Someone to fight for
by rokeat
Summary: Modern AU. When Merlin and his friends return to the institute after the holidays, a new boy arrives. A shy, misterious blond guy with hidden issues and an easy smile that drives Merlin crazy. Soon Lancelot will show his interest for him, but can Merlin step aside and let his best friend go for who could possibly the love of his life? SLASH Merthur, one-sided Lancelot/Arthur
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Someone to fight for  
**Rating**: R  
**Pairing**: Merthur, one-sided Lancelot/Arthur  
**Warning**: Violence in future chapters  
**Summary:** Modern AU. When Merlin and his friends return to the institute after the holidays, a new boy arrives. A shy, misterious blond guy with hidden issues and an easy smile that drives Merlin crazy. Soon Lancelot will show his interest for him, but can Merlin step aside and let his best friend go for who could possibly the love of his life? SLASH Merthur, one-sided Lancelot/Arthur  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this (except for the plot) and none of this has really happened (that I know of).

_**A****/N:** Ok, so here's my first Merlin story! I've adapted it from a previous RPS I wrote a long time ago, so I hope it goes well. By the way, English is not my first language, I hope you don't have to find a lot of mistakes! ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The sun was shining brightly in the sky when Merlin made his way up the front steps of the institute for the first time that year. It was a really nice and warm day, considering it was September and he was in Camelot, and the last thing he felt like doing was shutting himself up in a building, much less in the institute. But well, what could he do? At least he got to see his friends again, as he had not been able to see them much while on summer, due to his job at the cafeteria.

Merlin smiled when he reached the top of the stairs and saw his three friends hanging around their usual spot. If he didn't know better, he would have thought they hadn't moved from there since July. They looked pretty much the same, a little more tanned if anything. Was it possible that Percival had grown a little more over the summer? He looked really tall!

All of them turned at once towards their friend to acknowledge his arrival, and a few hugs and smiles were exchanged before they started chatting to get up to date with each other.

"I can't believe is September again already!" Gwaine complained, apparently not for the first time since he had arrived by the way both Lancelot and Percival rolled their eyes. "I need more holidays!"

"Will you stop whining?" Merlin told him, only half joking. "You have done absolutely nothing all summer! What about me, eh? I've been working on the cafeteria since we finished on July. It's me who needs a holiday!"

"Stop it, please, Merlin, I'm getting exhausted just by listening to you!" Gwaine groaned, eliciting a chuckle from the other three. "Maybe we could play truant"

"On our first day?" Lancelot asked, bewildered. "Don't count on me. I have to be serious this year if I want to reach University"

"Are you still thinking about that?" Gwaine asked. "I thought you wanted to be a musician"

"I do. But what if it doesn't work out?"

"That's the confidence you have in the band?" Percival asked, mockingly offended.

"You know what I think about the band, boys. I love it, but it's like it isn't complete, like something was missing..."

"Well, I suggest we head for our classroom while we look for that something" Merlin joked, not really in the mood to talk about the future and University, as he didn't think he would be able to make it. "It's almost time for the first class to begin"

"You practically arrive late, as usual, may I add, and now you're rushing us? You haven't changed one bit, I tell you!" Gwaine playfully groaned, earning himself a rap on the head from Merlin and a chuckle from the other two.

When they arrived to their new classroom, and after greeting some of their old classmates who were already there, they found some free seats for them and sat down as they waited for the teacher.

"Look! There's a new guy!" Percival alerted the others, and the other three turned their gazes around to look at the door and to the boy who, as Percival had said, was coming through it for the first time.

Merlin's eyes got wide-eyed with amazement as he observed the blond-haired boy a few feet away from him. He didn't thought he had ever seen a boy as handsome as that one. He was tall –probably as much as he was, though not as Percival, obviously!– and strong, and there was a warmth on his blue eyes that immediately made Merlin feel as if he knew him already. He had never believed in love at first sight, but the attraction he was feeling towards that mysterious boy, who was waiting near the door, probably for the teacher to come and introduce him, could not be ignored.

"Wow!" Merlin was pulled back from his own thoughts by Lancelot's exclamation. "Did you see that guy? He sure is gorgeous!"

Merlin wanted to agree, but he found his tongue had lost his talking ability.

"Is he?" Gwaine asked. "I mean, yeah, sure, he is pretty. But he's not my type"

"Isn't he? No, we all know who your type is..." Lancelot responded knowingly, but Gwaine didn't seem to catch the hint thrown by Lancelot. "Fine by me, though, I don't want any competition when I try to get off with him" Lancelot explained. "And that goes for you two as well" Lancelot warned both Percival and Merlin. "I saw him first"

"Don't worry" Percival answered. "I'm not interested in any flirting right now"

Everybody failed to notice how Merlin hadn't said a word about the new boy and how he couldn't take his eyes off of him, although now a slight expression of rage had settled on Merlin's features. How could have been so slow? He had felt terribly attracted to the boy from second one, why hadn't he said anything before Lancelot did? Lancelot was his best friend, he couldn't go and try something with this guy if Lancelot had shown an interest about him before he did. Damn it.

"Do you guys mind if I invite him to sit with us?" Lancelot asked, already standing up to go and meet the guy.

"I guess not, but if he just happens to be and arsehole we're holding you responsible" Gwaine answered, not that interested in the new boy as Lancelot –and Merlin– was.

"He would still be a gorgeous arsehole, so I'm taking the risk" Lancelot replied, and the others laughed –except for Merlin, who was still cursing his bad luck that the first time he had been that interested in a person, his best friend happened to be interested too. And quicker.

Lancelot had never been a shy person, so he resolutely directed himself to the door to introduce himself to the boy who had aroused so many emotions amongst two best friends.

"Hi" Lancelot greeted him, confidently.

"Hi" the boy answered, in a much shier way.

"My name is Lancelot" Lancelot went on, trying to sound friendly.

"I'm Arthur" the boy answered.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Lancelot asked, even as he obviously knew the answer to his own question.

"It seems like I am" Arthur answered with a smile.

"I know being the new guy sucks. Why don't you come and sit with me and my friends?" Lancelot offered.

"Sure" Arthur answered, a bit overwhelmed with Lancelot's openness, and he followed him towards a group of guys who were looking at them, and who seemed nice enough.

"Guys, this is Arthur" Lancelot introduced him, as if they were old friends.

"Hello, everyone" Arthur greeted them, kind of timidly.

"Arthur, this is Percival" Lancelot pointed at the biggest of them, who seemed to be very friendly, with his wide smile.

"Nice to meet you, Arthur" Percival offered, and Arthur smiled.

"This one who looks quite happy with himself is Gwaine" Lancelot continued, eliciting a chuckle from the others.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous of me because I'm so much funnier than he is" Gwaine explained playfully, and Arthur decided he also seemed nice enough.

"And that one is my good friend Merlin" Lancelot introduced the last one of his friends, and Arthur's eyes turned to the boy furthest away from him.

Arthur was left speechless for a second as he stared at the boy Lancelot had introduced as Merlin. He could tell he was very attractive –he had the most gorgeous eyes ever and soft dark hair that looked very sexy to Arthur–, but what impressed him the most was the feeling Arthur got when their gazes met. It was as if he already knew that boy, as if there was a familiarity in him that made Arthur feel at ease. He surely wanted to know more about that one.

"Why don't you sit here with us? Boys, make room for him!" Lancelot ordered, trying to get them to move so Arthur could sit at his side.

"Oh no, please, don't bother!" Arthur was quick to stop them. "I'll just sit there with... Merlin, was it?" Arthur tried to feign a little indifference so as not to show how he was dying to get to know that guy better.

"Oh... ok" Lancelot said, obviously disappointed, as he had to watch Arthur move away from him and go to sit next to Merlin. Well, it didn't matter, he'd have plenty of other opportunities.

"Hi, Merlin" Arthur said warmly as he sat by his side, with a big smile that brightened his whole face, and Merlin found he could only reciprocate it.

"Hello, Arthur" Merlin answered, offering his hand for the other boy to shake it.

"Nice to meet you" Arthur offered, as kindly as before, and Merlin could almost feel his own shyness vanishing at that boy's warmth.

"Nice to meet you too" Merlin agreed, trying to begin a conversation before he started blushing. "Does being the new one suck as much I think?" Merlin asked, mentally kicking himself for saying such a stupid thing, though Arthur didn't seem to think it was so stupid.

"Well, let's say it's not funny" Arthur answered with a big smile. "Though you lot are making it so much easier. Lancelot was very kind to introduce himself to me that way"

Merlin sighed, feeling almost jealous about Arthur throwing compliments to someone who was not him, but then he remembered Lancelot was his best friend, and he was supposed to help him with Arthur.

"Yes, Lancelot is great, you'll see"

"Well, you all seem nice enough" Arthur said, and Merlin could have sworn than when Arthur had said "you all" he really had meant "you", and with "nice enough" he had meant "really nice". Or at least that was what Merlin would have liked to hear, that was for sure. He really needed to change the subject before things got out of hand.

"You've been here long? I mean in Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"Err..." Arthur seemed to hesitate, uncomfortable with the question, and Merlin could have kicked his own shin at getting off to a bad start. "Not too long, about a month, maybe a little more. So how's this place?" Arthur obviously tried to change the subject, and Merlin feigned not noticing.

"It's not that bad, I guess" Merlin answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"I feel like I'm going to be okay here" Arthur said, and to Merlin it seemed like he was more thinking out loud this time than really talking to him.

"I hope so" Merlin answered, not knowing what else to say, and Arthur just smiled at him gratefully. Oh God, Merlin thought, that smile was going to be the death of him. Damn you, Lancelot!

* * *

_**A/N: **So that's it for now! Chapter 2 is on its way, but please let me know if you're interested! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Well, first of all, thank your to all the readers that included me in their favourite/alert stories, it means so much!_

_To the Guest who reviewed, thank you! Hope you're still interested after this one!_

_And having said all that, here's the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Merlin was brought back to reality from his day-dreaming by a playful nudge to his ribs by the person who was sitting next to him: lovely Arthur –how pathetic it was of him to think of the word 'lovely' whenever Arthur came to his mind, which was quite often?

"Welcome back" Arthur whispered jokingly, and Merlin could only smile at him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes. I just got distracted for a second" he answered, reassuringly. What was he supposed to say, that he had been thinking about him all the time? No way.

Merlin looked at his other side, to see Lancelot looking back at him and not looking the most happy he could be. Merlin knew he was trying hard to approach Arthur, had been doing it for the whole week, but the latter was not making it very easy for him. If he did it consciously or it was just chance, Merlin didn't know. But the truth was that, somehow, Arthur always ended up next to Merlin, instead of Lancelot.

That same morning, for instance, Merlin had been the first one to arrive to class, surprisingly enough, and had sat in one of the chairs closer to the window. When Arthur had arrived next, he had just sat at his side, so when Lancelot arrived, it had been impossible for him to sit next to Arthur. Merlin had received quite a killer look from his best friend, but it hadn't been his fault! It's not like he had arrived earlier than usual on purpose to sit on the second to last seat on the row, knowing that Arthur usually arrived pretty soon and would pick the seat nearer to the window, was it?

"Are you daydreaming again?" a sweet voice whispered dangerously close to his ear, sending shivers all along his body. "You've not written a word for ages"

"I'll try to concentrate" Merlin answered with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry, I'll let you copy my notes" Arthur offered sweetly, sliding his notebook nearer to Merlin so he could take a look at it. Even as he smiled gratefully at Arthur, he could feel Lancelot's look at the back of his neck. Boy, that year was going to get difficult.

"Hey, Arthur, do you want to be a part of our research group in history?" Lancelot offered kindly at the end of the day, as they were moving out of the classroom. "The four of us always work together, but the teacher said we could do a group of five, so we wouldn't mind for you to join us. Right, boys?"

"We surely wouldn't" Merlin answered a little too willingly, eliciting a shy smile from Arthur.

"Well, if you guys really don't mind, it would be great" Arthur answered gratefully. "I still don't know anybody around here and it would be difficult to find someone to work with"

"We should warn you we are not the most clever or hardworking people around here, though" Gwaine told him, only half joking, making Arthur chuckle.

"Hey!" Percival mockingly protested. "Speak for yourself! I'm not that bad!"

"Neither am I!" Lancelot intervened.

"Well, I am, I'm not going to deny it" Merlin confessed, once again bringing a smile to Arthur's face at his raw honesty.

"Come on, you can't be that bad" Arthur told him, nudging him playfully, spreading a warmth across Merlin's chest that little had to do with Arthur's compliment about his studying skills. "Although your lack of concentration I saw before doesn't help any, I'm sure"

"Believe me, I am" Merlin responded, nodding pitifully.

"Believe me, he is" Gwaine added, jokingly.

"Well, thank you!" Merlin told him, playfully punching him in the arm.

"You're welcome. I know what I'm talking about, I am as much of a disaster as you are"

"Yes, that's true" Merlin answered, chuckling.

"I could help you" Arthur offered Merlin immediately. "What's the subject you have more problems with?"

"You pick" Merlin answered, honestly.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I can help a little with everything. I've always got good marks" Arthur suggested, a little too insistent.

"Wouldn't you mind?" Merlin couldn't believe his luck: he was going to get some much-needed help with his studies, and he was getting to spend more time with Arthur, without him being disloyal to Lancelot. "I could really use some help"

"Of course I don't mind, it was me who suggested it, wasn't it?" Arthur responded, chuckling.

"Am I included in that offer?" Gwaine intervened, sensing something going between those two.

"Of course" Arthur responded jovially, trying not to show how disappointed he was that it was not going to be only Merlin and him.

"Please, I'm joking" Gwaine was quick to deny. "The last thing I need is to spend more time with my head stuck in the books, it's bad enough having to stay here all day"

"It wouldn't hurt you to do something to improve your grades, you know" Percival intervened, obviously wanting the best for his best friend.

"It wouldn't hurt me, you say? It surely would! I would go crazy!"

"As if you weren't already..." Percival mumbled, getting a cuff on his head from Gwaine for good measure. "Hey!"

"When do you want us to get started?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Already? It's only the first week" Lancelot intervened, not that comfortable with the idea of Arthur getting busy with someone who was not him, as that would leave him less chances to woo him.

"Well, the sooner the better, isn't it?" Arthur answered at Lancelot, though looking at Merlin to guess his opinion in the matter. "What's the use in postponing it, when you can be up to date from the beginning? What do you think about it, Merlin?"

"Emmm..." Merlin hesitated between his desire to begin spending time with Arthur and the guiltiness at the gaze he was receiving from Lancelot. At last, desire won. "Yeah, sure, as soon as possible makes more sense"

"Ok, so I'll see you at the library tomorrow after school, is that alright?"

"Yes, that's great"

"Ok, then. I'll see you guys tomorrow then"

"Wait!" Lancelot practically shouted at his retreating back, making Arthur turn around in an instant.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's just that we were planning to go to this bar after class to have a drink, play a little pool... We do it every now and then. Would you like to join us?"

Arthur looked at his watch nervously, and the others could tell he was trying to make a decision.

"Come on" Lancelot insisted. "It's not like you're going to start studying today, is it?"

Arthur smiled politely at Lancelot's attempt of humour and then relented.

"Okay. But just for a while"

"Fair enough" Lancelot answered, putting his arm around Arthur and directing him through the exit door. Was it just his imagination, Merlin thought, or Arthur was not entirely comfortable with Lancelot's affectionate gesture?

* * *

"Okay, guys, what do you want to drink?" Percival asked, offering to bring the drinks to the table. "Coke for everyone, like always?"

Everybody nodded, except for Arthur.

"Nothing for me, thanks"

"Are you sure?" Percival insisted.

"Yes, I don't want anything" Arthur responded with a polite smile.

"Ok, then, four cokes. Would someone be as kind as to help me bring them?" Percival asked jokingly.

"I'll help you, Percie" Gwaine offered. "And then we can play some pool. I owe you a rematch"

"You owe me? It was me who won the last time!" Percival mockingly protested.

"Was it? My memory is not that good, you know that. Especially if it's about something I don't want to remember" Gwaine joked back, as they moved away from the table.

After a couple of minutes, Percival and Gwaine left Merlin and Lancelot's drinks on the table and went to the pool area, as they had agreed on. That left the other three boys on the table, something which was not entirely appealing to Lancelot.

"Merlin, didn't you tell me you wanted to play today?" Lancelot told him pointedly, wanting Merlin to disappear to be alone with Arthur.

"Did I?" Merlin asked, pretending not to have understood what Lancelot had meant.

"Yes, back in class, remember?" Lancelot insisted.

"Oh yes, yes I did" Merlin finally relented, knowing he couldn't pretend anymore. "But Gwaine and Percival have already started a game, I can't play on my own, can I?"

"I'll play with you" Arthur immediately offered, and Merlin had to suppress a smile at such a turn of events.

"I'm sure there's no need for that" Lancelot intervened, trying everything he could to avoid Arthur's leaving the table. "Merlin can wait for Gwaine and Percival to finish their game"

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, I love pool. Shall we, Merl?" Arthur asked him kindly, and Merlin's heart melted when Arthur shortened his name in such a sweet way. No nature force would have been able to stop him from standing up and following Arthur to the pool table –or anywhere he went.

"Merl?" Lancelot asked him, grabbing his sleeve to stop him, when Arthur was already out of earshot.

Merlin loved Lancelot, he was his best friend and everything, but he couldn't help but to feel kind of resentful towards him from having taking the chance from him to discover if maybe he could have some kind of future with Arthur. So he again had to suppress a devil smile at Arthur once again preferring him over Lancelot. Maybe he couldn't have anything with Arthur –he would never do that to Lancelot–, but nobody could stop him from enjoying what felt like small victories. So he just shrugged his shoulders, feigning both confusion and guiltiness, and followed Arthur to the pool table.

The expression Lancelot's face was wearing was not very friendly when Percival and Gwaine came back to the table to have a drink and rest for a bit after a while.

"If looks could kill" Gwaine commented, as he and Percival sat each side of Lancelot.

"What's wrong with you?" Percival asked, caring as always.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lancelot answered, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Is this about Arthur? Things not working out as you had planned?" Gwaine asked kind of sarcastically.

"No, they sure aren't. Otherwise he would be sitting here with me, not playing pool with Merlin"

"That doesn't mean anything. Give him some time to know you. Maybe he was really in the mood for some pool" Percival tried to cheer him up.

"It doesn't matter what I do or say, I just seem to get him away from me... and to Merlin's arms" he only mumbled the last part to himself, not wanting to sound ridiculously jealous.

"Poor Lancelot, the new boy hasn't fallen head over heels with him" Gwaine said sarcastically.

"You don't have to be so pleased about it" Lancelot responded, slightly annoyed.

"It's not that I'm pleased about your failures" Gwaine explained.

"Thank you" Lancelot sarcastically responded.

"You know what I mean. But I think it's good for you, every now and then you need bringing down a peg or two when it comes to... how do you call it? Boy hunting?" Gwaine reprimanded him, as they all thought Lancelot sometimes was too frivolous about his conquests.

"If you think a little setback is going to change my plans... Arthur will swallow the bait sooner or later, as they all do. He's too pretty for me to give up on him"

Meanwhile, Arthur and Merlin were having a great time at the pool area. None of them gave a damn about who would win, but both pretended to care for the sake of the game –and not to give away too much of their feelings.

"You suck at this!" Merlin joked, after a particularly big fail of his opponent.

"Please, don't try and cushion the blow!" Arthur joked back.

"I'm just worried. If you're that bad in everything you do, maybe I shouldn't trust to with my studies"

"Hey, with that I'm good!"

"You said that about pool too"

"No, I didn't!" Arthur responded with mock indignation.

"You're right, you didn't. I'll have to trust your word, then" Merlin responded in a way he hoped didn't sound too much like flirting.

"You should"

"Hey, are you sure you don't want anything to drink?"

"Emm... no, thanks"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but... is it about money?" Merlin asked, hesitantly.

"How do you know?"

"Well, it's happened to me too! Those guys are great, but they don't always understand what it is to be broke all the time"

"I'm glad you understand. Sometimes it's a little embarrassing" Arthur confessed with a little smile.

"I know. I would love to buy you something, but I don't really have any more money" Merlin told him regretfully.

"I wouldn't..." Arthur started, but Merlin wouldn't even let him finish the sentence.

"But we will share mine. Do you like coke?" Merlin kindly offered.

"No, please, it's okay"

"I asked you if you liked coke, I don't remember asking for your opinion" Merlin joked as he stretched his arm in front of Arthur to hand him his can, eliciting a wide and fond smile on Arthur's lips.

"Thank you" he told him gratefully.

"Us poor people have to stick together, don't we?"

Arthur chuckled again after taking a sip and returned the can to Merlin, making sure their fingers came into contact. Merlin felt it and his eyes immediately turned to Arthur's, trying to find out what was in Arthur's mind. But all coherent thought left his own mind when their gazes met, and the only he could do was to smile goofily at Arthur.

"It's my turn" he said, his eyes never leaving those of the lovely person standing in front of him.

"To what?" Arthur asked distractedly, his gaze lost in the blue depths of Merlin's eyes.

"To pool" Merlin answered, and Arthur blinked a few times in an attempt of breaking the spell that had them so absorbed in each other.

"Of course. Come on, it's your turn to screw it up so I can win" Arthur joked as he moved a bit away from Merlin, feigning giving him some room to play –to which Merlin could only feel disappointed at not having him that near anymore.

Back on the table, the other three boys –especially Lancelot– were quite busy observing Arthur and Merlin. Although they couldn't hear what was being said, not a gesture between the two boys went by without the other three being avid witnesses to it.

"Is it me or Merlin is getting on too well with Arthur?" Lancelot commented after the can intercourse.

"Oh come on, Lance, Merlin is just being nice. It's hard to be the new one, he just wants to help" Percival defended Merlin, hoping he would be right in the end.

"Well, he's supposed to be the shy one, isn't he? It doesn't seem to me as he has been having problems to talk to Arthur"

"Where is this going, Lance? Are you jealous?" Gwaine had never been the one to beat about the bush. "Do you think Merlin would betray you like that, and right under your nose? Give him some credit, man, he's your best friend!"

"I know you're right. It's just... He's keeping Arthur away from me, and I need him nearer than that if I want something with him"

"Lance, you're a good person and I love you and everything, but I can't stand you when it comes to your 'love life', really. Though I'm guessing love is the last thing on your mind right now"

Lancelot's only response was to smile wickedly, and both Percival and Gwaine sighed at him.

"I hope you will treat him with respect, at least, I'm starting to like him and I think he could be a good friend" Percival intervened.

"Hey, I don't mean to be mean to him or to send him away after we've had our thing! He can stay if he wants, I like him too"

"Ok, I hope you stay true to your word and I don't have to regret helping you" Gwaine offered. "See how he's continually moving his body to the beat of the music? I bet he loves music. Or dancing. Or both of them. Do you know what you should do? Invite him to the pub with us on Saturday. I'm sure he'll be delighted to come. After all, he doesn't have any friends here, right? I bet he's dying to find something to do at the weekend"

"Hey, I think it's a great idea. Turns out you're not completely useless" Lancelot joked, eliciting a smile from both his friends.

"I knew you would notice sooner or later"

Merlin and Arthur chose that moment to finish their game and come back to the table, both of them smiley and happy-looking. Arthur was about to sit when something came to his mind.

"What time is it?" Arthur asked all of a sudden.

"It's past 5:30" Percival answered, looking at his watch.

"What?" they all could see how Arthur paled at that. "I've got to go" he said, very quickly putting on his jacket and turning to the door. "See you tomorrow, guys, thanks for everything"

"Wait, Arthur!" Lancelot stopped him. "Don't leave like this! We can all go and accompany each other home, like we always do"

"No, thank you, Lancelot, but I must leave now. See you" he hurriedly answered, already halfway to the door, not leaving them time to react.

"That boy sure is... strange" Lancelot commented, and Merlin somehow didn't like it one bit.

"Why, because he's in a hurry? It can happen to the best of us, you know" Merlin sarcastically replied.

"I know, but it's not just that" Lancelot answered, not having taken notice of Merlin's tone. "He seems to have some issues, doesn't he? I mean, he never talks about himself, and it's like he's always nervous or uncomfortable"

Merlin had noticed that too. Apart from his immediate warmth and his friendly way in everything he said and did, which were kind of obvious, there was some hidden mistrust and vulnerability that made him build a protecting wall around himself, which apparently only Merlin could climb to see what was on the other side, but only to a certain point. Merlin realised that after a whole week, in which Arthur had practically become a part of their gang, he didn't know anything about his life. Only that he had no money, that he had been in Camelot for less than two months and that something about being late coming back home had really scared him.

Yes, he knew all that and he realised that Arthur was probably more complicated than most people. But that didn't mean he had to like Lancelot referring to him as 'strange'. What the hell did he know?

"Should we get going?" Merlin offered, a little too unfriendly, just so he didn't have to keep talking about Arthur with someone so quick to judge without having seen the whole picture.

"Yes, let's get going, it's pretty late, actually" Percival agreed with him, following him to the door, and finally the other two just had to oblige.

* * *

Merlin was getting ready to get into bed that night, but he found he could not stop thinking about Arthur. The way he had left and the expression on his face had left him worried. If only there was a way to know he was okay... Wait a minute, of course there was! They had exchanged their mobile phones that same day, while playing pool –Arthur had asked for his with the excuse of having a way to get to him if he couldn't make it to the library or something. He could text him! How he had not thought about it before?

He hesitated for a minute, though. Would that be interfering in Lancelot's ground? To be honest, it was not the most common thing to start texting your best friend's love interest, or whatever Arthur was to Lancelot. But Merlin was not really looking to make advances in Arthur right now: he only was worried about him. He only wanted to know he was okay. He was allowed to be his friend, right? Of course he had the right to do it. Just better not to say anything to Lancelot, though, in case he didn't agree with his reasoning.

He sat on his bed and picked up his phone to start writing. _Hey, mate_, he started, trying to be nice without looking too fond. _You left in such a hurry that I needed to check you were okay_, he went on. No, way too intense for a week-long friend. He erased the sentence and tried again: _You left in such a hurry that I was wondering if everything's alright. _Much better, friendly but not so obvious. And now he needed something to end the message, a change of subject to make it look like his worrying was not the only reason he had written him. _Does your offer to help me after class still stands? See you tomorrow, mate_. Yes, that was great. Just so Arthur would see he cared about him but nothing too intimate. Just a friend worrying about him. But not too much. Or was it...? He would better send it now, before he started regretting it.

Only a couple of minutes had passed when he received the much-expected answer. He clumsily picked up the phone from the night stand and opened the inbox, his heart beating faster when he confirmed the new message was Arthur's.

_Everything's good, mate, thanks for asking. Of course the offer still stands, I'll see you at the library after class tomorrow, ok? Thanks._

A goofy smile broke in Merlin's lips at reading the message, for different reasons. The most important is that Arthur was alright, of course. The second one, he still got to study with him the next day, something that really made him very happy at the prospect of spending some time with him on their own. And the third one is that he knew his worry for Arthur had really touched him. He had thanked him. Twice. In one message. That had to mean something.

As he left his phone on the nightstand again and hid his arms under the covers against the cold temperature, he realised he should not be feeling this happy about everything that had to do with Arthur. After all, nothing could happen between them, he was out of limits for him, thanks to Lancelot.

But that night he didn't care –he would worry about that the next day, if anything. That night he went to sleep with a smile on his face and his heart filled with the warmth of a particular blue-eyed boy that had entered his life only a week ago. And who was going to turn it upside-down.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well, what did you think of it? I hope you liked it enough! More soon, I hope!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Again, thank you to all the readers that included me in their favourite/alert stories, it means so much!_

_And to the wonderful Guest who reviewed: thank you, I'm so glad you liked it! Wait, you'll see about Lance alright... ;)_

_I'm not going to be able to keep updating so quickly from now on, so enjoy this chapter until I come back!_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Merlin looked at the classroom door for what seemed like the hundredth time since he had arrived, while waiting for the teacher to come. It was unusual for Arthur to be that late. Merlin started worrying if Arthur had lied to him when he had texted the night before telling him he was alright.

He didn't have time to wonder anymore as he saw the teacher arriving at last. Great, that made Arthur officially late. If he came at all. Gosh, when had he become such a worrier?

But just when the teacher was about to close the door, a voice from outside asked her to wait and she moved slightly to let that person enter.

"Thank you" Arthur told her with a grateful smile that made Merlin chuckle. What a charmer he was.

"I'll feign not having noticed you're late, Arthur" she told her, trying to sound reproachful, but she didn't fool anyone.

"Thanks" Arthur again smiled at her, and he swiftly made his way to his seat, right next to the window.

Merlin silently cursed Lancelot for having taken the seat next to Arthur's this time –he was not going to be fooled again, Merlin knew–, for he was dying to ask Arthur if everything was okay. He tried to catch his gaze behind Lancelot's head, but Arthur was too busy taking his notebook and pens out of his backpack and would not look at him.

"Wow, I didn't know you could be late" Merlin heard Lancelot tell Arthur, who just looked at him with an indefinable expression on his face –Merlin wondered if he was disappointed not to be sitting next to him, as he didn't seem to be as comfortable with Lancelot.

"Yeah, well..." was all the explanation he offered with a shy smile.

"Well, you made it just in time" Lancelot tried again to entice a conversation, but once again Arthur disappointed him, this time just with a polite smile and a nod of his head. He didn't seem to be in the mood for silly talk, Merlin thought. Or maybe he was just stressed at having had to run to make it on time.

Merlin wondered, not for the first time, if Arthur was only shy –though he hadn't been with him from day one, that was clear– or there was something else that motivated his changeable nature: one day he was all smiles and warmth; and then the next day he would be quiet, shy and insecure. He would still smile, but in a different way. Just like he was trying to be polite, like he wanted to please the others even if he had to do a big effort. Like he had done now.

Merlin could tell Arthur was a very complex person. But that, far from making him want to stay away from him, fascinated him, and he only wanted to get to know him better, to explore all that complexity to the limit. He was surprised to discover that he didn't want to "get off" with him, like Lancelot obviously did: he wanted to get to know Arthur in a different way, in a deeper way.

"Hey, Arthur" Merlin was surprised to hear Lancelot trying again after a while. "Do you like cinema?"

"Em... I guess" Arthur answered, utterly surprised about such a decontextualized question.

"I happen to have a couple of free tickets for this afternoon. Would you be interested?"

"Thanks, Lancelot, you're so kind, but I can't, this afternoon I'm meeting Merlin to help him with his studies, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I had forgotten" Merlin wondered if Arthur could tell as clearly as he did that Lancelot was lying. "But I'm sure Merlin won't mind postponing it for a day"

"No, Lancelot, I'm sorry. Part of helping him is to make him understand how important it is to take it seriously, it wouldn't set a very good example if I skipped it at first occasion, would it?" Arthur answered, and Merlin smiled at how stubborn that boy seemed to be. Lancelot was not going to have it easy, that was for sure.

"Yeah, of course" Lancelot answered, but he couldn't be less convinced. "Maybe another day"

"Sure" Arthur smiled, and returned his attention to his notes, as he didn't want to fall behind with them.

"Mind if I copy your notes? I missed the last part" Lancelot asked Arthur, and Merlin wondered if there would be a limit to Lancelot's approach attempts.

Arthur hesitated just a second, Merlin noticed, but at the end he turned his notebook a bit for Lancelot to be able to look at it, and then put up stoically and uncomfortably with Lancelot's head practically leaning on his shoulder as he pretended to read. Merlin wondered for a second why everything about Arthur that flowed with such an ease with him –it had only been yesterday when Arthur himself had offered his notebook to him– seemed to become ten times harder with other people. He didn't know why it was like this: maybe they were on closer terms, or maybe Arthur found Lancelot tried too much, he didn't know; but it surely made him ridiculously happy to be in that privileged position.

As Lancelot kept copying Arthur's notes, Merlin was finally able to catch Arthur's gaze for a second over Lancelot's head, and he gave him an understanding smile that Arthur immediately returned, causing a by-now-too-familiar warmth to spread across Merlin's chest.

* * *

"Hey, Merlin" Arthur approached Merlin when the classes were finally over for the day. "I've got to go see the history teacher to let him know I'm in your research group. Is it okay if I meet you at the library like... in five minutes?"

"Yeah, sure" Merlin answered, butterflies making their way across his stomach at the prospect of spending the afternoon at such close quarters with Arthur, even if it was studying.

"Great, I won't be long" he told him with a sweet smile, and then he turned to the other boys. "I'll see you guys on Monday!"

"Arthur, wait" Lancelot asked, grabbing Arthur's arm to stop him from leaving. "You know, as tomorrow is Saturday, we had planned to go to that really nice pub to have a drink, dance for a while... Would you like to come with us?"

"Well... I don't think I can" Arthur answered, kind of uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Why not?" Lancelot asked, oblivious to any discomfort.

"I... I don't have the money for it" he mumbled embarrassingly, and Merlin's heart went to him at seeing the sadness on his face.

"But that's not a problem. I'll buy" Lancelot immediately offered.

"Hey, you have to come! It doesn't happen very often that Lancelot buys" Gwaine intervened, putting his arm around Lancelot's shoulders, and then feigning to whisper something only to Arthur. "He's a little stingy, you know"

"Hey, I meant only Arthur!" Lancelot protested.

"See?" Gwaine asked Arthur, and the latter snorted at the friends' banter.

"No, Lancelot, thank you very much, but I wouldn't feel comfortable about it" Arthur apologized honestly.

"Don't be ridiculous! I offered, didn't I?" Lancelot was not one to take 'no' for an answer.

"Yes, but..."

"No buts. You're coming with us"

"Ok, thanks" Arthur relented, and Merlin could see he was not entirely happy about it but, like always, he just smiled politely. "Now I really have to go. See you, guys"

"Wow, he is hard to convince" Lancelot commented once Arthur was out of earshot.

"He sure is" Gwaine agreed. "But well, as much as we would like to stay and debate Lance's convincing skills, we really have something very important to do, and that's going to the bar and playing pool. Don't we, Percie?"

"Again? I should be getting started with my language essay..." Percival answered, but it was pretty clear he was going to let himself be convinced.

"Your essay will be there tomorrow, don't worry" Gwaine insisted, putting his arm around Percival's shoulders to push him to the door. "Are you coming with us, Lance?"

"Yes, yes, go ahead, I'll be there in a minute" Lancelot answered, sending the two of them away, as he turned to Merlin. "Ok, so you and Arthur in the library. Make sure to speak to him about me every now and then"

"We are not going to chat, we are going to study" Merlin reminded him.

"I know, but it's not going as well as I expected with that Arthur thing, and I need you to smooth the path for me, so then he'll be just right for me to attack" Lancelot responded with a mischievous smile.

"Will you please stop talking about him like he was a piece of meat? He's a person, you know" Merlin reprimanded Lancelot before he could stop himself, really surprising the latter.

"I know he is, I was only kidding, Merlin" Lancelot tried to justify himself, not really sure what did he have to justify for.

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't kid so much, sometimes it gets really offensive"

"Well, I didn't mean to. But let me tell you that my way of talking had never bothered you before. I wonder what's changed..." Lancelot answered, and Merlin could have sworn Lancelot was dropping a hint and that he knew, or at least suspected, about his feelings for Arthur.

"I should get going" Merlin said, wanting to finish the conversation before it got him into trouble.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then" Lancelot responded, clapping his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Bye, mate"

* * *

Merlin climbed up the stairs to get to the library, deep in thought: the situation with Arthur –and Lancelot– was starting to become more and more complicated, and he was finding difficult to stand it. On one hand, he was completely under Arthur's spell, he knew that, and being with him made him incredibly happy. On the other hand, though, Arthur was off limits if he wanted to be loyal to his best friend, which should be out of question.

The fact that Arthur seemed to be much more interested in him than in Lancelot –even he didn't know yet if it was only as a friend or as something else– surely wasn't helping him any. If anything, it only made Lancelot try harder. And that made Arthur uncomfortable. Crap, what a mess.

When Merlin made it to the library, Arthur was there already, having picked, once again, a table by the window. Merlin wondered if it was the windows what he wanted or just to be on one side of the room, as isolated as possible from the rest of the people. Not from him, though, judging by the smile he addressed at him when he saw him, so Merlin just returned the smile and moved to sit next to him.

"Wow, you were fast" Merlin told him as he sat down.

"Yeah, I met the teacher on my way there and I just told him. So should we get started?" Arthur suggested.

"Yeah, sure" Merlin answered, taking his folder from his backpack.

"What's this?" Arthur asked as he picked up Merlin's folder.

"That's my folder" Merlin answered, surprised at the question.

"It has no dividers"

"No, it's a plain folder"

"That must be the first problem" Arthur commented as he opened it and some loose sheets fell off it. "How can you survive in this mess?"

"I can't, that's why I needed help in the first place" Merlin joked, eliciting a wide smile from Arthur.

"Ok, so homework? Find a folder with dividers, and use it!"

"You're giving me homework?" Merlin asked, mockingly outraged.

"I sure am! You need to be more organized. I bet your pages aren't even numbered"

"Are what?"

"How do you know what comes after what?"

"I... look for it"

"Losing some precious time you could be using in studying. Besides, you can do that with three or four pages, but what happens when you're up to twenty? Gosh, I don't know how you've been able to survive without me until now!"

"Neither do I" Merlin answered, only half joking.

"Well, the task for today will be to get all organized. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds great"

So they spent a good while just arranging Merlin's papers, separating them by subjects with paper clips and numbering the pages. By the time they were finished, it was too late to do anything else, so they decided to start with the real studying another day.

"Mind if I walk you home?" Merlin told Arthur as they were packing their thing to go. "I feel like walking for a while, and I don't want to do it on my own"

"Sure" Arthur answered, nodding enthusiastically.

They kept a light conversation, full of joking and nonsense, while they walked towards Arthur's home, so close together that their hands kept brushing every now and then –without either one of them caring about it at all.

"You don't have to come tomorrow to the pub if you don't want to, you know" Merlin suddenly told Arthur, after a few seconds of silence between them.

"Why? Don't you want me to come?" Arthur asked, quite disappointed at thinking Merlin didn't want him there.

"I would love for you to come!" Merlin was quick to assure him. "But it seemed to me like you felt forced to accept, so I'm just telling you can do whatever you want, of course"

"No, I want to go, really. It's just... I don't like people making decisions for me" Arthur answered honestly, even if he knew Lancelot was Merlin's best friend.

"Yeah, I know. Lancelot is a great guy but... sometimes he can be really insistent" Merlin told him with an understanding smile, making Arthur chuckle.

"But I'm very grateful to him all the same. He has been making a big effort to include me in your group"

"Yes, he's very kind" Merlin answered, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice that Arthur didn't detect.

Arthur stopped suddenly in front of a building and turned to Merlin.

"This is where I live" he said, almost apologizing for putting an end to their day together.

"Ah, now I know where you live you won't be able to escape from me" Merlin joked, and Arthur had to fight very hard against himself not to answer he didn't have any intention to do it.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then. Just text me to let me know the time" Arthur said with a smile, but Merlin stopped him before he could move a step away from him.

"Hey, what's this?" Merlin asked worriedly, as he brought his fingers to Arthur's cheek to gently brush a little bruise he was appalled to discover there as Arthur stood directly in front of him for the first time that day –had he made sure to always sit at the side where Merlin wouldn't see it?

"This? Oh, it's nothing" Arthur tried to dismiss his worry. "I was in such a hurry yesterday that when I arrived home I tripped over the carpet and fell right on my face. How clumsy I am?" Arthur explained with a too jovial chuckle.

"Really?" he didn't know why, but he didn't buy Arthur's story. For a brief moment, he wondered if Arthur had come late that morning to avoid being questioned about it.

"Of course. Well, see you tomorrow, okay?" Arthur repeated, and without giving Merlin any more chance to question him, he quickly turned away and entered the building.

No, Merlin surely wasn't buying his story.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **Again, thank you to all the readers that included me in their favourite/alert stories, it means so much!_

_And to my wonderful reviewers:_

_**Bailieboro**: Don't worry that we'll know what Arthur is hiding, though I don't know if it will be so soon... ;) I will keep up updating as much as I can! Thank you so much!_

_**Yewdene**: Your review is so sweet, thank you so much! I hope not to disappoint you when the drama starts!_

_**Cooky13134**: Hahaha, I don't know if Merlin will be able to resist it much longer! And yes, you know Merlin, he's an stubborn mule, he won't let Arthur's lie go so easily... Thank you so so much!_

_And now, the chapter!_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Arthur picked up his phone from his desk with a smile when it beeped, imagining who it was the one texting him on a Saturday morning. The tingling feeling on his stomach that had become so usual for him lately –funnily enough, it always happened around Merlin– appeared again as he opened the message and read.

_Hey, Arthur! We've agreed to meet at the pub at 6. Since you don't know where the place is and I know where you live, you want me to pick you up at 5.30? _

Arthur's smile widened even further at the message. And at imagining Merlin's mischievous smile as he wrote it. Of course he had already known about the time (Lancelot had already texted him), but the prospect of Merlin taking him there only made it more interesting. How he wished he knew if Merlin was only being his usual kind by offering to pick him up, or the truth was he was dying to see him alone as much as he was. He hoped it was the second option. How glad he was he had agreed to meet them at the pub, so he didn't have to wait until Monday to see Merlin again.

_Hey, Merlin! Sounds great! I can't wait!_

He preferred to leave it open like that, not specifying if he couldn't wait to go to the pub or for Merlin to pick him up. He wasn't sure about Merlin's feelings at all –sometimes he could feel the chemistry between them, but on other occasions it seemed like something was getting in their way–, so he would better not make it so obvious, just in case. He didn't know if he would be able to stand being rejected by that wonderful person.

But he stopped that trail of thought immediately: today was going to be a great day, and he didn't want to ruin it. So better start thinking about what he was going to wear...

When it was still ten minutes away from 5.30, Arthur couldn't wait any longer and decided to get out and wait for Merlin outside. He could do with a bit of fresh air, as he was getting claustrophobic at home, just waiting for the time to pass.

So it was quite a bit of a surprise when he reached the street and found Merlin was already there, waiting for him. And he seemed quite happy to see him, as the smile that broke in his lips was almost as big as the one on his own face when their gazes met.

"Wow! You're not late!" Arthur joked, knowing Merlin's fondness of unpunctuality.

"I'm always ready to make an exception for you" Merlin answered, realising that what he had intended as a joke, had come more like flirting. Not that Arthur seemed to mind, as his smile only widened even more.

"Oh, and to what do I owe this honour?" Arthur answered, only half joking.

"Just... to being you" Merlin answered in a small voice, a little bit embarrassed, while he started walking just to have something to do.

"That's not such a great thing" Arthur mumbled to himself, and Merlin noticed he was not joking anymore.

"What?" Merlin asked, looking at him intently, and Arthur seemed almost surprised at having been heard.

"Being me" Arthur answered, and now it was his turn to be uncomfortable.

Arthur lowered his head and kept walking, and Merlin felt bad for, although involuntarily, having provoked that change on Arthur's mood, so he just put his arm around Arthur's shoulders and squeezed him, eliciting a small chuckle from him.

"Well, think about it this way: I changed my punctuality habits for you. You can't be that bad" Merlin joked, glad to see Arthur smiling again.

"You just look kindly on me" Arthur dismissed him, feeling better already.

"Maybe. But rest assured I like what I see" Merlin answered, squeezing him again before letting go of him.

Arthur felt ridiculously happy at Merlin's comment, but at the same time his previous doubts came back to him: was Merlin just being nice to him, intending to cheer him up, or there was something else behind his words? Whichever the answer was, Arthur was happy to have met him: just to have him as a friend was wonderful enough.

The pub where they had agreed to meet with the other boys was not that far from Arthur's place, so it didn't take them too long to get there –Merlin had it planned so they would arrive before the others did and they wouldn't know he and Arthur had arrived together. But as they turned the corner, Merlin was surprised to see Lancelot already standing there –he probably had arrived early hoping to get Arthur alone too–, so he had to think fast.

"Hey, Lance! Look who I just found!" Merlin exclaimed strangely jovial, and Arthur looked at him in surprise. What did that mean? Didn't Merlin want anyone to know they had come together?

"Hey" Lancelot answered, not so jovially himself because he was having doubts about Merlin's words. "So you just met?"

"Yes, we did. So, aren't Percival and Gwaine around yet?" Merlin asked, even if it was obvious they weren't, just to change the subject. He didn't want to risk looking at Arthur, in case he found anger or disappointment in his eyes.

"No, but they'll be here soon. Merlin, why don't you wait for them here and I'll show the pub to Arthur in the meantime?" Lancelot suggested, looking intently at Merlin, trying to send him a silent message.

"Oh, don't worry, Lancelot" Arthur dismissed him with a polite smile. "I'll see it when we all go in, thanks"

"I insist, it's no trouble at all" Lancelot persisted, gently but firmly pushing Arthur to the door, a bit tired of his suggestions always being rejected.

"Well, ok" Arthur reluctantly agreed, though Merlin could see he was really not happy with the idea. "See you in a bit, Merlin" he told him, almost regretfully.

"We'll be there in a second" Merlin answered, and to Arthur it seemed like a promise to come to his rescue, so he answered him with a smile.

Fortunately for them, Gwaine and Percival were usually on time, and this time was no exception. Merlin didn't lose much time in greeting them, and he was soon pushing them through the door to the inside of the pub.

He didn't need to search the place for long to find the other two boys, and his insides churned with something dangerously similar to anger when he saw how Lancelot had Arthur almost cornered to a column of the place with the proximity of his body. And Merlin could tell Arthur was not feeling any comfortable without some vital space, but was too nice and polite to say anything about it.

So even if he wasn't trying to boycott Lancelot's flirting –or maybe he was, he wasn't sure–, he needed to rescue Arthur from a situation he didn't like. That's what friends would do, right? And he always had that strange urge to protect Arthur from anything –or anyone. Even now.

"Look, there they are" Merlin told the other two, conveniently pushing them in that direction. "Let's go say 'hello' and then I'm up to some dancing, what about you, guys?"

"Sure!" Percival enthusiastically replied as they made their way to the other two and put his arm around Lancelot. "Hey, boys"

"Hello" Lancelot's reply was much less enthusiastic, at being interrupted at what he considered a good opportunity to smoothing the path with Arthur.

"You look very happy to see us, Lance" Gwaine, always knowing more than people gave him credit for, joked.

"Hello, boys" Arthur greeted them, taking the chance to move a bit away from the column and a bit closer to Merlin.

"Time to shake a leg!" Percival told them excitedly, immediately getting Arthur's attention.

"Do you boys dance?" Arthur asked them, very interested.

"Well, we like doing it, but it's not like we are dancers. Well, except for Merlin, of course. Merlin is a great dancer" Percival explained to Arthur, trying not to laugh at the big lie he was telling.

"Really?" Arthur asked, directing his words more to Merlin than to Percival.

"Not at all, Percival thinks he's very funny" Merlin answered with an embarrassed smile. "I love to dance, really, but I couldn't be worse at it even if I tried"

"Oh, I'm sure it can be that bad! Please, show me what you can do!" Arthur pleaded excitedly, and the last thing on Merlin's mind was to deny him anything.

"Ok, but I'm warning you: you've never felt an embarrassment like the one you're going to feel with me dancing at your side. Shall we get to the dance floor?" Merlin suggested, and Arthur unashamedly picked up his hand to pull him to it.

"Well, guys, thank you, you've been a great help" Lancelot sarcastically told Gwaine and Percival, as the three of them followed the other two at a distance.

"So what were we supposed to do, stay outside so you could spend the day with Arthur? Don't invite us then!" Gwaine protested.

Lancelot's only answer was to fume at them. This was not how he had planned what he considered a date.

Meanwhile, Merlin was showing some of his best skills to Arthur, who was looking at him with adoration on his eyes –something that made Merlin very proud, even if he knew he was, if possible, dancing worse than ever.

"See?" Arthur said in his ear, making Merlin shiver. "I knew you couldn't be that bad"

"Excuse me? I knew you were kind, but this is too much even for you. There's a girl right there that fell unconscious to the floor when I tried to make a sexy move"

Arthur burst out laughing, and for Merlin it was like celestial music, especially knowing it was him who had provoked him. That, and the fact that Arthur was leaning on him through a hand on his shoulder, was inducing him in a kind of drunken state even when he hadn't had anything to drink.

"Well, screw that girl, I like the way you move. It's more... unique"

"That didn't sound as good as you think..." Merlin joked, and was again rewarded with Arthur's contagious laughter. "But okay, enough with the freak, shouldn't you be dancing too?"

Arthur's answer was only a wide smile and he immediately let go of himself to the beat of the music and started dancing as if there was no tomorrow. Arthur's dancing was every bit as fascinating as everything about him was, Merlin observed, and he found it next to impossible to stop staring at him as his body flowed effortlessly to the music, oblivious to everything that was not his movements.

"Oh, I love this song!" He shouted enthusiastically when the music changed and a famous classic rock song started playing.

Merlin had to smile at seeing his friend so totally lost in the song. He wasn't just dancing anymore, he was singing every word of the song at the top of his lungs, his eyes closed, his movements perfectly synchronized with any detail of the music. He was a total show at the moment, Merlin realised, with his singing and dancing and mimicking playing some instruments, and he could even be heard over the loud music, revealing a nice and passionate voice that was every bit as good as the real singer's.

"Hey, Lance, do you hear that? Could that be what we were missing in our little band?" Gwaine asked from their position after a while of observing Arthur's spectacle, bringing his hand to Lancelot's chin to close his mouth, which had fell open in amazement.

"Definitely" was all Lancelot could say.

The moment arrived when Merlin couldn't continue dancing, so amazed and spellbound he was about Arthur's complete lack of restriction. He would have been fascinated by those moves and that passion even if it had been another person doing them, so the fact that this was Arthur only added to his astonishment and made him want to stare at him forever. And Arthur was so lost in his own world while he danced that Merlin suspected he could be doing it for hours, if given the chance.

Unluckily for both of them, the music changed drastically and they were thrown out of their respective spells. It was then that Arthur realised how absorbed he had been in his own little world and blushed embarrassedly as he realised all the boys were staring at him. Of course, he only had eyes for one person, though.

"I got a little carried away" Arthur told Merlin with an embarrassed smile, seeing as Merlin seemed to have lost the ability to talk.

"Wow" Merlin exclaimed. "I can't believe what I just saw. And heard: where did that beautiful voice come from? How can you be so... great?"

"Am I?" Arthur responded, ridiculously flattered.

"Have you seen yourself? I've never seen anybody with such a passion" as much as Merlin would have adulated him to some extent if he only had been partially interesting, the truth was his words were absolutely honest.

"Oh, come on, as if you hadn't been enjoying the music yourself!"

"Not like that, Arthur, believe me. I may have a good time with it, but nothing compared to you. Heck, nobody could compare to you"

Arthur's smile widened impossibly, and to Merlin it was the most beautiful and honest smile it had ever existed. Ok, he may be biased by the huge crush he had on him, but it was still beautiful, wasn't it?

"Listen, Arthur" Merlin told him, getting serious for a moment. "I don't know if I have the right to tell you this on my own, and the boys might kill me later, but... we kind of have a band, or something like that. Lancelot's a great musician, and we make our own songs. We are nothing serious, but we like to try. The problem is none of us is really that good with the singing and you have that ridiculously nice voice..."

"Are you asking me to join you?" Arthur asked him, his eyes shining with hope.

"Yes. Well, not exactly, I have to ask the boys. But I wanted to know your opinion first. A talent and a passion like yours have to be seen and admired by everyone, it would be a crime for it to remain hidden"

Arthur threw himself at Merlin's arms in a passionate impulse. Merlin tried to resist the temptation of having Arthur squeezed against his body, but what could he do? Reject him? He had no reason to do that, and he didn't want to hurt him. And the contact with Arthur's body was so overwhelming, that at last he couldn't resist himself, and he enveloped Arthur's torso strongly with his own arms, hoping against hope Lancelot wasn't looking.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Arthur whispered fervently in his ear, and Merlin had to close his eyes for a second to control his emotions enough to speak without giving his feelings away, without breaking the embrace to look at Arthur's eyes.

"There's nothing to thank, Arthur. You deserve it. And I really have to talk about it with the boys first"

Arthur broke the embrace to look at Merlin's face, and Merlin could see Arthur was really moved, too much for being only because of the band.

"No, Merlin" Arthur contradicted him, picking up his hand to squeeze it tightly. "I mean thank you for everything"

"We just want you to have a nice start on a new place, that's all"

"I don't mean the other boys. Well, sure, they are great, and I'm very grateful to them too. But I mean you. You have done nothing but to be kind and generous and great to me since I came here. I don't deserve so much kindness"

"Hey, and what about you? Never before a stranger had offered to help me with my studies" Merlin joked, trying to lower the emotional atmosphere they were reaching before he did something stupid.

"That's the thing. I've never seen you as a stranger. There's something about you that makes me feel at ease, as if I'd known you for years. And believe me, that doesn't happen to me very often"

"It doesn't happen to me either" Merlin replied, squeezing Arthur's hand in a loving way, and before he could stop himself, he was pulling Arthur slightly towards him, their faces now only inches apart from each other, his head slightly tilted to the side to have better access to Arthur's lips.

"Hey, Arthur, that was amazing!" Gwaine enthusiastically shouted as he reached them, putting his arm around Arthur and eliciting an embarrassed smile from him.

Merlin came out of his trance thanks to Gwaine's interruption –he was sure Gwaine had interrupted them on purpose, maybe even blocking with his own body Lancelot's view of them embracing– and could have kicked himself for lowering his guard so much that he had been that close to kiss Arthur, and on top of that, right under Lancelot's nose. He had to be more careful. But Arthur's sweetness was making it so difficult...

"Yeah, Arthur, how come you hadn't told us about your hidden talent?" Percival asked, kindly.

"I don't know, I guess it's not that big a deal, is it?" Arthur answered, happily overwhelmed about such a good reaction amongst his new friends.

"That was splendid, Arthur" Lancelot told him, careful to sound more professional and to touch Arthur's arm to make his point. "We were wondering if you would be interested in forming part of this something we have. You see..."

"Oh, Merlin told me about your band" Arthur interrupted him unintentionally, so happy he was feeling.

"Oh, did he?" Lancelot answered, throwing a murderer look to his best friend, who just lowered his gaze in guiltiness.

"I would love to be a part of it, if you all agree" Arthur shyly told them, and all of them nodded.

"Then it's official. You're one of us" Merlin told him a little too sweetly, earning another loving smile from Arthur and another killer look from Lancelot.

"Should we celebrate?" Percival suggested. "I think the most logical way to do it would be with some dancing"

"I totally agree" Arthur joked, and he and Percival immediately started dancing together to the beat.

Merlin was about to follow them when he felt someone staring intently at him. He turned around, expecting it to be Lancelot but, to his surprise, it was Gwaine. He returned his gaze for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on in Gwaine's head, but he couldn't tell. Was it knowledge of his feelings for Arthur? Was it anger? Disappointment? Was he judging him for being such a lousy friend? He didn't know. But it was clearly not the time to talk about that –nor he was feeling like it–, so he just shrugged his shoulders and moved to dance with the boys, forgetting about Gwaine in an instant as he got to appreciate Arthur's dancing body again.

They all danced non-stop for almost an hour, having a great time together. But then some of them started to get tired –mostly Lancelot and Gwaine, no so fond of dancing as the others– and Lancelot suggested to go have something to drink and sit for a while.

"Oh, I'll just stay here. I feel like dancing for a while more, if someone would keep me company" Arthur refused with his habitual smile, looking at Merlin to see if he was interested.

"I'm a bit tired too, sorry Arthur" Percival refused.

"That leaves only me, I guess" Merlin replied, glad the decision had been made for him, and glad of the smile widening in Arthur's lips. "If you don't mind having to be seen dancing with me"

"But I promised I'd buy you something" Lancelot insisted.

"Oh, you're very kind, but I prefer to dance. Thank you anyway" Arthur answered, already starting to dance once again.

So Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival made their way to a table and sat down, waiting for the waiter to get their order. Both Percival and Gwaine could see Lancelot was a little bit disappointed or annoyed at how the afternoon had gone, as it surely hadn't brought him any closer to being successful with Arthur.

"Ok, so now he's in the band I hope I'll get another chance with him, 'cause nothing seems to be working" Lancelot was getting kind of desperate, by the looks of it.

"I don't know" Gwaine wanted Lancelot to be prepared if nothing ever happened with Arthur –the latter seemed to have his eyes set on another one. "Don't you think if something was to happen, it would have by now?"

"Some people need more time than others, Gwaine" Lancelot wasn't one to give up easily, was he? "I'm not ready to give up yet. We just need... a change of scenery. And that's what the band will be. Someone needs to show him where we rehearse, what we sing..."

"And that one will be you, of course"

"Yes, of course. Who else would it be?"

"I have no idea" Gwaine answered, his voice full of an irony that only Percival detected.

"Well, I'll give it some more time. You'll see how it will be worth it" Lancelot explained confidently.

"I just think you should consider the possibility of Arthur not wanting to have anything with you beyond a nice friendship. I don't want to be mean or to hurt you, but it could happen, you know" Gwaine said, trying to be kind but honest at the same time.

"No way. It's never happened before, I won't let it happen with the most handsome boy I've ever seen. That would be inconceivable"

"Ok, as you wish" Gwaine surrendered, as he looked at the dance floor again. He saw Arthur and Merlin getting closer and closer together, without any of them seeming to be aware of it, their moves getting synchronized and more sensual by the minute. When Arthur's arm went around Merlin's neck, Gwaine jumped from his seat and made the others stand up before they could see the spectacle on the dance floor.

"We're never getting anything here, let's go to the bar" he ordered as he pushed them in the bar's direction, not giving them the option to look back or even protest.

Merlin was having the hardest time keeping himself from jumping on Arthur and kissing him hungrily as it was, so when Arthur's arm went around his neck, bringing the two of them closer together, their bodies practically touching every time they moved, he could stand it any longer.

"So I'm getting quite tired already" Merlin told him, trying to disentangle himself from Arthur's arms without making it too obvious, trying to change the subject and break the spell before they really got into trouble. "Maybe we could rest for a while with the boys"

"Oh, ok" Arthur sounded a bit disappointed, and Merlin hated that, but he knew he was doing the right thing.

"Where the hell are they?" Merlin asked, searching the sitting area with his eyes and not seeing them anywhere.

"I don't know. Maybe they went outside" Arthur suggested. "Maybe we should go out and look for them?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. It's too hot in here anyway" Merlin replied, without thinking of the implications of what he had just said, eliciting a mischievous smile from Arthur.

* * *

Once outside, there was no trace of the boys either and Merlin started wondering if they had seen the two of them on the dance floor and had left the place livid with anger at him.

"So they are not here either" Arthur stated the obvious.

"I'll text them to let them know we are here. Is getting quite late anyway" Merlin asked as he took his phone out of his pocket.

Arthur remained silent as Merlin wrote a message –sending it to Percival instead of Lancelot, not wanting to make it look as if he was rubbing in that he was with Arthur and Lancelot wasn't–, his back to Merlin, just looking ahead of him, deep in thought.

When Merlin finished and hid his phone in his pocket again, he turned his gaze towards Arthur and he could clearly see that he was struggling with the cold, due to the thin jacket he was wearing, and he couldn't stand to see him in any kind of discomfort, so he instinctively threw his arms around him from behind and wrapped him up in a strong embrace around his chest.

"Are you cold?" Merlin asked, knowing it was a stupid question as it was quite clear that he was, but he didn't want Arthur to think there could be further motivation for his embrace than making him warm.

"Quite cold, actually" Arthur answered with a little smile as his face turned around a little to look at Merlin, not uncomfortable at all with having Merlin's arms around him and the proximity of his body to his own –in fact, he looked quite pleased with it.

Merlin just returned his smile and then proceeded to rub Arthur's arms vigorously to get some warmth into him, unconsciously resting the side of his face to the side of Arthur's head, in a gesture that seemed too intimate for two friends but that neither one of them felt uncomfortable with.

"What were you thinking, going out with just this jacket at this hour, you clotpole?" Merlin asked him a little too tenderly.

"It was hardly a decision to make, it's the only one I have" Arthur answered honestly, before he could stop himself. He didn't want to talk about his situation at all, but somehow Merlin always made him feel at ease and lower his guard.

"Really? How come?" Merlin asked, bewildered. He wasn't someone who had a lot of anything, he even had had to work all summer to have some cash for himself, as his parents couldn't afford to give him much money. But he had never been deprived of the most basic things, like a good jacket.

"Well, when I moved here I couldn't bring many things with me" Arthur responded, not giving any more details about it.

"Well, you should ask your parents to buy you a good jacket, that's for sure. Winter is just around the corner, and it gets pretty cold here" Merlin suggested, not having let go of Arthur for a second, so he could sense how his muscles tensed at the mention of his parents.

"I don't see that happening..." Arthur mumbled to himself, but Merlin, being that close to him, heard him perfectly well.

"Why not?" Merlin couldn't keep himself from asking. Everything about Arthur felt important to him.

"Well... I don't think my father will want to spend the little money he has in clothes for me, that's all" Arthur confessed, his face blushing with embarrassment. "Especially if he needs it to cover his own needs"

The venom in Arthur's voice at talking about his father immediately alerted Merlin something was not going as it should in Arthur's life, and he unconsciously strengthened his embrace on him, as if wanting to protect him against whatever it was that was hurting him.

He was about to ask him to explain further about his father when the other three boys appeared behind them and Lancelot cleared his throat noisily, obviously wanting to make his presence noticed.

"So... what's going on here?" Lancelot asked.

"We... were looking for you guys" Merlin answered hesitantly as he immediately let go of Arthur, hoping against hope the warmth he felt on his cheeks didn't mean he was blushing.

"Kind of a strange place to look for us, considering we were inside" Lancelot answered, and Merlin could hear the suspicion on his voice.

"We couldn't find you and we thought you would be here. That's why I texted you"

"Well, guys" Arthur interrupted, not knowing what was going on but sensing something strange and having the horrible feeling that somehow he was a part of it. And he didn't like it one bit. "Thank you for everything, but I really need to get going"

"Do you want us to come with you?" Lancelot offered, as kindly as he was able due to his obvious bad mood.

"No, thank you, I live very near from here. I had a great time. Bye, guys" Arthur told them, and went away, making Merlin feel incredibly empty at not receiving a special treatment in Arthur's goodbye –though feeling relieved at the same time.

As the four of them started walking, Merlin could feel the tension amongst them, even though Gwaine and Percival kept talking and trying to lighten up the atmosphere. He felt he was getting into a path with no way out. And he was falling more and more for that sweet, shy and complex boy who had entered their lives only a few weeks ago and had turned them upside down without even trying. And things were going to get worse before they got better, he was sure of that.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay, the drama is getting near, I hope you liked it!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **Again, thank you to all the readers that included me in their favourite/alert stories, it means so much!_

_And to my wonderful reviewers:_

_**Isa Shutterbug: **Thanks!_

_**Loulou2a: **That could really be Arthur's problem, let's see... I know, poor Lance, he is so oblivious to what's happening! Thank you!_

_And now, the chapter!_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Merlin smiled as he made his way towards the institute, feeling strangely happy considering it was Monday and he was definitely not a morning person. He looked down at the bag he was carrying in his hand and smiled again. He doubted he had ever had a greater idea, or at least an idea that had made him feel better.

He would like to lie to himself and say it had been a hard decision to make, but he knew it was not true. As soon as the idea had crossed his mind, the decision was made. It didn't even had anything to do with his feelings for Arthur: it was just about helping a friend in need. Well, maybe it had a little to do with it. Okay, a lot. But he was not doing it to achieve anything or to make himself look good to Arthur's eyes. He was doing it just for him. Because he wanted him to be okay.

When Merlin made it to the institute, pretty early on purpose to get Arthur alone if possible, a smile broke again in his lips at finding Arthur already there, sitting on the stairs, deeply engrossed in a book. No wonder he was so intelligent, Arthur thought, he surely developed his mind whenever he had the chance.

"Morning" Merlin greeted him when he reached him, and Arthur immediately raised his gaze at the sound of his voice, a tender smile already on his lips.

"Hey, Merlin" he answered, obviously not bothered about having been interrupted of his reading.

"Em… Arthur, could I talk to you for a second?" Merlin asked him, making a gesture with his hand for Arthur to follow him.

"Sure" Arthur answered with a bit of surprise, immediately following Merlin to a more secluded place.

"I wanted to give you something" Merlin told him, producing a package that he deposited in Arthur's hands. "I know what you are going to say, but I warn you I won't take no for an answer, so… here you are"

Arthur looked at him hesitantly, not really know what to do or think.

"But… what is this?" he asked.

"Usually people open the present to know what it is" Merlin joked, grabbing Arthur's hand to bring it to the package so he could start tearing the paper, but Arthur resisted.

"But why?"

"Will you please open it?" Merlin insisted in mock exasperation.

Arthur finally obeyed and carefully unwrapped the paper, revealing a beautiful deep red jacket, which looked very warm and perfect for the upcoming winter. When he saw the content, Arthur could only gasp in amazement, and immediately after that he started shaking his head and trying to make Merlin grab the jacket again.

"You're crazy! I can't take it! There's no way I can accept that" Arthur denied, trying to leave the jacket again in Merlin's arms.

"What part of 'I won't take no for an answer" didn't you understand?" Merlin joked, without having any intention of grabbing the jacket.

"But this is a very expensive jacket! I can't let you spend that much money on me!" Arthur protested.

"I didn't buy it, the truth is I already had it, and from a long time ago. But I've bought another one for myself, so I won't be using that one that much anymore, and you need it more than I do, so…"

"I don't think you've used it that much, it looks too new to me"

"That's because I take good care of my things. But I guarantee you if you don't keep it, it will end up locked up in the closet most of the time, so…"

"I don't know…" Arthur hesitated, but Merlin took it from his hands and started throwing it around Arthur's shoulders, forcing him to put it on.

"Let's see how it looks on you, and then you decide, ok?" Merlin told him as he practically dressed Arthur with it, and the latter could only allow him to do it. "There. It looks perfect on you, it even accentuates the colour of your hair. I guess you don't have much of an option"

Arthur had to chuckle at Merlin's insistence and convincing tricks, and he didn't try to take the jacket off again –mostly because Merlin's hands were strategically on his arms so he couldn't take it off–, which Merlin took as a guarantee that Arthur was keeping the jacket.

"I'm glad your good sense and my persuasion skills finally kicked in" Merlin joked, tenderly squeezing Arthur's arms before letting go of them.

"Why did you do something like that?" Arthur asked, bewildered about Merlin's kindness.

"Well, I was not going to let you freeze if I could do something about it, was I? Someone has to take care of you if your family doesn't"

"I will never be able to thank you"

"It's just a jacket, it's not that big a deal" Merlin tried to dismiss him.

"It's not only a jacket, it's your jacket. And I didn't mean just that. You know nothing about me, but you are willing to help me with everything. I've only known you for some weeks and you've been there for me more than my… more than anyone else. You're a wonderful person, Merlin. And I'll never match up to you, not in a million years" Arthur told him regretfully.

"Look, you're right about something: I want to help you, in any way I can. I know there's something making you unhappy, and I think I know you enough by now to know it's not about the money. I would like to help you in whatever it is that worries you. I would like to help you so much… But I'm not going to press you to tell me, nor I'm going to get upset if you don't. I just want you to know that… I'm here, okay? Whenever you need"

Arthur gulped, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay, for it was not the place nor the time to burst out crying. He wanted to tell Merlin how grateful he was, how nobody had ever made something like that for him before, how he thought Merlin was the best person he had ever met… But there was no way he was going to be able to talk without his voice shaking or without the tears falling. Not that Merlin seemed to mind, as he could well read the emotion in his eyes.

"And I don't want to hear you ever again saying you can't match up to me, because that's not true. If you could see how special you are…" Merlin assured him with a squeeze to Arthur's shoulder.

"Hey, guys" a voice interrupted their conversation before Arthur could answer, and both of them turned around to find Percival and Gwaine there.

"Morning" Arthur answered as happily as he could, trying to hide how emotional he was feeling.

"Hey, Arthur, new jacket?" Percival, who had a big interest in fashion, asked.

"Well, not exactly new, Merlin gave it to me. Isn't he great?" he answered with a hint of pride in his voice as he looked at his friend.

"Hey, Merlin, isn't that the jacket…?" Gwaine started to ask, but Merlin didn't let him finish.

"Yep, that's the one. Shouldn't we just be getting inside? The classes are about to start"

"Well, if Merlin is worrying about being late, then it must be really late" Percival joked, as he started going up the stairs towards the building, and Arthur followed him, laughing. Merlin was about to follow them too when Gwaine grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks.

"Listen, mate. I don't know what's going on between you and Arthur, and don't even try to tell me 'nothing'" Gwaine warned him, almost whispering so as not to be heard, when he saw Merlin about to protest. "I'm not telling you what to do, but I'm warning you to be careful, or everything could end up getting out of hand"

"Look, Gwaine, I don't know what you're talking about, Arthur and I are just friends..." Merlin tried, but he could see Gwaine was not buying it.

"Please, don't take me for a fool. I can see all this chemistry between you, and I'm not telling you it's a bad thing or that you should forget it. I'm just asking you to do things right: if you're really interested in Arthur, you should come clean with Lancelot before he finds out for himself"

"I can't do this to him. He's my best friend" Merlin answered, not bothering to hide his feelings anymore.

"So is it better to do it on his back? Because the moment will come when you won't be able to resist it anymore. I can see it. Just... think about it, mate" Gwaine advised him sympathetically, as he patted his shoulder on their way in.

* * *

Merlin spent the first hour at class just thinking about what Gwaine had said. Gwaine could be a pain in the ass sometimes and he surely wasn't known for giving a lot of thought to mattes of feelings, but Merlin knew he was much wiser than people gave him credit for. He knew he was right. Deep down he knew, but he wasn't ready to accept it yet. He had always considered himself a good friend, and taken pride in it. And Lancelot was not a mere friend: he had known him since they were little kids, and they had always shared everything. He was his best friend.

But then there was Arthur... Never before had he felt like that towards anybody else. He had never been able to get along with someone as nicely and fast before, due to his shyness, and no one had been able to awaken those feelings of tenderness and happiness and protectiveness in him that Arthur provoked. He knew Arthur got the best of him, and without even trying. Would he be able to renounce to everything Arthur made him feel? And for Lancelot, who didn't seem to have a real interest in Arthur beyond scoring a point because Arthur was so incredibly handsome?

He was brought back from his daydream by a gentle nudge to his ribs.

"Daydreaming again?" Arthur asked him with a smile, to which Merlin could only respond with another one to match.

"You must think I'm pathetic..." Merlin answered, a little embarrassed that once again Arthur had found him lost in his own thoughts instead of paying attention in class.

"No, I just think your inner world must be really interesting to keep you that absorbed. What I would give to be a part of it..." Arthur told him, with another smile, before going back to his notebook and continuing with his notes.

Okay, that was flirting, wasn't it? Or was he just being nice? Merlin had no doubt that Arthur really appreciated him –he always made sure to let him know–, but to which level? Well, it didn't matter, because nothing could happen between them. If he was able to resist, of course.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were trying to win his heart instead of helping me" Lancelot, who was sitting at his other side, told him intentionally all of a sudden, carefully whispering so Arthur wouldn't hear. He had arrived just in time for the class, but he had immediately noticed about the jacket resting on Arthur's chair.

"You know I would never do that" Merlin said, sounding unconvincing even to himself.

"Wouldn't you? You seem to have become the most generous person on Earth, all of a sudden"

"I just wanted to do something good, that's all. I wasn't trying to win his heart or anything, I know the interest you have in him. But that doesn't mean we can't be his friends, right? He looks like he could use some of them. And he really needed a jacket"

"Yes, that's true. I'm happy to have him in our group, of course. But I could have bought a jacket for him instead of you to earn some points, if you had told me"

"I... I didn't think about it. The important thing is he now has a jacket, isn't it? If you like him, you will be happy he's okay, won't you? I'm just trying to be a good friend"

"Yeah, ok, just remember the limits of friendship" Lancelot warned him, and Merlin wasn't sure if he was referring to Arthur, or to their own friendship.

* * *

"Hey, mum" Merlin greeted his mother when he made it home later that day, exhausted after a long day of pretending not to be falling in love with his best friend's love interest.

"Hello, sweetheart" she answered kindly, as her son bent over to kiss her cheek. "How was your day?"

"Not so good, mum. You know the red jacket you and dad gave me for my birthday? I lost sight of it for a second and it disappeared. I guess someone stole it" Merlin tried to sound convincing. He hated lying to his mother, but he knew she would never understand.

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry! And to think how much you had to wait for us to be able to afford it and how you paid for half of it! And you loved it so much!"

"Yeah, it's a pity" Merlin feigned feeling sad and frustrated about it. "I'll go to my room now, I've got to study"

"Ok, honey. That new boy who's helping you with your studies surely is a good influence on you. You had never studied so much before" Hunith told him, and Merlin had to suppress a smile at that. His mother had no idea how much of a difference Arthur made in his life...

* * *

Even after a while at home, Arthur had still not had the heart to take off the jacket. It was really gorgeous, he doubted he had ever had such a beautiful one. But that was not the important thing about it. Even if it had been the most horrible piece of clothing in the world, to Arthur it would still have been wonderful. Because it had been Merlin's. And he had given it to him.

As he looked at his own reflection in the mirror, he noticed something itching in the back of his neck, and he brought his hand to it to see what it was. He pulled at the offensive cardboard to look at it and his eyes opened impossibly wide when he discovered what it was: a price tag. So Merlin hadn't really ever used the jacket. Even if Arthur felt he should be angry Merlin had lied to him, only a smile could make its way across Arthur's lips at what his friend had done for him. He wrapped the jacket closer around his body, as if doing that he was really embracing its previous owner, and for the first time in a long time he felt loved. And he liked that feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **I'm warning you, this one is kind of an upsetting chapter! Hope you like it anyway! ;)_

_Again, thank you to all the readers that included me in their favourite/alert stories, it means so much!_

_And to my wonderful reviewers:_

_**Loulou2a: **Yes, it's plain to see Merlin cares much more than Lancelot about Arthur. But maybe if he was honest with his best friend... The truth is Lancelot has no idea about Merlin's feelings! Thanks for commenting again, you're so sweet! ;)_

_**Cooky13134**: Hehehe, I don't think it's perfect at all, but thanks so much for your comment again, it was so sweet! (and please, don't apologize for not commenting, it's not an obligation even if it's dearly appreciated). Thanks!_

_**Moon:** Thank you so much! I'm starting to feel sorry for poor Lancelot, everybody hates him and it's all my fault! ;) Thank you so much!_

_And now, the chapter!_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Merlin sighed, tired of trying to keep the concentration in class when so many things were trying to invade his mind and keep it occupied. Like Arthur's smile. Or Arthur's laughter. Or Arthur's eyes. Or Arthur's proximity, he noticed, as the boy's hand accidentally bumped his own arm when writing at the bottom of his notebook.

"Sorry" Arthur told him with a smile, before immediately returning to his notes, leaving Merlin smiling goofily on his own.

Merlin's gaze turned once again to the jacket hanging from the back of Arthur's chair, and a big feeling of pride filled his chest until he couldn't almost breathe properly. He had been the one giving it to him, and now Arthur cherished it. And Arthur seemed happier since he had it, and Merlin knew that joy had little to do with the fact he was not going to be cold anymore. He knew he had done a lot of good with his decision of giving it to him, and he hadn't regretted it for a second, even if he was wearing the same jacket he had wore last winter, and the winter before that, because of it.

"You okay?" he heard Arthur ask him while he was packing his things in his back a little while later. "The class is over and you haven't jumped from your chair, as usual" Arthur added, only half joking.

"Yes, yes, I was just so deep in thought I hadn't realised it was over" Merlin answered, a little embarrassed.

"Ah, daydreaming again" Arthur joked. "It must be your favourite hobby"

"Just every now and then" Merlin joked back. "Hey, listen, we could go and have a bit of fresh air before the next class, don't you think?" he offered, knowing Arthur was not one to stay indoors for too long.

"I'd love to, but I have to go to the copy place for a second. Maybe we could meet afterwards"

"What do you have to do?"

"I wanted to photocopy my maths notes, so you can have them for tomorrow's studying session. I've observed yours are not that organized..." Arthur told him gently, hoping he would not be offended by that.

"What? No, mate, there's no need for that" Merlin told him, gratefully.

"Believe me, there is" Arthur joked, and Merlin found he could only smile at him.

"Okay, but you don't have to do it. I'll photocopy them myself"

"Not in a million years, it's the least I can do after the whole jacket affair. And I can still pay for some photocopies, don't worry. I'll meet you at the front stairs in like five minutes, if you want"

"Yeah, sure. And thanks"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's me who has to thank you about so many things..." Arthur told him honestly.

"And you do. You keep doing it all the time" Merlin reprimanded him gently, eliciting a small smile from him.

"That's because you deserve it" Arthur answered and turned away before Merlin could add anything else.

Merlin just stood there, looking at the class door for a few seconds even after Arthur had already disappeared, until he let go a long sigh and a goofy smile appeared at his face, when thinking about him. That's when he heard Gwaine's voice singing softly but close enough to his ear so he would hear.

"Love is in the air everywhere I look around..." he sang, pretending not to do it for Merlin to hear, until Merlin clobbered him playfully around the back of his head. "What?" he asked, feigning surprise.

"You're a nuisance, you know?" Merlin told him, only half joking, and Gwaine grinned at him, satisfied about having made his point.

Merlin didn't bother waiting for an answer and just packed his things on his bag and went out of the classroom, deciding to go to the cafeteria to grab a sandwich before making his way to Arthur. To the stairs, he meant. Gosh, Gwaine was right: he was really falling in love with Arthur. And the worst part was that he seemed to be falling for him too. The worst part, had he said? That should have been wonderful, right? In other circumstances he would be jumping for joy. But not like this, not with Lancelot in their way, unaware of what was really happening. If Lancelot lost his chance with Arthur, and because of his best friend on top of that... That would be too hard a blow for him, and Merlin couldn't do that to him. But it was getting more and more difficult to stop the growing feelings between him and that wonderful creature Arthur was. What if Gwaine was right, and it came the day when he wouldn't be able to resist anymore? What a crap!

When he arrived to the front stairs, he found Arthur was already there, waiting for him, a contented smile on his face. Merlin's heart warmed at seeing him in such at ease, relaxed, even happy. Especially because he knew it was partly because of him that Arthur was feeling like this. Maybe he should start contemplating the idea of talking to Lancelot seriously about it all. He would get angry at first for sure, but maybe he would understand in the end...

Speaking of Lancelot, Merlin was stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Lancelot reaching Arthur first and sitting at his side. He thought about going to them and interrupting them –in fact, Arthur was waiting for him, wasn't he?– but decided not to in the last moment. Lancelot deserved at least the chance to know Arthur better too, after all. Maybe Arthur would like him in the end. He was not sure he would be able to stand it if that happened, though.

So he just stood there, a little away from them so as not be seen, but trying not to miss a thing of what went between them, even if he had to strain to hear them.

"Hi, Arthur" Lancelot greeted him. "Mind if I sit here with you for a while?"

"Of course not" Arthur answered with his usual politeness, even offering a shy smile.

"I thought maybe you wanted to know a little bit more about the band"

"I'd love to!" Arthur answered enthusiastically, and Merlin smiled at seeing him so excited. Maybe Lancelot could do him some good, after all.

"Well, we don't really have a name yet, but we take it quite seriously. I do most of the writing of the songs, but Percival and Gwaine are learning and helping more and more every day. We have quite a number of songs, actually"

"And Merlin?" Arthur couldn't help but to ask, and Merlin's chest swelled with pride at that.

"He's great with harmonies and stuff, and lately he's quite gone into writing too. But tell me, apart from your beautiful voice, do you play any isntruments?"

"I don't know about my voice being as you say..." Arthur answered, a bit embarrassedly. "But yes, I can play the guitar a little"

"That's great! None of us are really that good with the guitar, and you and I can take turns with the singing"

"I would love to. I could even helping Merlin with the writing, I've done it before, although I'm sure I won't be as good as you"

"Oh, he can do it by himself, like I always do. But if you want to bring any song you write..."

"I think Merlin would like for us to work together. It's always better when you can discuss every word and chord and share ideas" Arthur suggested excitedly. "And if you say you prefer working alone..."

"Yeah, that's another option" Lancelot answered, not quite happy with the idea, and Merlin had to chuckle about that.

"I'm so excited about this. I can't thank you enough for letting me be a part of it" Arthur told him, gratefully. "We're going to have so much fun"

"Yes, it will be a blast" Lancelot answered as he rested his hand in Arthur's thigh, surprising the latter quite visibly, and then leant over towards Arthur's face with the intention of capturing his lips.

"What are you doing, Lancelot?" Arthur asked as he leant backwards to avoid Lancelot, astonished.

"Well, it's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Lancelot answered with a mischievous smile as he once again leant over aiming for Arthur's lips.

"No, Lancelot, stop" Arthur said, gently but firmly as he stood up, unconsciously trying to put some distance between them. "I'm very sorry if I ever made you believe in any way that I wanted more from you than your friendship, but it was not my intention. I didn't know about your feelings, I surely wasn't expecting that"

"Come on, why do you think I've been all over you all these weeks, inviting you everywhere, making sure to include you in everything?" Lancelot asked a little too impertinently, as he stood up too.

"I thought you wanted to be nice, to be my friend" Arthur explained, obviously upset, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Well, not exactly, I'm not that altruistic"

"Oh, ok, then I'm sorry for thinking you appreciated me" Arthur answered sarcastically, deeply hurt by how easy it was for Lancelot to admit how little he cared about him.

"I do, that's why I want you. Come on, you want it as much as I do" Lancelot insisted, once again leaning over Arthur until their lips met for a second, unintentionally pinning Arthur against the wall, making him feel trapped against his will. And irrational fear invaded his heart and he did the only thing he felt capable of: he pushed Lancelot away from him, a little more forcefully that he would have wanted, almost making him fall to the floor.

"I said no!" Arthur angrily yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what I want?"

"Ok, I crossed the line here, I'm sorry" Lancelot apologized, surprised at Arthur's anger.

"You have no right to make me do anything against my will, kissing you or anything else!" Arthur's anger was so strong that Lancelot thought he had gone mental.

"Maybe I was a little too insistent, but I didn't mean to force you into anything, I swear" Lancelot justified himself.

Arthur's anger seemed to disappear as swiftly as it had appeared, and suddenly he looked so lost and repentant that Merlin had to use all his willpower not to run to him and embrace him. Merlin had seen everything, and a rush of emotions had travelled through his body: jealousy, when Lancelot's lips had made contact with Arthur's; anger, at seeing Lancelot insisting too much when it was so clear Arthur was not willing; and then worry about Arthur, who seemed pretty lost right now. Merlin had been very close to intervene, but had decided against it for the sake of everybody. And Arthur surely knew how to defend himself, that was clear to see.

"I'm sorry too" Arthur apologized for his outburst in a whisper, and turned around to walk away from Lancelot, leaving him there, totally thunderstruck at the turn of events and wondering if what he had done had been so bad as to anger Arthur that much.

Merlin needed to make sure Arthur was okay, for Arthur's sake and for his own. That's why he decided to follow him and, to do it, he had to walk by Lancelot. He didn't try to go unnoticed, taking his time in his walking for Lancelot to see him and then he looked at him with an indefinable expression on his eyes, one Lancelot did not know how to read for the first time since he knew him. He didn't know what Merlin was thinking, but it was clear he knew about what had happened, so Lancelot felt the need to justify himself with his best friend.

"I didn't mean to..." Lancelot started, but Merlin didn't let him finish. He was feeling too angry right now to confront him, and he didn't want to initiate a discussion he might regret later.

"Yet you did it" Merlin replied, with a venom in his voice Lancelot found hard to assimilate, not even bothering to stop walking.

"I thought he wanted it!" Lancelot replied to Merlin's retreating back, but Merlin chose to ignore it –there was no way he could reply to that without punching the lights out of Lancelot's face.

It was not hard for Merlin to find Arthur, as he had seen him hide away in the same place several times now, in a secluded part of the schoolyard not so crowded as the front part and half hidden behind some trees. He was just sitting there, his arms around his knees, his head resting on top of them, his gaze lost. Merlin's heart was breaking at seeing him like that, and he felt he had to do something about it.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, tentatively, not sure if Arthur would appreciate his company.

Arthur didn't say anything or even lift his gaze to let Merlin know he had heard him, but after a couple of seconds he grabbed his bag from his side and moved it away as an invitation for Merlin to sit at his side.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked as he sat down at his side, warmly, trying to make Arthur feel better.

Arthur only nodded, not ready for words yet.

"Are you sure?" Merlin insisted gently, but Arthur didn't answer.

"Did you see it?" Arthur finally spoke, after a couple of seconds.

"Yes, I did" Merlin knew there was no point in denying it.

"You must think I'm crazy" Arthur said with regret, as he shook his head.

"No, of course not" Merlin denied immediately. Nothing further from the truth, he thought.

"Sometimes even I think I am" Arthur whispered.

"You are not. I think you just reacted the only way you knew to something you didn't like. I would have probably done the same"

"I didn't like that" Arthur agreed in a whisper. "I'm tired of people always thinking they have the right to do whatever they want"

"Lancelot didn't really want to force you into anything" Merlin tried to defend his best friend because, although he didn't like how Lancelot had acted at all, he was sure he hadn't want to hurt Arthur or take advantage of him.

"He should have stopped when I said no"

"Yes, he should have" Merlin admitted reluctantly.

"He has no control over me" Arthur told him, and Merlin could have sworn to notice some fear in Arthur's voice.

"Of course not" Merlin was quick to reassure him.

"You would have never done something like that" Arthur told him, and Merlin knew it was not a question, but a statement.

"No" he simply denied.

"That's why you are the only person I can trust"

"What about your family?"

"No. I can only trust you" Arthur told him, and he rested his head on Merlin's shoulder with a sadness that broke Merlin's heart, so the only thing he could do was to put his own arm around Arthur's waist in a half embrace, hoping to offer him some kind of comfort.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, in silence, but Merlin was glad to feel the tension slowly leaving Arthur's muscles. They were hidden to some extent behind a couple of trees, but Merlin knew they could be easily seen, in their tender embrace, if someone decided to pass by. If Lancelot decided to pass by. But Merlin suddenly found he didn't care that much anymore. After what had happened, he was sure Lancelot had lost every possibility with Arthur –if he had ever had one. And he didn't deserve it anyway, after the way he had acted. Screw him, let him see.

"I've got no family" Arthur explained, all off a sudden, and Merlin had to strain to hear him even if his head was just inches away from Arthur's. "It's only my father and I now"

"What about your mother?" Merlin asked, as he unconsciously began stroking Arthur's back rhythmically, trying to offer some comfort.

"She passed away at the beginning of the summer. That's why I moved here"

"Oh, Arthur, I'm so sorry" Merlin told him as he squeezed Arthur's body to his side, his own head coming to rest over the blond's. He felt genuinely sorry and sad for him, and he wished there was a way for him to make Arthur feel better. "But you still have your father, right?"

"My father and I don't get along. He didn't want me here"

"He's your father, of course he wanted you here. Maybe you two don't get along that well, as you say, but I'm sure he's glad to have you here" Merlin said, not able to conceive it any other way.

"No, he's not. He makes sure to tell me every now and then so I don't forget" Arthur explained with no emotion in his voice.

Merlin closed his eyes with force to avoid any tear rolling down his cheeks at Arthur's words. He had always been incredibly lucky as to live in a loving and caring family, and it was very difficult for him to understand a parent not wanting their child. But he knew Arthur was telling the truth, he was sure of it, and it was easy to see how painful it was to him.

"And you don't have anybody else?"

"I have an older sister, Morgana, but after my mum died she fled. She didn't want to live with our father, and as she was of age she just went away without looking back. I haven't known anything about her since"

"She hasn't even called?"

"No. As much as she hates out father she is not that different from him. She didn't show any remorse at leaving me alone with him, even if she knew I didn't want to come. And I guess my father prefers it that way, so he only has to have one of us with him. He has to have me because I don't have anyone else to take me in, he has the legal obligation, but he would get rid of me in a heartbeat if he could. But he won't have to bear with me for very long, I'm going away forever the second I turn eighteen, less than a year from now"

"I hope you don't go too far" Merlin pleaded.

"And why wouldn't I?" Arthur asked, rhetorically, as he lifted his head from Merlin's shoulder. "There's nothing keeping me here. I am alone. I thought I had found a nice bunch of mates and now, on top of everything, Lancelot just throws at my face how he never wanted to be my friend in the first place. Do you know how that made me feel? Like I was just a shit. Like it was my destiny to be alone..."

"You're not alone, you hear me? Not in a million years. You have me, even if you don't have anybody else. And I'm going to be there for you. Always, I swear"

Arthur looked at him, right in the eye, as if trying to decide how much truth there was in Merlin's words, and finally he smiled sadly at him.

"Maybe... maybe you can come with me when I leave" he suggested, and then he rested his head in Merlin's shoulder again, much more relaxed.

The happiness that invaded Merlin at Arthur's words was immense. Not only Arthur acknowledged Merlin's presence in his life, but he was asking him to be a part of it. He could only squeeze Arthur more strongly against his own body and once again he rested his own head on top of Arthur's, when suddenly he remembered something.

"Will you share this sandwich with me? I don't think I can eat it all" Merlin said, already splitting it before he even got an answer.

"Please, I've seen you eat much more than that even when you were claiming not to be hungry" Arthur joked, though he accepted the half sandwich Merlin was offering to him.

"Maybe. But don't you think everything just tastes better in company?" Merlin told him, and Arthur's answer was a plain, but full of love, smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm back! To the wonderful reviewers:_

_**Bailieboro: **Your review was really really nice, it made me feel so good to know someone is enjoying my 'work' (especially as I was worried of being over-dramatic in that chapter). Well, you're about to see what's going to happen with Merlin and Arthur's relationship, hehehe. Thank you so so much! :)_

_**Arise Sir Knight:** Thank you so much! I'll surely will!_

_**Loulou2a: **Aw, thank you! If you thought that was sweet just wait for what's about to come ;) Lancelot was wrong, okay, but don't hit him, please! Thank you so much!_

_**Cooky13134:** That's the best review ever! I couldn't stop laughing! Yes, I know Lancelot is quite oblivious to everything happening around him, but I have a feeling he will have to face reality very soon... About Arthur's father... you'll see! Seriously, your review was great and your words very kind, you're so sweet! Thank you so much!_

_**Moon: **Yes, poor boy :( Thanks!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Arthur looked at his watch and sighed. He really couldn't wait any longer to leave home if he wanted to get to the institute in time, but he sure wasn't feeling like it. He was being careful to leave as late as he could so as to arrive just in time for the class to start, with no time to spare before it. He didn't want to take the risk of meeting Lancelot –he was feeling both furious at him and embarrassed about his own reaction– and having to talk to him, it would be too awkward and he didn't feel he was ready to forgive and forget just yet.

And he wasn't sure if he was ready to face Merlin either, after the way he had opened his heart to him and explained so many things he had never had the intention of sharing. Although he had felt extremely grateful to him at the time, his patience and comfort had warmed his heart and made him feel better, now he felt as he was exposed, as if Merlin knew too much about him and his defences had been destroyed. He didn't like being that vulnerable, and Merlin had clearly made his way through the protective wall he had built around himself. And Arthur hadn't decided yet if that was a good thing.

So it was quite a surprise when he finally climbed down the stairs of his building to reach the street, and he found Merlin just standing there, obviously waiting for him and apparently getting a little impatient.

"Finally! I was going to call you now, I was fearing you might have already left before I arrived!" Merlin said in only one breath, as he approached him, and smiled at him. "May it be that the first time I'm really late for class is all your fault? Everything's turning upside down! Good morning, by the way"

"Good morning" Arthur answered, with a smile to match and chuckling at his antics. "What are you doing here?" he asked, although there was no need: it was obvious Merlin had come to pick him up to be with him, because he had understood Arthur's reluctance to see Lancelot again without even telling him. Arthur's hesitation about wanting to see Merlin immediately vanished: it was okay to be vulnerable with Merlin, because Merlin understood. Because he never judged him. Because he would never use it against him.

"Selfish as I am, I thought I'd pick you up and we could revise for today's language exam on our way. I don't think I have it right under control..." Merlin answered, and Arthur had to smile again at Merlin's ridiculous excuse. He was there for him, but would not say it so as not to make an issue of it, so as to spare Arthur the awkwardness after the events of the previous day. So as not to make Arthur feel he was weak and needed to be taken care of. Merlin preferred to make it look like he was the one asking for a favour. He was jut generous like that.

"I was with you when you studied it, remember? I know you have it perfectly under control. But yeah, okay, let's revise; it won't do us any wrong, right?" Arthur answered, playing along with him.

And that's how they spent their way to the institute, lightly and playfully revising for the test they would have later on the day, all the while joking in a carefree way and enjoying each other's company. It wasn't until they were standing just below the front stairs when they noticed Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival standing on top of it, apparently talking about the exam too.

Merlin saw how Arthur immediately tensed and sighed loudly, as if to gather strength to face Lancelot, and he didn't like the fact that it was Arthur having a bad time when he had done nothing to deserve it, so he rested his hand on the small of Arthur's back to gently push him through the door, making it clear they didn't need to stop to make conversation, and to offer his silent support at the same time.

"Morning" Arthur mumbled as he passed by the three boys. He obviously didn't want anything to do with Lancelot right now –he was not as hurt about the kissing thing as he was about Lancelot admitting he didn't really care about him–, but the other boys hadn't done anything to deserve his anger, they had always been great to him, so the least he could do was to say "hello" to them.

"Hello, boys" Merlin greeted them too on his way in, only looking at Percival and Gwaine and making it clear his words were only directed to them.

"Ok, what the hell is happening here?" Gwaine asked to no one in particular when Merlin and Arthur were well into the building, but then he saw the uncomfortable expression on Lancelot's face, and guessed his friend knew something about it. "Lance?"

"I might have made them a bit angry at me" Lancelot answered, reluctantly.

"You don't say!" Percival sarcastically replied. "What did you do, Lancelot?"

"I might have calculated wrong my chances with Arthur" Lancelot answered vaguely.

"What the hell does that mean?" Gwaine insisted, not liking at all where this conversation was going.

"I... I tried to kiss Arthur and he didn't like it that much" Lancelot confessed, only mumbling.

"And he got all angry just because of that?" Percival asked, not quite believing the story.

"I might have insisted a little too much, even after he said 'no'" Lancelot admitted, a little embarrassed now that he had had time to think about it. "And then I told him I only had been being nice to him because I wanted that from him, not because I wanted to be his friend"

"I can't believe you, Lancelot" Gwaine reproached him, and Lancelot could see he was angry. "I warned you about this, I asked you not to hurt him"

"I didn't mean to! It just happened like this! I would have never thought he would get so angry, I don't think that boy is very right in his head, to tell you the truth"

"How typical of you, Lance, someone doesn't agree with you and they have a problem! If it had been me, I would have punched you right on the face" Gwaine admonished him, and then he turned out and stormed in, Percival close on his heels, leaving Lancelot there on his own without an option to say anything else.

* * *

When Lancelot arrived to the classroom, he found Arthur and Merlin were at their usual places, but Gwaine and Percival had moved to sit next to them, so all Lancelot had left was a seat next to Percival, the furthest away from Merlin and Arthur. He knew that was their way of punishing him for his behaviour, and suddenly he felt this was not going to be a good day.

And he wasn't wrong. All through the morning anyone would hardly speak to him, only if directly asked. And Lancelot, who was used to being the centre of attention and kind of the leader of the group, was finding this very hard to accept. He was starting to deeply regret having talked to Arthur at all that very first day and including him in their lives. Everything had got more and more difficult since that day. Maybe deep down he knew he had brought that on himself, but he wasn't yet ready to accept it. It was much easier to blame Arthur.

"Hey, boys" Lancelot told Gwaine and Percival once the last hour was over, knowing neither Arthur or Merlin would want to be near him at the moment so he didn't even bother to include them in the conversation. "Who's feeling like going to our bar and playing some pool?"

"Not me" Gwaine answered curtly, without even bothering to look at Lancelot.

"Me neither, thanks" Percival answered, not as rudely as Gwaine, but firm enough.

"Oh, okay, I see what's happening here. I need to be punished, right?" Lancelot asked them, clearly annoyed, and no one even tried to deny it. "Ok, suit yourselves. I'll see you tomorrow"

Lancelot was surprised and disappointed that nobody even tried to stop him, so with all the dignity he could muster under the circumstances, he grabbed his bag and made his way out of the classroom, walking arrogantly as if he didn't give a shit about anything.

Gwaine and Percival looked at each other, feeling a bit guilty about it, although they felt they were doing the right thing. Lancelot needed to understand he couldn't go treating people like that, that they loved him but hated that part of him.

"Guys" Arthur told them, as he noticed their guilty expression. "I appreciate very much what you're doing but... please, don't. Don't break your group and don't lose such a precious friendship like this. Not for me"

"But Arthur, he told us what happened and... that was not right" Percival explained.

"No, maybe it wasn't" Arthur agreed, but trying to play the whole thing down. "But what happened between Lancelot and me... was exactly this, between him and me. I don't want any of you getting angry at him, or not wanting to be his friend again on my behalf" he was feeling guilty enough about causing a rift between Merlin and Lancelot, he didn't want to include Percival and Gwaine in it too.

"But what he did..." Percival insisted.

"What he did was a mistake, alright, but that doesn't mean he is a different person now than he was yesterday. He's still your mate. And the last thing I would want is to come between a group of friends. If someone has to go away that would be me"

"No way!" Merlin interrupted with a humourless laugh.

"No, Merlin, that would be fair. You all have only known me for some weeks, Lancelot has been your friend for years"

"I don't care. You'll always come first" Merlin mumbled, forgetting for a second that Gwaine and Percival were standing right at their side, who looked at each other with a knowing look.

"Look, let's reach an agreement: we won't stay angry at Lancelot, but you don't disappear from the group either. How about that?" Gwaine suggested. He had come to like Arthur in those last weeks, and he knew Percival did too, and they didn't want to lose sight of him.

Arthur smiled, hesitantly at first, but then more openly. Maybe he had really found some good friends, after all.

"I'll try" he promised, and both Percival and Gwaine smiled at him in return.

"Okay, then it's settled. We'll go and catch him and act as if nothing had happened. It's a good thing, really, because I was dying to play some pool. Okay, Percie?" Gwaine joked, and Percival nodded enthusiastically.

So when Percival and Gwaine left, it was just Merlin and Arthur in the classroom, with everyone else having already left. Arthur put his hand in his pocket and smiled when his hand made contact with what was inside. He had been keeping it there for a couple of days now, waiting for the opportune moment to give it back to his previous owner, and now it was a good moment before they went out and be surrounded by people again. Especially considering how great Merlin had been to him –once again–, and how he needed to tell him thanks once again. He didn't want Merlin's actions to go unnoticed, he wanted to acknowledge them.

"I've been wanting to give you something" Arthur told him with a small smile as he placed a cardboard on the table, in front of him, as Merlin packed his things in his back.

"What's this?" Merlin asked, curiously.

"A little something I found in the jacket you gave me" Arthur answered with a mischievous smile that forced Merlin to pick the cardboard and look at it. The groan that escaped his throat when he discovered it was the price tack of the jacket that showed it had not been used made Arthur chuckle fondly. "So you lied to me" he told Merlin, without a hint of reproach in his voice.

"I'm sorry" Merlin apologized sincerely. "But you really needed a jacket, and I wanted to help you"

"But you didn't have any obligation to do it. Or at least you could have given me your old jacket and keep this one"

"But I was sure it would look so great on you!" Merlin replied without even thinking, and the tenderness of Arthur's smile reached his gaze as he gave Merlin an adoring look.

"Just as you didn't have any obligation to side with me over your best friend"

"I meant what I said before: you will always come first"

Arthur felt so moved by Merlin's words that he couldn't stop himself: he leant over on impulse and joined his lips with Merlin's in a chaste but revealing kiss, that was enough to speed Merlin's heart to the point where he could hear it beating, and he wondered if Arthur could hear it too. It almost wasn't even a kiss, just their lips touching, but it was enough for Merlin to know he wanted more, he needed more.

The kiss was over before he could even begin to enjoy it, and Merlin realized Arthur was looking at him intently, eyes full of hope and something else Merlin thought may be more than just affection. Before he could do something about it, a smile broke on his lips at the happiness it caused to know Arthur reciprocated his feelings, and Arthur took it as a cue that he was doing okay and leant over again to try for a deeper kiss.

His lips had only brushed Merlin's when a hand on his chest gently pushed him away, and he obeyed, surprised and confused.

"I... I can't" Merlin mumbled regretfully.

"Oh my God, I thought you wanted that" Arthur swiftly apologized. "I'm so sorry, Merlin, I had not right to impose myself like that"

"No, no, you don't understand..." Merlin tried, because he didn't want Arthur to feel bad, he wanted him to know there was nothing he desired more, but it couldn't be.

"Please, forgive me. It won't happen again, can't we just forget it happened and go back to being friends?"

"I don't think I will ever forget this" Merlin answered honestly, but Arthur misunderstood the meaning of his words and his eyes glistened with unshed tears at what he considered a big mistake, breaking Merlin's heart in the process.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered shakily, and was about to turn around and fly out of the classroom when Merlin gently grabbed his chin and brought his face to his to join their lips together again, stopping Arthur from any further movement due to the astonishment he was feeling.

"I thought you couldn't..." Arthur mumbled breathlessly once their lips parted, resting his forehead against Merlin's, but Merlin shushed him as he caressed Arthur's cheek with his knuckles.

"I thought I'd be able to resist, but I'm not. Arthur... I think... I think I'm falling in love with you" Merlin, who had never been good with words and whose shyness usually kept him from sharing his feelings, said confidently, as Arthur got the best of him.

Arthur smiled widely, not daring to believe his deepest wishes were becoming true, and he put his arms around Merlin's neck resolutely before making his own revelation.

"I'm so glad I'm not alone in this then, because I'm falling in love with you too"

Merlin's only answer was to capture his lips again in a deeper kiss, taking his time to savour Arthur's lips as he brought his hands to Arthur's hips in a gesture that suddenly seemed too intimate but too wonderful to be true.

With the knowledge and the security they were alone, Merlin gently pushed Arthur to the wall without breaking the kiss and trapped him there with his own body, disbelieving of the fact that this was Arthur, the boy he had been dreaming with for weeks, and that he was as willing about it as he was. And his lips felt so warm and soft as he had imagined on countless occasions, maybe even more. He couldn't wait to find out if the skin on Arthur's neck was equally soft, so his own lips moved to check and he kissed Arthur's jaw all along until he arrived to the side of his neck, his lips caressing the skin there slowly, until he elicited a soft moan from the blond that told him he was doing things right, as did Arthur's hand stroking the back of his head.

But soon Arthur's lips missed the contact with Merlin's, and Arthur grabbed Merlin's chin to make him lift his head again and captured his lips again in a searing kiss, enveloping his neck with his arms once again. Merlin could still hardly believe this was happening, but instinct and desire took his hands to Arthur's waist and he surrounded him strongly, brining his body even closer to his, if that was possible.

They were so absorbed in each other that they failed to hear the knob moving and the door opening until the loud sound of someone clearing his throat filled the room, to which they separated instantly and tried to regain some dignity before daring to face the person doing the interruption.

"So I have to clean this classroom, boys" the cleaning lady told them, making a big effort not to smile tenderly at them. "I guess the class is over, isn't it?"

"It sure is" Merlin, having regained the talking ability first, answered, while he took both their bags and gave Arthur his. "We were on our way out"

"That's what I thought" she answered, standing with her arms crossed over her chest until they moved.

"Bye... and sorry" Arthur told her, offering one of his best smiles, and she was obviously charmed by it.

"Bye, boys" she said as they went out of the classroom and she could finally start her job.

Once outside, Merlin and Arthur were feeling the after-effects of such a bout of passion, both feeling a little embarrassed and very self-conscious. But in no way regretful. They looked at each other timidly and shared a shy smile, their faces still flushed, and they didn't let go of the other's hand until they were well along the corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Loulou2a: **awww, they are, aren't they? Thank you so much! ;)_

_**LoggingInSucks:** you're so sweet! Thanks! :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

When the next day at the institute arrived, things had not changed that much. Percival and Gwaine had kept their part of their agreement with Arthur from the day before, and had forgiven Lancelot for his sins, forgetting it as if nothing had happened and trying to act as normally as they could, to which Lancelot was very grateful even if he wasn't going to admit it.

To Merlin and Arthur it was not that easy, though. With Arthur, it was obvious. It was not so much about the forced kiss, which would be reason enough to get angry, but about the fact he now knew how little he meant to Lancelot. It was hard for him to be friends with him now that he knew they had never been friends in the first place.

And with Merlin... the reasons were not as obvious, but equally strong. Lancelot didn't understand why Merlin was so annoyed about something that didn't have anything to do with him. Maybe he was disappointed in him? He surely seemed to have set himself up as Arthur's protector, or something. Today it seemed like they weren't away from each other for even a second. Lancelot knew Merlin had a big heart, he probably felt Arthur needed a little support after everything that had happened and was just helping him until things got better. Yeah, that was probably it.

So the situation between the three of them had been filled with tension and empty of words for most of the day, being clearly uncomfortable for the five boys. Especially for Lancelot, who was not used to be treated like he was not the centre of attention.

When the classes were over for the day, he decided to find the way to normalize the situation. Maybe if he was nice and kind to them... Maybe it would be too much like begging, but he'd do it. After all, he had not acted right, he deserved a bit of a punishment, he guessed. So he took a can of coke he had in his bag and opened it, offering it to them before he even tasted it himself.

"Hey, guys. Do you want some coke?" Lancelot offered kindly while he approached the others, with the bad fortune of tripping in the last second and sending half the can's content on Arthur's t-shirt, making him jump from his chair. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lancelot immediately apologized, feeling he could kick his own shin at his clumsiness right there and then.

"It's okay" Arthur immediately dismissed him, kindly enough, as he grabbed a paper tissue from his bag to try and clean himself up a bit.

Lancelot looked at Merlin out of the corner of his eyes and he could see his expression was totally unfriendly, so he knew had to change tactics and try harder.

"Hey, guys. I though today would be a good day to start introducing Arthur into our band, don't you think?"

"Introducing him?" Percival asked.

"I mean, we have to start showing Arthur some of our songs... if he's still interested in being part of the band" Lancelot added, hoping to get some answer out of him, but he was deceived once again.

"Not today. We always stay at the library to study on Fridays, remember?" Merlin answered in no uncertain terms.

"Oh, yeah. But you can skip a day, can't you?"

"No, we can't" Merlin denied firmly. "This is important, you know?"

"Of course it is, you're right" Lancelot agreed in a heartbeat, not wanting to upset anyone even further. "But you won't be doing it all the afternoon, right? I mean, we could meet later"

"We don't know how long it will take us" Merlin replied, once again rejecting Lancelot's offer.

"Oh... ok" Lancelot felt so disappointed that Arthur felt he had to intervene. After all, it was his fault that two best friends had had such a falling out, and if he could do something about it...

"But we can call you when we finish and see if it's not too late, can't we, Merlin? Lancelot's right, I have to get up to date with the band if I want to be a part of it" Arthur suggested as he looked at Merlin with pleading eyes, and Merlin found it was impossible for him to deny him anything if he looked at him like that.

"Ok, we'll do that. We'll call you later" Merlin relented with a sigh, though still quite coldly. He knew Arthur was doing it for him, because he worried he was going to lose his friendship with Lancelot, but he didn't feel like meeting with the guys later. After what had happened with Arthur in the empty classroom the day before, he would have much preferred to spend the entire afternoon with him on their own, talking about everything, laughing, being with each other. And maybe exploring each other's mouths a little more too, of course. "So now if you don't mind..."

"No, of course, we'll let you study first. We'll see you later, then" Lancelot said, grateful that at least he had been successful in getting Merlin to talk to him again, even if it was as unemotionally as that.

So Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival left in the direction of the stairs, leaving the other two alone for the first time in the day. Merlin smiled goofily even before turning to look at Arthur, and when he did he was rewarded with the same kind of grin.

"Hey you" Merlin told him sweetly, as if it was the first time he was seeing him that day.

"Hey yourself" Arthur answered, equally sweet, as he unconsciously moved his body closer to Merlin's.

"I've been dying all day to do one thing" Merlin confessed, his mouth getting nearer and nearer to Arthur's to the point he was caressing it with his breath.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Arthur replied, not moving an inch away from him.

"This" Merlin replied, and he immediately closed the distance between them when he joined their lips in a soft kiss, much more slow and tentative that the ones they had shared the day before, though equally loving.

"I had thought about that too" Arthur joked once the kiss broke, resting his forehead against Merlin's.

"Well, I have to say I'm a bit angry at you right now" Merlin joked.

"At me? Why?" Arthur asked, a little worried, but Merlin immediately comforted him by picking up his hand.

"Why did you tell Lancelot we'd meet them later? I wanted you only to myself today" Merlin pouted, eliciting a relieved chuckle from Arthur.

"You have me now"

"That's not enough, I wanted you all afternoon"

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to make amends in a situation I provoked" Arthur joked, but Merlin wanted to set him straight and free Arthur of the guilt he knew was carrying.

"You didn't provoke anything, okay? It was not your fault"

"Still, if it hadn't been for me..."

"Still nothing. Lancelot and I will be alright. It's not like we've never been angry before, you know"

"Anyway, when it comes to friends, the sooner the better, don't you think?"

"I don't know if there is any sense in me disagreeing, I know I'm going to do what you want anyway..." Merlin confessed, kissing Arthur's lips chastely again and making him laugh wholeheartedly.

"It's just because you know what's good for you"

* * *

"Wait, guys. This is ridiculous" Lancelot told his friends as they made it to the front door. "I can't let this go on"

"What do you mean?" Percival asked, confused.

"Merlin is still angry at me. I have to talk to him alone before we all meet this afternoon or the whole thing will be too awkward again. He's my best friend, and this is only a big misunderstanding" Lancelot explained, looking really troubled about it.

"Misunderstanding? I think everybody understood everything perfectly well" Gwaine corrected him.

"Okay, then it was a big mistake. Besides, it doesn't have anything to do with him, does it?"

"Or it has more to do with him than you think" Gwaine said enigmatically.

"What do you mean?" Lancelot asked, and Percival hurried to get in the conversation to stop Gwaine from talking more than he should. If they were right in their suspicions about Merlin and Arthur, it was not their place to let Lancelot know.

"He means it's got to do with him because he was there and he didn't like it, maybe he was even a little deceived with you" Percival explained, not really lying though not being completely honest either.

"You're right. I'll go and talk to him. And to Arthur too if it's necessary, although I'm a bit afraid of doing so, he got really angry" Lancelot explained.

"Anybody would have got angry, Lance" Percival tried to reason with him.

"Anyway, I'll try and find them. Can you wait for me here?"

"Yes, but don't take too long or you'll find us gone" Gwaine threatened, teasingly.

"Okay, I'll hurry up" Lancelot said over his shoulder, as he was already climbing up the stairs again.

* * *

"I thought we were supposed to study" Arthur told Merlin, as the latter tried to kiss him once again.

"Were we?" Merlin replied, while nuzzling Arthur's neck playfully.

"Yes, we were! So get going to the library! I have to go to the bathroom first, I want to try cleaning my t-shirt a bit, see if the coke doesn't leave much of a stain. Get going, I'll be there in a second"

"And walking all the way there all alone?" Merlin told him, pouting.

"Merl, it can't be more than thirty yards from here to the library" Arthur answered, laughing as he tried to get away from Merlin's reach without too much effort.

"Maybe, but why go all the way there on my own when I can wait for you here and escort you all the way there? You could get lost, you know"

"Not when I know you would be waiting for me there"

"I'm not taking any risks" Merlin told him hungrily, as he brought his hands to Arthur's hips to bring him closer and captured his lips in a slightly less soft kiss once again, until he felt Arthur smiling against his lips. Sooner that he would have liked, the kiss broke, but the good side of that is that he got to see that adoring smile that was lighting Arthur's whole face –and which he knew was only for him– and Arthur grabbed both his hands to squeeze them lovingly.

"I'll be back in a second" he said, so warmly that Merlin's heart seemed like it was going to melt.

"That's too long" Merlin joked, and as Arthur chuckled, he brought one of Arthur's hands to his lips and kissed it, not losing their eye contact for a second.

"I'll try to make it quick, then" Arthur promised, and with a last squeeze to Merlin's hands and a quick peck to his lips, he turned around and went before the brunet had the chance to convince him otherwise.

"Well, well, well... how great is that?" Merlin heard a voice behind him, and was shocked to find it belonged to Lancelot. "Should I congratulate you? When's the wedding going to be?"

"Lancelot!" Merlin gasped, unable to say anything more due to the astonishment of having been discovered like that.

"Yeah, that's me. Your best friend, wasn't I? Or used to be, until you stabbed me in the back" Lancelot responded, his anger evident in his voice.

"No, let me explain, please. Arthur and I..." Merlin started, but before he could say anything else, a hard punch made contact with the side of his jaw, leaving him in pain and absolutely speechless in shock.

"You don't have to explain anything, I saw it quite well!" Lancelot shouted at him.

"Are you crazy?" Merlin asked him once he regained his talking ability, while rubbing his chin, painfully. "How could you do that?"

"Me? How could _you_ do that? You were supposed to help me with Arthur, not to have it off with him yourself!"

Merlin decided not to make any comment about the having-it-off thing, as he felt it didn't fit what Arthur and he were having at all –it was much more than that–, because it was not the time and it would only make Lancelot angrier.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I know what I did was wrong, but it's not like I had it planned like this, you know? It just happened!"

"You knew how much I wanted him and you didn't care! Is that what friendship means to you?"

"Of course not! I didn't mean to, but what I feel about Arthur is very strong, much more than it was for you, and I couldn't help it! I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been falling in love with him"

"Aw, how sweet is that!" Lancelot sarcastically replied. "Do you think it means anything to me? The only thing I can see is how you betrayed me, how you didn't care about my feelings at all!"

"Your feelings?" Merlin replied, starting to get angry himself. "Come on, don't make me laugh. You feel nothing for him, you couldn't care less! You told him so yourself! You only wanted to shag him because he is gorgeous and the almighty Lancelot du Lac always has to have the best. The only thing hurt here is your pride, not your feelings, you selfish arsehole"

"Oh, but look at you all proud because you are the chosen one, because you beat me!"

"That's not true! It doesn't have anything to do with you! It happened because I care about him!"

"All that studying together, the thing with the jacket, you getting all angry about me kissing him... How could I not see how hard you were trying to steal him from me?"

"I haven't been trying to steal him from you! Will you listen to me? We just felt into this, is this so hard to understand? And how could I steal him from you, when he was never yours in the first place?" Merlin was getting so angry that he was losing control of his words, and he failed to see Arthur coming back in that exact moment. "But yeah, okay? I'm proud that Arthur picked me! Is it so hard to accept that it was not you who won this time?"

"You son of a bitch..." Lancelot mumbled, feeling angrier than he had ever felt, as once again he tried to throw a pun at Merlin. But this time Arthur jumped between them, having foreseen what was about to happen, and pushed Lancelot away from Merlin, who stood rooted to the floor at Arthur's inopportune apparition.

"What the hell are you two doing? Are you crazy?" Arthur yelled at them, as he stood between the two other boys, keeping them separated with his outstretched arms.

"Arthur, I..." Merlin tried to justify himself, but Arthur didn't even give him the chance to explain.

"Violence doesn't solve anything" Arthur said in a thin voice, clearly very troubled about having seen them fighting and about what we had heard. "Ever!"

Merlin wanted to hug him, to comfort him, to make him understand that what he had seen was not as it seemed, but he was aware of the image Arthur was having of him at that moment because of what he had heard. He could tell by the look of disappointment he threw at him for a second, and he knew his words or gestures wouldn't be well received in that moment.

"Don't even dare to fight over me ever again" Arthur told them, with an incredible sadness, just before turning around and disappearing from their side, just as Percival and Gwaine appeared, tired of waiting for Lancelot downstairs. They didn't know what was happening, but felt the sadness in Arthur's hunched shoulders as he walked by and could almost touch the tension between Merlin and Lancelot. Although they didn't know what had happened, they imagined that finally it had happened what they had been warning Merlin about.

"You don't know what you've done" Merlin reproached Lancelot, as he thought about how alone and betrayed Arthur would be feeling right now, and then he turned away to leave, until Lancelot's words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Yeah, go and catch the poor boy, for God's sake! He's all yours, you can keep him. He's too much of a weirdo for me anyway" Lancelot answered contemptuously, raising an anger inside of Merlin at his former best friend talking that way about Arthur that he grabbed him by the collar and pushed him to the wall.

Lancelot felt real frightened for a second that Merlin was going to hit him. Yes, he had hit Merlin himself, but because he was sure he was not going to defend himself, that he was going to feel guilty and that he was not a violent person by all means. He didn't know if he could win a fight against Merlin, who in appearance wasn't so strong as he himself was, but Lancelot knew Merlin was stronger than he looked, and was much more angrier, so he surely didn't want to try.

Gwaine and Percival hurried to separate them, each of them grabbing one of Merlin's arms, but his strength was powerful, especially when combined with such a great anger, and they were not able to make him let go of Lancelot that easily.

"Don't you ever put Arthur's name in your lips again" Merlin told him threateningly, as fierce as they had never seen him before –in fact, they had practically never seen him angry before–, to which Lancelot could only gulp, praying Merlin would leave it there.

And he did. Merlin felt sick for a second when he realised he was holding Lancelot violently to the wall, and he let go of him as quickly as he had pushed him there. Gwaine and Percival let go of Merlin immediately, feeling the danger was over, their hearts going out to him and to Arthur, knowing something terrible had happened, even if they didn't know what exactly.

"I would stay away from him if I were you" Lancelot yelled at Merlin's retreating back, his voice full of venom and anger now that he didn't fear Merlin was not going to hit him. "He's only going to bring you trouble"

Without even looking back, Merlin fastened his pace and went away, leaving Lancelot behind, afraid of his own reaction if he stayed any longer, and suddenly feeling extremely sad about having lost his best friend and the person he was falling in love with in a heartbeat.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Loulou2a: **oh, I'm sorry! But it will be okay, I promise! If you don't believe me, you can just see for yourself! :) Thank you so much!_

_**Moon: **Done! :) Thanks!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Arthur couldn't stop the tears falling as soon as he left the institute building behind him, even as he tried drying them again and again with the back of his hands. He felt like running, to put as much distance between him and the place where his heart had been shattered to pieces as possible, but he contented himself with walking fast, as more tears found their way down his cheeks, uninvited. God knew it was not the first time he had trusted someone and they had failed him. But it had never happened with someone whom he had given his heart to so completely, someone with whom he had shared so much. Someone whom he was in love with.

He couldn't believe Merlin's cold blood, comforting him about the episode with Lancelot when he had been doing the same, only more successfully. Had it been part of his strategy? Like sending all those messages to him worrying about him? Like coming to pick him up when Arthur had needed him the most, always trying to make him feel better? Like giving him the jacket? It all seemed like too big an effort to him, even if it was because he wanted to shag him or because he wanted to beat Lancelot.

And the happiness he had seen in Merlin's eyes when he had suggested he could go away with him when he was of age and left Camelot? He couldn't be that good an actor, could he? He knew he was pinning his hopes on this, but would it be possible that it all had been a terrible misunderstanding? It was not only that he couldn't believe he has been so easily fooled by Merlin. But he couldn't believe someone like him would take part in something like that. He could believe it from Lancelot, but from Merlin?

Yet his words didn't leave much room to confusion. He had said he had won. And that he was proud of it. So he couldn't fool himself anymore: as hard as it was to accept, Merlin was not like he had thought he was. And that only showed him, once more, how he couldn't trust anyone and how alone in the world he was.

The grief he felt at admitting that to himself physically hurt on his chest.

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" Percival asked Lancelot in reproach, his voice far from its usual friendly way.

"Can you believe that selfish prick betrayed me like that?" Lancelot responded in fury.

"Betrayed you?" Gwaine asked, confused.

"He was snogging Arthur!"

"Was he?" Percival asked with a sigh, troubled, starting to imagine how things had gone, and feeling sorry for both Arthur and Merlin, now that his suspicions about their feelings had been confirmed and everything seemed to have been ruined. "I'll go and talk to Merlin" he whispered to Gwaine, who simply nodded, and then he was gone.

"What the hell? I'm the one who was betrayed!" Lancelot yelled at Percival's retreating back, though receiving no answer.

"Will you shut your fucking mouth?" Gwaine ordered in no uncertain terms, and Lancelot stopped yelling, reluctantly, though he wasn't ready yet to stop complaining.

"I don't get it! I'm the victim here, and you all worry about him! He betrayed me and then he almost punched the lights out of me!"

"And you did nothing to him, I assume" Gwaine sarcastically replied.

"Ok, I punched him" Lancelot admitted, muttering in embarrassment.

"You did what?" Gwaine couldn't believe his ears.

"I was angry, ok? He was kissing Arthur, when he knew I was the one supposed to do it! I wanted Arthur from the beginning, and he knew it"

"Lancelot, open your eyes, will you? This is not about what you want! Arthur is not a toy for you to play with, he's a person. And he chose Merlin!" Gwaine yelled at him to make him react.

"But Merlin was supposed to be my best friend! He was not supposed to betray me like that"

"Ok, maybe he wasn't. Maybe he should have talked about it with you. But he didn't look for it, he didn't do it on purpose. I think he's really fallen in love with Arthur"

"So what, that just justifies everything?"

"I'm sorry, but yes. The only one who is being a lousy friend here is you, not understanding how important Arthur is to Merlin. Much more than to you, who couldn't even make the effort of being his friend. If you weren't so selfish you'd be able to see that"

"So you're taking sides with him?"

"Percival and I are not taking sides with anyone, we are going to stay out of your troubles. I stayed here, didn't I? I'm just telling you what you need to hear. Of course Merlin will have to hear me too. You both are like little kids in need of being told off"

"Oh, so that makes you the responsible adult?"

"Compared to you, yeah" Gwaine answered, sarcastically.

"Then God help us, if we have to wait for you to solve all our problems" he answered, clearly annoyed at the little comprehension he was receiving after the emotional blow he had received.

* * *

Merlin was finding it hard even to breathe as he climbed down the front stairs of the institute after so many emotions. One minute he had been kissing Arthur, holding hands with him, as if nothing else mattered in this world. Next minute, although involuntarily, he had broken his heart –he hoped not irreparably– and was pinning his best friend by the collar to the wall, dangerously close to smashing his face in. If he now felt as if he could never forgive Lancelot, what would Arthur be feeling about him right now?

"Merlin, wait!" Percival yelled after him and, even though the only thing he wanted to do was run away and be alone, he knew Percival was just worrying about him, so he stopped.

The first thing Percival did when reaching his side was to rest his hand sympathetically at Merlin's arm, and it took Merlin all he got not to burst in tears right there.

"What happened, Merlin?" Percival asked softly, and Merlin found it was very difficult to put so much sadness in words.

"I screwed it up, Percival" he answered honestly, and Percival could almost touch his grief, it was so intense.

"But you two will make amends, I'm sure" Percival offered kindly, but Merlin only shook his head in negation.

"I don't know if he will be able to forgive me. He trusted me, he opened his heart out for me even if he had never done it with anyone else, and all he got was more disappointment and betrayal"

That's when Percival realised Merlin was not grieving about his fight with Lancelot, but about whatever had happened with Arthur. And that's when Percival understood how much really Arthur meant to Merlin, and that it was not just attraction: he was in love with him.

"What happened, Merlin?" Percival insisted, trying to understand the situation.

"My stupid mouth and stupid words coming out of it made him believe that this thing between us was just because of some sort of competition between Lancelot and me to which he was the prize. He leant on me and all he got was another failure. I know he's strong, but there's only too much a person can take, you know"

Of course Percival didn't know what Merlin was talking about, but they all had seen enough about Arthur to be aware that he didn't have an easy life. And they knew how much Merlin had fought to make him feel secure, to fill whatever void he had in his life. So now that he seemed to have ruined it somehow, the guilt he was feeling was so evident that Percival could almost feel it on his own heart.

"But this is just a misunderstanding, Merlin. You just have to talk to him"

"And why would he listen to me? To his eyes I'm only the guy who fooled him and made him believe they had something special when he was just playing around to beat his friend. Why would he give me a second chance?"

"Because he loves you" Percival answered him, because it was as simple as that, and Merlin was just left speechless for a second, so Percival went on. "He might be angry and hurt right now, but he will listen. And he will understand. I know I don't know him that well, but... he just seems like that kind of person"

"He is" Merlin answered with a fond smile. "He's got such a big heart..."

"Then you two are surely made for each other. Everything has to turn out okay"

"I wish I could be that positive..." Merlin lamented.

"Just... try, okay?" Percival pleaded, squeezing his shoulder in a friendly way before leaving in search of Gwaine.

As he walked away from the institute building, Merlin couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Percival. And the more he thought about it, all the more difficult it seemed to him that Arthur would want to listen, and even if he did, believe him. No one knew like Merlin how alone Arthur was. And only three days ago, he had promised him he would always be there for him. He had only needed three days to screw it up and break his promise – although unwillingly. And that's what hurt him the most: to know that for Arthur right now he was only one more person that had failed him to add to the list. And that's why he felt he could never forgive Lancelot for it. He couldn't even begin to imagine how he would be feeling if the only person he could trust and who he had opened his heart in every way, said what he had said. Of course Merlin hadn't really meant anything with it, but he knew how it had sounded, and what Arthur would be feeling: that Merlin had betrayed his trust and he didn't really care about him. Just like Lancelot. Just like his father.

He suddenly decided to hurry up and try to catch up with him on his way home. He needed to talk to him and make him understand it had all been a terrible misunderstanding. And he needed to do it as soon as possible, because he knew Arthur was devastated at that moment. Even if their relationship was marred forever with this and they couldn't be together, at least he needed to make him understand he had always been honest with him. And that he was not alone, if he would let him be with him.

But when Merlin made it all the way to Arthur's home and there was no trace of him, he knew he would not be seeing him today. He had probably ran all the way home, just to avoid someone following him.

Merlin wondered for a second if he should try ringing the bell and see if he would answer. But he stopped himself before it was too late: even if Arthur hadn't openly said what went behind those walls, Merlin knew he had a very difficult situation. What if his father didn't like Merlin being there? What if he got angry at Arthur? He could not risk it. Arthur didn't need more trouble on himself. Especially caused by him and his stupid impulsiveness.

So it was with a big sorrow that Merlin made the way towards his home that afternoon. Especially if he got to remember how in ecstasy he had been feeling just the day before. And all because of Lancelot. And both their big mouths.

* * *

Arthur sighed tiredly as he finally decided to leave his bed at mid morning the day after. He had been lying awake for hours –he practically hadn't had any sleep–, but he surely wasn't feeling like getting up today. What for? There was nothing worth getting up, nothing that could make him want to stand up and face the day.

And there it was the damned phone, vibrating again. It hadn't stopped doing it from an early hour –too early for Merlin, usually. Maybe he hadn't slept that much either. But that would mean he was worried about their situation. And why would that be, if he didn't give a damn about him? Trying to figure it out how Merlin's mind worked was only giving him a headache. He knew it would be easier for him to pick it up and let him explain, but he was not ready yet to talk to him. And he was afraid he would fool him again with his nice words and his kind manners, as he had done before.

When the phone rang again after only a minute, Arthur groaned, exasperated, and grabbed it with the intention of shutting it down. But then he realised it was not Merlin calling this time, but Percival. Sweet Percival. He was not in the mood to talk to him, really, but he knew there was no real reason that justified ignoring the call. Percival was not to blame for the sins of his friends. So with a great effort, he finally brought the phone to his ear and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Arthur" Percival greeted him, trying to sound jovial.

"Hey, Percival. What's up?" Arthur answered as politely as possible, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"Nothing really... I was just wondering if you were doing something this afternoon"

"Not really"

"Oh, so you have no plans?"

"Come on, Percie, don't feign with me, I can tell you know about what happened yesterday"

"Okay, I know. That's why I'm calling you. I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"That's very nice of you, Percival. But don't worry about me. Focus on those two, if they haven't killed each other yet"

"No, Arthur. Gwaine and I worry about you too. We appreciate you, you know? Just because you've had problems with them doesn't mean you can't be our friend anymore"

Arthur felt like crying all over again. It was true: what had happened with Merlin and Lancelot didn't have anything to do with Gwaine and Percival, and they were always great with him. But he had thought that about Lancelot at the beginning too. And Merlin... How could he trust anyone after Merlin?

"Thank you, Percie. You're both very generous" Arthur answered, not wanting to get into any more detail.

"Are you okay, then?"

"I'll be okay"

"We were wondering if you would like to come with us to the club this afternoon"

"Percie, I don't think..."

"We aren't going with Merlin or Lancelot, if that's what's worrying you. They won't be there. It will only be Gwaine and me. And we'd really like you to come. I don't think you should spend all the weekend locked up at home on your own, especially after... after what happened. You'll go crazy"

Arthur knew Percival was right about that. He hated being at home at any time, he didn't think he could survive a full weekend with the only company of his father. And he really needed to occupy his mind with something that was not Merlin. Even if it was only for a little while.

"I know you're right... Okay, I'll see you there, then"

"But you'll come, won't you? You're not just saying this so I don't keep insisting"

"Of course not. I'll be there"

"Okay, then. See you later, Arthur"

"See you, Percival. And thanks"

* * *

Arthur arrived to the club some minutes later than they had agreed. He had come dangerously close to not come, but the alternative was to stay home all weekend, with his father, and he wasn't sure he was able to take it, so he had changed his opinion on the last minute.

When he arrived, he immediately spotted Percival and Gwaine sitting on a table, talking amicably, apparently oblivious to the hell that had broken loose the day before. But they weren't, he knew that. That's why Percival had called and pleaded for him to come. That's why they worried about him, and he really appreciated that. And at least they had been honest with him and it was not a trap, as he had feared: neither Merlin or Lancelot were there, so he wouldn't be forced to talk to them.

"Hey, guys" Arthur greeted them, as cheerfully as he was able, as he sat down in front of them.

"Hey, Arthur" Percival answered with a big smile, to which Arthur could do nothing more than to reciprocate, even if his own smile was much smaller. "I'm glad you came"

"I told you I would" Arthur answered, as he joined his fist with Gwaine in a friendly gesture.

"Yes, but you didn't sound too convinced about it, so..."

"We were fearing you wouldn't show up" Gwaine finished the sentence for him, always more direct.

"I couldn't fail you, guys. You've been nothing but great to me" Arthur answered honestly, and Percival and Gwaine worried about how emotional he was, silently cursing their two other friends for causing him so much trouble.

"We wanted to know if you're okay" Percival told him, so warmly that Arthur felt like bursting out crying right at that moment.

"You know everything that happened, right? Then you know the answer to your question" Arthur answered with a humourless smile.

"Were you... were you serious about Merlin? About your feelings for him?" Percival asked.

"It doesn't matter now, does it? He surely wasn't" Arthur answered sadly.

"Are you sure about that?" Gwaine intervened.

"Of course I'm sure. It was the same that happened with Lancelot, only so much worse. Because he made me believe he had feelings for me so he hurt me more deeply..."

"But how can you be so sure he was not being honest?" Percival was trying to find the tiniest crack in Arthur's protective wall, but he was making it very difficult.

"Guys, I now you want to help, and I appreciate it, really. But please, nothing you can say is going to make things better, so could we just leave it?" Arthur implored, and both Percival and Gwaine realised they were not the ones who could make things better again.

"You know we only want the best for you, right?" Percival asked, mysteriously, and Arthur could only nod, a bit confused.

"I guess" Arthur answered, hesitantly, just before he noticed Percival nodding his head at someone at his own back.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked tentatively as he approached him, not wanting to scare him away. "Can we talk?"

Arthur turned around just enough to discover Merlin standing behind him. So it had been a trap, after all. As soon as he saw it was Merlin, he abruptly stood up to leave, not saying a word, but throwing a dirty look at Percival and Gwaine, who immediately disappeared guiltily to leave them alone. Merlin gently grabbed his arm to stop him, but he noticed how Arthur's muscles tensed at the unexpected pressure, so Merlin let go of him immediately and prayed he hadn't made the situation even worse. Even if he didn't trust him right now, at least he hoped Arthur would know he would never hurt him.

"Please, Arthur. Give me just one minute. We deserve a chance, don't we?" he didn't care if it sounded like begging. He would get down on his knees to supplicate, if it was necessary.

Arthur's only response was to reluctantly nod –was Merlin seeing a deep hope in his eyes that everything had a solution?– as he sat down again and gestured to the now empty chair in front of him for Merlin to sit, which he hurried to oblige. Merlin waited for a second, in case Arthur wanted to initiate the conversation, but when he realised that was not going to happen, he decided to take the initiative.

"Arthur, what happened yesterday..."

"I don't want anyone fighting over me" Arthur interrupted him.

"It wasn't like that. At least, not in the way you think. I know what it looked like, but you are not the prize of a competition between Lancelot and me"

"Then what was it like?"

"I was not supposed to feel the way I do about you. Lancelot was interested in you from the beginning, and as his best friend, I shouldn't have fallen for you. But I did. In a way I wouldn't have thought possible" Merlin answered, resolute to being completely honest about everything and not to leave anything without saying.

"Is that why you stopped me when we first kissed? Why you said you were trying to resist?"

"Yes"

"And why did you change your mind?"

"I didn't at first, I just wasn't able to help it because I felt too strongly for you. But then when Lancelot hurt you... suddenly it didn't matter that much to me anymore if he got angry"

"So did you tell him about us to rub it in him?"

"No, I swear I didn't" Merlin answered with a sad sigh. The things that had been going through Arthur's mind since the day before... "I would never use this thing between us for any purpose, much less something like that. It's too important for me. But Lancelot saw us kissing yesterday. And he wasn't very happy about the fact I acted on you on his back, as he put it. He is... he was my best friend, and I didn't want to hurt him but... what I feel for you is much stronger than that, and I can't fight against it"

"I'm not worth fighting for" Arthur mumbled, shaking his head in sadness.

"I beg to differ about that. I would fight for you against anything or anyone that tried to take you away from me" Merlin promised, meaning it from the bottom of his heart.

"And how do I know I can trust you?" Arthur asked, unable to hide anything, including his insecurities.

Merlin tried not to be offended by this, because he knew Arthur had the right to be distrustful. Hey, he would be in his place, and he didn't have such a history of disappointing people in his life.

"Because you know me. And I know you can see through me and you can tell I'm not lying"

"I don't want to come between two best friends" Arthur insisted.

"It was not your fault. Lancelot... I know I disappointed him, but he disappointed me much more, believe me. I'm taking a chance on you, if you'll let me" Merlin begged him, offering his hand to Arthur across the table.

Arthur looked at him in the eye intently, as if trying to read his thoughts, and Merlin could see his reluctance to believe him slowly breaking, and another feeling –could it be love? – filling his beautiful eyes. Then he silently took Merlin's hand and pulled it to guide him to the dance floor, not looking back 'cause he didn't want to risk taking a look at Merlin's face and find some hesitation there that would make him lose his courage. What he didn't know, though, was that Merlin could hardly stop smiling like a fool, so happy was he feeling about having Arthur's hand in his again. His own hand had felt so empty until that moment...

When they arrived to the dance floor and found a bit of space for them, Arthur breathed deeply, trying to stop the blushing he knew was coming to his cheeks at his impulsiveness, and then he slowly turned around. If he had expected Merlin to be annoyed or surprised he couldn't be more wrong: a big and extremely tender smile was on his lips, and his loving gaze didn't leave Arthur's eyes for a moment. Then Arthur smiled shyly in response, and Merlin chuckled happily, as he took the chance to put his arms around Arthur's waist in a tender embrace with the excuse of dancing to the slow music playing at the moment. Arthur blushed even a little more, if that was possible, but he didn't run away. If something was going to separate him from Merlin, after all they had gone through, it surely wasn't going to be embarrassment, so he slowly moved his arms to envelop Merlin's neck with them, and he started rocking them both around in time to the music.

"Does it hurt?" Arthur asked worriedly, gently caressing the little bruise that had formed on Merlin's jaw because of Lancelot's punch.

Merlin smiled fondly as he took the hand Arthur had on his face and brought it to his lips to kiss it, as if asking him to stop worrying about it.

"No, it doesn't. The truth is Lancelot punches like a girl" Merlin joked, and Arthur chuckled in spite of himself at his attempt of humour.

When Arthur's arms returned to embrace Merlin's neck, they danced gracefully for a while, as if they had been born to dance together, their eyes never leaving the other's. Merlin smiled at Arthur reassuringly, as if asking for permission, and when Arthur nodded almost imperceptibly, Merlin leant over and captured Arthur's lips in a slow and tender kiss that elicited a few murmurs and whispering around them –to which they were completely oblivious, so absorbed they were by one another. Right there and then, only they existed.

When the kiss broke, Arthur gave Merlin one of his million-dollar smiles, which Merlin reciprocated with one of his own, and rested his head on Merlin's shoulder, completely in a bliss as Merlin squeezed him strongly to his chest, their entwined bodies never losing the beat.

"I told you he would listen" Percival whispered in Merlin's ear as he passed them by, accompanying Gwaine to the bar to get a drink. "And I told you you two are made for each other"

Merlin looked down at Arthur's contented smile, his face still lying on his shoulder, and he could only nod in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Loulou2a: **absolutely! Thanks! :)_

_**Guest: **Aren't they? :) Thank you!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Merlin sighed, absolutely in bliss, as Arthur's breath caressed the skin on his neck. They were still rocking impossibly together to the beat of music, oblivious to everything else around them, and Arthur's head was still laying in Merlin's shoulder, his arms enveloping his neck. It was so magical that Merlin felt a sudden rush of love for this wonderful creature in his arms and the only thing he could do was to squeeze him more strongly to his chest.

"This is perfect" he heard Arthur's whispering words next to his ear, and Merlin agreed with a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"I know" he answered with a deep sigh.

"How could I doubt you?" Arthur asked rhetorically, with deep regret in his voice.

"You had pretty good reasons" Merlin answered, wanting to stop him from feeling guilty about it.

"But I should have known better" Arthur lifted his head from Merlin's shoulder to look at him intently.

"You know now and that's all that matters"

"Are you always that perfect?" Arthur asked in a joking tone.

"Only when you're around" Merlin answered with a half smile, idly playing with the hair falling on Arthur's forehead.

"Good enough" Arthur answered with a wide smile before bringing Merlin's face closer to his again and kissing his lips slowly but firmly, not really giving him the chance to avoid it. Not that he had any intention, he noticed, as Merlin's arms strengthened their grip around his waist as he very willingly responded to the kiss.

But the slow music that had accompanied their dance suddenly changed into an upbeat and lively song that somehow ruined the tender moment they were in. They broke the kiss and gave each other an embarrassed smile, still shy about their emotions. They wouldn't be able to continue rocking to the beat entwined around each other, but they could still dance together –close together– and delight themselves with some of their "best moves" –or their least horrible ones, according to Merlin.

Amongst all the people looking at them were Percival and Gwaine, who were clearly enjoying the show and couldn't be happier about its resolution. Well, they could be happier: if Lancelot was there too and he was happy about his best friend and his new-found love. But they didn't see that happening anytime soon. And today was not the day to worry about that. It was the day to enjoy love.

"So it looks like we didn't need to worry about them" Gwaine commented.

"I told you they would make up. They just... had to" Percival answered, with a fond smile, without taking his eyes from the dancing couple.

"Percie, Percie, you're just a romantic at heart, aren't you?"

"Only when it's about people so perfect for each other"

Meanwhile the "dancing competition" between the love birds, who only had eyes for each other, continued on the dance floor. Arthur was clearly wining, as Merlin was as clumsy dancing just as he was walking, maybe even more, and Arthur seemed to know how to move.

"Wow! Where did you learn to dance like that?" Merlin asked, only half joking.

"I used to dance a lot with my friends back at home. Not only like this, in clubs, but at our own homes whenever we got together when we were younger" Arthur explained, with a hint of embarrasment. "We liked to pretend we were adults having a party sometimes. Other times we were the back dancers to some famous artists or a pop band"

"I bet you were the best" Merlin praised him, amused.

"No, not at all. You should have seen my friend Gwen. She is so good... she really wants to become a dancer, and she is so stubborn... Now that I think of it, I guess it was her who forced us to dance so much... She has a strong character" Arthur smiled at the memory of his friend. "And her brother Elyan was almost as good as her. Me and Leon, on the other hand, only did it to please her, I guess, and because we had fun. We would always complain and moan, though, so then Gwen would feel guilty and make pies and muffins for us so it wasn't such a sacrifice"

"Who's that Leon? Should I be jealous?" Merlin asked with a mock frown, but Arthur smiled when he saw he was only joking.

"No, nothing like that. He was my best friend, the best friend someone could wish for. He always was there for me. And I couldn't even say goodbye to him or the others when I moved to Camelot, it was all so sudden"

"Do you miss them?" Merlin asked, a little apprehensive, when he noticed the tone of sadness in his voice. Maybe Arthur did miss them so much he would rather be with them.

"Yes, very much, they were good people and good friends" Arthur answered, with a nostalgic tone, but then he noticed Merlin somewhat sad expression and hurried to explain. "But that doesn't mean I'd prefer to be there. You were not there. And I want to be wherever you are"

A new happiness and pride filled Merlin's heart at Arthur's words, especially as he knew he was completely honest. Arthur was not happy since he had moved here, he had lost all his friends and he hated living with his father; and yet he preferred to be here just to be with him. And that moved Merlin to the point he thought it was impossible to feel more strongly towards someone.

"That works both ways. You know that, don't you?" Suddenly it felt important for Merlin to make Arthur understand he felt the same about him.

"Yeah, I think I do" Arthur answered with a smile.

"Good" Merlin answered, before gently cupping the back of Arthur's head and kissing his lips once again. He felt he would never get tired of it, and by the looks of it, neither would Arthur.

"Is getting late" Arthur whispered regretfully once the kiss broke.

"Is it?" Merlin mumbled, resting his forehead against Arthur's.

"Yeah. As much as I hate it, I should get going"

"May I walk you home?" Merlin pleaded, and Arthur smiled tenderly at him.

"Please" Arthur could only answer, not wanting anything else in the world.

"Holding hands?" Merlin pouted, eliciting a wholehearted laugh from the other boy.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Arthur answered happily, and to prove his words he extended his hand in front of Merlin, and the latter picked it up without hesitation, immediately entwining their fingers together.

Hand in hand they made their way from the dance floor to the door, oblivious to Percival and Gwaine still watching them from a distance.

"How great is this?" Gwaine exclaimed sarcastically as the two lovebirds made their way out of the club. "They are together thanks to us and not even a 'thank you'! Hey, not even 'goodbye'!"

"Don't be so egocentric, you moron! They have more important things to think about right now than you" Percival answered, before he playful clobbered Gwaine's head.

"They seemed to be in quite a hurry. Do you think they're going to...?" Gwaine suggested with a mischievous smile.

"Gwaine! They just patched things up! I think they just need to be with each other for a while"

"Now we only need to fix this thing with Lancelot..."

"I think that's not going to be that easy..." Percival lamented.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin walked, hand in hand, sending shy gazes to each other, their eyes meeting every now and then, causing a smile to appear every time. They were feeling incredibly happy and comfortable with each other, and both had the feeling that it was only the beginning.

"Oh, shit!" Arthur suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot to say goodbye to Gwaine and Percival!"

Merlin laughed wholeheartedly and let go of Arthur's hand to put his arm around his waist, squeezing Arthur strongly to him.

"They must think I hate them, after the look I threw at them when you appeared and I realised it had all been a trap" Arthur explained with a pout.

"But it was worth it, wasn't it?" Merlin asked, already knowing the answer.

"It sure was"

"Although I have to say for a second I thought you were going to punch me too"

"I would never punch anyone" Arthur answered, more seriously that he had intended.

"I know that, I was only joking" Merlin answered, a bit surprised at the change in the general mood, and kissed Arthur's cheek to make it all better again. He knew Arthur didn't approve violence of any kind (he had clearly stated that when Lancelot and Merlin had fought), but he should have realised he was only joking, right?

"So when did you start using your friends to do the dirty work?" Arthur joked, in an attempt of changing the subject and go back to the light mood from a moment before.

"I didn't!" Merlin tried to defend himself, amusedly. "They offered! Percival said something about destiny and about us being made for each other like two sides of the same coin, so..."

"They're good people"

"Yes, they are. And good friends"

"Yet you miss Lancelot"

"I miss who I thought Lancelot was. But what I saw yesterday... I don't think it's such a great loss"

"You can't be that resentful at him just because he got angry. I know you, there's got to be something else" Arthur noticed how Merlin kept quiet, and all of a sudden he understood the hidden reason to Merlin's anger had to have something to do with him. "There is, isn't there?"

"He... he insulted you" Merlin confessed, reluctant at letting Arthur know what Lancelot thought of him.

"Oh. And what did he say?" Arthur asked, more curious than really offended.

"He said you're a... a weirdo. And that I should get away from you or you'll bring me trouble"

Silence fell between them for a second, and Merlin risked a look from the corner of his eye to see how affected Arthur was by Lancelot's horrible words. Arthur's face, though, showed no emotion at the moment, and Merlin squeezed him again to show him his support, if it was needed.

"He's right in a way, you know" Arthur broke the silence after a couple of minutes. "I will bring you trouble sooner or later, I know it. Trouble is been following me for some time now. Maybe we should..."

"I know what you're going to say and I don't even want to hear it" Merlin interrupted him before Arthur had the chance to suggest they forgot about each other, because it was simply impossible. "I meant what I told you before: I will fight for you"

"Even if I'm a weirdo?" Arthur asked, only half joking.

"You're not!" Merlin corrected him firmly.

"I guess it's the image I give"

"But it's not who you are! I know you"

"And that's all that matters" Arthur answered with a grateful smile. "Why should I care about people thinking I'm crazy when the most wonderful person on Earth thinks I'm not?"

Merlin had to stop for a minute to accept such a compliment, especially because he knew Arthur was incapable of not being honest, so he really thought that of him. Him being the most wonderful person on Earth? No way. That person was precisely the one saying those words.

"Oh, and who would that person be?" Merlin joked, trying to make light of the compliment before he burst into tears at the emotion of it, and he received a playful nudge on his ribs in response.

"Stop asking for flattery or you won't receive any more!" Arthur threatened, jokingly.

"Ok, I admit it was a very poor try" Merlin joked.

"It was" Arthur joked back, but then he turned serious. "Merlin, I... There's no need to stop being friends with Lancelot on my behalf. He's your best friend and..."

"Was" Merlin interrupted, gently.

"Okay, was. But he can be again. You've known him for so much longer that you've known me"

"So what, does that mean he has to be more important to me than you are? And by the looks of it, I didn't know him that well..."

"Look, I'm just saying you shouldn't lose him just because of what he said. I don't care about it, so you shouldn't either. Besides, he's entitled to have his own opinion, right?"

"I don't want to be friends with anybody that talks that way about you"

"Then you won't be friends with a lot of people, as my craziness seems to be a general opinion" Arthur mumbled, but for once Merlin didn't want to feign he hadn't heard it.

"Why do you say that? Why are you always underestimating yourself like this?" Merlin asked firmly, wanting to make clear he was not going to accept not receiving an answer, but he squeezed Arthur's waist once again so as not to look so strict.

"I don't. It's just the truth" Arthur answered calmly.

"I think there are a lot of things about you that you're keeping to yourself. Important things I would really like to know so maybe I could help you"

"I will tell you about it someday. But not today, please. I feel so happy today... I don't want to ruin it" Arthur was almost pleading, and one look at his eyes and Merlin found once again it was impossible for him to deny him anything.

"Okay, not today. But the day will come when you'll have to explain everything to me"

"I promise" Arthur said as he stopped in front of Merlin once they had arrived to the door of his building. "So... we're already here" Arthur said regretfully, sad that the evening was coming to an end.

"Looks like it" Merlin answered, equally regretful, as he picked both Arthur's hand in his.

"I'm so glad you explained everything to me" Arthur confessed with a smile.

"I'm so glad you gave me the chance to explain. To tell you the truth, I don't know if I would have been so generous in your position"

"I was not generous at all, quite the contrary. I was just thinking about me and how much I needed you and praying it had all been a misunderstanding, because I didn't want to lose you"

"Nice try, but I don't believe you. You just couldn't not give me the chance. Hey, I know you a little by now. And I hope I get to know you much better"

"Well, I hope you don't get too scared with what you find, when you do"

"I'm sure I won't" Merlin answered just before cupping Arthur's face with his hands and kissing him gently. "I'm going to miss you until Monday"

"Oh, I won't miss you" Arthur answered, mischievously.

"Oh, you won't?" Merlin answered, raising his eyebrows in amused surprise.

"No, because I'll be dreaming of you" Arthur answered, letting himself be engulfed in Merlin's strong embrace.

"Um, that's a good idea, I think I'll copy it myself" Merlin answered, squeezing Arthur strongly to his chest for a long time before letting him go.

"Bye" Arthur told him tenderly, squeezing his hands lovingly before turning to enter the building.

"Bye" Merlin repeated with a goofy smile as Arthur finally closed the door behind him. And that smile didn't leave his face for a second all night, as he dreamed of a certain blue-eyed dancing boy as he had promised.

* * *

That night both Percival and Gwaine's phones beeped with a message that simply said "Thank you".


	11. Chapter 11

_**Loulou2a: **I surely love fluff (I think I tat too much, though). Thanks!_

_**Moon: **awww, thanks! ;)_

_**Nanesantos70: **Wow, it's a long story to read it all in one go! Though I'm happy to say we are not even half way yet, so a lot more coming up! Arthur's problem is a big one, poor thing, but you're very very near to find out what it is! I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

"I'm never going to be able to pass this exam, I'm such an idiot" Merlin grumped, clearly annoyed, as he threw his pen on the table in frustration. He had been in the library for hours, with Arthur sitting by his side trying to help him with his maths' studying, but he felt like no good had come of it.

"You're not an idiot! I don't want to hear that ever again" Arthur reprimanded him, even if he put his own hand on top of Merlin's to caress it reassuringly.

"But I am! Look how much time we've been doing this and I still haven't got the hang of it! What does that tell you?" Merlin knew he was sounding like a spoiled brat, but he was so annoyed at himself that he couldn't help it.

"It only tells me we need to keep doing it until you get it" Arthur answered patiently, squeezing Merlin's hand in his. "But you're not an idiot, okay?"

"But..." Merlin insisted, but Arthur was having none of it.

"Ok?" he repeated, more forcefully.

"Ok" Merlin conceded reluctantly.

"If you were, I would not be wasting my time with this" Arthur explained, trying to obtain a smile from the other boy.

"Oh, so you're wasting your time" Merlin jokingly responded.

"No, I would be if you were an idiot. Are you following the conversation at all?" Arthur responded, mockingly serious.

Merlin laughed wholeheartedly and put his arm around Arthur's shoulder to bring him to him and kiss his temple.

"Thank you, you little Einstein"

"It's not that big a deal" Arthur answered a little embarrassed, trying to dismiss Merlin's appraisal.

"How is it not? You've been wasting your time with me..."

"Not wasting" Arthur interrupted, gently.

"Ok, spending your time with me since the beginning of the year and it's almost Christmas holidays now! That's weeks of you helping me instead of doing your own studying. And your exam is tomorrow too, you know"

"Merlin, honey, in case you haven't noticed, you're not the only one studying here. We're doing it together, so don't you dare worry about me"

"So what does it feel to do everything well? You're a great student, you can dance and sing like an angel... Is there anything you're bad at?"

"I suck at pool, you already know that"

"That's true, you do"

"Well, thanks!"

"Hey, I just need to find something that makes you human! You are so perfect you don't even feel real" Merlin said with a smile, only half joking.

"Don't be ridiculous. You may not be the best dancer or have problems to keep up with some of the subjects at school, but you have the biggest heart that widely compensates for those little stupid things" Arthur explained, more seriously this time.

"You want to talk about big hearts, when you've been over the same exercise for the whole afternoon just for my sake?"

"After everything you've done for me, helping you study seems like such a small thing..." Arthur answered, kind of regretfully.

"Now who's the one being ridiculous? I've done nothing for you that you wouldn't have in my place, so let's stop this silly competition about who is the worst person here and let's just be happy we have each other. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great" Arthur admitted with a smile, and Merlin didn't lose a second to capture Arthur's lips in a quick kiss.

"And now... some more studying?" Merlin suggested, obviously reluctant, and Arthur smiled at him.

"Of course"

* * *

"So, are you ready?" Arthur asked with an encouraging smile next day, as they sat in the classroom assigned for the exam, waiting for the teacher to appear.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Merlin answered, and Arthur could tell he was quite nervous about it.

"Merl, you know as well as I do that you finally got it yesterday" Arthur explained as he covered Merlin's hand with his own. "You're going to do great"

"Yes, but that was yesterday, without the pressure of the exam and with you by my side to correct me if it was necessary"

"But it wasn't, was it? You did it on your own. And if it helps, I'm still at your side, even if I can't talk to you during the exam" Arthur joked, and somehow it made Merlin feel better, so he turned his hand around to squeeze Arthur's.

"Is it weird that it does help?" Merlin joked back, and Arthur smiled fondly at him.

"No, it's not" Arthur answered, and leaned over to kiss Merlin's cheek, aiming to give him some courage.

"Hey, guys" Percival greeted them, taking the seat next to Merlin. "All ready?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Merlin groaned, bringing his hands to cover his face, and Arthur just smiled at Percival.

"He's just a little nervous" Arthur excused him, and Percival nodded, knowingly.

"I understand, I am a little nervous myself" Percival answered, looking at his back in search of Gwaine, surprised he was not already sitting at his side.

He found him a couple of rows of chairs behind them, sitting next to Lancelot, who was not looking very friendly at the moment. Gwaine made some gestures with his head, asking him to come with them, but Percival felt bad to leave Merlin and Arthur, now that he was sitting with them, and he gestured for Gwaine to bring Lancelot and come with them. Gwaine, though, made it pretty clear that this was impossible, so Percival just sighed, frustrated, and stood up to change his seat.

"Guys, I'll... I'll just go there to sit with Gwaine"

"Why doesn't he come here?" Merlin asked, not really thinking until he turned his head around and his gaze met Lancelot's full-of-disdain one for a second. "Oh, okay, I get it"

"I'm so sorry, Merlin, but Gwain and I are just caught in the middle of all this and..."

"Percie, it's okay" Merlin dismissed him gently, fully knowing how difficult it was being for Percival and Gwaine too. "I understand. Just go, okay? And good luck with the exam"

"I'm sorry, boys" Percival repeated and then he was gone.

Arthur fixed his gaze in Merlin's face for a second, trying to read the feelings inside his head, and he didn't like what he saw: sadness, incomprehension, even nostalgia at his lost friend. Arthur knew Merlin didn't regret anything that had happened between them, but it still made him feel guilty.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, gently resting his hand on Merlin forearm.

"Of course" Merlin answered with a sweet –yet unconvincing smile– as he covered Arthur's hand with his own.

"You can't think about that now, you must concentrate on the exam. We'll talk about it later, if you want" Arthur offered, and Merlin just smiled at him, moved by the worry he saw in Arthur's eyes.

"Don't worry about me, I'm okay. I've got more important things to think about right now, don't I?" Merlin said, but before Arthur could respond, the teacher arrived and ordered everyone to put his books and notes aside and get their pens ready. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other for a second, and then Arthur nodded at him encouragingly, as if telling him that he could do it, and that he trusted him. And somehow that little gesture made Merlin believe too, and he knew it was going to be alright.

Arthur was quick to finish his exam, but didn't move from his place until he felt Merlin was about to finish, wanting to offer his silent support and company in case Merlin had been serious about it helping him. When he saw Merlin was finishing the last part, he stood up and left the classroom, not wanting to make it look suspicious if they finished at the same time, and waited for Merlin outside, nervously pacing the floor until he knew how it had gone.

"So?" Arthur asked nervously as soon as Merlin came out of the classroom and approached him, but he didn't obtain any answer –at least, in words–, as Merlin just grabbed him impetuously and almost lifted him from the floor in a bear hug, to which Arthur could only chuckle affectionally.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Merlin whispered in his ear, still not loosening the embrace.

"I assume it went well, then" Arthur responded jokingly, and before he could say anything else, Merlin's lips were on his as his hands were cupping his cheeks.

"It went great" Merlin answered at last when the kiss broke, his forehead resting against Arthur's and his knuckles gently caressing the skin on Arthur's cheek. "And it's all thanks to you"

"Well, if I had known how grateful you were going to be, I would have helped you sooner" Arthur joked, eliciting a chuckle from Merlin.

"Don't change the subject! It's thanks to you I'm going to pass this exam!"

"I think all your studying helped a little too"

"Can you please accept a compliment and leave it there?" Merlin joked, with a little bit of truth behind his words.

"Okay, I accept it" Arthur conceded with a wide smile. "I was happy to help, then"

Merlin reciprocated his smile and just captured his lips again in a loving kiss, just at the exact moment as Lancelot made his way out of the classroom, having finished his own exam. Lancelot glared at them with a deep resentment in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by either one of them when they became aware of his presence. In spite of that, and of the fact that Arthur still wasn't sure he liked him very much, he knew how important his friendship was to Merlin –even if Merlin himself couldn't see that at the moment because of his anger–, he had to do something about it. He would do anything to make Merlin happy, even if that meant swallowing his pride and his feelings and taking the first step with someone who had deeply hurt him.

"Hey, Lancelot" Arthur said, as friendly as he was able, as he moved away from Merlin to approach Lancelot. "How did the exam go?"

"You've got a lot of nerve to come and talk to me just like that" Lancelot answered, reproachfully.

"Like what?" Arthur asked, surprised, and he could hear Merlin behind him getting all ready to fight Lancelot if necessary. But that was not what Arthur was looking for –it was quite the contrary, actually–, so he took a step to the side to put himself between the other two, making it very clear that he was not expecting Merlin to interfere.

"As if nothing had happened" Lancelot clarified.

"Nothing has happened that we cannot mend" Arthur almost implored on Merlin's behalf.

"Easy for you to say, considering it was you who provoked the whole situation in the first place"

"How can you be so..." Merlin couldn't stop himself, his nostrils widening in anger, but Arthur stopped him before he could say anything else.

"Merlin, please. Let's keep this friendly, ok?"

"You and I will never be friends again" Lancelot told Merlin, pointing his finger at him, before turning to Arthur again. "And you... I better not tell you what I think about you"

"No, you better not" Merlin replied, threateningly.

"Then we don't have anything else to tell each other" Lancelot told them cockily and then turned around and left the hallway without another glance at them.

"I'm sorry" Arthur apologized, turning around to face Merlin. "I was just trying to make things better, and all I did was to make it all worse"

Merlin took pity on the boy and held both his hands in his, squeezing them lovingly.

"How can you do that? How can you still be so nice and feel sorry for him after what he's done to you? He doesn't deserve your kindness"

"I am not doing it for him" Arthur stated, as simple as that, because it was that obvious to him.

"Then why? You're not feeling guilty about this, are you?"

"I just... I just want you to be alright" Arthur mumbled, and Merlin finally understood that Arthur was doing it because he thought it was the best for him.

"Oh, you silly thing, come here" Merlin told him affectionally, embracing him strongly and squeezing him to his chest. "I knew you had a good heart, but this is just a tat too much"

"No way. I feel horrible for being the cause of you losing your best friend. I want you to be happy"

"That's where you're wrong, then. I promise you I'm so much happier since I met you. I want you to understand that I regret nothing. Nothing, okay?" Merlin told Arthur, gently grabbing his chin to force him to meet his eyes.

"Okay" Arthur conceded with a smile.

"If Lancelot really is the friend I thought he was, he'll realise his mistake sooner or later and I'll be happy to put everything behind us. And if he's not... then we're better off without him, don't you think?"

"When did you become so wise?"

"Maybe when you started helping me out with me studies"

"I already accepted a compliment, I'm not accepting any more of them" Arthur joked, and placed a quick kiss on Merlin's lips for good measure.

"Hey, guys" Gwaine greeted them, as he and Percival made their way towards them. "I was going to ask you how did the exam go, but judging by the expression on your faces, I don't think that's necessary"

"It went great" Merlin explained anyway, as he felt it was not often he could feel so confident he had made a good exam. "And you?"

"Horrible" Gwaine answered, though it was clear he couldn't care less about it.

"Mine was alright" Percival added, throwing a dark look at his best friend. He knew Gwaine didn't really care about his studies, but it bothered him when he was so careless.

"So... should we go to the pub for some celebrating pool?" Gwaine suggested.

"Celebrating? I thought you said your exam went horrible" Arthur asked, still not that aware of Gwaine's complete lack of interest in academic issues.

"So? It's always a good time for a celebration" Gwaine answered cockily and Arthur lifted his eyebrows in surprise at the answer, looking at Merlin for some explanation, but the latter only shrugged his shoulders in response, amused at the situation.

"Should we get Lancelot?" Percival asked, looking around in search of their friend, though he was nowhere to be seen.

"I... I don't think he's coming" Arthur answered sadly, and Merlin grabbed his hand in his to show him his support.

Gwaine and Percival immediately understood the situation and didn't insist on it. After all, it was Lancelot who kept insisting in behaving like a bastard, and they didn't want to make Arthur or Merlin feel bad about it.

"Well, it's his loss" Gwaine said dismissingly, not wanting to dampen anyone's happy spirits. "Should we get going?"

* * *

"Ok, let's make teams" Percival suggested when they were about to start with the pool game. "I think we've never seen you play yet, Arthur. Are you any good at it?"

"He's horrible" Merlin answered for him, jokingly.

"Well, thank you!" Arthur answered him, mockingly annoyed, as he playfully nudged Merlin's ribs.

"Well, it's the truth! So guys, I'll just sacrifice myself and make teams with him"

"Well, thank you again!" Arthur laughed.

"Aw, Merlin, how considerate you are, wanting to team with him just so we don't have too" Gwaine sarcastically added, and the other three laughed wholeheartedly at it.

The four of them were having a great time at the pool table when, unknowingly for them, Lancelot entered the pub. He had had the same idea as them, and he was hoping to find Percival and Gwaine there. What he had not been expecting was for Arthur and Merlin to be there too, so now he only had one option: to leave.

Before turning around and leaving the place, annoyed that once again Arthur and Merlin had ruined his plans, he stood for a moment where he was just looking at them, not wanting to admit how envious he was of the fun they were all having. Although he couldn't hear them from where he was, it looked as if Gwaine was telling some of his silly stories and the other three were laughing along with him as they played. And he could see everything that went between Merlin and Arthur. Okay, they were not kissing, or holding hands, or doing anything that would belie their feelings to anyone not knowing about them. But Lancelot could see how Merlin would put his hand on Arthur's shoulder after a particularly good move in their game, how Arthur would sweetly smile at him every now and then, how they winked their eyes at each other whenever each of them got caught at one side of the table and away from each other.

And that's how it really hit Lancelot about the difference between what he had wanted with Arthur and what he and Merlin had. For Merlin it wasn't a matter of "achieving a goal" or about being with the most beautiful guy. Knowing him, he probably couldn't care less about it. Just looking at them, you could see how easily they connected. If Merlin had only wanted from Arthur what he himself had wanted from him, he would be snogging him and that would be the end of it. Their interactions wouldn't be filled with tender words, with easy smiles, with friendly touches here and there. That was the difference: their relationship was based on a deep friendship that had developed into something deeper. They were two people who cared deeply about each other and then they had found something else. And that was probably why Merlin hadn't been able to stop it. If Lancelot was honest with himself, not Merlin or anyone could have stopped him if it had happened to him. And yet Merlin had felt guilty. And had apologised. And had tried to explain. And he had punched him in return. Was Gwaine right and it was him who was being a lousy friend?

And now here he was, watching from a distance his former best friend being happy with his special one. Fortunately, Arthur and Merlin were not so absorbed in each other that they couldn't spend their time with their friends, and apparently both of them and Gwaine and Percival were having a great time playing pool and being with each other. He could have been there with them, but he wasn't. Only because of his stupid pride and his selfishness, which had made him fight his best friend instead of being there for him in one of the most important moments of his life. Percival and Gwain were there for both of them, they hadn't taken part in it, but they had to divide their time between him and the couple. And he had to admit that Arthur seemed quite a likeable lad, whom he would have made friends too quickly in other circumstances. But what really hit him was how much he missed his best friend. And he couldn't stand it.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Knights' Melee:**__ Oops, I'd never though those words would cause such suspicion... I don't know, maybe Lancelot has really realised his mistake, or hasn't he? ;) You'll see soon enough. Thank you so much!_

_**Loulou2a: **__Oh, don't worry about repeating yourself if your words are going to be so nice! ;) Yes, poor Merlin finally did good in his exam, at least Arthur can help him with something! Now let's see what Lancelot can do to mend everything he's destroyed... Thank you so much!_

_**Nanesantos70: **__I really hope things between Lancelot and Merlin (and Lancelot and Arthur also) can be repaired, 'cause they just miss each other, and surely there's nothing they can't mend! Thank you! :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Lancelot yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time on his way to the institute in that cold December morning. The truth was sleep had not found him until a very late hour the previous night, as he laid awake in bed for hours. Thinking. Wondering. Maybe regretting? Yes, definitely regretting some things. Like the way he had acted with Merlin. For God's sake, he had punched him! He still thought he had the right to be angry, at least at first. After all, he had betrayed him and had not been honest with him. But not to the point of hitting him. And surely not to the point of staying angry for so long. He missed Merlin.

He regretted the way he had treated Arthur too. He had been wrong to kiss him when he clearly was not into it. But what he regretted the most was how he had cared so little about his feelings, telling him he was not interested in having him as a friend. He couldn't say he missed Arthur, because he hadn't known him for that long. But he saw how easily he had connected with the others, how they had welcomed him in their little universe and how quickly he had fit into it. And he missed that too.

When he reached the main door stairs, he saw Merlin on top of it, apparently waiting for something. For a glorious second, Lancelot thought they had come back in time in some way and Merlin was waiting for him, as he had done so many times in previous years. Maybe he missed him too and wanted to make amends. Yes, Merlin was not a resentful person by any means, and his big heart had probably pushed him to take the first step, even if Lancelot felt he should be the one doing it. And he was going to, he firmly decided as he started going up the stairs. It was the least he could do.

But then he saw Arthur going out of the copy place and making his way towards Merlin with a big smile on his face, which Merlin was quick to reciprocate, just as Arthur threw his arms around Merlin's neck and chastely kissed his lips. Merlin just put his arms around him in a strong embrace for a second, and then picked Arthur's hand and together they made it inside the building, completely oblivious to anything else happening around them.

The disappointment Lancelot felt at the scene he had just witnessed was not small. Here he was, thinking Merlin was waiting for him, and he hadn't even acknowledged his presence. Maybe he didn't miss him so much –the smile he had seen in Merlin's face at Arthur's arrival clearly denied any sadness. Maybe he didn't care anymore about getting his best friend back. After all, he had Arthur now, who seemed to fill the void Lancelot had left in Merlin's life too well. As hard as he tried, though, he didn't have any hard feelings towards Arthur anymore. After all, it was Arthur the only one who had tried to mediate between Merlin and him, even if it was only for Merlin's sake. But without even trying to, Arthur had once again stood in their way, just as he had been doing since the first day he arrived. And Lancelot had the nasty feeling he couldn't compete against him, so he would probably just have to stand aside. And that feeling suddenly made him feel like he was all alone in the world.

* * *

"What's taking the damned teacher so long?" Merlin asked impatiently to no one in particular as they sat in the classroom, but Arthur smiled indulgently at him and answered.

"He'll be here in a second, don't worry"

"I'm just anxious about the exam's mark. I guess he will have corrected them, won't he?"

"Probably. But don't be nervous about it, you already know it went great"

"Then I'm anxious to see a good mark on a maths exam with my name. I can't say it's happened before, to be honest" Merlin joked, and Arthur squeezed his hand sympathetically.

"Well, get used to it 'cause now I know you can do it, I'm not going to let you fall behind again"

"I know you won't" Merlin told him lovingly, and just at that moment, the teacher finally entered the classroom, the exams in his hands ready to be given back, much to Merlin's relief.

"Well, people" the teacher announced as he made it to his table. "Before starting with the class, I will give you back your exams"

Having said that, the teacher started walking around the tables, just giving back each exam to his owner. Arthur was one of the very first to receive it and, as usual, he had gotten a top mark.

"Congrats, Arthur" Merlin told him, obviously proud of him. "Though let me tell you it's not such a big surprise, you little genius"

"Oh, come on, Merlin" Arthur dismissed him, embarrassedly. "It's not that big a deal"

"Isn't it? Well, it's going to be to me, it's not often I see a good mark on a maths exam, that's for sure"

"Well, you're surely going to see it this time"

It was then when the teacher placed Merlin's exam in front of him, and the expression in his expectant face changed dramatically: failed.

"How can this be possible?" Merlin mumbled, hardly able to speak, and Arthur turned to him worriedly and looked over Merlin's shoulder to see the exam, his face changing instantly as Merlin's had done.

"It must be wrong. Let me see" Arthur asked him, picking the exam from Merlin's hands to compare it with his. "See? This is correct" Arthur said, looking at one of the exercises. "And this one is correct too. I think the teacher just made a mistake"

"Excuse me, Mr. Du Bois. I think my mark is mistaken" Merlin told the teacher, who was still giving out the rest of the exams amongst the students.

"No, it's the mark you deserve" the teacher answered coldly.

"No, look, this exercise is correct, and this one's too, and yet you haven't considered them"

"Be glad I didn't report you to the headmaster"

"To the headmaster?" Merlin repeated in confusion.

"I know perfectly well you copied on the exam" the teacher answered, not even bothering to look at him.

"What? That's not true" Merlin replied indignantly, and he could feel Arthur getting angry at his side too.

"If you think I'm going to believe you made such a good exam on your own, after all your previous disasters, you've got another thing coming"

"But that's not fair! I didn't copy! I just studied a lot!" Merlin protested.

"Yeah, of course you did" the teacher sarcastically replied as he continued giving other exams to their owners.

"That's not fair" Merlin repeated in a whisper, and it was all Arthur needed to get incredibly angry. He had always been very sensitive to any injustice. And if on top of that, it was against Merlin… He just couldn't stand it.

"Did you see him copy?" Arthur asked aloud, making the teacher turn to him in surprise, as Arthur hardly ever spoke in class, much less to put the teacher in question.

"I don't need to. It's pretty clear" he answered.

"So you mean to tell me you've always been pressuring him to study more and to try harder, and when he does, you punish him?"

"I don't see how this is any of your business" the teacher answered, menacingly.

"Arthur, just leave it, it's not worth it" Merlin interrupted, not wanting to cause him any trouble.

"Of course it's worth it! You worked very hard for this!" Arthur answered in a slightly softer voice, but the teacher still heard it and chuckled arrogantly.

"Yes, I'm sure he did"

"How can you doubt him like that? You didn't even see him copy!" Arthur protested, getting more and more furious by the minute.

"No, I didn't, though I'm perfectly sure he did. But okay, I tell you what, to be fair I'll just make Merlin a quick test right now to check if he can really do it on his own"

"Are you asking this to everyone who passed the exam or is it just him?" Arthur asked him, hardly able to control himself.

"The others who passed the exam have my entire trust"

"Oh, and Merlin doesn't?"

"No, because he's never done such a good exam before"

"He hasn't copied before either, but you don't seem to care about that"

"That's enough!" the teacher threatened Arthur. "I don't have to explain my decisions to you!"

"You do when you're being unfair!" Arthur yelled back, and the teacher seemed to be getting angrier too.

"Arthur, please" Merlin pleaded for him to stop, and he even grabbed his arm to catch his attention, but Arthur shrugged Merlin's hand.

"Yes, Pendragon, you should listen to your friend and shut up now, unless you want me to fail you too" the teacher went on with his threats, as the rest of the class fell in absolute silence, shocked at the scene they were witnessing.

"Oh, so you recognize you fail your students as you please" Arthur added, sarcastically.

"That's enough, Pendragon!" the teacher yelled, but Arthur was too furious to notice how angry the teacher was getting.

"Not until you give Merlin the mark he deserves!"

"I said that's enough!" the teacher yelled, walking fast to Arthur's chair and lifting his hand to hit the table, an action Arthur misread, thinking he was intending to hit him.

"Don't even dare to touch me!" Arthur yelled as he abruptly stood up to look less vulnerable.

Everyone in the class remained dumbfounded at Arthur's outburst, not really knowing what to think, as they didn't think the teacher had any intention to be physically violent towards him, but Arthur really seemed to think so.

"Arthur, I..." the teacher mumbled, thunderstruck himself. "I wasn't going to hit you, I swear"

Arthur seemed to come out of a trance at the teacher's words and suddenly realised how he had misunderstood the teacher's words and gestures, and how everyone was staring at him, almost afraid of him. Even Gwaine and Percival had a strange expression on their faces while looking at him. And of course Lancelot, who had just been proven right of how crazy Arthur was. All of a sudden it was all too much for him, and he grabbed his bag in a tug and ran out of the classroom, completely ashamed of himself.

Merlin only hesitated for a second before he himself packed his things and stood up in a hurry.

"I'm sorry" he apologized to the teacher about leaving, but the teacher just nodded at him as if giving him permission to go, and ran out of the classroom with the intention of following Arthur wherever he went.

* * *

"Arthur!" he shouted as he ran behind him down the stairs, but if Arthur heard him he didn't acknowledge it. "Arthur, wait!"

"Merlin, go away" Arthur answered, not stopping for a second even to tell him that.

"I'm not going away! I will keep running behind you until you stop!" Merlin told him, with every intention to keep his promise.

"Just... leave me alone, please" Arthur responded, and Merlin could have sworn he heard some tears in Arthur's voice.

It wasn't until he was well outside the institute that Arthur started to reduce his speed, and Merlin decided to take the chance and made and extra effort to catch up with him. He grabbed Arthur's arm to make him stop, catching Arthur unawares –as he had not realised Merlin was that close to him– and throwing him again in a fit of fury –or fear, Merlin couldn't tell.

"Let go of me!" Arthur yelled at him, struggling to free his arm from Merlin's grip, though to no avail.

"Arthur! Arthur, calm down! It's me!" Merlin tried to reason with him, as he grabbed his other arm too to stand in front of him and gently shook him to make him react. "I would never hurt you!"

Merlin's voice seemed to finally break through Arthur's agitated mind and he stopped struggling. Merlin then tried to embrace him, but Arthur wasn't yet ready to be comforted and took a step back, though Merlin understood and took no offense in it.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked him, worriedly, as he once again approached him and gently took Arthur's chin to catch his attention.

Arthur needed a second before answering, gulping heavily, and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry" he apologized, honestly.

Merlin caressed his face with his knuckles to show him there was nothing to forgive and then he took his hand and entwined their fingers together.

"Come" he gently ordered as he tugged Arthur's hand to get him to a nearby bench, where they both sat in silence. Arthur seemed to need a moment to compose himself and Merlin didn't want to rush him, so none of them talked for a few minutes. Then it was Arthur who broke the silence.

"You followed me" Arthur suddenly said, almost surprised to find out.

"Of course I followed you" Merlin answered, equally surprised.

"Why?" Arthur looked genuinely confused.

"Because I care about you" Merlin answered with no hesitation, as if the question was absurd.

"Really?"

"Yes! Of course really! I thought you knew"

"I don't know anything" Arthur confessed, his voice shaking, and Merlin's heart broke a little at whatever it was that made Arthur feel he didn't deserve to be loved. He tried again to hug him, and this time Arthur didn't offer any resistance and let himself be engulfed in Merlin's embrace, feeling grateful for those strong arms enveloping him and making him feel warm and secure.

"If you don't know I'll be sure to tell you as many times as I need to make you understand. I care about you. I care about you a lot, more than you can imagine"

"Even when I go crazy like that?"

Merlin chuckled fondly and just squeezed Arthur's body to him more strongly.

"Yes, even then" he told him, and Arthur could see through his teasing that he didn't think Arthur was crazy at all.

Arthur put his own arms around Merlin's body in response, and Merlin sighed with relief at having been able to break through Arthur's protective wall.

"Thank you" Arthur simply said.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Arthur. Do you care about me?"

"Yes" Arthur simply answered, as there were no words to express how much he cared about Merlin, nor Merlin needed them to understand.

"Then we're even. Nothing to thank for" Merlin answered honestly, squeezing Arthur stronger to his chest once again and planting a loving kiss on his forehead. "I don't know if it's the right moment to tell you this, but... I was wondering if you... if I..." Merlin didn't seem to be able to find the right words, and Arthur broke their embrace slightly to be able to look at his face.

"What is it that you can't tell me?" Arthur encouraged him gently.

"You know how I feel about you, right?"

"I think so" Arthur answered.

"I was wondering... if you'd want to take a step further"

"Like... being together?"

Merlin loudly let the breath he was holding out and smiled, relieved that Arthur had spoken the words he had not been able.

"Yeah. I know we kind of are already, but... would you let me be officially your boyfriend?" Merlin asked, kind of pitifully, and Arthur could only smile widely, all awkwardness and doubts forgotten, and gently cupped his cheek.

"Only if you let me be yours" was his response, and he captured Merlin's lips in a kiss that sealed their words.


	13. Chapter 13

_Wow, a lot of reviews these time! I'm overwhelmed! :)_

_**Loulou2a: **__Yes, I think Arthur is totally the kind of person who just can't stand injustice, especially if it comes to those he love... About his father... we'll see soon what the problem is, though it's obvious there's definitely something wrong with Arthur... But yes, now he has a wonderful boyfriend, yay! Thank you! :)_

**_Pinbot: _**_Yes, I guess we're getting closer to Arthur's problem now... Though I think we need a bit of fluff before we deal with that, don't we? Thank you! :)_

_**Nanesantos70: **__The thing is all this about the teacher happened to me. Well, not me, but to a classmate of mine, and I though it would come useful to my story. Glad you like crazy-Arthur! :) Thank you!_

_**Balieboro: **__Wow, excelent is such a big word! :) Poor Arthur, he only reacted instinctively to what he considered a threat :( Thank you so much!_

**Jesyca12: **_Hahaha, I know my fluff it's terribly cloying, but I can't seem to help it! Let me warn you, though, you haven't seen anything yet, it's going to get soooo much worse :) Yes, we'll soon know more about the cause of Arthur's outburst. Thank you so much!_

**_01beirke:_**_ Oh, thank you so much! ;)_

_Okay, now I have a problem. As you know, this story is based on another one I had written earlier. Well, the timing is not the same, obviously, and now it's time for a couple of christmassy chapters that don't really go with our real September... I thought to put the stoy on stand-by until Christmas, but it's really really far away yet and... I don't know, I just decided to go on anyway. I hope you find it okay and enjoyable anyway!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

The class was over and gone, and Merlin and Arthur hadn't come back yet, so Lancelot was starting to get slightly worried. He supposed it could only be that Arthur was too ashamed to enter the class again with the same teacher, but... what if it wasn't that? What if something had happened to Arthur after he had run away? Would Merlin be able to take care of it? And would they both be okay?

At first Lancelot had been surprised at Arthur's reaction, like everybody else in the classroom. He was sure the teacher had never intended to hit Arthur, but... maybe it had looked different from Arthur's position. Or maybe Arthur was just a more sensitive person, he didn't know. What he did know was that the first thing that had come to his mind was he hoped Arthur was okay. Not that he acting strangely, or that he was half crazy, like he would have thought some days ago. Before he had got to know Arthur a bit better, even if it was from a distance, and had seen that he was a very kind-hearted and level-headed person –in spite of these strange reactions he got sometimes. But who was he to judge him? He didn't know the reason behind those attitudes. But he knew there was a reason. And he hoped Merlin knew them and knew how to help him.

By the looks of it, Merlin was very keen on helping Arthur, that's for sure. After all, he hadn't hesitated for even a second and had followed Arthur instantly when he had ran away, his failed exam instantly forgotten. And the worry in his eyes... That's when Lancelot had realised how strongly Merlin felt for Arthur and cared about him. Like Lancelot hadn't cared when he had wanted to date Arthur. And suddenly Lancelot didn't feel any resentment against his best friend. Only understanding. If only Merlin would forgive him...

He was so absorbed in his daydreaming as he walked down the corridor after the class that he almost missed Merlin, standing alone next to the teacher's room door. He didn't seem as worried as before, so he guessed things were not that bad with Arthur. Nevertheless, it wouldn't hurt to ask, Lancelot thought as he sighed loudly to encourage himself.

"Is Arthur okay?" Lancelot asked Merlin, and the latter turned to him in surprise.

"Do you really care? Or you just want more ammunition to prove how much of a weirdo he is?" Merlin answered coldly.

"No, I... I really care" Lancelot responded quietly.

"He's okay now" Merlin relented after a moment's hesitation.

"I've been thinking about everything that's happened between us and... I've realised how wrong I've been acting" Lancelot almost smiled when he saw the surprise on his friend's face. "I wanted to say sorry. I'll understand if you or Arthur don't forgive me, but I just needed to tell you that"

"Wait. Are you been serious?" Merlin asked, and the hope that he was being honest Lancelot saw in his eyes made him trust they could still be alright.

"Yes. You and Arthur are made for each other. It's so easy to see I don't know how I couldn't see it sooner"

"Maybe you were too blinded by anger" Merlin answered, and Lancelot could easily see there was no trace of reproach in his voice.

"Probably"

"You had the right to be angry" Merlin relented, and Lancelot had to smile at his best friend's big heart.

"But not to punch you"

"What, you mean that little contact in my chin I didn't even feel?" Merlin joked, and both friends shared a laugh that confirmed any resentment had been left behind.

"I won't ever again be an obstacle between you and Arthur. I can tell he is very important to you"

"He is" Merlin simply answered, glad he could openly talk about it with his best friend. Gosh, he had missed him!

"Maybe someday he'll give me a second chance too and forget about all the crap I got him through"

"I don't think that day will be as far away as you think..." Merlin promised with a fond smile, thinking about Arthur's big heart and his ability to forgive and forget.

"You think so?" Lancelot asked hopefully.

"I'm sure of it"

"Is it... is everything alright between us?" Lancelot asked, and the fear mingled with hope Merlin could see in Lancelot's eyes was all the prove he needed to know he had got his friend back.

"Yes" Merlin simply answered, as no more words were needed, and shook hands with Lancelot in a warm gesture.

"So..." Lancelot tried to change the subject before he burst out crying with emotion. "Where's Arthur now?"

"He... went to apologize with the teacher for... for what happened"

"He shouldn't. He was on the right"

"Yeah, I know, but he thinks he overreacted and wants to do things right"

"That's how he is, isn't he?" Lancelot said, and Merlin was happy to detect some fondness in his voice.

"He sure is" Merlin answered, but before he could say anything else, the door next to Merlin opened and Arthur appeared.

At first Arthur didn't notice Lancelot standing there, so he just let himself fall in Merlin's arms, emotionally spent by all that had happened that day, and rested his head in Merlin's shoulder. Merlin just took the chance to squeeze him strongly to him, willing to offer all his comfort and support, and kissed his forehead.

"How did it go?" Merlin asked him softly, as he slightly rocked both their bodies reassuringly.

"It went very well" Arthur answered, lifting his head to look at Merlin, but not really breaking the embrace. "He almost didn't let me apologize. He said he was the one who was sorry about the whole incident, and that he was the one being unfair. I explained to him how I've been studying hard with you and he is going to give you the mark you deserve"

"What? Really?" Merlin asked, but the sweet smile on Arthur's lips told him he was not joking.

"Of course really! Once he understood why the difference between this exam and your previous ones, there was no reason for him to fail you!"

Merlin was so happy about the final resolution of it all that he didn't know how to express it, so he did the only thing his instincts told him and cupped Arthur's face firmly to bring him to him and captured his lips in a strong kiss that lingered.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Merlin mumbled against Arthur's lips once the kiss broke, as they rested their foreheads together.

"Only to your eyes" Arthur joked, and Merlin kissed him again.

"Well, I have a surprise for you too" Merlin told him as he let go of his face to gently pick up his hand and turned around a little to let him see Lancelot, standing right next to them.

"Lancelot?" Arthur asked in surprise, not understanding what he was doing there.

"Hi, Arthur" Lancelot answered with a shy smile, as he noticed the confusion in the other boy's eyes.

"Does this mean...?" Arthur asked hopefully, looking at Merlin for confirmation, and he nodded in response.

"Yeah, Merlin and I just made up" Lancelot explained, trying to figure out what Arthur felt about that, but Arthur's eyes didn't belie any emotion at the moment. "I know now how much of an idiot I've been, and he was kind enough not to hold it against me"

"Everything's okay now" Merlin confirmed it to Arthur, squeezing his hand, but the latter could still not find the right words to say so Lancelot decided to try again.

"Arthur, I will understand if you don't ever forgive me, 'cause I was horrible to you, but I wanted to let you know I am deeply aware of how wrong I acted. And that I would love to have you as a friend, if you would still let me"

Lancelot offered his hand shyly at Arthur, hoping against hope he wouldn't reject it, but knowing he would just have to accept it if it happened. As Merlin's best friend, it was very important to him to have a good relationship with someone so special to him, but he knew it was a big chance. After all, he had been horrible to Arthur; he had not the right to ask anything out of him.

So it was a big surprise when Arthur, instead of shaking hands with him, just put his arms around him and embraced him strongly, to which Lancelot could only reciprocate, feeling immensely relieved and happy as he hugged Arthur and watched the pride in Merlin's eyes at the scene. Yes, he liked Arthur for Merlin. And as a friend.

"I would be your friend if only for Merlin's sake" Arthur told him even before breaking the embrace, "but the truth is I really want to be it, 'cause now I can see what you're made of, and I think it's worth it"

"I'm going to make it worth it, I swear" Lancelot promised as the embrace broke, and Arthur smiled at him.

"I believe you" Arthur told him, and he couldn't feel happier as Merlin's arm went around his shoulders in a warm half embrace.

"Hey, Merlin, were you getting jealous, or something?" Lancelot joked as he saw how difficult it was for his best friend to stay away from Arthur for even a second, and he smiled fondly.

"Kinda, to be honest" Merlin joked just before kissing Arthur's cheek, making him chuckle.

"Well, well, well, what's happening here?" Gwaine exclaimed when he and Percival reached them and they discovered how different the situation seemed to be from the day before.

"It must be the Christmas spirit" Percival joked as he noticed Arthur and Merlin in a half-embrace, talking animatedly with Lancelot, who didn't seem to mind about them being together.

"Yeah, that must be it" Lancelot joked back, and even though Percival and Gwaine didn't know what had happened, suddenly the five of them felt such a peace and a contentment just for being together that they didn't want the day to end.

"So, what about some pool?" Gwaine suggested, as usual.

"Well... what do you think, bestie?" Merlin joked, turning to Lancelot, and everyone laughed wholeheartedly at the situation.

"That would be great!" Lancelot readily agreed.

* * *

"I thought you wanted to play" Lancelot observed, as Gwaine and Percival hadn't moved from their seats in the pub since they had arrived.

"We will, but first I was going to suggest something" Percival told everyone, eliciting their immediate curiosity.

"And what is it?" Gwaine asked.

"Now that everything seems to be okay again, and that the band still stands... right?" Percival asked hopefully, and both Lancelot and Merlin nodded silently at him. "We could play Secret Santa!"

"Percival, really? Aren't we a bit too old for this?" Gwaine groaned.

"Come on, it will be great!" Percival insisted, and he was looking so excited about it that none of them had the heart to deny him anything.

"I... I can't take part in it, I'm sorry" Arthur intervened in a sad whisper, and Merlin immediately understood what was happening and took his hand to squeeze it in support.

"Why not?" Percival asked, deceived his idea was not going to become true.

"I... I don't have the money to buy anything" he confessed, blushing with embarrassment, and Merlin's heart went to him as his hand found his way to the small of Arthur's back.

"How about if we don't buy anything?" Lancelot offered, also feeling bad for the boy. "How about if we have to make the gifts or give something we already have and that means a lot to us? It looks more meaningful like this, doesn't it?"

"Oh my God, Lance!" Percival exclaimed excitedly. "That's the best idea ever!"

"You don't have to do that, boys" Arthur told them, though extremely grateful at them. "You can play without me"

"And what's the sense in that? The great thing about Secret Santa is to involve a group of people which are important to each other, isn't it?" Percival explained, and Arthur suddenly found himself speechless, so grateful he was towards his friends.

"Well, it's decided then" Merlin intervened, trying to get the light out of his boyfriend to give him some time to compose himself, as he could feel he was quite moved. "Should we write our names so we can see who gets whom?"

And so they did, and soon the five names were spread across the table, and everyone of them picked up one, with the promise no one would know about the others' until last day of term, when they would give away their gifts after class.

Soon after that, the boys said their goodbyes to the each other and started their way home, as it was getting quite late. As usual, Merlin decided to accompany Arthur home, something the latter would never refuse, and they walked side by side, their hands entwined together, talking about silly things and just enjoying each other's company.

"So, who did you get for Secret Santa?" Merlin asked nonchalantly after a while.

"Merlin, honey, there's a reason it's called _Secret_ Santa" Arthur answered with a smile.

"Yeah, but it's me. You're going to tell me, right?"

"No, of course not"

"Hey, now I'm your boyfriend you're not supposed to have secrets with me"

"I don't think _this_ applies to that rule"

"Come on, don't be so spoilsport" Merlin pleaded playfully.

"Me? It's you who's trying to ruin the game!" Arthur answered in mocking annoyance.

"How is this ruining it? I'm not going to tell anyone else"

"But you're not supposed to know yourself"

"I got Percival. See? I told you and nothing happened"

"No! Come on, why did you?" Arthur groaned.

"To show you it's okay that we know each other's Secret Santa. So who did you get?"

"I'm serious, I'm not telling you"

"You are really not going to tell me?"

"Of course really!"

"I can't believe you let me tell you mine and now you're not telling me yours!" Merlin groaned, stopping in front of Arthur to stop his walking and to look angry, but he was not successful, as Arthur still laughed.

"I didn't want to know! The only one to blame here is your enormous mouth" Arthur reproached him playfully pointing his finger at Merlin's face in accusation.

"You love my mouth" Merlin joked, lovingly grabbing Arthur's finger to hold his hand in his.

"Yeah, I do" Arthur chuckled and then threw his arms around Merlin's neck and kissed him, just to show him how much he loved his mouth.

"You're so beautiful" Merlin whispered lovingly as the kiss broke and Arthur chuckled again.

"I'm still not telling you"

"Damn it!" Merlin exclaimed indignantly, and Arthur laughed aloud at his boyfriend's antics, as his own hand went inside his pocket to subconsciously caress what was lying there: a tiny white paper with Merlin's name on it.


	14. Chapter 14

_Wow, a lot of reviews these time! I'm overwhelmed! :)_

**_01beirke:_**_ Hehehe, I'm hoping you won't die if a diabetic attack after this chapter! I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much!_

_**Loulou2a: **__Oh, don't hate fictional Lancelot because the 'real' one! Here it seems he finally realised he was in the wrong and he is willing to do everything he can to make it better! We'll see what Arthur gets Merlin, though! ;) Thank you so much!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

"And what was the sense in staying out in the cold again?" Lancelot asked, feigning heavy shivering as the five of them were sitting in the grass, in Arthur's favourite secluded part of the schoolyard that he had decided to share with them.

"It's not for the cold, Lance. It's just about being outside every now and then, and not always locked up in buildings" Arthur explained, as it had been his idea to spend their free time there. "I like to take advantage of the sun whenever it decides to appear"

"That's a great and valid argument at summer, but let me have my doubts about it in December"

"You young people don't know how to appreciate the good things in life" Arthur joked, and the other smiled at him.

"Whatever, but I need a hot coffee" Percival added, already standing up. "Someone else coming?"

"I'm coming" Gwaine offered. "My butt is so cold that I could make ice with it"

"I'm coming too" Lancelot intervened, before turning to Merlin and Arthur. "What about you, guys?"

"I think I'll just stay here a while more" Arthur answered, politely. There were few things he loved more than being out in the open, and he was not ready to enter the building again.

"Merlin?" Lancelot asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I'll stay too" Merlin answered.

"Somehow I already knew you were going to say that" Lancelot joked, and both Arthur and Merlin chuckled as they looked at each other. "See you guys later, then"

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Merlin asked Arthur after the other three were gone, as even though he was sitting next to him, seemed to be miles away.

Arthur came out of his reverie instantly at being summoned by his boyfriend, and gave him a big smile that warmed Merlin's heart with its honesty.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Arthur answered, subconsciously moving to sit even closer to Merlin as he suddenly shrugged with cold. "I was just thinking. Just two more days until the end of term and I still don't know what I'm going to give my Secret Santa" Arthur pouted playfully.

"Don't expect me to help, when you haven't even told me who it is" Merlin answered, and had to chuckle at the mocking indignation on Arthur's face.

"Aren't we a bit resentful?" Arthur reproached him playfully.

"You know I would gladly help, but I can't do anything without knowing who is it for..."

"You are not going to stop until I tell you, right?"

"Right"

"Well, I'm still not going to tell you"

"Then I'm not going to stop"

"Urgh!" Arthur protested, but he was clearly amused by the situation.

"Let me guess... so you started thinking about it after we were all together... Oh, so that must mean it was someone who was here..." Merlin joked.

"You're so clever..." Arthur replied, sarcastically. "Of course he was here!"

"Aha! So we know it's a 'he'"

"Sometimes I don't know how I stand you" Arthur protested with a laugh, and Merlin chuckled amusedly as he put his arm around Arthur's shoulder to bring him to him and kiss his cheek. But Merlin saw Arthur involuntarily flinch when his arm made contact with the back of Arthur's neck, even if he quickly tried to hide it, and Merlin immediately worried.

"What's wrong, love?" Merlin asked, trying not to look too concerned.

"Nothing, why?" Arthur tried to feign normality, but Merlin knew better.

"Nothing? Come on, Arthur, I saw you flinch when I touched you, as if it hurt"

"No, you just thought you did" Arthur tried to dismiss his boyfriend, but Merlin was having none of it.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say" Merlin sarcastically answered as he moved to kneel behind Arthur and carefully lifted the collar of his jacket to see if everything was okay. He couldn't help but gasp in surprise at seeing the skin there covered by a deep and wide bruise. "What the hell happened to you? And why did you tell me it was nothing?" Merlin admonished Arthur carefully brushing the damaged area with gentle fingers.

"Because it's not that big a deal" Arthur dismissed him, moving a bit away from his boyfriend to stop him from looking at the offending injury.

"It looks very painful to me" Merlin insisted, sitting down again in front of Arthur. "How did that happen?"

"You know how clumsy I am, right?" Arthur answered with a chuckle, trying to make light of the situation. "Almost as clumsy as you! I was walking out of the shower and..."

"That was your father, wasn't it?" Merlin interrupted, a little more forcefully than he would have wanted.

"What? What does my father have to with this?" Arthur answered, apparently surprised at Merlin's accusations.

"You remember what you promised to me once, do you?"

"What?"

"That you would explain everything to me someday. We've been together for weeks. I think the day has come, Arthur"

"I don't know what ideas you're getting into that head of yours about my father, but..."

"Yes, you know what ideas I have, even if you haven't told me about it. I know there's something big in your life that has a very deep effect on you, and I know it has to do with your father"

"Well, of course there's something big affecting me. Maybe you have forgotten my mother died only a few months ago, that my sister disappeared and now I have to live with someone I don't get along with. Isn't it enough to be affected?" Arthur asked him, obviously not comfortable with so many questions.

"Of course it is, sweetie" Merlin answered patiently, trying to keep the situation under control. "And you don't know how sorry I am about it all. But I don't think that's the end of it and..."

"And what? Come on, say what you want to say" Arthur dared him.

"I think your father... batters you" Merlin whispered, finding it very hard to say this words, so big was the pain they made him feel.

"Oh, come on, I can't believe you're thinking this"

"And what do you want me to think? Every now and then you appear with some bruise you don't know how to explain. You're insecure, sometimes you get scared with no reason, you find it very hard to accept people caring about you..."

"If I'm so incredibly weak and difficult, I don't know what the hell you're doing being with me" Arthur retorted angrily, and he stood up to leave, though Merlin was quick enough to stand up too and gently grab his arm to prevent it.

"Please, don't get angry. You're getting me all wrong, sweetheart. I never said you were weak or difficult. You know you're just beautiful and perfect to me. It's not you who I'm judging, can't you see it?"

"Who are you judging then?"

"The person making you feel so worthless. The person hurting you so much, in and out. And I think that's your father. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not" Arthur admitted in defeat, his voice only a whisper, and Merlin's heart broke at the sadness emanating from his boyfriend, but he knew he had to get him to talk. He needed to know.

"Can we talk about it? Please? I need to know"

"Ok, the bruise was because of him, but he didn't give me that injury, at least not directly. He just... We fought and he got angry and pushed me a little more forcefully that he intended and I fell, so I hit the coffee table..."

"Son of a bitch" Merlin couldn't help but to exclaim angrily.

"It was an accident, okay? It's not like he did it on purpose" Arthur pleaded for Merlin to believe him and to let it be, but Merlin was much more stubborn than that.

"As when you tripped over the carpet?" Merlin pointed out meaningfully, not taking his eyes off of Arthur's to see his reaction.

Arthur didn't know how to answer to that one, so he just remained in silence, looking at Merlin pleadingly. In his eyes Merlin could see a mixture of guiltiness about not having been honest with him and apprehension at the same time that Merlin seemed to have discovered his secret. Merlin, not being able to stand seeing so many negative emotions in his boyfriend's eyes, just hurried to embrace him, gently caressing the hair on the back of Arthur's head.

"Sweetie, it's okay, I swear I'm not judging you. It's him I would like to throttle, believe me. To think you have to live with him..."

"It's nothing I can't take" Arthur answered, not breaking the embrace so he didn't have to look at Merlin, because he knew those words were not going to be enough for him.

"You shouldn't be having to _take_ anything, Arthur. Don't get the idea that this is normal or, for God's sake, that you deserve it, because it's not like that"

"It doesn't matter, though, does it? Whatever I think, at the end of the day I still get to go home with him. It's easier to think I deserve it. It's much more easier to take it this way"

Merlin sighed, not really knowing what to answer to that. He had never felt luckier about the family he had than he did in that moment. And there was Arthur, an amazing, kind-hearted boy, living in a hell just because he had to. And on top of it, being made believe he had to take it because he deserved it. And the only thing Merlin could do was to hold him strongly, trying to make him feel a bit better, even if it was only for a few seconds.

"It's only a few more months" Arthur took him out of his reverie, and Merlin couldn't believe it was him who was trying to comfort Merlin. "In August I'll turn eighteen, and I'll be gone in a heartbeat"

"And meanwhile I just have to stand and watch and pray nothing will happen? What if he really hurts you someday?"

"Yes, you have to stand and watch because there's nothing you can do and I don't want you to get involved in this in any way. Besides, he's hit me a couple of times, yes, but it's not that bad; it's not like he beats the hell out of me, and it's not going to get worse"

"I just... I can't stand this. Now every time you go home I'll be wondering if you'll be okay"

"Then don't, honey" Arthur tried to reassure him brushing his knuckles against the skin on Merlin's cheek. "That's why I didn't want you to know. I swear to you it's not that bad. I'll be okay. Don't worry about me, please"

"That's like asking the Sun not to shine" Merlin answered with a humourless chuckle, and Arthur smiled sweetly at him.

"It's only a few more months" Arthur repeated, trying to lift Merlin's face by putting his fingers under his chin, so he would look at him. And when he did, Arthur discovered so much love there that he almost had to look away by the intensity of it.

"You know what? I'll be eighteen since June so I'll... I might just go with you. If you want me too" Merlin suggested, afraid Arthur would want to start from scratch and forget about everything he left behind. But the impossibly-wide smile that broke in Arthur's lips at his words clearly said something else, and Merlin's heart started fluttering like crazy at the prospect of he and Arthur being together for good.

"I wouldn't go anywhere without you" Arthur's voice broke slightly, and Merlin lost no time in throwing his arms around him and squeezing him tightly to his chest as he slowly kissed him, putting all the emotions he felt for him in that kiss.

* * *

Arthur knew it was strange feeling this happy. At least, he never did while at home, as he surely had no reason too. But he felt strangely relieved after having confessed his big secret to Merlin, as if a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders. And he couldn't stop a big smile slowly spreading across his lips when he remembered Merlin's words. _I might just go with you. If you want me too_. He couldn't stop his heart beating like crazy whenever he thought about the wonderful new life that would start in August...

And now, all of a sudden, he had found the perfect present for his Secret Santa.

* * *

"So" Lancelot said as he rubbed his hands together expectantly, "who's going to go first?"

The last day of school before the Christmas holidays had finally arrived, and they were sitting in their favourite pub after class, ready to start their Secret Santa game. Most of them were pretty excited with it –everyone except maybe Gwaine, who still thought it was a childish game– and had put a lot of thought in the perfect gift for their friends.

"I think Percival should go first" Gwaine suggested sarcastically, "as he was the one having the great idea"

"It is a great idea!" Percival added, indignantly. "Maybe you should go first to have it done and gone with, because I can tell you couldn't care less about it"

"Ok, don't argue, I'll start" Merlin offered, trying to avoid any senseless fighting, and carefully produced the box he had been carrying in a bag to leave it on the table, in front of Percival.

"Is that for me?" Percival asked, obviously excited.

"Of course it is. Otherwise I wouldn't have left it in front of you" Merlin answered, amused.

"And what is it?"

"Opening it may help you solve the mystery" Merlin joked, and he grinned as Percival instantly started ripping the paper without standing on ceremony and pulled a strange and heavy trophy.

"What is this?" Percival asked with a smile, obviously loving every second of their little game, even if he didn't know what the hell was whatever he was holding in his hands.

"Well, that's the athletics trophy I won three years ago, you remember? You were always faster than me, but that day you were ill and I won. By the end of it you were practically crying, but I was so proud of beating you that I didn't care that much. So now I'm giving this back to its rightful owner. Even if you didn't win that time, you were always better than me"

"Aw, Merlin, that's so great! It means a lot, thank you!" Percival thanked him, and stood up to hug him warmly.

"Oh, please, that's exactly what I feared it was going to happen" Gwaine groaned, rolling his eyes, as he was not so fond of tender, meaningful moments.

"Okay, you're being so incredibly stupid with this that I almost don't feel like giving you this, but well, it's Christmas..." Percival said, handing Gwaine his gift. "So here you are"

"Oh, okay" Gwaine answered. "Now you've made me feel guilty"

"As you should" Percival answered, nodding pointedly.

"I'm sorry" Gwaine apologized, though it was obvious that he was more interested in unwrapping his present. His mouth fell open in surprise at finding that Percival had given him his favourite sleeveless t-shirt. "Percie!"

"Merry Christmas" Percival told him with an honest smile, all annoyance forgotten.

"But how can you give me that?" Gwaine asked in amazement. "That's your favourite T-Shirt"

"Well, aren't you the one always borrowing it?"

"Yeah, and you are the one never letting me, arguing that I would get lost in it"

"Yeah, well, now it's yours, so you can lose yourself as much as you want to"

"But you love it!"

"And that's what Secret Santa is about"

"Thank you" Gwaine told him, more moved by Percival's gesture that he would care to admit.

"I bet now the game doesn't look like such a silly thing"

"No, I'm sorry, it doesn't. Thank you so much, Percie"

"You're welcome, Gwaine"

"Okay, so now it's Gwaine's turn" Lancelot intervened.

"Alright, I can see now that my gift doesn't match up to the rest, maybe I should leave it and give you something else another day, Lance"

"Are you my Secret Santa? Oh, great, trust my good luck you had to pick up my name" Lancelot groaned.

"No, no, it doesn't work like that. You have to give your gift now" Merlin intervened, highly amused by the situation.

"Yes, I want my gift" Lancelot intervened.

"Okay, but don't blame me if you don't like it" Gwaine surrendered, before placing something in Lancelot's hand, which only resembled a present because it had a little bow on it.

"Gum? You're giving me gum?" Lancelot asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"Well, you said it had to be something we already had and that it meant a lot to us. And you know how much I love gum, so..." Gwaine excused himself with a grin, obviously not that sorry.

"You're lucky it's Christmas, otherwise..." Lancelot threatened.

"I knew you were not going to take it seriously" Percival lamented, and for once it made Gwaine feel a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry" Gwaine apologized, more sincerely this time. "I promise next year I'll do it better"

"You owe me a decent present" Lancelot reproached Gwaine.

"Maybe if I get your name again next year..."

"Gwaine!"

"Come on, Lance, it's your turn" Merlin told him, trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay. Before I give my present away, though, I wanted to say how glad I am to be that person's Secret Santa, because it gives me the chance of showing him how much all of this means to me. Merry Christmas, Arthur" Lancelot said, turning to Arthur.

Arthur gave Lancelot one of his million dollar smiles as he squeezed his hand in a friendly gesture before picking up the present Lancelot was holding for him. Arthur didn't remember feeling this happy for a long time, sitting there next to his boyfriend and surrounded by wonderful friends that had made it so easy for him to be a part of their world. He was so happy he felt like crying, and he knew Merlin could feel it, as his hand immediately went to Arthur's knee and squeezed it lovingly.

"Okay, having said that, I have to warn you that what's inside this box was an idea of a bunch of silly twelve year-old boys so please, don't laugh too much about it" Lancelot warned, and Arthur couldn't wait to know what it was, so he chuckled and quickly opened the tiny envelope he found in the box. His eyes shone with laughter and fondness when he started reading.

"_Arthur Pendragon,_ _Knight of Camelot_. What is that?" he asked, trying hard to contain his excitement.

"Oh my God" Merlin groaned, as he suddenly remembered about it.

"I can see Merlin now remembers about this" Lancelot observed with a laugh.

"Remembers and he's ashamed" Merlin joked, playfully pouting.

"When we were twelve or so we thought we were so special that we founded this club only the four of us were members of. We called ourselves 'Knights of Camelot' and we would go anywhere with our cardboard swords... just like this one" Lancelot produced a little cardboard sword from under his chair, which had even been decorated, and placed it on Arthur's hands, making him laugh wholeheartedly, "and we even made memberships cards like yours for each one of us. See? With our name, our photo... You'll have to sign yours to be valid" Lancelot joked.

"Shit, Lance, there was no need to bring that up after all these years" Gwaine groaned, embarrassedly.

"Of course there was! Now Arthur is one of us too! Now there is no way out of this for you either!" Lancelot joked, smiling at their new member, who smiled in return, not really knowing what to say, so moved he was.

"Lance, does that mean you're still keeping your card?" Percival asked.

"You bet I do! Hey, it meant a lot to me!"

"I didn't know you were so sentimental" Gwaine observed.

"And I didn't know none of you were. So really none of you still keep it?"

"I do" Merlin confessed.

"Okay, so do I" Percival mumbled embarrassedly.

"Oh my God" Gwaine groaned.

"And I'm sure Arthur will keep it too" Lancelot said.

"Rest assured I will" Arthur promised, and Lancelot could tell he was not joking, as he was obviously very moved by the gesture. "This means a lot to me, Lance"

"I'm so glad" Lancelot answered with an honest smile.

"Ok, someone says something before these two start crying, please" Gwaine joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere, and receiving a slap on the back of his neck, by courtesy of Merlin.

"We better continue with the game. So now that my gift was given, that only leaves… oh, what a happy coincidence!" Lancelot joked at realizing it would be Arthur giving his gift to Merlin.

"Oh my God, really?" Merlin asked Arthur for confirmation, and the latter only nodded, smiling embarrassedly. "Now I get why you didn't want to tell me your Secret Santa"

"What? So you were cheating?" Gwaine accused him.

"I wouldn't have told him anyway" Arthur defended himself.

"Somehow I totally believe it" Merlin joked back with a fond smile, as Arthur finally placed a tiny but beautiful box in the table, in front of his boyfriend.

"Here's your gift. Hope you like it" Arthur told him, shrugging his shoulders shyly.

"Wow, that's small" Merlin observed with a playful smile, that Arthur only reciprocated, not offering any more explanation, as he was anxious at seeing Merlin's face when he opened it.

"Gosh, don't tell me it's an engagement ring, please" Gwaine groaned playfully, making Lancelot and Percival laugh wholeheartedly and Arthur and Merlin blush.

"Shut up, you moron" Arthur ordered, but couldn't help but smile too after a few seconds.

Meanwhile, Merlin was totally concentrated in the little object in front of him. He knew it was only a gift, just a silly game for Christmas, but somehow he sensed it was not going to be a present he would easily forget. So with one last curious glance at his boyfriend, who only smiled anxiously at him, he grabbed the box and carefully unknotted the bow that kept the box closed.

Merlin knitted his brow in confusion at what he found there: a key. A plain, common, normal key that seemed to be at great distance of being a good present. But then he noticed a blue paper lying underneath it, fully written with Arthur's beautiful handwriting, and he picked it up to read it, his hands trembling from anticipation.

_"Dear Secret Santa: I bet you're wondering about this strange gift. Let me tell you something: this is not a real key, as it doesn't open any door. It's not a magical key either, as it won't take you to a mysterious land behind a wardrobe. It's only a symbolic key. And do you know what it does represent? It represents our future together. It's the key to finding our own way because, if you really want it too, I wouldn't dream of going anywhere without you. My gift for you today is my future, because my present was already yours from day one. I love you, Merlin"_

When Merlin's eyes left the note to look at the one who had written those wonderful words, they were shining with unshed tears, so big was the emotion warming his heart. Arthur just smiled shyly at him, not so far from tears himself, while his hands wouldn't stop moving in anxiousness.

"Guys, please, just get a…" Gwaine started, but Percival's hand quickly covered his mouth to shut him up.

"Don't you dare" Percival, always the romantic, kept Gwaine from ruining the moment with one of his usually inappropriate comments.

"Do you really mean it?" Merlin asked Arthur, forgetting for a second everything and everyone around them, focusing only in the most important person in his life.

"You know I do" Arthur answered, picking Merlin's hand to hold it between both of his.

"Everything?" Merlin wanted to make sure.

"Every word of it" Arthur answered with a loving smile, fully knowing Merlin was refereeing to the I-love-you part.

In an impulse Merlin gently grabbed the back of Arthur's head and kissed him strongly, wanting to make sure Arthur understood how much his words had meant to him, and how much did he agree with them.

"I love you" Merlin whispered to him as he rested his forehead against Arthur's once the kiss broke, his hand still caressing Arthur's hair in a loving gesture.

"I love you" Arthur repeated lovingly, as there was no need for more words.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Loulou2a: **__I'm so glad you liked it, I was worried it would be too sugary! Oh, but this one is still worse, so be warned! ;) Thanks!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

Merlin happily whistled as he walked down the street on his way to pick Arthur up. Since Arthur had given him the key that now hung from his neck in a plain chain as a gift and had told him that he loved him, it was all Merlin could do not to spend the whole day with a stupid smile in his face. Just a few more months... and they would be able to put all those bad things behind them and start their new life together, depending only on themselves and each other. The only way to get the goofy grin off of his face was to think they still had to wait that long. God, how he missed him the second they were not together... And he couldn't forget Arthur was not in a good position until then.

He deeply sighed as he took his mobile out of his pocket to warn Arthur he was already at his building's door. _Love, I'm here. Can't wait to see you_, he wrote in a message and sent it. He had not completely put his phone on his pocket again when the door opened abruptly.

"Hi, sweetie" Merlin greeted him happily the second Arthur was out of the door, but the latter didn't lose any time with words and threw his arms around Merlin's neck to lock him in a strong embrace as he kissed him passionately. So he had missed him as much as Merlin had. Merlin was surprised at first, but he quickly recovered and returned the kiss, his arms enveloping Arthur's waist to bring him even closer.

"Hi to you too, love" Arthur answered, panting for breath, when the kiss finally broke, though he kept his arms around his boyfriend.

"And what was that about?" Merlin asked as he tenderly put Arthur's hair behind his ear.

"Nothing, just... that I love you. And loving you makes me very happy" Arthur answered honestly, blushing a little at his own exuberance.

"Well, it makes me happy too. You loving me, I mean" Merlin joked, and chuckled at Arthur's playful pouting.

"And you don't want to add anything to that?" Arthur pleaded teasingly.

"Let me think... no, I think that's all"

"You bastard"

Merlin couldn't contain the laughter anymore and he squeezed Arthur to his chest in a rush of love.

"You don't need me to say it to know I love you too, right?"

"No" Arthur shook his head with a smile, and Merlin could tell he was telling the truth, "but it's nice to hear it all the same"

"Ok, then I love you too"

"How spontaneous of you... but thank you anyway"

"Shall we get going? We want to make the most of our day" Merlin suggested, as he finally broke the embrace but grabbed Arthur's hand instead to entwine their fingers together as they started walking. "So... everything okay?" Merlin asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah, great" Arthur answered with a wide smile, confused at the question.

"I mean... at home. Nothing happened?"

"Ok, honey, you really have to stop worrying about it" Arthur answered, understanding Merlin immediately.

"I can't help it! Every time I leave you at home I feel like I'm abandoning you or leaving you to your fate"

"Okay, first: you're not doing any of those things. And second: you can't be continually thinking something is going to happen. Hey, most of the time my father and I don't even talk. Believe me, nothing is going to happen. Stop worrying, please, or you'll end up crazy and there's enough with one of us being crazy" Arthur joked, aiming to get a smile from his boyfriend, but he didn't succeed.

"You're not crazy" Merlin told him, without a bit of humour in his voice.

"I was only joking, Merlin. I know what you think of me"

"Then stop saying those things, please. I don't like it when you underestimate yourself like that"

"I'm sorry. But come on, please, let's not start the afternoon in a bad mood. Today is supposed to be great, isn't it? I'm going to be a part of the band, finally!" Arthur changed subjects, excitedly looking forward to see and listen what the guys were able to do. Lancelot had organized a band meeting in his garage, and they would take the chance to show everything to its new member.

"Yes, it's going to be great" Merlin let himself be absorbed by Arthur's enthusiasm. "At last I'll be able to rest and let you do all the work"

"I still haven't seen what you lot are up to, though. Maybe I won't be interested in being a part of it"

"Oh, you will, believe me"

"You're that good, then?"

"Not really. But we have so much fun whenever we try to sound like music that you will definitely want to be a part of it"

"I would want to if only to spend more time with you"

"And I can't wait to hear your beautiful voice again. I have to say it turned me on quite a lot the other time"

"You pervert, I was only singing"

"It's obvious you haven't' seen yourself while doing it, if you don't know the effect you have when singing and dancing. Well, you have that effect mostly always, but especially when dancing"

"You're biased"

"Maybe, but I think most of the people that were there that day would agree with me"

"If I look so good when dancing, and you clearly look so good when dancing, the two of us together must be a really good show!" Arthur joked.

"I can't wait to try" Merlin said seductively, pulling Arthur's hand to attract him to him and kissed his cheek.

"But not in front of the boys, though. We'll have to find a more private time and place to _dance_ together" Arthur answered, playfully winking his eye at Merlin, who just stopped dead in his tracks.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" Merlin started, but Arthur just laughed and interrupted him.

"Look, there are the boys!" he exclaimed, pulling Merlin's hand to rush him towards their friends.

"You bastard, this is not over!" Merlin whispered to him, making Arthur chuckle all over again.

"Hello, guys!" Arthur greeted the other three, already waiting for them.

"Hi, boys. So what, Arthur, ready to discover a whole new world?" Percival asked him, playfully.

"Yes, your world won't ever be the same again after you've listened to us" Gwaine added.

"Don't scare him!" Lancelot reprimanded them while opening the door to his garage. "We really need him, especially for the singing department. You know, there's a limit to listening to Merlin's singing out of tune without going crazy..."

"Hey!" Merlin protested, and the others just laughed at his indignant expression.

"So this is it" Lancelot introduced proudly his space to Arthur, once the door was open.

Arthur stood dumbfounded, rooted to the floor, as he visually analysed everything in that room. It was like a little recording studio, with its own modest mixing desk, a piano, some drums, a bass and a couple of guitars, plus a big open space where he supposed they rehearsed.

Merlin smiled at his boyfriend's amazement and gently pushed him in with a hand to the small of his back, glad to see that, even if he couldn't do anything about his problems, he could at least provide these little moments of happiness to his boyfriend's life.

"Surprised?" Merlin asked him fondly.

"Amazed" Arthur answered with a wide smile. "I have to confess that when you lot talked about the band I thought it would be something much more amateur. This is..."

"Amazing?" Lancelot asked him, with a grin. "I know, I am amazing"

"And modest" Merlin added, as he watched Arthur with a fond smile as the latter moved around the room lightly brushing his fingers along every single instrument, as if he wanted to keep a physical memory with his hands of everything in that room.

"Yes, that too" Lancelot joked. "So Arthur, you told me you could play guitar?"

"Yeah, a little" Arthur answered absentmindedly, as he carefully picked one of the guitars and his fingers brushed the strings, making them sound. "Though I've never played such a beautiful guitar"

"Well, it may be beautiful, but at the end you get to play it the same way as the ugliest of them" Lancelot told him, reassuring him that they trusted him and wanted him to be a part of it, and elicited a grateful smile from Arthur. "So do you want us to show you one of our songs?"

"Yes, please. I would love to hear it" Arthur almost pleaded, as he sat down on the little sofa to conveniently enjoy what he was going to hear.

"What about the last one I wrote, boys?" Lancelot suggested, already sitting in front of his piano.

"Well, seeing as you are already on the piano, I guess you didn't leave much room for us to decide" Gwaine protested good-naturally, and the four boys took seats around the piano too, ready to give their best.

When the first notes of the song filled the garage thanks to Lancelot's skilled fingers, Arthur had to fight to keep his mouth closed, such was the need to open it in surprise. He had never expected them to be this good, and his excitement about being a part of it couldn't get any bigger.

Then Lancelot accompanied the melody of the piano with his rough voice and beautiful lyrics and Arthur listened to it, transfixed by the beautiful sound. And when Merlin's voice joined Lancelot's with some harmonies, looking at Arthur intently while he sang as if he was pronouncing each word only for him, it was all he could do not to start crying of emotion right then and there.

Finally Gwaine and Percival joined in too for the chorus, and as Arthur sat there, listening to the beautiful music the four friends were making, he suddenly felt a powerful urge to participate in it, so his fingers moved on their own accord to the strings of the guitar he was still holding and he started softly strumming some chords. The other boys all turned their heads to him, surprised at the nice adding to their song, and Lancelot nodded at him as he appreciated Arthur's playing. He was clearly the best addition to the band they could have wished for.

"Oh my God!" Lancelot exclaimed happily the second the music was over, turning to Arthur. "Where have you been hiding all this time?"

"Me? How about you, guys?" Arthur asked back. "That was amazing!"

"Aren't we?" Gwaine intervened.

"How come you are not famous yet?"

"I guess it's just because we haven't been discovered yet" Gwaine answered cheekily.

"Well, I'm sure being this good, some will discover you sooner or later"

"Us" Lancelot corrected him, eliciting a big smile from both Merlin and Arthur.

"Us" Arthur repeated. "So guys, I'm sure you must have mentioned it before, but... what's the name of the band?"

"We probably didn't mention it" Percival answered.

"You know why? Because we don't have a name" Gwaine added.

"You don't?" Arthur asked in total surprise.

"No, every time we try to decide how to name ourselves we end up arguing over it and we have to leave it there" Merlin answered, and all of them chuckled, somewhat agreeing.

"Which are the options you have?" Arthur asked.

"Well, Gwaine thinks it would be great if we were called _The Dragon Slayers"_ Merlin explained, making a face towards Gwaine as if he was out of his mind just for suggesting that name.

"It's the best name ever" Gwaine intervened, making Arthur chuckle.

"But the rest of us don't think it really goes with the kind of music we make" Lancelot said, gaining himself a dirty look from Gwaine.

"Well, at least it's way better than Percival's _The Unicorns_"

"Hey, it's cute!" Percival protested.

"That's the problem" Gwaine answered.

"So you see, we still haven't been able to find a proper name for ourselves. How do we want to become famous without even a name?" Lancelot lamented.

"What about Prince? For a while didn't have a name, it was just the symbol" Percival reminded the others.

"Yeah, and everybody knew him as the-artist-formerly-known-as-Prince. That's still a name, in a way" Lancelot corrected him.

"And what about _Albion_?" Arthur suggested, all of a sudden. "If you were the _Knights of Camelot_ in your childhood, it surely makes some sense, doesn't it?"

"Albion? That's kind of... strange for a band, isn't it?" Gwaine wondered.

"Yeah, but that's the beauty of it. It's very catchy, everybody would remember about it" Arthur insisted.

"I think it's a good name" Lancelot added.

"It's a great name!" Percival exclaimed, happily.

"So we are... Albion!" Merlin playfully yelled, and Percival high-fived with him in agreement.

"So that's it? _The Dragon Slayers_ is off the table just like that?" Gwaine protested, disappointed.

"Sorry, Gwaine, but it was never on the table in the first place" Merlin replied, making Gwaine pout in annoyance and the others chuckle.

So that day they spent a few hours just showing Arthur their more significant songs, as the latter tried to include his guitar in them. It turned out his guitar playing adapted perfectly well with the band music, and the five of them were feeling completely satisfied with the result.

"Hey, can you read music?" Lancelot asked, after a while.

"Yeah, more or less"

"Do you want to try singing this one? My voice surely doesn't match with it, I'm sure yours will sound so much better"

Arthur placed the paper sheet in front of him and prepared his fingers to start playing the first chords. The music flowed easily, and soon Gwaine accompanied him with the drums, giving it a soft beat. When Arthur's voice started singing the main melody of the song, Merlin forgot to accompany him with the harmonies in an instant, so transfixed he remained looking at his boyfriend completely lost in the song, voice and guitar sounding so perfect it didn't feel even real. What Merlin had done to deserve such a beautiful person at his side he didn't know, but he was surely grateful.

"Wow, that was great!" Lancelot, a real musician at heart, exclaimed at the end of the song.

"It's easy with such a beautiful song" Arthur replied, honestly.

"I think Merlin had an ictus, or something" Percival joked, and only then Merlin got out of his trance and smiled embarrassedly.

"I'm sorry, it's was... just... wow" Merlin found he couldn't articulate any coherent sentence.

Arthur smiled, blushing with satisfaction at his boyfriend's admiration.

"You seem to have a natural talent with music. You should try writing some songs too" Lancelot encouraged.

"I don't know, I don't think I can write anything like that" Arthur answered.

"Well, we can discuss this tomorrow night" Gwaine suggested.

"What's tomorrow night?" Arthur asked.

"We have this tradition..." Lancelot explained.

"That we've only made once before" Gwaine interrupted.

"It's still a tradition! As I was saying, we have this tradition to have dinner here at the garage and welcome the new year together"

"And then try and sneak into a party or a disco or somewhere funny" Gwaine added.

"Well, of course we can discuss that part" Lancelot contradicted him.

"Guys, I'm sorry about always being the spoilsport but I won't be able to go" Arthur said sadly, and Merlin's heart broke a little at his boyfriend's sadness and about the fact that he was not going to get to start the year with the person he loved the most in the world.

"Arthur, if this is about the money..." Lancelot intervened.

"No, no, it's not just that. It's because... my father won't let me" Arthur knew it was useless to try and deny it.

"Why?" Percival asked.

"He's just like that"

"But I'm sure you can convince him if you tell him you'll be going with a bunch of friends, that you won't be on your own" Lancelot insisted.

"He doesn't care. But please, guys, don't you worry about me, I'll be okay! Just go and have your fun, take a lot of pictures and then you explain everything to me"

"But Arthur, it will not be the same if we are not all together" Percival pouted.

"I'm sorry, guys, there's nothing I would like more, but I can do nothing about it" Arthur apologized.

"Merlin, tell him to try and convince his father" Lancelot intervened, turning to his best friend.

"No, if there was a way he could do it I know he would. So if he says it's not possible..." Of course there was nothing Merlin would wish more than to have Arthur at his side at New Year's Eve, but he knew there was nothing Arthur could do about it and he didn't want to put any pressure on him, especially if it was all going to be for nothing.

Lancelot stood speechless at that. So Merlin was not going to insist for Arthur to come with them? Didn't he want him to come? But then he saw him coming to stand behind Arthur, who was still sitting in the sofa's armrest, and resting his hand on the back of Arthur's neck, squeezing lovingly, and exchanging a tender gaze with him that could only be described as comforting.

Of course Merlin cared about Arthur's coming, a lot if you had to judge about the love obviously present in his eyes towards the other boy. So then it had to be that Arthur could really do nothing about it and Merlin knew it. Could it be...? Maybe Arthur had problems at home? Money problems? Well, that was for sure, as the poor bloke seemed to be permanently broken. But he had denied that was the reason for him not to come on New Year's Eve. It was because of his father, because "he was just like that". Could it be that Arthur didn't get along with his father? Maybe that was why he had those strange reactions sometimes? He didn't want to be a gossip, but he would have to ask Merlin about it. He wanted to know Arthur was alright.

* * *

"You don't always have to accompany me home, you know" Arthur told his boyfriend, as they made their way home after the wonderful afternoon they had spent together with the boys.

"I thought you liked that" Merlin answered, squeezing Arthur's hand in his as they walked.

"I love it. But it makes me feel guilty. I never accompany you"

"But that's because I live further away than you, so you would have to go back, and that's absurd. Besides, I love picking you up, it makes me feel like I'm taking care of you"

"But you are already taking care of me. Constantly"

"Same as you do for me. I already told you once, this works both ways"

"How can you be so perfect? I wish we could spend every moment together"

"I wish for that too. I can't believe we are not starting the year together" Merlin complained.

"I know. You're the most important person in my life, and I will be spending the new year with someone who hates me instead of you. I wish it could be different..."

"Me too. I don't even feel like going to Lancelot's if you're not coming" Merlin lamented, but Arthur was having none of that.

"No, don't do that. You staying home won't change the fact that we will not be together, so at least go and have some fun"

"I don't know..."

"For me?" Arthur pleaded, playfully pouting, and Merlin had to smile at such silliness.

"I spoil you"

"You love me"

"I do. Okay, I'll go. But I can't promise to have fun" Merlin joked.

"That's all I ask" Arthur answered with a smile.

"But you know what? Let's look at it this way: it's going to be the only New Year's Eve we'll spend apart, isn't it? I mean, we'll get to celebrate every new year after that, as we will always be together, won't we?"

"Yes, that's true" Arthur answered, as a big smile broke slowly in his lips at the image.

"'Cause I'm never letting you go" Merlin promised.

"You've got the key"

"I do"

"I'm at your hands then"

"How great does that sound?" Merlin said lovingly as they stopped in front of Arthur's door and he embraced him around the waist to kiss him. "I'm going to miss you tomorrow"

"I'll be thinking of you the whole time. Does that help?"

"A little"

"Maybe even some text message every now and then?"

"That would be great"

"Happy new year, Merlin"

"Happy new year, love" Merlin answered, kind of sadly, as Arthur let go of his hand and finally entered his building.

* * *

"Hello" Arthur said unenthusiastically to his father when he closed the door to his home.

"Who was that guy?" Uther asked him, without even saying anything else first.

"What guy?" Arthur asked, just trying to gain some time to find a proper answer. Had his father seen them holding hands? Had he seen them kissing?

"This guy you were talking to at the street"

"He's a friend" Arthur answered, trying not to look too relieved that his father had only seen them talking. God knows how he would react if he knew about their relationship.

"Where do you know him from?"

"The institute"

"And what was he doing here?"

"Nothing, he just... accompanied me" Arthur answered honestly, as there was no other possible answer.

"Why, can't you find your own home?"

"I met him and other guys today and he has to pass by on his way home..."

"I don't want him coming up to my home"

"He won't" Arthur assured him in a heartbeat.

"Make sure he doesn't" he answered, kind of threateningly. "I don't want my home full of stupid teenagers, is bad enough with one of them"

"I wanted to ask you something..." Arthur started, doing his best to ignore his father's comment, as he was pretty used to them. "Tomorrow night... could I...?"

"If you're asking for permission to go out on New Year's Eve, you've got another thing coming" Uther interrupted him, not even letting him finish.

"But why?"

"I don't see the need for someone your age being on the streets at that hour of the night"

"But my friends and I..."

"I couldn't care less about your friends. I said 'no' and that's the end of it" Uther abruptly put an end to the discussion as he put his jacket on and went to the door, ignoring Arthur's sad sigh.

"Are you going out?" Arthur asked.

"Since when do I have to explain my activities to you?"

"No, I meant... Do I make some dinner for you too?"

"Don't bother. Your cooking is rubbish anyway, I'll just grab a bite at the bar"

"Before or after getting blind drunk?" Arthur mumbled to himself as he started towards the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Did you say something?"

"Not a word" Arthur was quick to deny and without another word, his father was out the door.

* * *

"Okay, Merlin, you have to cheer up, okay?" Lancelot told him after Merlin sighed for what it seemed like the hundredth time that night. It was New Year's Eve, after all, and they were supposed to be having fun!

"I'm sorry" Merlin apologized sincerely. "It's just..."

"That you miss Arthur, we get it" Percival intervened, kind as always.

"It's not fair that he can't be here" Merlin lamented as he finished the last of his dinner.

"About that... what is going on with his father?" Lancelot hesitantly asked.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked in surprise. What did Lancelot know?

"Arthur said something like "he's like that" and the fact that you didn't insist for him to try and convince his father to let him come, makes me wonder if you know something that we don't"

"Well, he doesn't get along with his father at all, he... didn't really want to take Arthur in"

"Take him in?"

"Yes, Arthur's mum died last summer. That's why he moved here"

"Oh my God, poor Arthur" Gwaine exclaimed, feeling really sorry for his friend.

"And his father is pretty much a son of a bitch, so Arthur has had it quite a bit difficult these last few months"

"Merlin, does his father...?" Lancelot started to ask, but Merlin guessed what he was going to ask –he was a clever guy, he must have put two and two together and realised what was really happening–, so he tried to change subjects before he got to say it: he didn't want to talk about it behind Arthur's back or for the other guys to know unless it was Arthur telling them.

"Why don't we make a toast? For that we can gather every single year to celebrate the New Year together! Chin-chin!" Merlin exclaimed as he raised his glass, sending a knowing look at Lancelot that the latter immediately understood, so he didn't insist anymore and raised his own glass to join in the toast.

"For us!" they said in unison before drinking from their glasses.

"May next year be five around the table, though" Percival added, and it warmed Merlin's heart to see how they all had come to accept Arthur so much.

* * *

Arthur sighed, pretty bored, as he started clearing the table away and taking the plates to the sink. Even from the kitchen he could hear his father snoring in the living-room, having fallen asleep after having too much to drink –which unfortunately was not anything new.

A smile broke instantly in Arthur's lips when his phone, buried inside his pocket, beeped. He took it out and immediately silenced it, so it wouldn't awake his father if it beeped again –he would rather be alone than with his father–, and then he quickly opened his inbox to read the new message, which undoubtedly would be Merlin's.

_I wish you were here with me... I mean, us ;) The guys say hello. How is it going?_

Trust Merlin not to stop worrying about him even in such a special night. Though to be honest with himself, he was very glad to hear from him, as it made him feel a little less alone, so it didn't take him too long to answer.

_It could be worse. Father is asleep, so at least I don't have to pretend. I guess I'm up for some bad telly now. Miss you like crazy. Say the guys hello too. Love you 3_

He started washing up, so he would leave everything clean and tidy in case his father unexpectedly woke up, to avoid any discussion. But he had not even cleaned two plates that another message found its way into his inbox.

_Glad you don't have to be with him, but I hate to think that you're alone. I wish I could be with you... Aren't wishes supposed to come true at New Year's?_

Arthur smiled sadly at that, and he hurried to answer.

_If they came true you would be here with me right this second, so I guess they don't..._

The answer to that one didn't come as quickly as before, and it was not until at least five minutes later that a new –and strange– message arrived.

_You never know._

And nothing more. Arthur waited for another answer, something longer, more significant, with a few kisses and lots of love. But nothing else came. It was okay, though, he guessed. After all, Merlin was supposed to be having fun with the boys, having dinner and partying, not winning over the phone to ruin everybody's night. Besides, he already knew Merlin loved him, he didn't need for him to be telling him all the time. Though he loved to hear it…

He dried his hands with a tea towel after finishing the dishes and then mentally debated with himself if he should try and watch some telly without waking his father up or maybe it would be better to shut himself up in his room and read for a while until he fell asleep. Not a very funny way to welcome the new year in both cases, as it was almost twelve already, but he had no more options. He still hadn't made up his decision when his phone beeped once again.

_Seems like wishes do come true at New Year's after all. Could you please come down for a second?_

Arthur's heart started beating faster at the implications of this new message. Come down? Did that mean…? No, it couldn't be, Merlin was supposed to be at Lancelot's. But what other possible meaning there was? With a smile he was not able to stop from spreading across his lips, Arthur grabbed his jacket and made his way down towards the street.

And when he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes: not only Merlin was there, waiting for him with a smile on his face, but the rest of the boys were there too.

"What are you lot doing here?" Arthur whispered, almost unable to find his voice.

"I don't think we need to tell you whose idea it was" Gwaine said.

"No, you don't" Arthur answered with a smile, looking at his boyfriend who apparently was talking with someone through his phone.

"There's someone here wanting to talk to you" Merlin told him, handing him the phone to grab.

"Who is it?" Arthur asked, confused, as all the group was there with them.

"Will you just pick it up?" Merlin insisted, having trouble to resist the grin threatening to appear at the surprise his boyfriend was about to receive.

Arthur sighed but obeyed nonetheless, picking up the phone and taking it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, but his face quickly illuminated when he recognised the voice at the other side. "Leon! What's up, mate?"

Merlin smiled as he saw his boyfriend talking excitedly with his best friend for a couple of minutes, and he knew all the trouble he had got into to get Leon's number had been worth it. He knew Arthur had mostly lost all contact with his friends back home, as it was too painful for him to pretend nothing had changed when the distance separating them –both geographical and emotional– was so big. And he had never got over the fact he had left without saying goodbye to them. But as he saw him now, explaining things, asking questions, making jokes as if there was no tomorrow, Merlin knew Arthur was happy.

"Yeah, I know, it's almost twelve. Leon, let's... let's not have so much time pass without talking again, okay? I miss you, mate, so much... ...Tell Gwen and Elyan I miss them too... ...We'll talk again soon, okay? Thank you... ...Happy new year, Leon" Arthur finally finished his conversation and hung up the phone, turning to look at Merlin with tears in his eyes.

Merlin kept his gaze, a goofy smile on his face, until he couldn't resist any longer and embraced his boyfriend with all his might.

"Thank you" Arthur said, his voice breaking slightly.

"I thought you would like to talk to your friends" Merlin answered, reassuringly stroking his back while they embraced.

"I can't believe you did this. And what are you doing here?"

"Your gift to me was your future, wasn't it?" Merlin whispered in Arthur's ear. "If this is going to be our year, I need to start it with you"

Arthur couldn't find the words to reply to that, such was the emotion filling his heart, so he contented himself with burying his face in Merlin's neck, returning the embrace just as strongly.

"Guys" Gwaine alerted them, a portable radio next to his ear. "The countdown is about to begin! Ready? Go! Twelve, eleven..."

"I can't believe you came" Arthur told Merlin, breaking the embrace to look at the eyes of the person he loved the most in the world.

"...ten, nine..." Percival and Lancelot joined Gwaine's voice.

"I wouldn't have missed your face for anything in the world" Merlin answered, cupping Arthur's cheeks.

"...eight, seven..."

"I don't deserve..." Arthur started, but a finger to his lips stopped him before he could finish the sentence.

"...six, five..."

"You deserve all the good in the world"

"...four, three..."

"I already have it"

"...two, one... Happy new year!" everyone yelled excitedly, and Merlin enveloped Arthur in a strong embrace again as he captured his lips in a kiss which with they welcomed the new year.

"I love you" Arthur murmured against Merlin's lips, feeling Merlin's smile breaking widely.

"I love you too" Merlin answered as he finally broke the embrace, though he kept his arm around Arthur's shoulder.

"Hey, leave a bit for the rest of us too!" Gwaine joked as he jumped at them and enveloped them both in a bear hug. "Happy new year, boys"

"Happy new year, Gwaine" Arthur chuckled, and his smile grew even wider when he felt the other two boys putting their arms around them. "And everyone!"

Just then the traditional fireworks started and the five of them lifted their faces to look at them, not breaking their group hug as they felt very comfortable with their arms around each other. Yes, this was going to be their year.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Loulou2a: **__Yes, I wanted to give them some happiness before... what it's about to happen! I would say 'enjoy' but I don't know if it's the most appropiate word for this chapter ;) Thank you!_

**Grayember13: **Awww, thank you!

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

"So here we are again" Gwaine lamented as the five friends made their way into the institute the first day after the Christmas Holidays. "Back to this torture"

"Someone's in a bad mood today" Percival commented, amusedly.

"And how can I not be in a bad mood? Only yesterday at this time of the day I was sleeping! And I would still be for like another three hours!"

"Well, we can't be permanently on holidays" Lancelot intervened, patting Gwaine's shoulder.

"And why's that again?"

"Well, because... Just shut up, okay?" Lancelot answered, as they found their way to their usual seats in the classroom. "It's too early to be having those debates"

"So" Arthur said from his seat, turning to his boyfriend with a smile. "Ready for another term?"

"If it's going to be as perfect as the last one, you bet I am" Merlin answered, reciprocating his smile.

"Well, if you keep up with the good work as you did, I'm sure it will be even better"

"I was not referring to that..." Merlin explained to Arthur with a smile and a gentle brush of his knuckles to Arthur's cheek, making him blush.

"You silly" Arthur mumbled, a little embarrassed at Merlin's easy affections.

"Boys, please, I've just had breakfast, don't make me throw up with all this... romance" Gwaine protested, yawning exaggeratedly.

"Do you have anything against being sweet?" Merlin asked.

"Sweet? It's cloying! I bet you have each other's photograph on your nightstand and you kiss it good night" Gwaine joked, but the guilty gaze the lovers exchanged told him he was not entirely wrong. "Oh my God, you do!"

"Well, we did take a picture of us together and made a copy for each one..." Merlin explained.

"But it's just to have it, we do not kiss it goodnight" Arthur protested.

"At least not every night..." Merlin mumbled embarrassedly and Gwaine could only groan.

"I think I just turned diabetic all of a sudden..."

"Forgive him, he's really not a morning person" Gwaine jokingly apologized for him. "You can continue with your romance, 'cause it's so sweet..."

"Aw, thanks for your permission, Percie" Merlin responded good-naturally, and Arthur smiled at them.

"Sorry to interrupt such a beautiful and not soppy at all moment, boys" Lancelot intervened from his seat. "When do you think it would be a good time for a new band meeting? Now that our band is complete, we don't want to lose our time, do we?"

"How about tomorrow?" Merlin suggested. "Arthur and I are working on a song. We could finish it today so we can show you tomorrow. Is that's alright with you, sweetie?"

"Yeah, sure" Arthur nodded, enthusiastically.

"Then we can go to mine's this afternoon and work some more on it" Merlin told his boyfriend, and Gwaine found he couldn't miss the chance to mock them a little.

"On the song, Merlin. You have to work on the song. Just try to remember that when you two are alone in your room" Gwaine joked, already a little more alert and in a better mood.

"Just... shut up!" Merlin groaned, and seeing the blushing in Arthur's cheeks, he guessed his cheeks might be looking quite alike.

* * *

"Are you sure your mum won't mind about me coming over without her knowing first?" Arthur asked for the third time since they had left the institute at the end of the day, as they were standing in front of Merlin's house, waiting for him to find his keys and open the door.

"Arthur, I've already told you" Merlin patiently answered, as he knew how insecure Arthur could get sometimes. "She never minds me bringing friends home, quite the contrary. And I've talked so much to her about you that she's dying to meet you"

"Really? And what have you told her?"

"How beautiful and sexy and a good-kisser you are"

"What?" Arthur almost yelled, horrified.

"I'm kidding, you silly" Merlin laughed at Arthur's petrified expression. "I've told her about how nice you are and how much you've helped me with my studies. So in fact, she already adores you, even if she hasn't still met you"

"Ok then. But don't you ever joke with something like that again" Arthur reprimanded him, though he couldn't help a little smile making its way to his lips.

"I won't" Merlin promised with a laugh. "She doesn't know about us, though"

"Oh" Arthur exclaimed, more curious than really offended or worried about it.

"But it's just... because I felt embarrassed to tell her. It's not because I'm ashamed of you or anything"

"It's okay, Merlin" Arthur told him, reassuringly.

"But I don't want you to think that I'm trying to hide it or something, I will tell her as soon as..."

"Merlin, I know" Arthur interrupted him with a smile, bringing a finger to Merlin's lips to make him stop talking. "It's okay, really. I haven't told my father either. And to be honest, I don't think I will. And it's not because of you either"

"Yeah, I know"

"It's just... the least he knows about me, the least he has to hurt me with, you know? He could use it against me if he knew how important you are to me, and... well, I don't want to risk it"

"I get it, Arthur. I think it's for the best too"

"Thank you for understanding" Arthur said and kissed his boyfriend gratefully.

"No, thanks to you for explaining. And now, my beautiful guest, I've found the key. Ready?" Merlin asked, grabbing Arthur's hand and squeezing it encouragingly.

"Ready" Arthur nodded, and both of them entered Merlin's home, losing their joined hands immediately at finding his mother at the living room.

"Hi, Mum" Merlin greeted her with a kiss to her cheek, and Arthur felt a brief but sharp pain in his heart at the familiarity of the scene. God, how he missed his mother... But there had never been the tiniest place in his heart for resentment, so he immediately felt very happy that at least Merlin had what he had been deprived of.

"Hi, dear" his mother answered.

"Mum, this is Arthur, he's the one who has been helping me study lately" Merlin introduced him, and Arthur was quick to offer one of his best smiles at Merlin's mum, wanting to make a good impression.

"Hi, madam" Arthur said, as sweetly as he was able.

"Oh, please, dear, call me Hunith" she warmly answered as she turned to him, but was left speechless for a second when she got to see his son's friend. Or more accurately, the jacket his son's friends was wearing. Because that was the jacket that had once belonged to her son. The one he had claimed to have become stolen.

Merlin noticed his mother's confusion and could have kicked his own shin for being such an idiot. How could he have forgotten about the jacket? Arthur wore it so much that he guessed he had become so used to seeing him with it that he had forgotten about it. And now his mother had seen it. And she was going to get angry for sure about two things: one, him giving it away in spite of how expensive it was; two, lying about it.

So he was very surprised when his mother, instead of getting angry, gave Arthur a wide smile and patted him on his shoulder. Merlin had told her about Arthur losing his mother just a few months before, and her maternal instincts had immediately kicked in.

"So it is you the one who has accomplished in a term what we couldn't for years? For Merlin to study?" she joked, and Arthur felt himself immediately relaxing at her warmth.

"It's not my merit, it was him who made all the effort. I just encouraged him" Arthur answered politely, and the loving look he threw at Merlin's direction didn't go unnoticed to the intuitive woman.

"You must be very special, then" she said, and she left the boys on his own, not before caressing her son's cheek in understanding, to which Merlin could only smile. His mother seemed to always know everything. And to understand it.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin spent a whole two hours locked up in Merlin's room, completely lost in their music, as they tried to put their feelings into lyrics, wanting it to be a special song for them. They even had moved the furniture a little to make some room for themselves and be able to move while they improvised words or chords on the guitar, and were having a great time with it.

"Boys" Merlin's mother interrupted with a soft knock to the door. "Why don't you have something to drink or a snack? You must be hungry"

"Thanks, mum, but I'm okay" Merlin answered, and then he turned to his boyfriend. "Arthur?"

"Oh, thank you so much, madam, but I'm okay" Arthur answered politely.

"What did I tell you about calling me 'madam'?" Hunith reprimanded him with a laugh.

"I'm sorry" Arthur apologized with a shy smile.

"Well, I came to tell you I'm leaving now, Merlin. I'm meeting your father at work and we'll go out for dinner, okay? We'll not be late. Glad to meet you, Arthur. I hope I'll be seeing you again"

"Of course, thanks, Hunith"

"Good boy" Hunith smiled at the boy. He was starting to like him... Not as much as his son liked him, though, judging by the way he was looking at him. Ah, young love! "Bye, honey"

"Bye, mum" Merlin answered just as she closed the door behind her and the two boys found themselves alone once again.

"Could we take a little rest? Gosh, my head feels about to explode!" Merlin exclaimed as he finally moved to sit down on the comfortable bed.

"Really? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were like forty, always getting tired so easily" Arthur answered, teasingly, as he sat by his side.

"Excuse me, mister energy, but I think we haven't sat down in hours. You seem pretty worn out too"

"I'm not tired"

"I've happened to notice you're sitting too"

"But that's just because I wanted to be near you" Arthur told him in a mockingly sweet voice.

"Aw, how sweet of you" Merlin answered sarcastically.

"Isn't it?"

"So you think you have more stamina than me?"

"Absolutely. Should we try and see who can dance the longest?"

"You know what? I'm just willing to let you get away with it so I don't have to put my feet on the floor again"

"That proves my theory, then" Arthur answered, satisfied.

"Ok, whatever you say" Merlin conceded without an argument.

"You always resolve arguments as easy as that?"

"Only when my opponent is as beautiful as you are"

"Oh, and do you happen to find a lot of opponents with those characteristics?"

"No, just you"

"Awww" Arthur answered honestly, moved by Merlin's appreciation towards him, as he lifted his hand to caress the hair behind Merlin's ear. "You know, if you're up to just hear a little more music, there's something I've been wanting to show you"

"What is it?" Merlin asked, his face shining with anticipation.

"Just a song my mother loved when I was just a kid and it's always been very dear to me. Even more now, because... it's like it speaks about you" Arthur explained with a shy smile. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes" Merlin answered, not finding any more words as his heart started beating like crazy with emotion and he moved so he was sitting directly looking at Arthur, who did the same and once again placed his guitar on his legs.

When Arthur's fingers started strumming the strings, Merlin closed his eyes and breathed deeply, willing the music to fill his chest. But when Arthur's voice flooded the room, his eyes fell open immediately, and would not move from Arthur's face as much as he would try.

_You are the sunshine of my life  
That's why I'll always stay around  
You are the apple of my eye  
Forever you'll stay in my heart_

_You must have known that I was lonely  
Because you came to my rescue  
And I know that this must be Heaven  
How could so much love be inside of you?_

_You are the sunshine of my life, yeah  
That's why I'll always stay around  
You are the apple of my eye  
Forever you'll stay in my soul_

When the last word was sung and the guitar finally fell in silence, Arthur lifted his gaze to look at his boyfriend, looking for approval as he nervously bit his bottom lip. And when he saw the emotion and the love that filled Merlin's eyes, he knew his boyfriend had understood how much he loved him with his music, and he felt so happy his heart felt about to burst.

In a rush of love, Merlin leant over to kiss Arthur, slowly at first but getting more anxious by the minute, deepening their kiss until they could hardly breathe and had to separate their lips slightly to get some air, only to start again eagerly. Merlin grabbed the guitar from Arthur's hands to put it out of their way and his hand moved to the back of Arthur's head, holding it almost possessively, and it was not long before Merlin was pushing Arthur into the mattress without even realising it. Probably because he didn't meet any resistance, he thought when he realised he was lying completely on top of Arthur, their lips not having parted for more than a second, Arthur's arms holding him strongly across his shoulders.

Merlin's hands began getting curious and they started wandering along Arthur's torso, until they arrived to his waist and timidly lifted his hoodie a little to feel the skin on his stomach. Arthur hissed without even meaning to, and Merlin immediately stopped his ministrations, looking at his boyfriend with a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"No!" Arthur answered with a chuckle. "It's not that, it's just... your hands are cold"

Merlin reciprocated Arthur's smile, relieved he hadn't made him uncomfortable, but his lips were captured by Arthur again before he could say anything. Next time some hands became playful, they were Arthur's, as they found their way to the skin on Merlin's back, just underneath his T-shirt, as he embraced him strongly. When Merlin felt Arthur's hands laying flat on his back, without anything getting in their way, he suddenly felt such a craving for the other boy that it was all he could not to tear off both their clothes.

Not too long after that, Merlin broke their kiss to move his lips all along Arthur's jaw and to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses on his skin that made the blond shudder in desire. Merlin, though, felt he couldn't wait any longer to feel more of Arthur's skin against his own, so his hands wandered again around Arthur's waist and grabbed the bottom of his hoodie to roll it up. But before he did, and even though Arthur hadn't said anything or made a move that showed he didn't want that, Merlin hesitated and lifted his upper body from Arthur's to really look at him.

"Are you sure about this?" Merlin took a moment to ask Arthur, looking intently at his eyes to discover the emotions there. "We don't have to..."

"Merlin, I want it" Arthur reassured him, playing with the hair behind Merlin's ear once again, his face flushed with passion. "I want it as much as you do"

"I don't think that's possible" Merlin joked, trying to make light of the situation and Arthur chuckled.

"It is, believe me" Arthur answered, slowly lifting his upper body too and guiding Merlin's hands towards him again so he would finally free him of his hoodie.

When he saw Arthur's bare chest for the first time, Merlin couldn't help but sigh, clearly appreciating the view. But it was not enough to just look, so he carefully brushed his fingers all along Arthur's torso and it was not much later that Merlin's lips followed the trail his hands had done, placing gentle kisses all along Arthur's skin, as the latter arched his back in anticipation.

"Just so you know, I was not trying to seduce you with that song" Arthur joked, trying to break the tension of the moment.

"Well, you could have fooled me" Merlin joked back.

"I want to feel your body too" Arthur whispered huskily, as he helped Merlin lift his T-shirt to free him of it, and both of them moaned when their naked chests came into contact.

"I love you" Merlin mumbled, just before capturing Arthur's lips in a kiss full of passion and desire, as their caresses became more urgent, their breathings going faster.

"I love you too" Arthur mumbled against Merlin's lips, and he thought his heart was going to explode from desire and love when Merlin's hand started fumbling with his belt.

* * *

When Arthur opened his eyes again, the lighting in the room had already changed to a dull light coming from the window at sunset. There was a peace in his heart like he had never felt at awakening since he had moved, and he realised that the gentle caresses being ministered to his head by a loving hand had a lot to do with it. He realised he was using Merlin's chest as a pillow, lying on his side with his head nested close to the brunet's neck, his boyfriend's arm surrounding him and idly stroking his hair.

Arthur sighed tiredly as he lifted his head from Merlin and rested it on his own hand, resting his elbow on the mattress to hold his head, not moving an inch away from his boyfriend, who by now was looking at him with an adoring look in his gaze and a goofy smile on his lips.

"Why did you let me sleep like that?" Arthur asked him, without a hint of reproach in his voice.

"Cause you were looking so content and peaceful that I didn't have the heart to wake you. It's not often that I see you that relaxed. And you were so cute while sleeping..."

Arthur leant over slightly to join his lips with Merlin's for a second, and then the arm he still had around Merlin moved to gently caress his chest as they talked.

"Is this real?" Arthur asked out of the blue, and Merlin wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"What?"

"This... happiness I'm feeling" Arthur confessed, slightly blushing at all the sentiment, and Merlin just nodded.

"It must be, because I'm feeling it too"

"I never thought I would be able to love somebody so much"

"Okay, you have to stop that if you don't want me to start crying"

Arthur chuckled at his boyfriend's nonsense and kissed him once more before he turned around and sat up at the edge of the bed to start dressing.

"Hey, where are you going?" Merlin pouted as he followed Arthur to the other end of the bed and encircled his waist strongly with his arms to keep him from moving.

"It's very late, I have to get going. My father is going to kill me" Arthur answered as he tried to escape Merlin's embrace, but the silence that followed his words made him realise how unfortunate his choice of words had been and what Merlin must be thinking. "Merlin, it's only an expression. Nothing's going to happen with my father"

Merlin sighed and rested his chin in Arthur's shoulder, all the while squeezing him even more strongly around his middle.

"I wish I could be so sure"

"Only a few more months, love" Arthur reminded him with a caress to his face, as he finally extricated himself from his arms and started dressing.

"You keep saying that" Merlin observed, getting up and starting dressing too.

"Because it's true. That's the only thing that keeps me hanging on"

"When we live together I'm going to compensate all this you've had to go through and my main occupation in life will be to make you happy" Merlin told him, as honest as he had ever been before, and Arthur felt a knot forming in his throat at the gratitude and love he felt for that young man.

"I know you will" was the only thing he could say, so he preferred to embrace Merlin strongly to show him with his actions what he was not able to do with words.

Already dressed and holding hands, both of them moved to the front door, and Merlin waited patiently as Arthur put on his jacket before he cupped his cheeks and took his time to just admire his beauty, before leaning over to kiss him slowly, carefully, as if he was afraid Arthur was going to break.

"Merlin, I have to go" Arthur murmured against Merlin's lips, chuckling.

"I don't think I'm ready for you to go just yet" Merlin answered, capturing his lips again, this time enveloping Arthur's waist with his arms.

"No, Merlin" Arthur gently pushed Merlin from him, and smiling widely at the pout appearing in Merlin's lips. "I really have to go"

"Do you really?" Merlin moaned.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry" Arthur told him, genuinely sad to leave him.

"I'm just kidding, you silly" Merlin reassured him, his fingers playing with Arthur's fringe. "Well, not about not being ready to let you go, that's true. Just about the part of making you feel guilty about it" Merlin told him with a cheeky grin, and Arthur embraced him strongly, full of emotion.

"I love you" he whispered in Merlin's ear before depositing a soft kiss on his cheek, and then he turned around swiftly and walked away, embarrassed by his own rush of emotion, not even giving Merlin the chance to answer.

As Merlin closed the door, a good minute after Arthur had gone, he sighed and bit his lower lip in an attempt of controlling the goofy smile that threatened not to leave his face for days.

* * *

Arthur was having the same problem controlling his smile when he opened the door to his home. However, as he saw his father waiting for him in a bad mood and stinking of alcohol, the smile disappeared in an instant and he prepared himself for the worst.

"Where the hell have you been?" his father yelled at him.

"Just... out" Arthur answered, softly, trying not to make his father angrier.

"I know you've been out, do you take me for an idiot?"

"No, of course not"

"I asked you a question"

"I was... at a friend's"

"At these hours?"

"Yes, we have an exam coming soon and..." Arthur started trying to excuse his lateness, but Uther slapped him in the face before he could say anything else.

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled.

"I'm not lying! I was at my friend's house!" Arthur tried to convince his father, his hand moving to his pounding cheek.

"Which friend? This one?" his father yelled at him, throwing to his face the picture of both him and Merlin kissing that the latter had given him, and that he kept on his nightstand, leaving Arthur speechless about having been discovered. He obviously hadn't been that careful hiding it, but he had never thought his father would find it. "So now you don't have anything to say?"

Arthur just lowered his face, unable to look at his father to his face. He knew he was not doing anything wrong, and he shouldn't be ashamed of what he had with Merlin, but he was afraid of his father's reaction.

"So you're a poof, on top of everything?" his father reproached him in a disgusted loud voice.

"What?" Arthur asked, unable to believe his own father was insulting him like that.

"This is that guy who's always around here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's him" Arthur answered proudly. No one, not even his father, was going to make him feel ashamed of Merlin.

"This is over, you hear me?" Uther ordered him.

"What? No! We are not doing anything wrong!"

"Oh, you aren't? This is disgusting, you fucking queer!"

"It's not! I love him and he loves me, and I'm not going to stop seeing him just because you say so"

"You will do as I tell you!" the man yelled, and Arthur doubted he had ever seen him as angry.

"No, I won't! He's my boyfriend" Arthur yelled back before he could stop himself.

"Your boyfriend? Are you two shagging?"

"Yes!" Arthur yelled at his father, finally brought to his limit. "Yes, we just did! And it was great!"

Arthur found he couldn't say anything more as his cheek exploded in a blinding pain when his father's fist impacted on it before he could realise what was happening.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Loulou2a: **__Yes, I'm sorry. As you said, we knew it was going to happen sooner or later... But I'm glad you found the rest of the chapter cute. Thank you! ;)_

**_Jesyka12: _**_I know, even if I wrote it myself, my heart goes to poor Arthur, who was unable to deny his love for Merlin... And for Merlin too, poor thing, when he finds out. So now you can know what happens next! ;) Thank you!_

_**Grayember13: **__Done! ;) Thanks!_

**_Bailieboro:_**_ Hahaha, totally agree! Thanks!_

**_Cath:_**_ Well, thanks! The ending is so horrible (I know) that everybody forgets about the sweetness prior to that! And this thing about Hunith... Really? Oh my God, I'm totally revising that, sorry! Thank you so much!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

Merlin switched off the telly after a little while. No use of having it on if he wasn't able to concentrate on it, right? Besides, there was nothing good on the programme planning. Not that he had really bothered about checking it, to be honest.

As he went to his room, he heard some distant thunder and then he noticed it had started raining heavily. But the pouring rain could do nothing to dampen his spirits that night, so happy he was feeling after making love with Arthur for the first time. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he wondered how long it had been raining –he only hoped Arthur had made it home safely before it started. Maybe he should call him, just to make sure... and maybe to listen to his sweet voice again before falling asleep, just to make sure his dreams would be filled with him.

As he was already dialling Arthur's number, sitting with a big happy smile on his face in the same bed he had shared with Arthur only a while ago, Merlin heard a noise on his window. At first he thought it was only the rain hitting the glass, but then he heard it again, as if someone was knocking on it. A bit frightened, he got up from the bed and approached the window to pull back the curtains, only to find a hooded figure standing there. Merlin was just about to start screaming or call the police when he recognized the jacket of the mysterious person and hurried to open the window and let him in.

"Arthur!" he exclaimed, as he offered his hand to help Arthur hop inside. "What are you doing here… again?"

"Can I stay the night, please?" Arthur asked in a shaky voice, which indicated Merlin instantly that something was not right with his boyfriend.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Merlin asked him worriedly as he pulled the hood down to really look at him, and discovered how Arthur's beautiful face was marred by bruises and blood. "What the hell…?" he began to ask, but he noticed Arthur's shaking and could only embrace him to his chest as Arthur openly sobbed, moaning pitifully as Merlin's hand touched a sensitive spot on his back.

"Oh my God, Arthur. Did I hurt you? What's wrong with you?" Merlin asked him, terrified.

"You were right" Arthur cried, his voice muffled by Merlin's shoulder. "You were right, I should have listened to you"

"What do you mean, sweetie? What happened?" Merlin asked in a calm voice, resisting the urge to scream, to panic, to cry, only for Arthur's sake.

"He was crazy, Merlin. He found out about us and he went crazy"

_Uther was completely beyond himself when he punched his son's face a second time, so hard that he made him fall to the floor. But that, far from making him react, just encouraged him more, and took advantage of Arthur's position to kick his middle, hardly giving him the chance to react._

"Do you mean... did your father do this?" Merlin couldn't believe someone could have so much wickedness in him.

_"No son of mine is going to go around fucking other guys, you hear me? I'll kill you before having to witness it!"_ _Uther yelled at him, all the while accompanying his words with kicks and slaps and punches as Arthur tried to cover his head to protect himself._

"Yes. He started hitting me, giving me punches until I fell, and then he kicked me, Merlin. He kicked me like a dog" Arthur started sobbing so disconsolately that Merlin was even having trouble to understand what he was saying.

"And how did you get out? Where is he?" Merlin felt suddenly scared that madman would still be after Arthur.

_Arthur knew he couldn't keep receiving such a treatment before he got really hurt. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong. His father wanted him to be ashamed of what we had with Merlin, and that hurt him more than any of the blows he was receiving could. So with an anger that blinded his reasoning for a second, and with an strong urge to protect himself, he took the chance to grab his father's arm when he was about to strike again to stop him and blindly threw a strong punch that impacted on the man's jaw, immediately stunning him and sending him to the floor too._

_Arthur, his anger having disappeared to be replaced by fear, jumped from the floor as fast as he could due to the pain he was feeling in his head and his middle, and flew out of the flat, not even taking the time to close the door. Not for a second did he doubt where he should go: to Merlin. _

"I hit him too, Merlin" Arthur explained, and Merlin's blood boiled as he distinguished some shame or repentance on the fact that Arthur had only tried to defend himself. "I couldn't stand it anymore and the next time he hit me I grabbed his arm to stop him and punched him in the face with all my forces, so he fell backwards. I don't know how much damage I did, I just took the chance and flew out of there"

"It was the only thing you could do, okay?" Merlin tried to reason with him, breaking the embrace to cup Arthur's cheeks in his hands and force him to look at him.

"And what if I've really hurt him?" Arthur implored for Merlin to understand how scared he was.

"I'm sure you didn't. It was only a punch, right? I'm sure he was more surprised than hurt"

"And what if he comes here? I don't want to go back with him" Merlin's heart broke at the fear in his boyfriend's voice. And he didn't blame him: he was very scared himself.

"He won't" Merlin answered, sounding more confident than he was really feeling. "He doesn't know where I live, right?"

"No, he doesn't even know your name" Arthur answered, already calming down a bit at Merlin's logic.

"Then he can't find you. You're safe here" Merlin prayed that his words would be true.

"He called me 'poof' and 'queer'" Arthur continued explaining, and Merlin had to shut his eyes for a second at the pain he had to witness in Arthur's eyes, "and he said I had to stop seeing you! But I can't, I won't obey him on this, I can't be away from you" Arthur cried in a rush, and Merlin embraced him to his chest once again, his own heart filling with a fury he had never experienced before, but which he had to control if he wanted to help his boyfriend.

"Schtt, easy, love" Merlin asked him in a comforting voice, all the way caressing the back of his boyfriend's head in an attempt to calm him down as he tried to not let his own tears fall. "There's no way we are going to let him pull us apart, okay? We'll arrange it somehow"

"I can't lose you" Arthur continued sobbing, and Merlin worried he was going to get sick.

"Okay, listen to me: you're not going to lose me. I won't let him or anyone else for that matter take you away from me, okay?"

"I need you so much"

"Just as much as I need you. Our life together starts today, okay?" Merlin promised.

"It's not going to be that easy. He won't let me get away with it"

"Then we'll run away from here if it's necessary. But whatever happens, we are in this together, okay?"

"Okay" Arthur conceded, breathing deeply to try and calm himself.

"God, you're all soaked up" Merlin realised Arthur had been walking in the street under the pouring rain, and both his hair and his clothes were soaking wet. "Let's get you into the bathtub and then I'll lend you a dry pyjama and... I'll clean your face" Merlin told him tenderly once Arthur's sobs diminished a little, gently pushing him into the bathroom. How he wished his parents were there... At least they would know what to do. No, he corrected himself. He knew what to do too. The important thing now was to make Arthur feel better, to heal him, both physically and emotionally, and be there for him. And he surely knew how to do that.

* * *

Arthur sat silently in the hot-water-filled bathtub, unmoving, with his arms around his bended knees. Merlin knelt next to it, lovingly and carefully rubbing Arthur's back with a sponge, trying to make him feel better, biting his tongue every now and then to keep himself from swearing every time he discovered a forming bruise.

"Can you lean back so I can wash your hair?" Merlin told him impossibly soft, as if he was talking to a wounded animal, and was surprised to find Arthur obliged immediately. He was glad Arthur still had the strength to trust him, he desperately needed someone to love him and take care of him.

Merlin let some water fall over Arthur's head and started massaging his scalp with all the love of the world, as the only movement in Arthur were the tears falling down his cheeks, unnoticed. The tenderness with which Merlin was treating him and the love he was showing towards him moved him endlessly. It was hard for him to assimilate so much hate and then so much caring in just one night.

When Merlin had finished rinsing his hair, he gently grabbed Arthur under the arms and helped him stand and get out of the bathtub, careful of not pressing in any of the bruises, and then he enveloped him with a big fluffy towel, making sure to leave his own arms around Arthur's body for a few seconds in a loving embrace, and then he directed him towards his bed, so he could sit and Merlin could take care of the wounds on his face.

"I can't believe you told me this thing with your father was not that bad" Merlin whispered, trying not to sound too reproachful, while he disinfected a particularly nasty cut next to Arthur's eye, probably caused by a ring.

"And it wasn't" Arthur explained, looking at Merlin intently, begging him with his eyes to believe him. "There had been slaps on the face and shoves before, even a punch once, but he had never done something like that. I had never seen him so angry... and so drunk"

Merlin nodded understandingly, and he took a moment to brush his thumb across Arthur's cheek once he had finished treating him in a comforting gesture.

"Here you are" Merlin told him as he handed him a pyjama. "That's my best pyjama, I wouldn't lend it to anyone else" Merlin lightly joked, trying to make Arthur forget, even if it was only for a second.

"I'll take good care of it" Arthur answered with the littlest smile while he got dressed with it and sat on the bed again. "I wouldn't ask to stay here, but I can't go back and I have nowhere else to go"

"I would never let you go like this" Merlin answered with a frown, as if Arthur was asking the most ridiculous thing ever, as he sat at his side. "Of course you will stay here"

"But I don't want to cause you any problems with your parents. That's why I came in through the window, in case they were back"

"You won't cause any problem. And even if you did, I wouldn't care. You're so much more important to me than that" Merlin told him honestly, while carefully caressing Arthur's uninjured cheek with his knuckles.

"I'm so lucky to have you" Arthur whispered, his voice shaky with emotion, as he leant over Merlin and rested his head on his shoulder, feeling secure and grateful of Merlin's arm immediately embracing him around the waist.

"I just want you to be okay" Merlin answered honestly, even if he knew how far Arthur was from being okay.

"I am now" Arthur answered, snuggling closer to his boyfriend, having a strong need of physical contact.

"What do you want to do? My parents won't be home for a while yet, we could watch telly for a while. Or would you rather lie down here?"

"I... I just want you to hold me" Arthur asked, almost begging, although there was no need because Merlin was not about to deny him anything.

"Of course" Merlin answered as tenderly as he could, while he was already lying down, bringing Arthur down with him to let him rest his head on his chest as he enveloped him in a strong embrace.

"Are you comfortable?" Merlin asked, though in reality he was asking if he was hurting.

"Yes, I'm perfect like this" Arthur answered in complete honesty, closing his eyes just to pretend nothing had happened and he was just lying in bed with his boyfriend. Which was easier to pretend when Merlin's hand never stopped his caresses on his head and neck.

"I should tell you that... Lancelot knows about your father... to some extent" Merlin confessed, after a few minutes in silence.

"What? Did you tell him?" Arthur asked, as he lifted his head to look at Merlin in astonishment.

"No, of course not!" Merlin quickly denied, still stroking Arthur's neck lovingly to calm him down. "I would never explain anything without your permission! But he's very astute, and he put two and two together... I haven't talked to him about this, but I think he suspects it"

"I don't like people knowing"

"But Lancelot is not just 'people'. He's my best friend, and he adores you. He just worries about you, but he's not going to say anything or do anything that could damage you"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Arthur conceded, and once again he lowered his head to Merlin's chest, putting his arm around Merlin's middle to embrace him strongly, which Merlin reciprocated with his own arm, resting his own head over Arthur's, wanting him to understand he was not alone, that he was loved and that there was somebody ready to fight for him at all cost.

"This should never have happened. But especially it shouldn't have happened on a day like today. It should have been a special day" Merlin mumbled against Arthur's forehead.

"Don't be silly" Arthur answered, grateful of the tinkling Merlin's breath caused in his forehead. "In spite of everything that happened later, I want you to know this has been the happiest day of my life"

"Really?" Merlin asked in amazement.

"Every moment spent with you overshadows everything else, good or bad. Especially today's" Arthur shyly smiled as he remembered what had happened in that same bed just some hours ago, even if it felt like a lifetime.

"I love you too, by the way" Merlin said, all of a sudden, accompanying his words with a kiss to Arthur's forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, earlier you left without giving me the chance to answer. So I love you too"

Arthur felt too moved to say anything after so many emotions for one day, so he just nestled up more tightly against Merlin's chest, squeezing his middle with his arm to show him how much he loved him, and planted a kiss on Merlin's chest.

* * *

Due to the injuries and the emotional whirl he had had to live that day, Arthur fell asleep after a while, his breathing becoming lighter and the tight embrace he kept around Merlin's middle relaxing a bit –though not completely.

It was not so easy for Merlin, though. He was feeling a pressure on his chest that little had to do with Arthur's head resting on it. To see Arthur hurt, in and out, full of fear and so vulnerable... And the worst thing of all was that he didn't know what to do. The more he thought about it, the easiest it was for Merlin to see that something like that couldn't be resolved by him on his own. Or even between him and Arthur. This was not a stupid fight with your parent, or a teenager running away to get some attention. This was serious, and Arthur's integrity –both physical and emotional– was on stake. He decided he had to trust someone with it, someone with more resources than them. So when he heard his parents coming back, he carefully extricated himself from Arthur's embrace, trying not to wake him, and made his way down the hall to explain everything to them.

"Hey, darling" Hunith greeted him from the sofa when he made his way into the living room. "I thought you would be asleep by now"

"I have to tell you something" Merlin told his parents gravely, sitting on a chair in front of them, and both of them could tell it was serious.

"Go on, dear" his mother encouraged him, when she felt there was something deeply troubling his son. "You know you can tell us anything"

"Arthur is in my room" Merlin blurted out, not really knowing how to begin this conversation.

"Em... Merlin, I don't think that's appropriate"

"Who's Arthur?" his father asked.

"He's... a special someone. Isn't he?" Hunith asked him, looking at him knowingly.

"Yes, he is" Merlin answered confidently. "But it's not what you think, he left a while after you. But he's here now because..." Merlin's voice faltered, not finding the courage to put what had happened into words.

"What is it, dear? Is everything alright with Arthur?" his mother asked, worried, as she really liked his son's friend, or whatever he was to him.

"No, he... he left home and he didn't have anywhere else to go, so I told him he could stay here"

"Merlin, he can't stay" Balinor reasoned with him. "I'm guessing his under aged?"

"Yes" Merlin admitted reluctantly.

"Then his family could accuse us from kidnap. He can't stay here"

"But dad, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't really necessary"

"Why did he leave home, dear?" his mother asked, sensing something more serious than a teenager prank had happened.

"His father... his father beat him up. Pretty bad. That's why he can't go back"

"He did what?" his father asked to no one in particular, not being able to understand a parent hurting their child deliberately, and Hunith just closed her eyes in sorrow.

"Can he stay, please?" Merlin insisted.

"Yes, of course he can stay" Balinor answered, this time with no hesitation. "But we'll have to think what we are going to do in the morning"

"In the morning. Thank you" Merlin told both of them, feeling really grateful once more of the family he had.

"You don't have to thank us for anything, son" Merlin's father offered gently. "This boy needs our help... especially if he means that much to you"

"He really means a lot to me" Merlin explained, blushing slightly at the confession. "Thank you anyway. I'll go back to him now. He was sleeping, but I don't want him to find himself alone if he awakes"

"You go on, dear. Just... be there for him" his mother advised him, although by the love she saw in his son's eyes, she knew there was no need.

* * *

When Merlin came back to the room, he was both saddened and moved to see that Arthur, sometime in his absence, had put on his jacket, the one Merlin had given to him what it felt like a lifetime ago. He was holding onto it quite strongly, even in his sleep. It moved Merlin to see how much that jacket meant to his boyfriend. But it saddened him because he knew the reason Arthur had picked it up had not been the cold, but the need for reassurance, to feel closer somehow to the only person he felt he could trust.

Feeling guilty he had not been at Arthur's side when he had needed him, Merlin quickly put on his pyjama and climbed into the bed again, bringing the covers higher over both of them. He only needed to lay down for Arthur to sense his presence and immediately curl around Merlin's body, nestling his head in Merlin's shoulder. So the brunet immediately put his arm around Arthur's sleeping body protectively and tried to relax enough to accompany him in his slumber. Tomorrow was going to be a difficult day.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Jesyka12: _**_I know, it's so sad how there's actually people treating their children like that, or even worse... Luckily for Arthur, Merlin's parents are there for him, and they are the sweetest, aren't they? thank you!_

_**Loulou2a: **__Well, let's see how much Merlin's parents can do for Arthur, even if they want to... Thanks! ;)_

**_Nanesantos70: _**_Oh, please, don't apologize, it's not an obligation to review every chapter (even if it's highly appreciated). I really hope you and your family are ok now. Thank you so much!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

Arthur awoke to the feel of a hand caressing the hair on his forehead, and he immediately took comfort on the fact that he was not at home and that he was with someone who cared about him. The dull ache he felt in some places of his body, especially his face, and the nightmares that had come to him all night, had not let him forget for a moment what had happened the day before. And now, through his still closed eyelids, he could feel the morning sun, so he knew the day had come, and with him the need of finding a solution. God, how grateful he was of being with Merlin... Even after all night, he was still taking care of him, Arthur thought with a smile as he opened his eyes.

When it was not Merlin whom he saw sitting at the edge of the bed when he finally opened his eyes, he jumped and sat up, obviously startled. In his confusion, he needed a whole second to recognise Merlin's mother, and he sighed loudly to try and make his heart beat at normal speed again.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry I startled you" Hunith apologized, as lovingly as he was able, when she noticed she had scared him. "I just came to see how you were"

"I'm... okay" Arthur answered, his voice only a thread, as he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"You're not okay" she denied in a whisper, as she traced the outline of Arthur's face with her thumb, mentally cataloguing his injuries. "How could you be okay?"

Arthur felt so moved by the tender way in which Merlin's mother cared about him that all he wanted to do was to burst out crying and fall into her embrace. But he had cried enough the night before. The time for tears had passed. Now it was the time for decisions.

"What... is going to happen now?" Arthur asked.

"Why don't you come and have some breakfast first? Merlin is there and he is not happy with me: he came out when he woke up and was dying to see you ever since, but I didn't let him in again so he wouldn't wake you up" Hunith explained with a smile, and Arthur found himself responding to it with one of his own, such it was the warmth she gave off.

"Thank you, madam. For letting me stay the night" Arthur answered honestly, and she grabbed his hand to squeeze it.

"What did I tell you about calling me 'madam'?" she asked, totally ignoring Arthur's appraisal and getting him to chuckle. "Come on, let's get some breakfast into you"

* * *

"Morning" Arthur shyly said as he entered the living room.

"Arthur!" Merlin happily exclaimed as he saw his boyfriend, immediately getting up from his seat to lightly embrace him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good" he answered with a smile.

"Come and sit here on the table so you can eat something" Merlin gently pushed him towards the table and moved a chair a bit away from the table for him to sit, immediately sitting close to him in another chair so he could pamper and spoil him as much as he would let him.

"Hi, Arthur" Merlin's father, already on the table, immediately offered his hand for the boy to shake, more formal than his wife but equally kind. "I'm Balinor"

"Nice to meet you, sir" Arthur answered as politely as he was able, a bit overwhelmed of all the attentions being received.

"It's a pity I get to know you... under these circumstances"

"I know" Arthur answered with a sad sigh.

"But I'm glad to meet you anyway. Merlin won't stop talking about you"

"Won't he?" Arthur smiled tenderly as he turned to look at his boyfriend, who just returned the smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Here you are, dear" Hunith told him kindly as she deposited a plate full of food in front of him. "You need to get your strength back"

"Thank you so much, Hunith. You're all being so good to me..."

"Oh, please" Hunith dismissed his appraisal once again. "I want to see that plate empty, okay?"

"Okay" Arthur promised with a grin.

"Mum makes the best breakfasts, you'll see" Merlin told him, resting his hand on Arthur's thigh, feeling the need of keeping the contact with him.

"What time is it?" Arthur asked as he started eating.

"About nine, I guess"

"What? We are late for the institute!"

"Ah, see, Merlin?" Balinor intervened with a chuckle, trying to keep a light atmosphere. "That's what I call being responsible. You should learn a thing or two from him"

"Very funny, dad" Merlin sarcastically replied.

"Arthur, we figured out it was for the best that you didn't go to the institute today" Balinor explained, turning serious once again. "We... we have to think what we are going to do first, and we... we didn't think you would like to go with all these bruises"

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

"Merlin was supposed to go, but there was no way we could convince him to leave without you, so..." Balinor said, looking sternly at his son, but Arthur could guess a tender feeling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for all the inconvenience I'm causing. I shouldn't have come, but I really didn't know what to do"

"Arthur, don't apologize, please. None of this is your fault, and we are happy to help in anything we can. After all, you are our son's... what, exactly?"

"He's my boyfriend" Merlin affirmed proudly.

"There you are, then. We can't leave Merlin's boyfriend in the lurch"

"See? This is what you deserve" Merlin told him pointedly, once again squeezing his thigh, and Arthur picked up his hand to squeeze it appreciatingly.

"I don't even know what to say" Arthur confessed, too moved to find the words to express the gratitude he was feeling, so Merlin kissed his cheek comfortingly, eliciting a smile from him.

"You don't have to say anything, son" Balinor insisted. "But we have to decide what we want to do"

"Okay" Arthur nodded confidently, and Merlin noticed that the vulnerable and fearful Arthur of the night before had been buried deep in his sleep, and Arthur the survivor had taken his place, once again.

"You can stay here as long as necessary, but... we have to make a formal complaint against your father"

"A formal complaint?"

"Yes, otherwise it's like he hasn't done anything to the eyes of justice"

"I hadn't... I hadn't even thought about that. I don't know if I want to cause trouble for him"

"I understand, I know this is very hard, but I guess it's the only way you will not have to go back to him"

"I had never imagined it would end up like that" Arthur lamented, resting his face in his hands, and Merlin was there in an instant to stroke the back of his head in a comforting gesture.

"I'll go with you" Balinor offered.

"We both will" Merlin promised, and Arthur lifted his head to look at him, to find the courage he desperately needed to do what he had to do. And when he found it in Merlin's eyes, he nodded reluctantly. It was the only way.

"Okay then, it's decided. But finish your breakfast first or you'll never hear the end of it" Balinor joked lightly, gesturing with his head towards his wife, and both Arthur and Merlin appreciated his effort and gave him a small smile, before Arthur resumed eating, the pressure on his chest a little lighter now that a decision had been made.

* * *

"Where the hell are those two?" Lancelot asked, when the teacher arrived and there was still no sign of Arthur and Merlin.

"Maybe they're sick" Percival tried to find an answer for their absence.

"Both of them at the same time?"

"Well, if one of them catches a cold is pretty probable the other will too, ain't it?" Gwaine joked. "With all the kissing and everything"

"But they were fine yesterday" Lancelot insisted.

"I'm sure they just decided to be a bit crazy and skip the classes together for a day" Percival suggested.

"Skip the classes? Hello, have you just met Arthur?" Lancelot asked them, sarcastically.

"Arthur may responsible, but he's still a teenager in love. I'm sure they found something more interesting to invest their time" Gwaine answered.

"I don't know..." Lancelot hesitated. He knew what the other boys were saying was completely logical and possible, but he had a bad feeling something had happened. And besides, he was sure that if Arthur and Merlin had indeed decided to play hooky, Merlin would have texted him to explain. And he hadn't.

The class went on normally, Lancelot making an extra effort to write some good notes to lend them to Merlin and Arthur when they got back, when there was suddenly a knock on the door and the headmaster entered to whisper something to the teacher. Lancelot's heart leapt when he looked at the door and realised there were two policemen outside the classroom, having a certainness that something bad had happened and somehow it involved his friends.

"Lancelot" the teacher suddenly called him, getting his attention immediately. "Could you please accompany the headmaster for a second? He needs to have a word with you"

"Sure" Lancelot answered, his heart beating like crazy at all the horrible things he was imagining could have happened to his friends, and stood up to follow the headmaster. Before he went, he looked at Percival and Gwaine, and by their faces he could tell they were feeling as afraid as he was.

* * *

"Take a seat, Lancelot, please" the headmaster offered as they got to his office, pointing at the chair at the opposite side of his desk. Lancelot noticed he was being especially kind today, and that frightened even more than the fact that the two policemen were standing behind him.

"Has something happened, sir?" Lancelot asked, not being able to resist anymore.

"We were hoping you could help us with that" one of the policemen answered, and Lancelot immediately turned to the headmaster again.

"With what?"

"You see... I understand you are friends with Arthur Pendragon, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Is he alright?" Lancelot asked, more and more worried by the second.

"He ran away from his home yesterday and he's been disappeared since then"

"He ran away?" Lancelot was astounded at the news. "Why?"

"His father says Arthur hit him, so he must have been scared of the consequences and ran away"

"Arthur hit his father? That doesn't make any sense. If anything it would be..." Lancelot started, but then he realised he was talking too much and shut up. Too late, though, as one of the policemen approached him and bend over at his side so as not to look so threatening.

"If anything what?" he asked politely.

"I don't know" Lancelot shook his head in negation.

"What were you going to say?" the policeman insisted.

"I... I don't know" Lancelot repeated, not really knowing what to say.

"Look, I know it's difficult, but it's very important. If Arthur is your friend, you must do everything you can to help him"

Lancelot sighed, trying to win some time to think. He knew the policeman was right: he had to help Arthur. And he had to make them understand how Arthur would never hurt anyone, much less punch his father, if not for a good reason.

"He has never told me this, but I think his father batters him, or at least he's done it some time. So... I'm thinking it mustn't have been Arthur hitting his father, but the other way around"

"You mean... it has happened before?"

"I don't know... but I've seen him a couple of times sporting bruises he didn't know how to explain. And I know he doesn't get along with his father" Lancelot explained, hoping against hope he was not revealing too much information and Arthur wouldn't hate him for this.

"Arthur is best friends with Merlin Emrys, isn't he?" the headmaster caught his attention again. So that was why they wanted to talk to him: because they had wanted to talk to Merlin and he wasn't there, and the teachers knew Lancelot was the closest friend to them both. They wanted him to tell them Arthur was with Merlin, he knew now. But he was not going to. Besides, he didn't even know for sure, even if he had the strongest suspicion.

"Em... yes"

"His father seems to think Arthur is in some kind of relationship with another student. That's kind of why they fought" the headmaster told him, waiting for an answer from Lancelot.

"That's not any of my business" Lancelot answered, refusing to give any details about Merlin and Arthur's relationship. If they didn't know, he was not going to be the one to tell them. And it they knew... well, he confirming it wasn't going to change anything, was it?

"I understand. But Merlin hasn't been to school today either. Do you know anything about this?"

"No" he answered, completely honest this time.

"Son, if you know anything..."

"I don't, I swear. In fact, I was very surprised when both of them failed to come today"

"Was everything alright with them yesterday?"

"Yes, they were perfectly fine"

"Well, we have everything we need" the policeman who still had to say a word announced, and both of them left the office, followed by the headmaster, as Lancelot stayed, rooted to his place. What the hell had happened? Was Arthur okay? Was Merlin with him? He thought he was going to pass out from distress when he remembered he had his phone on his pocket. He obviously couldn't make a call, as the headmaster could return any time. But he could send a text message to Merlin, and try and get some information that would calm his nerves to at least be able to breathe easier.

He hoped Merlin would answer soon.

* * *

_Merlin, what the hell is happening? The police is here, asking questions about Arthur, they say he's disappeared. Is he with you? And where are you?_

"We have a problem" Merlin informed Arthur and his parents, once he had read Lancelot's message.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, intuition making him fear the worst.

"Lancelot says the police is at the institute asking questions about you"

"Oh my God" Arthur exclaimed, hiding his face behind his hands in a nervous gesture.

"Well, we knew this could happen, didn't we?" Balinor tried to remain calm for the sake of everybody.

"I have to go" Arthur announced all of a sudden, jumping from his chair, and would have made it out of the room if Merlin hadn't gently grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What? Where?"

"I don't know, anywhere, just... They can't find me here, or you'll all have trouble because of me"

"In that case... I'm going with you" Merlin promised, picking up Arthur's hand to pull him before he could protest.

"Boys, calm down" Balinor stood up too and moved to stand behind them, resting each one of his hands in one of the boys' shoulder. "No one is going anywhere. We'll wait for them here and explain everything to them and then we'll go on with our plans, okay? Let's not be foolish, there's too much at stake"

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, as if mentally debating what to do.

"If you have any problems because of me..." Arthur told Balinor, and the latter squeezed his shoulder, sympathetically.

"We won't. And even if we did, it was our decision, okay? Now if you're finished having breakfast, you both go and get dressed. Come on" He gently pushed them, trying to give them something to do to take their minds off even if it was only for a second.

Once in the room, Arthur sat tiredly in the bed and once again covered his face with his hands, in a gesture that had become too frequent in the last hours.

"I should have never come here" Arthur whispered from behind his hands, but Merlin heard it all the same and rushed to him, sitting by his side and encircling him in a strong embrace, pushing Arthur's head on his own shoulder.

"I'm so glad you did. God knows where you would be if you hadn't..." _Or in what condition_, he added mentally, not wanting to think what would have happened if Arthur hadn't left his home the night before.

"But look at all the trouble I've caused... If my father called the police and now they are making questions in the institute, they'll figure out I'm here in a second!"

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't change a thing, my father already told you! We'll fill a complaint and everything we'll be alright"

"It won't be that easy... I just hope your parents won't have to pay for my mistake"

"How is this your mistake?" Merlin asked him in bewilderment.

"I knew this could happen, and I still came" Arthur insisted, not ready to stop blaming himself yet.

"You had nowhere else to go, so I don't want to hear again that it was a mistake, okay? It was the only thing you could do"

"But..."

"No buts. It was the only thing you could do" Merlin repeated, accompanying his words with a kiss to Arthur's forehead for good measure. "And now let's get dressed. I'll lend you some clothes. They might look a bit funny on you, but I'm sure you'll be as gorgeous as ever" Merlin joked, and was delighted to elicit a small chuckle from Arthur.

"Sycophant" Arthur teased him.

"Yes, that's me. Anything to get one of those beautiful smiles of yours" Merlin joked back. "And now let me reply to Lancelot. I won't tell him anything, so he doesn't have to lie if they ask him too many questions, but he must be worried sick"

* * *

_I can't talk, mate, just in case. You just... don't worry, okay?_

Okay, that was not the answer he had been expecting, as it gave him no information at all. Not even if Arthur was there. But it was obvious he was, because Merlin hadn't been surprised at the fact that Arthur was disappeared nor he had made any questions about it.

At least it made him feel a little better. The police were only looking for Arthur, not Merlin, so it was not like they had disappeared together. And if Arthur was obviously with Merlin, it meant they both must be at Merlin's home. And they would be safe there.

Some voices took Lancelot out of his own thoughts, and he realised the headmaster had not completely closed the door behind him. A voice he didn't recognise was reproaching the others they had not yet found out anything, so Lancelot supposed that must be Arthur's father. He seemed pretty angry and very rude. Nothing like Arthur's voice, always so soft and kind. One of the policemen tried to calm him down, and they told him they could guess where his son was, and that they would be going there immediately. Lancelot hurried to send another message, wanting to warn his friends so they would be prepared.

* * *

_I get it, mate. I think they're going to your home. Please, call me when it's safe and tell me._

"What does he say?" Arthur asked when he heard the beep while he put on a jumper Merlin had lend him, one that Merlin knew he loved and had given to him on purpose just to spoil him a little.

"He... he says they are coming over" Merlin confessed. "It's okay. Nothing is going to happen, okay?"

"How can you say that? A lot of things could happen: your parents could have problems, I could be made to..." Arthur started to enumerate, but Merlin stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Do you trust me?" he asked him.

"It doesn't have anything to do with that"

"I asked if you trust me" Merlin repeated, picking up both Arthur's hands in his own ones.

"Yes" Arthur reluctantly answered, and Merlin took the chance to embrace him strongly to his chest.

"Then everything will be alright in the end. I promise" Merlin said, much more confident than he was really feeling, as he squeezed Arthur and kissed his neck. Things did have to go well. They wouldn't take it any other way.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin sat together in Merlin's bed, with the latter's arms around his boyfriend, in silence, just waiting and taking comfort in the presence of the other, until the doorbell rang. Merlin immediately felt Arthur's muscles tensing, and he squeezed him once more to show him his support before standing up and pulling Arthur's hand as they walked to the door of the room.

Merlin's parents were already at the door, and they looked at each other in silent agreement before answering.

"Is my son here?" Arthur's father rudely asked, as soon as the door was opened.

"And you are...?" Balinor asked him, kind if cheekily, wanting to show he was not afraid nor did he regret anything. The only thing he felt while looking at that man was repulse, and he would surely have closed the door to his face if he hadn't been accompanied by two policemen.

"Please, Mr. Pendragon. Let us do the questions" one of the policemen asked him, as he made to put himself in between the two men. "Mr. Emrys?"

"That's me"

"We would like to make a few questions, if you would be so kind"

Balinor hesitated for a second, but he understood that they needed to give a good impression, so it would not be wise to make it difficult. He reluctantly nodded and moved aside as an invitation for them to enter.

"Let's not beat about the bushes" Balinor politely demanded, once they were all in the living room. "What do you want?"

"We are looking for Mr. Pendragon's son. He disappeared last night and we think he might be here. Is he?"

"Yes, he is" Balinor answered in a confident voice, knowing there was no point in denying it. Merlin could feel Arthur trembling at that from the door of his bedroom where they were standing, and he hurried to press his chest against Arthur's back and encircle him with his arms in a supporting embrace.

"Okay, Mr. Pendragon is willing to forget about all this if Arthur comes back home with him and you don't stay in their way"

"And why would I stay in the way, Mr. Pendragon?" Balinor sarcastically asked. "Is there any reason why I should?"

"I don't know what Arthur has told you, but the truth is we fought and he punched me before running away. I am willing to forgive him, but he has to come back where he belongs, and not with some strangers"

"What?" Arthur whispered, not able to believe his father had the guts to say it had been him who had started the fight, and closed his eyes to control his tears as he felt Merlin's lips on his temple, giving him a sympathetic kiss.

"That's not what Arthur says" Balinor replied, still as politely as before but noticeable angrier.

"Of course not, he's a hell of a liar, just like his mother was"

"You leave my mother out of this!" Arthur yelled as he extricated himself from Merlin's embrace before he could react and made his way towards his father, as angry as he had ever seen him, until Balinor gently stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"Easy, Arthur" Balinor whispered to him, in an attempt of calming him down.

"You see now how impulsive he is? He should be glad I'm willing to forgive him in spite of the punch he gave me" Uther answered, while exaggeratedly rubbing the bruised area on his chin where Arthur's fist had impacted in his need to defend himself.

"Forgive him?" now it was Merlin's turn to get angry, as he arrived at Arthur's side. "He hurt you? How do you have the guts to say he hurt you? Look at him!" Merlin yelled at the policemen, gently grabbing Arthur's face to show them the bruises and lifting his jumper to show the bruises on his middle and back. "Where do you think these bruises come from?"

"Merlin, calm down now" Hunith asked her son, rubbing her hand across his shoulder, and he obeyed his mother, all the while holding Arthur's hand in his.

"Now you've seen why he came here last night, absolutely terrified and in pain" Balinor told the policemen, whose faces had changed dramatically to grave expressions.

"He still has to go back to his father" one of them stated, lowering his gaze down on shame.

"What? Have you not seen what that monster has done to his own son?" Balinor accused them. "I won't let Arthur go back to him!"

"If he stays here, you will be accused of kidnapping"

"That man beats him and I'm the one who's committing a crime? He stays here on his own accord"

"Yes, but he's under aged, and he's on his father's custody" the policemen explained, and it was clear to everyone in that room that at that moment he really hated his job.

"I don't know where my son got all those injuries, but I want him home so I can take care of him" Uther lied, but he could see he was not fooling anyone.

"Yes, he cares so much about him that Arthur left yesterday evening and he's called the police now" Merlin replied, but his father send him a glance that ordered him to shut up, so he did.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I can do nothing about it" the policeman apologized. "As long as a judge doesn't remove his guardianship over his son, the boy has to go back to him"

"I can't believe this. You've seen what this man has done, you've seen the blows" Balinor insisted, blaming a system that forced a boy to go back to a father that had beaten him.

"I'm sorry"

"I cannot let him go with him"

"I'll report you if I have to and you'll end up in jail" Uther threatened, infuriating Balinor even more.

"Just try, son of a bitch!" Balinor yelled, and Arthur understood they had finally reached a point of no return, and it was only in his hands to put an end to it.

"No, Mr. Emrys" Arthur stopped him. "I can't let anyone else get involved in this. I'll go with him"

"What? No way!" Merlin shouted, his heart going faster at the prospect of his boyfriend turning back to that madman.

"He's not going to do anything to me now, he's not an idiot" Arthur tried to convince his boyfriend he was going to be alright, even if he was not so sure himself.

"You can't go with him" Merlin pleaded.

"Merlin, there's no other way"

"Merlin, he's right" Balinor intervened, trying to help Arthur. "If we want to do things right, he has to go with him now"

"But dad, I can't believe..." Merlin protested, not being able to believe his father would surrender so easily, but his father didn't even let him finish.

"Merlin, we are not leaving him to his fate. We are fighting for him"

Merlin knew he had been outnumbered in this, and his heart broke at the lost battle. Arthur could easily read all the emotions in Merlin's eyes, and his heart went to him, but there was nothing he could do to avoid his pain.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Emrys, Hunith" Arthur honestly appreciated their help, and wanted to let them know.

"Oh honey" Hunith lamented, embracing Arthur to her as if he was his own son. "Take good care of yourself. We'll get you out of there"

"Thanks" was all Arthur could answer, his voice only a thread caused by the knot forming on his throat.

"I mean it, Arthur. This is not over. We'll do everything in our hands" Balinor told him, strongly squeezing his shoulder, and Arthur just nodded before turning up to Merlin.

"Please, try not to worry too much" Arthur pleaded, cupping Merlin's cheeks with his hands. "I'll be alright"

"How can I be sure?" Merlin answered, his eyes rapidly filling with tears.

"Because it won't be long, remember?" Arthur answered, embracing Merlin strongly to comfort him as the latter sobbed silently. Arthur wanted to cry too, to burst out in tears and yell at the injustice of it, to punch the walls and kick the floor at the rage he was feeling, but he couldn't. He had to stay strong for Merlin. He had to be able to cross the door with dry eyes and a calm appearance, so Merlin didn't have to see how he was dying inside and how afraid he was. He had worried enough about him. He owed him that.

"Take care, you hear me?" Merlin ordered him, now he being the one cupping Arthur's face. "Do whatever you need to do to stay safe and... come back if you need us again"

"I will"

"Promise me"

"I promise"

Merlin captured Arthur's lips in an urgent and desperate kiss, not minding at all about the huge audience they had and then embraced him strongly once again until one of the policemen gently pushed Arthur towards the door, followed immediately by his father. The other policemen, though, stayed behind for a second, his face a mask of regret and disgust at the situation.

"We'll keep an eye on him" he promised and, with that, they were all gone. Suddenly, with Merlin's soft sobs as the only noise in it, the house felt almost as empty as their hearts.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Loulou2a: **__Yes, but justice isn't always that fast, is it? Let's see how can they overcome this ;) Thanks!_

_**Owensheart:**__ Yes, honey, I can see it! ;) I don't unsderstand what you mean that my messages are on private, I checked and nothing's changed (but some funny things have been happening to me too with them, so maybe it's not working correctly). Hehehe, I'm sorry about your bad feeling, let's see if you were correct! Thank you! 3_

**_Moon:_**_ I'm so glad, thanks! ;)_

**_Kiki1770: _**_Oh please, don't cry! You know how much I love them... Yes, I'm going to make them suffer a little longer, but... they've still have each other, right? Thank you so much!_

**_Jesyka12: _**_I know, but we know how slow justice is... Maybe Arthur will find his own way out of this, who knows? ;) Thank you!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

When Arthur closed the door of the flat he was forced to share with his father, he felt as if his heart was shattering into pieces. For a couple of hours he had experienced what life was with a nice family who cared about him –even if they had just met him– and with a loving boyfriend who wouldn't move an inch away from him and would pamper him to no extent. And now here he was again, with a person who had the same blood than him but didn't give a damn about him. The loneliness and the coldness from his home seemed to be even bigger than before, now that he knew how nice life could really be with the right people.

"Hope you're glad with all the show you've caused with your stupid prank" his father told him, without even taking the bother of looking at him, but Arthur didn't give him the satisfaction of answering. "I won't transfer you to another institute because I don't want people asking too many questions, and it would be too much trouble for only six months until you finish. But from now on, you'll go, take your classes, and return immediately after that, is that clear? Not hanging out with your friends, especially that... Merlin. I've never felt so ashamed in my life as I did when I had to tell the policemen you were in a relationship with a fellow student, and you won't embarrass me again like that. And now go to your room. And from now on, I expect you to spend as much time as you can there, so I don't have to see you constantly" and with that, he was about to move away from his son when Arthur couldn't help it anymore and talked.

"Why?" was all Arthur felt able to say.

"Why what?" Uther asked him, still with his back to him, as if he would lower himself just by looking at the boy.

"Why did you have to make me come back, if you hate me so much? Why couldn't you just leave me there?"

"It's not because I want you here, rest assured. But until you come off age, I'm your legal guardian and you're my responsibility to the eyes of the law. Neither of us like it, but things are like that. The sooner you assume it, the easier it will be for both of us" and with that, and without having looked at Arthur even once, he closed the door of the living-room in Arthur's face, leaving him out so his only option was to go to his room, like his father had ordered.

The last thing Arthur wanted was to fall into despair: he was not giving his father that satisfaction. And he knew he was stronger than that. Since his mother had died, surviving had become a battle for him, and he was determined to win. Whatever it took. Even if it meant going away and never looking back, he thought as he started packing the little he had.

* * *

"So what did they tell you?" Gwaine asked for what it felt like the hundredth time that day once the bell rang and the last class of the day was dismissed.

"I already told you, Gwaine" Lancelot answered, patiently, as he knew the other two were just as worried as he was. "They didn't say much, only that Arthur had ran away from home last night and his father was accusing him of hitting him"

"But that makes no sense!" Percival protested, infuriated on his friend's behalf. "Can you imagine Arthur hitting anybody? Do you remember how affected he was when you and Merlin fought? He would never do that"

"Yeah, I know, it makes no sense at all" Lancelot nodded. "Boys, I've never told you this before, but I've got strong suspicions that Arthur's father..."

"That he batters him, right?" Percival finished the sentence for him.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know anything, I just have the impression. Same as you, I guess" Percival answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"God, I need to know what happened yesterday" Lancelot groaned. "Merlin said not to worry, but..."

"Why don't you call him?" Gwaine suggested.

"You think? What if it's a bad moment for him to talk?"

"If it's a bad moment he won't pick it up. But why not try?" Gwaine insisted.

"You're right. You're right, I'll call him right now" Lancelot decided as he took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Merlin's number. "Merlin? Oh, thank God, man!" Lancelot let the breath he had been holding when his best friend answered his call, while Gwaine and Percival stood at his side to try to understand the conversation by listening to Lancelot's half of it. "What the hell happened?... ...What? Oh, my God, and is he alright?... ...You must be kidding, you mean... he's not there now?... ...Wait, Merlin, I'm not following you, calm down. Do you want us to come over? We can be there in ten minutes... ...It's no trouble at all, we are coming over, okay? Just... just relax... ... Bye, mate" Lancelot sighed loudly as his phone was left in his pocket again.

"What? What did he tell you?" Percival asked, worried sick.

"Boys, it was even worse than we imagined. Arthur was beaten up yesterday by his father and everything's gone worse ever since. Merlin needs us" Lancelot explained, wordlessly asking them to go and support their friend with him.

"Of course" Gwaine nodded, quickly starting to walk out of the building. "You tell us everything on our way there"

* * *

"If you had seen him when he came..." Merlin explained to his friends, all of them sitting around him in his room. He knew he couldn't keep hiding Arthur's nightmare from them anymore; they cared about Arthur too much to let it go, and he really needed to share it with them, so he had explained everything to them. "He was so afraid, and ashamed he had hit his father... And all the bruises covering his face and body..."

Merlin starting sobbing, all the pain and rage he had been hiding on Arthur's benefit finally asphyxiating him, and he lowered his face so he didn't have to see the sadness and compassion in his friends' eyes. Lancelot, not being able to see his friend in so much pain without doing something about it, took pity on him and came to sit on the bed next to him, putting his arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin... I can't believe he's had to go through all that..."

"No, don't talk like it's all in the past. It's not even twenty-four hours later and he's with him again. Who know if he's hurting him right now..."

"No, Merlin, don't think like that" Lancelot told him gently, as he squeezed Merlin's shoulder. "You told us the policemen saw Arthur's injuries, didn't they? That man may be wicked, but he's not an idiot: he's not going to hurt him now he knows he's being watched"

"That's what Arthur said"

"Because it's true"

"No, he said that so I didn't worry"

"That doesn't make it less true"

"And so what if he doesn't beat him anymore? That doesn't mean Arthur will be alright. What if his father doesn't let him come back to the institute? Or takes his phone away from him so he can't talk to me? All of this started because he found out about us, and he said he was not willing to have a poof as a son"

"Merlin, let's just not jump the gun, okay? Let's see how everything goes before we start worrying about it. Maybe your parents will be able to do something about it..."

"Yes, they are at the police station right now reporting Arthur's father, but I don't know if that will make any good"

"Well, let's trust it will, okay?"

Merlin was about to reply, unconvinced he should stop worrying, when his phone started ringing. He quickly grabbed it from his nightstand and looked at the screen to see who the caller was. When he saw it was Arthur, though, he didn't know if he should be happy to hear from him or worried he might be calling for help.

"It's Arthur!" Merlin informed the others, obviously fretting with worry. "Oh my God, I hope he is okay..."

"You won't know if you don't pick it up" Gwaine gently rushed him.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed when he picked up his phone. "Is everything alright? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay, Merlin, don't worry" Arthur whispered.

"Are you sure everything is okay? Why are you whispering?"

"I'm whispering because I don't want him to hear me. But I'm okay, really. Listen... I'm calling you to say goodbye"

"What?" Merlin was so worried that he was having trouble understanding where this conversation was leading.

"I'm leaving" Arthur explained, sounding more confident that he really felt.

"Wait, Arthur, I don't get it... What do you mean you're leaving?" Merlin asked, and the others immediately tensed at that.

"I just... I thought I would be able to stand it until August, but I can't" Arthur was trying hard not to cry, but Merlin knew him better than that and could hear the tears in his voice. "I can't stand to be under the same roof as that man. I hate him and I don't like feeling like that. I've packed the little I have and I'm leaving now that my father is taking a nap"

"But wait, Arthur, where are you going to go? Let's talk about it, we can find a solution" Merlin pleaded, terrified that if Arthur left, he would never hear from him again.

"Merlin, there is no solution" Arthur answered sadly. "You saw how the police did nothing. Nobody cares about what's going on in people's houses"

"But my parents are trying! They are filling a formal complaint as we talk!"

"And how do we know it's going to work? And even if it works, how long is it going to take? No, Merlin, I can't wait. I can't live constantly in hate nor fear. I'm leaving"

"Can't we talk about it, please?" Merlin knew he was begging, but he didn't care. He would do anything to stop Arthur from disappearing from his life.

"Merlin, I didn't call to have a debate. I just called to say goodbye" Arthur's voice shook as he talk, and that just proved to Merlin how serious he was about leaving.

"Okay, if there is no way to convince you to stay, then I'm coming with you!" Merlin offered, and the three friends with him just looked at each other, not knowing what to think.

"No, you're not" Arthur answered as calmly as he could, not surprised at all about Merlin's offer. "I'm not letting you get your life ruined for me. We'll reunite again in the summer, when you have finished school and we both are eighteen, if you still want me by then"

"No, no, no, that's too long"

"If we really love each other we can make it"

"It's not just that! I can't let you go on your own! How will I know you're alright?"

"I'll try to keep in contact with you"

"No, that's not good enough. I have to go with you, so we can take care of each other. You don't have to do this on your own"

"Yes, I have to. I'm leaving my phone behind so they can't track me, so you won't be able to call me for now. But I will get in contact with you soon, I promise. Goodbye, Merlin"

"Please, Arthur, don't do this to me. I can't be without you" Merlin's voice broke as tears starting falling down his cheeks as he was rapidly losing hope in convincing stubborn Arthur.

"You'll have to try" Merlin could hardly hear Arthur's voice anymore, so soft it was due to the tears he undoubtedly would be shedding right now, and he knew he had to try to reach him trough that sentiment.

"You can't go. You gave me the key, remember?"

"It was just a silly gift" Arthur answered, trying hard not to sob.

"No, it wasn't. I know you meant it" Merlin insisted, not ready yet to surrender.

"It doesn't matter anymore" Arthur whispered, and when Merlin heard that sad resignation on his voice, he understood there was no way he was going to make him change his mind.

"Arthur, no, you can't…" he insisted one last time, even though he knew it was to no avail.

"I love you, Merlin. Never forget that" and with that, Arthur hung down and the silence that was left at the other end of the line resounded on Merlin's heart, leaving it empty.

The room fell into silence too, as the boys had listened enough to understand what had happened, and they couldn't find the right words to say to the obviously broken-hearted Merlin.

"He's leaving" Merlin finally said, his voice filled with a painful sadness. "Boys, he's gone"

"But…" Percival started, obviously trying to find an explanation for Arthur's sudden decision, but he couldn't.

"He can't stand it anymore" Merlin explained as in a trance, his gaze lost in something they couldn't see. He looked like a broken person, like someone who had lost all hope.

"And what are you doing here?" Gwaine asked him, all of a sudden.

"What?" Merlin went out of his stupor, confused.

"I said what the hell are you doing just sitting there?" Gwaine reproached him, with the only intention of making him react.

"He said he doesn't want me to go with him" Merlin defended himself.

"And since when do you listen to what you are told? I thought there was some courage in you"

"You have to go with him" Percival intervened, more gently. "You'll never forgive yourself if you don't"

"You are my friends" Merlin told them with a sad smile. "You are supposed to try and take the idea out of my mind, not to push me into it. I thought you'd try to convince me to do the sensible thing"

"And who says the sensible thing is the good thing?" Lancelot reasoned with him. "You have to do what your heart tells you. And I know and you know what it's telling you, so…"

"I'm going with him" Merlin affirmed, confident, as he opened the wardrobe and took a bag out of it and started filling it with clothes.

"Yay!" Percival exclaimed, happy at the new resolution of their love story.

"But how are we going to do it? We don't know where he is" Lancelot, always the prudent one, asked.

"We have to stop him before he leaves town or we will never find him, right?" Gwaine said.

"Yes" Merlin answered, without stopping his packing.

"Okay, so here's what we are going to do: Merlin, you quickly pack some things and then you and Lancelot will go to the bus station. Percival can go to the train station and I'm leaving right away to see if I can still catch him around his neighbourhood. You all have your phones at hand at all time, okay? The one who finds him, and we will find him, immediately warns the others, okay? Good luck, guys" Gwaine suggested, and before anybody could say anything, he was already at the door. No one said anything to stop him, though. It was a perfect plan.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Below the mistletoe: **__Thank you so much! ;)_

**_Guest:_**_ Oh, who knows, maybe going away is the answer... or not! Anyway, you'll have to read this chapter to find out! Thank you! ;)_

_**Loulou2a: **__I really hope they can find him, but... don't know about staying... We'll see ;) Thank you!_

**_Nanesantos70: _**_Hahahaha, at last someone excited about the running away! I'm so glad, you're going to like it then! ;) Thank you!_

**_Grayember13: _**_Oh, so here it is! ;) Thanks!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

"Come on, Lance! Walk a little bit faster, please!" Merlin begged his best friend, walking so fast that he was almost running, as they both hurried to the bus station, where they hoped they would find Arthur before he went out of town.

"I'm doing everything I can, Merlin" Lancelot panted, trying to keep up with Merlin.

"How can that be? I'm carrying my full bag and I'm still faster than you!"

"Yeah, but I'm so much more intelligent than you… Taxi!" Lancelot raised his hand when he saw a taxi cab passing by, and immediately ran to it to hop inside.

"Lance, if I'm leaving with Arthur I can't be spending the little money I have in something like this" Lancelot protested.

"Don't worry, it's on me. Whatever it takes to stop running" Lancelot joked as he pushed Merlin inside, making the latter smile in gratitude. If he finally could find Arthur and leave with him, he would be forever in debt with his wonderful friends.

* * *

Gwaine was getting tired, but he kept going around Arthur's home –each time making the circle a little wider– with the hope of stopping him in his way to... wherever the hell he was going. But unfortunately there was no trace of him. He probably was already at the door when he had called Merlin, and then he had rushed wherever he was going.

Even if he knew it was more improbable that he was going to find Arthur at each passing moment, he would not surrender until one of the boys texted the others saying he had found him. Then, and only then, would he stop his search. He might not always be as demonstrative or attentive as the other boys, but he cared about his friends very much, and now it was the perfect time to prove it.

* * *

Percival arrived to the train station as fast as he could, hoping against hope he was not too late. When he arrived, though, for a second he felt overwhelmed at the size of the station and the people in it, as it was almost as looking for a needle in a haystack. But he didn't fall into despair, and he quickly started walking around the hall, trying to stop his friend of doing the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

Merlin and Lancelot arrived pretty fast to the bus station, and didn't even bother to stop running as they made it to the vehicles' area. They separated and each one of them took a row of buses, making sure to look both around and inside each one of them, hope diminishing after being disappointed one time after the other.

"He's not here, Lance" Merlin told him, desperation clear in his voice, as they reunited again at the end of their search.

"Okay, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's gone, just that he was never here in the first place" Lancelot calmly reasoned with him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Merlin conceded with a sad sigh.

"We should go to the station and help Percival to look for him there. It's more probable that he would be there, I think, and it's too big a place for just one to search, don't you think?"

"You're right. Just let me text the boys Arthur's not here"

"You can do that from the taxi. Yes, we are going on taxi again, don't look at me like that" Lancelot joked, trying to break a little of Merlin's tension. "Let's go"

* * *

_No sign of him at bus station. We're coming over to the train station._

Percival read Merlin's message without even stopping, for which reason he bumped into a woman that insulted him to no end, though he couldn't care less about it. Only a minute later, another text found its way into his inbox, this time from Gwaine.

_No sign of him either around his home. I'm coming too. Keep the faith._

Percival looked around one time after another, desperately, his heart in his throat. Neither Gwaine nor Merlin and Lancelot had found Arthur in the places they were supposed to look for him. So he had to be here. He had to be here because the alternative was out of question. He wouldn't accept that Arthur could already be gone, because then both Arthur and Merlin would be hopelessly devastated. And if there was something in which Percival believed in, that was love.

Not willing to give up, Percival started walking fast along the platform, conveniently looking at every single person standing there, which were a lot. It was a rush-hour in the station, and dozens of people were sitting on the benches, just standing while waiting for their train or walking just to have something to do. But no sign of Arthur. Percival felt like crying. This could not be happening.

He noticed how people started moving around him and he realised a train was coming, when he hadn't even covered half of the platform. A train that would undoubtedly take Arthur away forever if he was still on the platform. His heart in his throat, Percival started running like crazy towards the other end, trying not to bump into people, sometimes unsuccessfully. When the train's doors opened and people started going out and in of the train, it became even more difficult to move forwards, and somehow he became stuck in the crowd trying to get in a wagon. His eyes, though, would continue moving even if he couldn't and after a couple of seconds that felt like a lifetime, he could see the bright red of a jacket he knew very well two wagons away from him.

"Arthur!" Percival shouted, trying to make his voice sound over the hubbub of the station, but Arthur, standing a good few feet away from him, didn't turn around. "Arthur!" he tried again, shouting at the top of his lungs, but once again to no avail: Arthur, absorbed by the mass of people, entered the train and, just like that, he was gone.

Percival only took a second to react, and making his way with shoves and insistence, he finally could run away from the people pushing him into the train and once again started running towards the direction he had seen Arthur last. His heart broke into pieces when the acoustic signal of closing doors echoed in the station. He was too late. He had failed them. He was about to fall into his knees and cry when a person came out of a wagon ahead of him just before the doors finally closed. And it was Arthur.

"Arthur!" Percival shouted excitedly, as he ran to him and embraced him with all his might, lifting Arthur from the floor as easy as that, and talking in a rush. "Don't ever do this to me again, you bastard!"

Arthur returned the embraced warmly, Percival noticed, but didn't seem to be as happy to see him as he was.

"What are you doing here, Percie?" Arthur asked, kind of reproachfully.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Percival asked back, as if it was a stupid question.

"If you want to stop me from leaving..." Arthur began, but Percival didn't let him finish.

"I don't" Percival interrupted.

"You don't?" Arthur asked, confused.

"No. I just want to stop you from leaving without Merlin"

"Percival, with all due respect, this is something between Merlin and I"

"I know, but we had to look for you in several places and he couldn't do it on his own, could he? That's why it's me here instead of him. I will not try to convince you to let him go with you, I'll leave that to him. I'm only asking you to give him the chance of doing it"

"Look, Percival, I... I was this close to ignore you, to feign I had not heard you and not look back" Arthur explained, honestly. "But you've all been so great to me... that I couldn't do that. But you're all making this so much difficult for me..."

"Please, he will be here in a second. Even if you don't change your mind, you can't leave without seeing him one last time. If you still don't want him to go with you then fine, but at least tell him to his face and give him the chance to say goodbye. You owe him that much" Percival told him, feeling very bad about trying to make Arthur feel guilty, but he knew it was the only way to convince him.

"I owe him everything" Arthur whispered, ashamed of himself for letting Merlin down.

"Then give him a chance, please" Percival pleaded.

"I can't let him ruin his life for me"

"There's only one way to destroy him, and that would be to live without you. I don't think he can, same way as you won't make it without him. Give both of you a chance to be happy. You deserve it"

Arthur seemed to think about it for a while and finally, slowly, he nodded.

"I'll wait for him. But only to say goodbye"

"That's all I'm asking"

* * *

_Boys, he's at the train station with me, at the platform. He'll wait to talk to you, Merlin, but hurry up, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep him here._

"Lance, Percival has him with him" Merlin explained while in the taxi on their way to the station, having to make a great effort not to sob in relief. "He's not gone"

"You see, mate? There's still a chance" Lancelot reassured him, squeezing his thigh. "I have a feeling everything' going to be alright now"

"I hope you're right"

* * *

_Percie, for God's sake, don't let him go. Just tie him up, if you have to. We are already in our way, we'll be there in two minutes._

"Merlin says he'll be here in like two minutes, he was already on his way" Percival informed Arthur, who just nodded in response.

"Stubborn mule" Arthur muttered under his breath as he sat down in a bench, and Percival couldn't help but smile at the fondness in Arthur's voice when talking about Merlin, even if it was to insult him.

"Just put yourself in his shoes for a second" Percival asked him all of a sudden. "What would you do if Merlin was leaving on his own, God knows where, without anyone to look after him?"

"That's not the question" Arthur quickly dismissed him.

"Just... just try it for a second" Percival insisted.

"I'd move heaven and earth to go with him" Arthur answered, honestly. "And I understand why he does, I really do. But now you put yourself in my shoes. How do you think I feel about him leaving all behind for me? What if everything goes wrong and he regrets it? I would never forgive myself"

"I get it, Arthur. But he won't forgive himself either if something happens to you and he's not at your side to help you"

Both of them remained silent for a while, each lost in his own thoughts, until Percival couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"I'm going to miss you too, you know?" Percival confessed, kind of embarrassedly.

"So will I, Percie" Arthur answered with a sad smile.

"We'll meet again someday, won't we?"

"We'll surely do" Arthur promised with a confident nod of his head.

Just in that moment, Merlin and Lancelot finally arrived, and went directly to the platform where Percival had said they would be. When Merlin saw Arthur, there was nothing that could have stopped him from running to him as if the end of the world was near. When he reached him, without giving him more time to react than to stand up, Merlin cupped Arthur's cheeks and didn't waste a moment in covering his lips with his own in a desperate kiss, that startled Arthur for a second for its neediness but to which he responded almost immediately, desperately needing Merlin as much as the other way around.

"I can't believe you left without me" Merlin reproached him when the kiss broke.

"I can't believe you didn't listen to me and you still came" Arthur answered.

"You hung up before I could say 'I love you too', so you gave me no option" Merlin joked, and Arthur was about to smile at him when suddenly he remembered why Merlin was there and why he couldn't let him go with him, so he had to stay firm.

"Well, I've only waited for you to say goodbye as you deserve, but I haven't changed my opinion"

"How can you be so stubborn? And since when you get to decide what I can do?"

"Since you're only doing it for me, and I don't want that"

"It's not only for you. It's for us. I thought that's what you were talking about when you promised me a future together"

"That was before"

"Have you changed that much in a couple of days?"

"No" Arthur admitted. "But circumstances have"

"The hell with circumstances! I only care about you!"

"I'm sorry, but... it can't be"

"I'm not letting you go" Merlin empathically affirmed and firmly grabbed Arthur's arm to stop him from moving, until he felt Arthur hiss and his muscles tense at his grip and he immediately let go, worried he had only made things worse. "I'm sorry"

"Don't... don't do that" Arthur replied, and Merlin could see it was not an order as much as a plead, and that broke his heart.

"I won't, I'm sorry" Merlin apologized again.

"Goodbye, Merlin" Arthur insisted and tried to walk past Merlin, who didn't try to stop him with force this time but with words.

"Arthur, I love you! Does that mean nothing to you?" Merlin yelled at his retreating back, and Arthur closed his eyes for a second at the pain he was experiencing, but he resolutely turned around once more and pronounced the most difficult words he had ever pronounced.

"Please, Merlin! I don't want you to come with me, can't you see it? I don't need you, I want to do this on my own. What do I have to say for you to understand?"

"Liar" Merlin told him, with no hesitation in his voice, as he started slowly approaching Arthur once again.

"I don't need you" Arthur insisted.

"Liar" Merlin repeated, and the confidence Arthur felt in Merlin's voice that he knew Arthur did in fact need him and loved him so much, was all Arthur needed to finally break down, and he burst out crying, silently, finally letting Merlin embrace him strongly and offer all the support and love he had been rejecting until then.

"I have to do this with you" Merlin whispered in his ear while fondling Arthur's hair at the back of his neck, in a gesture so comforting and familiar that Arthur knew in that instant he had been defeated in his fight.

"This isn't fair for you" Arthur whispered back, his voice shaking with love and regret of not being stronger.

"Neither it is for you, yet you don't have any other option, do you? Well, I don't have it either. From the moment I fell in love with you, there was no other option for me than to go wherever you go. Besides, Lancelot is already buying my ticket, you don't want my money to go to waste, do you?" Merlin joked at the end, trying to win a chuckle from Arthur, which he did.

"I can't believe I'm being so selfish as to take you away from your home"

"Taking me? I think I'm walking with my own two feet"

"You know what I mean, you dork" Arthur said with a chuckle.

"I know. So... may I go with you?" Merlin mockingly pleaded.

"How do you know you're not going to regret it?" Arthur asked, totally serious.

"I absolutely promise" Merlin answered, all jokes aside. "I'll never regret being there for you"

"Then let's go" Arthur finally conceded.

"Let's go"

Arthur smiled tenderly at Merlin and embraced him with all his might, Merlin immediately responding to it by putting his own arms around his boyfriend. Merlin was surprised he didn't feel the slightest fear or hesitation in his heart at the prospect of leaving everything behind and having to make their own way. Only love, and hope, and expectation. And happiness. He almost couldn't wait to take the next train and be gone for good, with only Arthur by his side, and put a big distance between them and the hell in which Arthur had been forced to live for the past months.

When they broke the embrace, silently encouraging each other with their eyes for the big step they were going to take, they turned to Percival and Lancelot and hugged them in turns, making sure to show them with their embrace how grateful they were of their help and how much they were going to miss them.

"Bye, guys" Arthur told them in a shaky voice, feeling very fortunate of having had them so close, even if it had been for so little time. "Thanks for everything. We will never be able to thank you enough"

"Just to know you're going to be together is enough for us" Percival answered, almost as moved as Arthur.

"Lance, I know I don't have the right to ask you anything more, but..." Merlin started, but Lancelot imagined where he was going with it and didn't let him finish.

"I'll explain everything to your parents, don't worry"

"But..." Merlin tried again, but once again Lancelot interrupted him.

"But without giving too much detail, of course"

"Will you let me speak?" Merlin teasingly protested, and then he handed him his mobile phone. "Here. You do whatever you want with my phone"

"I'll keep it. Just to make sure I can give it back someday" Lancelot answered, pointedly, and Merlin nodded.

"Tell Gwaine goodbye for us" Merlin asked them.

"No!" Gwaine yelled, as he ran towards them at top speed. "Tell me yourself, you insensitive bastards!" he said as he jumped over them and engulfed them both in a bear hug. "Take care of yourselves, boys"

"We will" Merlin promised, putting one arm around Arthur and the other one around Gwaine, and squeezing firmly, until both Lancelot and Percival joined the group hug and the five of them stood like that, silent, unmoving, for a whole minute at least, until they heard the next train making their way towards their platform and they separated, all of them suspiciously sniffing.

Without any more words, as they weren't necessary, Merlin offered his hand to Arthur and he picked it up strongly, confidently, as if he wasn't willing to let go of it ever again. They both picked up their bags with their free hands and looked at their friends for the last time. And then they turned around and got themselves into the train, not moving from the window until the train was well gone and they had already lost sight of the three boys at the platform.

When Arthur finally turned to him, Merlin could see a tear had made its way down Arthur's cheek. It was not a sad tear, though; just a tear that talked about the mix of emotions Arthur was experiencing right at that moment. Happiness, fear, excitement, regret. Love. Merlin brought his thumb to Arthur's cheek and gently caught the tear with it, removing it from his skin and replacing it with a gentle kiss. Arthur just smiled, more genuinely this time. They had done it. Their future started now.

* * *

_**A/N: **Oops, I just realised it sound like a final chapter, but it isn't. More to come soon, ok? ;)_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Loulou2a: **__It's going to be difficult for them, I'm sure, but I don't know... the fact they are together, and the situation back home was so wrong, that it just feels like something good. I'm sorry about Merlin parents too, but not about Arthur's father, of course! Thank you!_

**_Nanesantos70: _**_Wow, that must be like the sweetest comment I've ever received in any of my fanfictions! I wanted to be a writer when I was little, to be honest, but well... But let me tell you you warmed my heart ;) Thank you so much!_

**_Jesyka12: _**_It surely is not an ending! There's still like eight chapters left (and then I'm already working on a part two, so...). I hope it was soon enough for you! ;) Thank you!_

**_A/N:_**_ Well, long chapter this time! Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

"Ok, now it comes the most funny part for me" Lancelot told his two friends while they were making their way back home from the station.

"What do you mean?" Percival asked.

"Well, someone has to tell Merlin's parents, hasn't it? Might as well be me, as I already promised Merlin I would"

"Man, they're going to be happy" Gwaine sarcastically added.

"I know" Lancelot nodded in agreement.

"You want us to go with you?" Percival offered.

"You don't mind? I'm not looking forward to break the big news to them on my own"

"Of course we don't. The three of us will do it"

"So am I included on that offer?" Gwaine groaned, but both Lancelot and Percival knew he was only joking.

"Of course you are"

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure..."

* * *

"Come, love" Merlin suggested lovingly, picking up Arthur's hand to pull him from the train's door. "Let's take a seat"

Arthur let himself be taken to an empty seat, where Merlin let him pass first so he could sit next to the window, as he liked. For a second, he marvelled at how well Merlin knew him considering how little time they had known each other, only a few months. But then, he would never stop marvelling at everything Merlin did, as he was the most perfect person he had ever known. Nobody would have followed him like he had done. No one would want to be with him knowing what a complicated person he was. Yet he did, one time after the other. And yet he was taking him away from his home to an uncertain future, and it was not fair.

"Are you okay?" Merlin's sweet voice took Arthur out of his reverie.

"Yeah, I just feel... I don't know how I feel" Arthur answered with a smile, making Merlin chuckle fondly.

"Expectant? Free? A little scared maybe?" Merlin offered, and Arthur cupped one of his cheeks and soundly kissed the other.

"How do you always know everything?" Arthur asked with so much adoration on his voice that Merlin's heart felt like melting.

"Not everything. Just whatever is going through that stubborn little head of yours"

"That's a lot, then" Arthur joked with a chuckle just before resting his head on Merlin's shoulder, just to feel physically connected to him.

"I know. Just as I know that you're not still feeling comfortable about the idea of me going with you"

"I'm sorry. You know it's not because I don't want to be with you, right?"

"Of course I know, you silly" Merlin chuckled fondly, entwining his fingers with Arthur's to prove his words. "I get it. If anything, I'm flattered you worry that much about me that you'd prefer to go on your own just to keep me safe. But I worry about you too, so..." Merlin didn't need to end up his sentence for Arthur to know there was no way Merlin would renounce to go with him.

"What I'm the most sorry about is your parents" Arthur lamented. "They were so great to me, and how do I thank them? Taking their son away from them. They must be so angry..."

"For the last time, you didn't take me away, I came on my own accord, okay?" Merlin said firmly as he grabbed Arthur's chin to make him lift his head and look at him. "And they know me, so they'll know it was entirely my decision. If anything, they'll be angry at me"

"Okay, that makes me feel so much better" Arthur sarcastically replied, and Merlin chuckled, putting an arm around Arthur's shoulder to bring him closer again.

"Don't worry, it's not like we've killed someone or something like that. I mean, we can go back the minute you turn eighteen if we want, we're not fugitives. Well, not exactly. What I mean is they'll forgive me eventually. That's what parents are for, right?"

"It surely is" Arthur replied in a whisper, his gaze getting lost in the infinite through the window as his thoughts went to his own father.

"I'm sorry, sweetie" Merlin apologized, placing a tender kiss on Arthur's temple to show his regret. "You know I have the biggest mouth"

"Don't be, you're right: that's how parents should be. And believe me when I tell you I'm so glad you have those wonderful parents"

"We both have them now. I know they'll treat you as one of their own when they get the chance. From now one you can be sure you have a family"

Arthur smiled at Merlin gratefully and rested his head against Merlin's, not being able to believe his luck of having met someone like him. Yes, he regretted having brought him along on this adventure. But at the same time, he couldn't wait for them to make it on their own for the first time. Because he had no doubt they were going to be together like... forever.

* * *

"Hello, dears" Hunith greeted the boys as she opened the door for them. "How are you?"

"Em... we are fine, thanks" Lancelot answered on behalf of them all.

"Merlin is not home at the moment. I don't really know where he is, but I'll tell him you stopped by when he gets home. He will be glad, he could use the company right now" she sadly explained.

"We know where he is" Percival said.

"Oh, you do?" she seemed kind of confused to the boys, or maybe she sensed something was not right. "So where is he?"

"This is not going to be easy. Could we sit down for a minute?" Lancelot asked politely, and Hunith, her heart on her throat, moved to the side to give the boy access to the house.

* * *

"If you feel like sleeping, just do it" Arthur told his boyfriend with a fond grin after Merlin was startled awake for the tenth time after his head rolled backwards.

"I'm not sleeping" Merlin mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, you're just resting your eyes" Arthur sarcastically replied.

"You know me so well" Merlin answered, not really aware of Arthur's sarcasm due to his need for slumber.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I know you always feel sleepy with the rattling of a train, you told me that yourself once"

"Did I? Gosh, you surely listen when I talk"

"Of course I do!" Arthur laughed. "So please, stop fighting it and just sleep for a while"

"I don't want to leave you alone" Merlin protested, though it was obvious he was losing the battle.

"Don't be silly, I'll be perfectly fine. I might even read for a while. Just rest your head on my shoulder and get some shut-eye"

"Okay" Merlin obliged, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder as he had given him permission for and making himself comfortable, his eyes already closed. "But wake me up if you need me"

"I will" Arthur promised.

"I love you" Merlin mumbled, already more asleep than awake, so he could not see how much his words warmed Arthur's heart and how big a smile it brought to his face.

"I love you too" he whispered, placing a kiss on Merlin's forehead as he made himself comfortable too. He was not in the mood for reading, or listening to music, but he didn't need anything. Just the weight of Merlin's head on his shoulder was enough to keep him warm and contented throughout their journey.

* * *

"So he just packed his things and left?" Merlin father couldn't believe his ears at what these boys were saying.

"Yeah" Lancelot answered, patiently. After all, he knew it was going to be quite a shock for them. "He didn't have the time to leave a note or say goodbye because we had to stop Arthur before we lost him forever. But he asked me to explain everything to you and to tell you he'll get in contact with you as soon as it's safe"

"I can't believe he would do that" Balinor said, shaking his head.

"He's in love with Arthur" Hunith answered, knowing that explained everything.

"Yes, indeed he is, but please, don't blame Arthur. He didn't want him to go with him"

"In fact, he tried to convince him a million times to stay" Gwaine added.

"I know, dear. We're not angry at Arthur" Hunith explained. "Merlin is my son and I know him well, I know how loyal and stubborn he can be. And I know Arthur is a great boy, if only because of how much Merlin loves him. I just wish we could have found a better solution"

"They'll come back eventually. When Arthur comes off age, at Summer, they'll be back" Percival tried to comfort them.

"Boys, do you know where they went?" Balinor asked.

"No, we don't" Lancelot only half-lied.

"Lance, if you know where they are you have to tell us" Balinor insisted.

"I swear I don't. They didn't take a long distance train to a big city so they couldn't be easily spotted. They are taking little routes through smaller villages so they cannot track them"

"But where did they go first?"

"I can't tell you that"

"Lancelot, we find to find them. They are too young to do that on their own"

"I can't" Lancelot was really sorry about not helping them, seeing how worried they seemed, but his loyalty lied with his friends.

"You're not helping them like this" Balinor insisted.

"Maybe. But I made it hard enough for them at the beginning and if there's a possibility now to compensate my mistakes, I have to take it. I can't betray them"

"It's okay, Balinor" Hunith intervened. "It's not Lancelot's fault. And it wouldn't do any good all the same, they could have left the train in another station, to be safe in case Lancelot told us"

"I know you're right" Balinor sighed.

"Is there any way we can reach them?" Hunith asked.

"No, I'm sorry but Merlin gave me his phone and I know Arthur left his behind too. We'll have to wait for them to get in contact with us" Lancelot explained.

"Let's hope they are alright" Hunith whispered, and the other could only nod.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur changed trains a couple of times and spent the night travelling, snuggled together on their seats, trying to get some sleep without much success –at least, in Arthur's case–, their grip on each other's hand never loosening one bit.

In the morning, though, they decided to jump off the train, stretch their legs for a while and have a hearty breakfast, as they hadn't had anything to eat since the day before. So when the next station came, on a beautiful and cosy, snow-covered little town, they came off the train and the station and walked until they found a nice cafe where they picked up a table next to the window to leave all their stuff and sit down to eat.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Merlin announced, already standing up again.

"What do you want me to order for you?" Arthur asked him, looking at the menu.

"You pick and I'm sure it will be perfect. You always seem to get it right when it comes to me" Merlin joked, bending forward just enough to kiss the top of Arthur's head, eliciting a smile from the latter, and then he was gone.

Arthur checked the menu for a few seconds and then stood up to go the bar and make his command. While he waited for the waiter to appear, his gaze noticed a poster hanging from a board behind the bar asking for waiters to work on the cafe. Could they just...? They hadn't really talked about what they wanted to do or where they wanted to go, but maybe making a start in that nice town would not be a bad idea. In any case, it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Hello" Arthur politely greeted the man coming out of what he supposed to be the kitchen, who didn't look very friendly when he lifted his gaze to look at Arthur.

"May I help you?" he asked, politely but with something in his voice that made it hard to trust him.

"I saw that advertise on the board about you looking for staff. I don't have a CV with me right now, but I could bring it..."

"Don't bother" the man interrupted, taking his gaze off Arthur to continue with his job.

"But it says you're looking for waiters" Arthur insisted, kind of confused.

"Yes, but I don't think you're what I'm looking for, so if you'll excuse me..." the man tried to dismiss him, but Arthur was more stubborn than that.

"May I know why?" Arthur asked, a little annoyed, as Merlin came back from the bathroom and started making his way to his boyfriend, completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Okay, do you want to know why? How about you take a look at yourself?" the bartender replied, completely unkind.

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked, confused, and Merlin realized something was going on, even if he didn't know what, and he rushed to his boyfriend to stand by his side.

"You've got your face covered in bruises, you're obviously travelling judging by your suitcases yet you're looking for a job on your way... Are you running from something?"

"It's not what it seems, I just... had an accident" Arthur tried to explain without giving away any information.

"Yeah, an accident. As if I couldn't see the marks of punches in your face. It's obvious you can't be trusted, I would never hire someone from that ilk"

"Excuse me, mister" Merlin couldn't stay quiet any longer as his boyfriend was being verbally abused. "You don't have the faintest idea of what's behind those bruises, you have no right to judge him like you just did"

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I don't have to give you any explanations. This is my business, and I can hire whom I consider the right man for the job"

"And he isn't just because you say so, you damned bastard?" Merlin asked, so angry he felt he could hit that man, while Arthur grabbed his arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"And you insulting me is going to make me trust him?" the man rebuked. "Who the hell do you think you are, you crappy brat? I wouldn't be surprised if it was you giving him those bruises..."

Merlin's blood boiled at the idea of he being the one who had hurt Arthur, so he made a grab across the bar to reach the man's collar, but Arthur had already seen it coming and held Merlin's arms from behind to stop him.

"Stop it right now, Merlin" Arthur ordered him, only whispering, but firmly, to which Merlin immediately obeyed and stopped his movements. Arthur let go of him and turned wordlessly to the table to pick up their things and then to the door, Merlin following him immediately, never stopping until they were outside.

"Can you believe what this son of a bitch said?" Merlin asked, but was not expecting Arthur to be angry at him instead of the bartender, so it was with quite a surprise that Merlin received Arthur's accusations.

"What the hell was that?" Arthur asked, angrier that Merlin had ever seen him.

"What?"

"How could you do that? You would have hit that man if I hadn't stopped you!"

"Yes, because he said..."

"I know what he said, but that gives you no right to do something like that! I can't believe you were going to throw a punch! Can't you see this kind of behaviour is what brought us here in the first place?"

Merlin suddenly understood everything and he was so ashamed of himself he felt like crying: Arthur couldn't stand violence, of any kind, which was nothing surprising considering what he had had to suffer on his own skin. As he had said, that was what had brought them there: running away from another violent person. Merlin tried to pick up Arthur's hands to apologize, but Arthur refused the contact.

"I want to make this clear" Arthur continued, not having said the end of it yet. "I'm never going to demand anything from you except one thing: if you want us to be together then you won't ever try to get your own way with violence. Ever. Do you understand?"

"I know I shouldn't have done it, but that man..." Merlin tried to excuse himself, but Arthur was having none of it.

"No. I won't have any excuses. You can get in all the battles you want and you will always have a reason to blame the other part. But that's not how it works. Violence doesn't solve anything"

"You already told me that once" Merlin whispered in shame.

"Well, I didn't make much of an impression then, did I?"

"I'm sorry, Arthur" Merlin honestly apologized.

"I don't want you to apologise" Arthur answered, more calmly this time. "I just want you to be sure you can do it before we make this, because I'm sure it's going to get worse before it gets better, and there will be plenty of other occasions to get angry. You don't have to agree with me on that. But I can't share my life with you if you don't. I'm sorry, I really am, but I've already lived with it for too long"

"No, Arthur, of course I agree with you, just..."

"Don't say anything, please. Just... think about it, okay?" Arthur asked him, apparently calmer now, as he started walking without waiting for Merlin, so the latter could only follow. "Maybe we should go anywhere and have lunch and then go back to the station and jump on another train. I don't feel like staying in this town anymore"

Merlin didn't have the heart co contradict him after what had happened, so he remained quiet and followed his boyfriend obediently.

* * *

As they waited for another train that afternoon, the sun almost already gone and the darkness falling around them, Arthur sat on the edge of a bench, shivering from cold as he tried to warm his hands with his own breath. When Merlin came back from picking up their tickets, and saw the state Arthur was in, shivering from cold and lost in his worries, he momentarily felt that familiar sharp hate in his heart towards the man who had been the cause of so much suffering, and a lot of shame for reminding Arthur of him. But he didn't let himself get lost in that hate: his heart felt so much better when filled with love for this wonderful creature, he thought as he reached his backpack to get something out of it.

"Here you are" Merlin said at the same time as he put a woollen hat on Arthur's head and sat behind him, one leg at each side of Arthur, immediately surrounding his waist with his arms. "You'll feel better with it"

"You and your collection of hats" Arthur chuckled, resting his hands over Merlin's in appreciation, but Merlin picked them up between his own and started rubbing them so as to take some of the coldness out of them.

"We need to get you some gloves" Merlin whispered to him, resting his chin on Arthur's shoulder and lightly rocking them together.

"God, I hate the cold" Arthur lamented, leaning the side of his face against Merlin's, closing his eyes in bliss at the contact with that wonderful person.

"Here, put my gloves on for a while, we can share them" Merlin offered, already taking them off.

"No way, you need them" Arthur protested as he tried to stop Merlin from doing it, but Merlin was even more obstinate than him and before he knew it, his hands were inside the gloves, immediately warming. "You stubborn mule"

"Oh, you want to talk" Merlin joked, and once again embraced Arthur's waist, squeezing him strongly to him.

"At least let me cover your hands with mine" Arthur insisted, and once again rested his hands over Merlin's, so none of them would be too exposed to the cold.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I really am. I should have thought how that would make you feel" Merlin apologised again for the events of the morning.

"I told I don't want you to apologize" Arthur kindly answered.

"But I need to do it. You were right: you have to leave your home because of a violent person, and then you happen to leave with another"

"You're not a violent person by any means, I know you" Arthur was quick to deny it, not even wanting to think of including Merlin in the same kind of people his father was. "But I didn't like that, and I wanted to make sure you agree with me in that"

"Of course I do, honey. I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I never thought you would" Arthur answered, all honesty, and Merlin kissed him behind his ear in gratitude for his confidence in him.

"Then... do you forgive me?" Merlin teasingly implored.

"There's nothing to forgive, Merlin" Arthur answered.

"I said: do you forgive me?" Merlin insisted.

"Okay, I forgive you" Arthur chuckled. "But only if you forgive me for being so hard to you about it. I didn't have the right to lecture you like that but... It's just... I can't stand it"

"I know. You did well to tell me"

"I said: do you forgive me?" Arthur mockingly repeated Merlin's words, and the latter wholeheartedly laughed.

"I forgive you" Merlin conceded, squeezing Arthur to his chest more strongly.

"Everything's alright then?" Arthur asked, already knowing the answer.

"It sure is" Merlin answered with a contented sigh.

"Good"

"If it weren't for the cold, I'd almost wish the train would never come" Merlin said, all of a sudden, after a couple of minutes in silence. "Being here with you, in this embrace, with such a beautiful landscape... It's just too perfect"

Arthur smiled in appreciation, but Merlin's words only made him sadden. He knew he was being honest, but he knew too that Merlin was not seeing ahead of the present moment. It was not going to be easy, and it was certainly not going to be that perfect.

"You know... you know you still have the chance to back out, don't you?" Arthur said, looking ahead so as not to have to look at Merlin's face.

"Back out?"

"Yes, just... jump on the first train that goes back home and that's it. I'm not going to blame you or think less of you or love you less because of it. In fact, I would feel so relieved..."

"Wow, that must be a record" Merlin answered teasingly.

"What do you mean?"

"It must have been the longest time you haven't insisted for me to go back since we left. What, like three hours? It surely is a record"

"You're stupid" Arthur chuckled, teasingly slapping Merlin's arms around him.

"Sweetheart, you have to stop that like... right now, okay? I'm leaving with you because I want to, not because I feel obligated or because I believe I have to do it. I simply want to be where you are, and I don't care if it's here, back at home or at the end of the world"

"But I have the feeling you don't realise what this really means. We practically don't have anything, and we are going to have to struggle a lot. What happened today... is going to happen other times"

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not an idiot, I know it's not going to be easy. But I don't care, I'm not worried about it. As long as we are together, we'll both have something to fight for"

"You know what? I hadn't looked at it that way"

"You make it sound like as if by staying home I would be completely happy, and it's not like that. If I let you go I'll never forgive myself and I'll regret it every day of my life, I know it"

"Let's just hope you don't ever have to regret this" Arthur whispered, but still Merlin heard it.

"I'm sure I won't" Merlin promised confidently, just as the train arrived and they both stood up to jump on it.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were about to enter a boarding house that had been recommended to them by a nice old man on the station they had finally arrived after another hour travelling. They had decided they couldn't keep running away eternally, and that town seemed as good as any to try. Maybe in a nearby future they would be able to rent a little flat or something, but they had to get a job first, so a boarding house would have to do for now.

The old man in charge of the house had been nothing but great with them. It seemed like he had read in their eyes the love between them and the heavy burden they were carrying on their shoulders, so his paternal instincts had immediately kicked in and had admitted them with a smile, offering them a simple but comfortable room –for a price they suspected was inferior as to what it should be– with only a good double bed, a wardrobe and a table with two chairs, but that looked like a palace to them, after all they had been through.

"Thank you so much, sir" Arthur thanked him from the bottom of his heart as he showed them the room.

"You're welcome, my boy" Gaius answered, all kindness, as there was a vulnerability in this boy that made him wanted to help them in any possible way. They looked so young... "The bathroom is at the end of the corridor and you have blankets on the wardrobe. If there's anything you need, you just let me know"

"Thank you, really" Arthur insisted, and he just smiled again before closing the door behind him and leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"So" Merlin came to put his arm around Arthur's shoulders as they both observed their bedroom. "This is our first home, isn't it?"

"I guess" Arthur shrugged his shoulders, but the smile that broke on his lips told a completely different story.

"We're so grown-ups" Merlin joked, and Arthur laughed wholeheartedly at his boyfriend's silliness.

While Arthur went to the bathroom, Merlin decided unpacking could wait until tomorrow and he laid down on the bed, facing the ceiling, his hands behind his head. As much as he tried feeling some kind of regret or fear of the unknown, he couldn't find anything in his heart that was not positive. Love, excitement, freedom. He surely was going to miss his parents, and the boys too, but he didn't regret it: Arthur was his life now and his place was wherever Arthur was.

Arthur came back from the bathroom and he wordlessly laid down on the bed and curled on Merlin's side immediately, resting his head on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin could tell Arthur was in need of physical contact, and he was not one to deny him anything, so he surrounded Arthur with his arm and kissed his forehead, eliciting a shy smile from Arthur just before he closed his eyes. To Merlin, those gestures said more than words would have done. They said _thank you for coming, but I wish you hadn't. It was a hard day but I'm glad you're here. _Arthur's mix of joy and sadness of Merlin being there broke Merlin's heart one time after another, so his hand subconsciously moved to caress the top of Arthur's head in a comforting gesture, his silky hair sliding between Merlin's fingers in an intimate way.

"Still not regretting it?" Arthur mumbled, his voice slurred by sleep under Merlin's ministrations.

"Nope" Merlin answered immediately with a chuckle. Never.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bailieboro:**_ _Thanks so much for your little tip, I corrected it immediately (it was really full of mistakes!). And thank you for being so nice! ;)_

_**Loulou2a: **__It surely is not going to be easy, but wel... they have to try, right? Thank you!_

**_Nanesantos70: _**_Wow, really, thank you so much! You're too good to me!_

**_A/N: _**_A little fluffy interlude..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

Merlin sighed loudly, stretching himself, when he awoke the next morning. Still half asleep, he knew there was something different that morning, though he didn't know what exactly. First of all, the mattress under his body didn't feel as always. And wasn't the light from the window coming from a different direction? What was that warmth on his side? And that tinkling sensation on his neck? Why did everything feel so strange and so good at the same time?

When he finally opened his eyes, it all came back in a rush. Of course he was not at home, that's why the mattress was different and the window was not in the usual place. The tinkling sensation on his neck was the air coming in and out of someone's mouth very near his ear. And the wonderful warmth on his side was Arthur's body, glued to him exactly as it had been when they had fallen asleep the night before.

Merlin yawned and then stretched his neck to look down at Arthur's head, peacefully resting on his own shoulder. By the smile Arthur gave him, Merlin could see Arthur was awake, and he had been for some time, probably just watching him sleep, so he kissed his forehead in a loving gesture that deeply moved Arthur.

"Morning" Merlin mumbled, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Morning, love" Arthur answered, lifting his head from Merlin's shoulder to join their lips in a slow kiss.

"What a good way to start a day" Merlin joked once the kiss broke and Arthur rested his chin on Merlin's chest, looking at him, their faces almost touching.

"Totally agree" he answered with a smile so full of love that Merlin almost couldn't believe his luck he was loved so deeply.

"You've been awake for long?" Merlin asked, trying not to sound too worried, while he placed Arthur's hair behind his ear in a caring gesture.

"A little while, but I didn't feel like moving" Arthur confessed, a little embarrassed at the emotion, as he placed a tiny kiss to Merlin's chin.

"Never feel the need to move away from me, sweetie" Merlin only half-joked, eliciting a small chuckle out of Arthur. "So what should we be doing today?" Merlin asked, and he couldn't help but notice a shadow of uneasiness crossing Arthur's face for a moment, that he was quick to hide under yet another smile.

"I guess a little job-searching would be in order, wouldn't it?" Arthur asked a little too enthusiastically, but Merlin was not about to be fooled.

"Why do you worry? We are young, and handsome, and clever, they'll quarrel over us to work for them!" Merlin joked, trying to ease Arthur's mind from all the distress, and he was able at least to make him laugh, just before he kissed Merlin's chin again and sat up to start the day.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will" Arthur sarcastically answered, and both of them got up to start dressing in silence. Even if Merlin didn't want to admit it out loud, they needed a job, and they needed soon. And he wasn't sure it was going to be that easy.

Merlin had already finished dressing in warm clothes when he noticed Arthur was standing in front of the mirror, still shirtless, with no expression on his face, and had been for some time. Merlin knew Arthur was not vain, so just checking his image was not what was keeping him there.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" Merlin asked, while he folded up his pyjama.

"When will those damned bruises fade away?" Arthur asked suddenly, his voice a mixture of sadness and resignation Merlin didn't like one bit, so he went to him and embraced him from behind, looking at their reflection too and placing a kiss on Arthur's bare shoulder, sighing sympathetically.

"They'll fade soon" Merlin promised, gently brushing his fingers over the remains of the bruises on Arthur's middle that never failed to make his blood boil in anger. "But you look as beautiful as ever anyway" he teased, trying to elicit a smile from his boyfriend, which he did.

"Only to you, but that's all I need" Arthur answered with a smile, leaning his head over backwards to kiss Merlin's cheek. "It's not my looks I'm worried about"

"What are you worried about then?"

"I worry that I'll never find a job looking like that. They'll think the same that horrible man at the cafe did"

"You may be right, but the bruises will be gone soon. And I can try to find a job in the meantime. Don't worry, please" Merlin pleaded, squeezing Arthur's waist with his arms, but he could tell there was something more troubling Arthur that he was not saying. "Is there anything else on your mind, love?"

"These bruises... it's like they are a constant reminder" Arthur confessed in a whisper, breaking Merlin's heart from the thousandth time.

Merlin had been feeling so excited and happy about the two of them being together on their own that he sometimes forgot what had brought them there. But Arthur, of course, hadn't forgotten. Couldn't forget. And Merlin felt guilty about not realising that sooner.

"He has the ability of keeping screwing my life without me even being near him anymore" Arthur went on, not finding the need to clarify who 'he' was.

Merlin sighed loudly and gently turned Arthur around to cup his cheeks.

"That's over, okay? Everything that happened before we took that train does not exist anymore. There's only you and I in this, okay? And you'll be alright here because I love you with all my heart and I'll never let anything happen to you"

Arthur nodded, too moved to say anything, feeling secure in the knowledge that Merlin loved him and would never hurt him, and that now they only depended on themselves. Merlin could feel his emotion and closed the gap between their mouths to gently kiss his lips for a moment.

"Come. I know something that will cheer you up" Merlin suggested mysteriously, grabbing Arthur's hand to make sure he would follow. "But put on your hoody first. I don't want all the guests of this house drooling all over you"

Arthur laughed wholeheartedly at his boyfriend's silliness but obliged with everything he had said. He put on his jumper and then he let himself be pulled out of the room and to the entrance of the boarding house, where there was a public phone in which Merlin immediately introduced some coins.

"Who are you calling?" Arthur asked, intrigued, but Merlin had already dialled and hushed him, waiting for the receiver of the call to pick up his phone.

"Hi, Lance" Merlin said happily to the phone, and he grinned to reciprocate the smile that had immediately broken in Arthur's face.

"Merlin, mate! So good to hear you! How are you two?" Lancelot asked, just as happily. "Will you let me speak, please?" Lancelot said off-the-phone, and Merlin laughed as he imagined Gwaine and Percival trying to take the phone off him.

"Hi, boys!" he heard Percival shout.

"Hope you're not being too good!" that was Gwaine.

"Lance, why don't you put us on the speaker?" Merlin suggested, and he motioned for Arthur to approach his ear to the phone so they both could listen and talk.

"Okay, we are on speaker. Tell us, how are you?" Lancelot asked.

"We are fine, boys, thanks" Merlin answered. "Everything's alright here"

"Do you have where to stay yet? Or a job?" Lancelot couldn't help but to worry about them.

"Not yet, but we are working on it" Merlin answered, winking at Arthur as if to tell him not to worry about it.

"Is Arthur there? Or has he already found someone more handsome than you?" Gwaine joked, and both Arthur and Merlin chuckled.

"I'm here, you idiot, and I'd never find anyone more handsome than Merlin" Arthur was quick to protest, and Merlin smiled in appreciation.

"You're just love-blinded, I tell you" Gwaine joked. "Ouch, Percie!"

"You deserved it" Percival answered, and Arthur and Merlin looked at each other, amused, as they knew Percival had clobbered Gwaine on the head, as he usually did when Gwaine was being inappropriate –quite often, it seemed.

"So boys, are you really alright?" Lancelot asked, more serious this time.

"We are alright" Arthur answered, nodding at Merlin to let him know he really meant it. "Really"

"I'm glad" Lancelot answered with a sigh, and both of them could tell he was really missing them.

"We miss you, guys" Arthur said, wanting to make sure they knew he had not forgotten everything they had done for them.

"We miss you too" Percival answered. "I wish you were here. This is not the same without you two"

"Yes, there's no one here kissing on every corner, we kinda miss it" Gwaine joked, and then they heard the unmistakable sound of another blow. "Really, again, Percival?"

"And as many times as you need" Percival answered.

"Listen, boys" Merlin intervened. "We have to go now, we don't have more coins. Could you please tell my parents not to worry, that we are okay?" Merlin asked, and Arthur looked at him in confusion. He had more coins, and he was sure Merlin had too. Why didn't he want to talk to them?

"Of course, we'll call them right away" Lancelot promised. "You take care, you hear me?"

"We will, mum" Merlin joked.

"And call again soon!" Percival pleaded.

"We will" Arthur promised.

"Bye!" the three boys shouted at unison, and Arthur and Merlin laughed with them before hanging up the phone.

"So, did it make you feel better?" Merlin asked, brushing his knuckles over Arthur's cheek, once the handset of the phone was back at his place.

"Yes, it did" Arthur answered with a wide smile. "Thank you"

"Well, I really did it for me, you know? Because your smile brightens my day, and you don't look so pretty when you worry" Merlin joked, and Arthur chuckled.

"You idiot" Arthur mockingly reprimanded him.

"Shall we get going?" Merlin offered his hand for Arthur to take it, but Arthur stopped him.

"Wait a minute. You don't want to call your parents?"

"I didn't fool you, right?" Merlin joked with a knowing smile.

"Never" Arthur joked back, but they both knew it was the truth: Arthur would always be able to see through Merlin's excuses, just as the other way around.

"It's just... I don't know how they took the news of my leaving and... I'm not ready to talk to them yet" he answered sadly, and Arthur sweetly caressed the hair on the back of his neck.

"I understand, love"

"Aren't you going to try and convince me to call them?" Merlin asked in surprise.

"No" Arthur simply answered.

"But you think I should call them"

"Maybe, I don't know"

"Then why..." Merlin started, but Arthur didn't let him finish, bringing a finger to Merlin's lips.

"Because I respect your decision. I understand why you don't want to talk to them yet and I won't insist for you to do something you don't want to. You have respected and supported all my decisions, without even questioning if they were the right ones. It would be a very poor way of repaying you not doing the same"

"Thank you" Merlin said honestly.

"No, thank you for being the way you are" Arthur answered emotionally.

"Okay, should we get going before we start crying like fools in front of everyone?" Merlin suggested, trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah, we probably should" Arthur chuckled, and this time he took the hand Merlin was offering.

* * *

They spent the day entering in any shop, restaurant or general place they could find to offer themselves for any available job, though to no avail. As Arthur had suspected, the marks of violence on his face kept anyone from trusting him and, even if they were not as unkind and unpleasant as the man from the day before, they kept rejecting him without even giving him the chance to make an argument. And, by extension, they rejected Merlin as well.

Merlin could see Arthur was getting quieter and more frustrated after every failed try, feeling guilty about their lack of success finding a job, so he put his arm around Arthur's shoulder as they walked to pull him closer to him and squeeze him lovingly.

"Why don't we call it a day?" he suggested. "I'm exhausted and starved. Should we look for a cheap place to have dinner?"

"I don't really feel like having dinner anywhere, I just want to go back to our room" Arthur answered, almost pouting, and Merlin smiled fondly at him.

"Well, we still have to eat something, don't we? We don't want you to starve to death, do we?" Merlin joked.

"Me? I think it's your own stomach you're thinking about" Arthur decided to keep with the light atmosphere. He knew he was being too negative, and Merlin didn't deserve it.

"Why don't we pick something and take it to our room? That way we can immediately go back and hide away for the rest of the day and we still get to eat something"

"Sound like a great idea, love" Arthur answered with a smile, stopping his walking just for a second so as to properly kiss his boyfriend as he deserved.

* * *

"Hey, stick to your plate, please!" Arthur joked, teasingly slapping Merlin's hand away from his plate after the third time he stole a chip. They were eating what they had bought in a burger on the table of their room while listening to the radio for a while. "You swore you didn't want chips"

"I know, but they are delicious" Merlin answered, trying again to steal one and succeeding this time.

"I know, but they are mine"

"I know, but you are so generous... you wouldn't let me starve to death right in front of you, right?"

"Yeah, you look about to pass out from hunger..." Arthur replied sarcastically, but Merlin's pleading look couldn't be avoided any longer and he caved in, pushing his plate towards his boyfriend with a noticeable sigh. "Ok, stop being so dramatic, here you are"

Merlin grinned, satisfied, and hungrily filled his mouth completely with chips, Arthur shaking his head at him in fake disgust. Merlin chuckled at him and then he grabbed Arthur's chair to pull it closer to his, envelop Arthur with an arm around his shoulders and kiss him full on the mouth.

"Don't kiss me with your mouth all oily, you dirty bastard" Arthur admonished him, but the big smile on his lips clearly belied his words.

"You know you love it anyway" Merlin answered cheekily.

"Sometimes I don't know how I stand you" Arthur joked.

"I don't know either. Must be that I'm lucky"

"Yeah, that must be it" Arthur answered, but his adoring smile clearly stated how he thought it was the other way around. "Look" Arthur turned serious all of a sudden. "I think you should go and try to find a job without me tomorrow. It's obvious it's been me who has stopped us from having any success today. You'd do better without me"

"I hate to agree with you, but you may be right. I'll go and find something, I'm sure, and you won't have any trouble either once those bruises have faded away" Merlin answered, always positive.

"You hate to agree with me? Well, thanks" Arthur joked, grateful Merlin hadn't made an issue of his suggestion and had agreed with it.

"Yeah, don't get used to me minding you. You know I'll come off age two months before you will. You'll be an under-aged youngster under the guidance of a mature and level-headed adult"

"God help us if the mature and level-headed adult is you" Arthur joked.

"Excuse me, I won't tolerate this kind of attitude, young man" Merlin joked back.

"All jokes aside, you'll really be an adult. Free to do whatever you want. That's quite big" Arthur said with a dreamy smile.

"Well, you'll get there too, right?"

"I know, but it seems so far away..."

"What do you think we'll be doing when you turn eighteen?" Merlin asked, in the mood for some daydreaming.

"Whatever it is, we'll come back home immediately. In fact, my birthday celebration will be a nice train ride home" Arthur promised confidently.

"How can you be so sure? It's still six months away. How do we know we won't have nice jobs, maybe even a rented home of our own? After all, nothing's tying us back there, is it?"

"Not me, but you have everything there, Merlin. Even if six months from now we have the most perfect life ever here, we have to come back. I wouldn't keep you away from your people for even one minute more than necessary. And it won't be necessary anymore, so..."

"Even if we have everything we want?"

"If we can have it here, we can have it there" Arthur explained, shrugging his shoulders. "All we need is to be together and we won't need anything else"

"You're so right" Merlin answered, squeezing Arthur's shoulder.

"I know"

"But you're wrong about something"

"What?" Arthur asked, confused.

"I don't have everything there. Not as long as you're here" Merlin explained.

"As if I was letting you go without me..." Arthur laughed, resting his head in Merlin's shoulder as the latter caressed the back of his head.

"You won't change your mind about that, won't you?"

"No. You've done enough. It will be my turn to give you something back, even if it's really not that much"

They stayed in silence for a few seconds, feeling comfortable in each other's arms, until _The best of me_ by Bryan Adams started playing on the radio.

"I love this song" Merlin commented, all of a sudden.

"Yeah, it's beautiful" Arthur agreed.

"Come" Merlin asked him as he picked up his hand and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked with a smile, all the while indulging his boyfriend in his antics and letting himself be pulled to the centre of their room.

"We don't have a song yet, do we?" Merlin answered, encircling Arthur's waist to pull him close and starting to rock their bodies to the beat.

"So this is our song now?" Arthur chuckled, putting his own arms around Merlin's neck and letting himself being rocked by the music and Merlin's body. "Don't I get to say something in this?"

"You said it was beautiful"

"I did"

"Too late to back out then"

"Ok then" Arthur let himself be convinced and rested his head in Merlin's shoulder, absolutely in bliss about how loved and protected he felt in Merlin's arms. When surrounded by his boyfriend's love and arms like that, nothing bad could happen.

They rocked together, their breathing synchronized, until the song ended, and then Arthur lifted his head to look at Merlin, his eyes so full of love that Merlin's heart skipped a beat with the intensity of it. Feeling the need of reciprocating Arthur's feeling, he leant forwards to cover the few inches keeping them apart and kissed Arthur slowly, softly, exploring, as if he wanted to memorize every single detail of his lips, his arms squeezing his back possessively against him, giving him no space to run. Not that Arthur would have used it, anyway, as he responded willingly to the kiss, strengthening his grip on Merlin's neck and softly caressing the hair on the back of his head.

After everything that had happened in the last days, it felt important to take their time to rediscover each other, to remind themselves why they loved each other so much and why they were taking that big step on their lives just to be together.

After a while, though, Arthur felt an urging of feeling Merlin's skin, and very slowly guided his hands to the bottom of the brunet's T-Shirt and rolled it up to his armpits, exposing Merlin's chest, which he hurried to travel with his lips, planting soft kisses all along his way, eliciting soft sighs from Merlin and making his breathing get increasingly faster and shallower. Getting more impatient by the second, Merlin hurried to take his t-shirt of completely to get it out of the way and then he proceeded to do the same with Arthur's, only more slowly: he carefully grabbed Arthur's arms and lifted them up, caressing them all the way down to Arthur's waist; then he grabbed the t-shirt and rolled it up, slowly, teasingly, brushing his knuckles all along Arthur's torso and arms, until it reached past Arthur's head and was discarded and then, and only then, he allowed Arthur to lower his arms again, while he crouched slightly to be able to reach Arthur's stomach with his lips, leaving there a kiss that aroused and tickled Arthur at the same time. Merlin's arms went then around his lower back, clutching him, as Merlin's lips made their way up Arthur's chest, to his neck and then his mouth, where passionate kissing started again. Both of them melting in each other's arms, their hands exploring every inch of the other's back, they didn't exchange a word in their whole intercourse, as there was no need for it: they were perfectly aware of each other's feelings and, even if they hadn't been, their mutual caresses and slow kisses would have been reassurance enough.

Without breaking the kiss they both started moving towards the bed in unison. Arthur sat on it and Merlin followed him, gently pushing him onto the mattress with his own body until Arthur was trapped under Merlin's weight. Not that he cared one bit, as there was no way Arthur felt safer than surrounded by Merlin's arms and body, as he was right now. All coherent thoughts left his mind as Merlin's lips found their way to his weak spot on his neck, right under his ear, and a light moan was all the sound he was able to make when Merlin's teeth gently bit his earlobe and his tongue traced a path from there to his jaw, and to his lips once again.

Merlin lifted his body off from Arthur to look at his flushed face and smile lovingly at him, and as he straddled his hips, he ran the palm of his hands all along Arthur's chest, making him arch his back in anticipation, until he reached his belt and he expertly undid it. The last thing Arthur could remember was how soft and caring Merlin's hands felt on his legs as he removed his trousers. Then Merlin fell on him once again to devour his mouth and Arthur's mind was helplessly surrendered to the pleasure of their brushing skins.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

"Be sure to wrap yourself up well" Arthur advised his boyfriend, throwing a thick scarf around his neck after having lunch together. "It's very cold today and I don't want you falling ill"

"I won't fall ill, don't worry" Merlin answered as he obediently stood still, letting Arthur make a knot on his scarf for him because he knew taking care of little things for him like that made Arthur feel less guilty about their whole situation.

"How do you know? Are you immune to illness or something?" Arthur joked.

"Practically, I hardly ever get ill" Merlin proudly answered.

"Well, I don't want to risk it"

"But you would take care of me if I did, wouldn't you?"

"You know I would"

"Then maybe it wouldn't be so bad... It might be even worth it" Merlin teased his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist to pull him on a kiss.

"Come on, get going" Arthur ordered him when the kiss broke, though not making a move out of Merlin's embrace. "The sooner you go, the sooner you'll return"

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Merlin insisted, even though he already knew the answer.

"Merlin, it's not that I don't want to" Arthur answered, absentmindedly playing with the ends of Merlin's scarf falling on his chest to avoid his gaze. "I just think it will be better this way. The odds of you finding a job will be better without those damned bruises anywhere near you"

"I know, but I don't like the idea of you spending the day alone here, obviously feeling guilty about all the wrong in the world"

"I'm not feeling..."

"Please, don't even try to deny it, I know better" Merlin tenderly interrupted him, lovingly playing with the hair on Arthur's forehead. "I know how little you're sleeping, and knowing you I have a feeling it could be because of that"

"Okay, I might be feeling a little guilty. But hey, don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I'll take advantage of your absence to wash our clothes, maybe even going out to buy some food..."

"Well, if you're going out then make sure to wrap yourself up well too. I don't know how immune you are to illness" Merlin joked, trying to elicit a smile from Arthur, which he did.

"But wouldn't you take care of me if I fell ill?" Arthur mockingly pouted.

"I don't know..." Merlin joked, and was not quick enough to avoid being playful slapped on his arm.

"Well, thank you!" Arthur sarcastically said, and Merlin once again captured his lips, feeling Arthur's smile against his lips.

"I'd take care of you so much that in the end you'd be begging me to leave you alone" Merlin assured.

"I can't really picture myself begging you to leave me alone, to be honest" Arthur answered with a chuckle.

"Good, because I wouldn't do it"

"You should get going" Arthur said with a sigh.

"You're going to be okay?" Merlin asked, unconsciously squeezing Arthur more strongly to him.

"I'll be alright, really. Stop worrying about me, you mother hen"

"I'll try" Merlin answered, though he didn't sound too convincing.

"You better" Arthur teasingly threatened with a smile.

"You could get some sleep while I'm out. You need it" Merlin suggested out of the blue.

"Merlin, you're doing it again" Arthur laughed.

"Sorry" Merlin answered with an embarrassed grin.

"Don't be, I love it" Arthur smiled tenderly at him, and Merlin cupped his cheeks to kiss him goodbye.

"I'll see you later, love" Merlin said, feeling almost as sad as if they were going to part for a long time, even if it only was going to be for a few hours. But the truth was that from the moment they had picked up that train, they hadn't been away from each other for more than a minute, and they had got used to it very quickly. Not wanting to prolong the separation moment any longer, Merlin just caressed Arthur's cheek with his knuckles, eliciting a soft smile from him, and then turned around to go.

"I'll miss you" Arthur told him when he was almost to the door, and Merlin wasn't strong enough to ignore it.

"I'll miss you more" he answered with a grin, and then he was gone.

The sound of the door closing, even if soft, resounded on Arthur's heart as if it was empty. You're being ridiculous, he said to himself, he's only leaving for a while and because there's no other way. They would be together again in no time, and hopefully with some good news, if Merlin could find a job.

And there it was, that horrible feeling of guilt squeezing his heart to which he was getting so used to: not only Merlin had had to leave everything to go with him, but now he had to take care of their situation because Arthur was not able. He couldn't even get a job and the responsibility of keeping them afloat fell on Merlin's shoulders. Good, kind-hearted, amazing Merlin. It was so unfair to him...

The facade he had been keeping so Merlin wouldn't worry too much was immediately put aside and suddenly he felt so down he didn't even feel like doing the things he had told Merlin he would: no laundry, no shopping. He just wanted to curl around himself and close his eyes to shut out the whole world until Merlin came back. But he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't allow himself the luxury of letting himself fall, because Merlin needed him, as much as he needed Merlin. And he couldn't let him down.

Grating himself just a little while to put his thoughts and emotions in order before starting with the things he had to do, he grabbed the book he was reading and went to the common room of the boarding house, a room with a couple of sofas, tables and a television for its guests to spend their free time. At that time of the day, though, it was totally empty, so Arthur took advantage of the situation to sit comfortably on one of the sofas and spend some time doing one of the things he liked the most: reading.

In just a couple of minutes, though, he realised he was not going to be able to enjoy any reading, as he was absolutely unable to concentrate, his mind wandering towards a million different thoughts, his eyes reading the same words over and over again without his brain registering any of them. Obviously frustrated, he sighed deeply and closed the book with an annoyed gesture, and it was then when he realised the nice old man from the house was looking at him.

"Are you okay, young man?" he asked, all kindness.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry" Arthur answered with one of his polite smiles. "I just... I couldn't concentrate on my book"

"That happens to me sometimes too. It's so annoying, isn't it?" he said, trying to strike up a conversation with the boy as he sat in front of him. He had been observing him and the other boy since they arrived, and needless to say his paternal instincts had immediately kicked in at such young boys trying to find their way on their own. He was proud of the way he could read people, and he could tell they were good boys. A little too trusting and naive maybe, but good boys. And judging by this boy's marks on his face and the sadness in his eyes, it was obvious they were not having it easy.

"It really is" Arthur answered with another smile. He normally hated small talk with strangers, but that man made him feel at ease.

"It usually happens when I have worries in my head" he said, pointedly.

"I know what you mean..." Arthur answered, trying to avoid the obvious hint, but Gaius was having none of that.

"Is that your case?" he insisted.

"I guess" he answered reluctantly, not wanting to be rude.

"Anything I can do to help?" he offered. He really liked that boy, so polite and with such an easy smile, and really wanted to help him.

"Not really, it's just... I can't seem to find any job because of..." Arthur stopped himself, not wanting to give too much information.

"Are you really looking for a job?" he asked, not demanding any more explanation of him.

"Yeah, of course really"

"Well... I used to have this girl working here, you know: helping me with the rooms, with the shopping or any other errand that may arise. You know, I'm not getting any younger. But she had to leave and I haven't been able to find someone I could trust enough to do it. Maybe you would be interested?"

"Are you serious?" Arthur asked, his eyes wide open in surprise and excitement.

"Of course!" he laughed kindly. "I won't be able to pay you that much, I'm afraid, but you can live here for free, obviously in a better and bigger room so you can feel at home, meals included. That way, the little you'd earn would be entirely for you"

"But... you don't know me at all. How do you know you can trust me?" Arthur asked. He really wanted the job, but he had to be honest with him.

"I just know" he answered, confidently, and it was all Arthur could do not to break in tears of gratitude.

"But... what about my… friend?" Arthur asked, not wanting to be too specific about his relationship with Merlin in case the old man was not that open minded.

"I don't think you would accept the job if your _friend_ wasn't part of the deal, am I wrong?" Gaius pointed with a knowing smile.

"No, you're not wrong" Arthur answered, smiling embarrassedly as he realised he was not fooled about their relationship.

"I was thinking you'd say that. He will be staying with you for free too, of course, the room is big enough for you two. And his meals will be included in the deal as well. It's not like I'm going to leave him in the street, right?" he joked, patting Arthur's leg kindly as he was already getting up. "You can calmly move your things to your new room today and start working tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"It sounds so perfect I can hardly believe it" Arthur answered honestly, deeply moved by the man's kindness. "Thank you"

"The best way of thanking me will be to make a good job" he dismissed his appraisal, already on his way out of the room, just as happy as Arthur was of being able to help him.

"I will" he promised.

"I'm sure you will" he answered.

* * *

Although Arthur was still missing Merlin like crazy three hours later, obviously, the sadness and frustration he had been feeling that morning were gone, replaced by excitement, happiness and relief they were going to make it (at least they could count on a place to stay and food to eat). And if Merlin could find a job... then everything would be too great to be true!

Arthur had already finished packing his own suitcase and leaving it on their new room when he decided to start doing Merlin's too. He was sure he wouldn't mind, and that way everything would be done when he arrived and they could spend the evening being together and enjoying the surprise Arthur had ready for his boyfriend.

He was just about to close Merlin's suitcase, all his things packed too, when he heard the doorknob moving and smiled at his boyfriend's comeback. He hardly had had the chance to acknowledge his arrival when Merlin ran to Arthur and, without giving him the time to react, enveloped him in a bear hug and kissed him full in the mouth. Arthur smiled into the kiss and took the chance to put his arms around Merlin's neck in a warm embrace. He didn't know why Merlin was feeling so happy, but he couldn't wait to tell him his own news: then he would be beaming with joy.

"I've got a job" Merlin mumbled against Arthur's lips even before the kiss broke.

"Have you?" Arthur asked, looking intently at Merlin's face, seeing his own happiness reflected in Merlin's eyes. "This is so great! Where is it?"

"In a little petrol station. They don't pay a fortune, but it's near and the shifts are good. And hey, it's something!" Merlin explained in a rush, never letting go of Arthur.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you…" Arthur answered, once again capturing Merlin's lips in a kiss born of happiness and excitement.

"I know. And how was your day? What have you been doing while…?" Merlin started to ask, but then noticed his suitcase on the bed, open and obviously being packed, and a sense of foreboding that all his adventure was ending landed on his heart. He carefully extricated himself from Arthur's embrace and moved to the bed, to touch the suitcase, to see for himself his eyes were not lying to him. "What is this?" he asked in a scared whisper. He knew Arthur was feeling down that morning when he left, but he didn't think it was that bad. He knew he shouldn't have left him alone.

Arthur immediately understood the sudden change is Merlin's mood: he might have thought he was leaving, or forcing him to go back home, or for the two of them to leave the place… He smiled understandingly and closed the gap between them, immediately embracing Merlin's waist from behind.

"I've got some news. I got a job too" he explained, and the confusion in Merlin's face just grew as he turned his head around to look at his boyfriend.

"How? Where? And what does this mean? Are we moving?" Merlin asked in a rush, and Arthur smiled, patiently.

"That's too many questions" Arthur joked. "I got a job here, at the boarding house. I will help Gaius with everything that's needed. He won't be able to pay me much, but we can stay and eat here for free. We are only moving to a bigger room"

Merlin's dreadful expression changed immediately to one of pure delight, and he turned around in Arthur's arms to properly hug him again.

"That's great! For a minute I thought…" Merlin confessed.

"That I was going to make you go back home?" Arthur finished the sentence with a smile, breaking the embrace to look at him.

"Yeah" Merlin answered, smiling embarrassedly.

"I've already given up on that" Arthur joked, planting a tender kiss on Merlin's cheek.

"Can you believe this is happening?" Merlin asked rhetorically, putting an arm around Arthur's shoulder, so much hope in his voice that Arthur could only smile indulgently at him, loving him more and more by the second. "Yesterday we didn't have anything, and now, suddenly, we both have jobs and a place to stay. I think we are going to make it"

"Yeah, I think so" Arthur nodded at him, his own face shining with happiness. "But... I've still got one more surprise for you"

"Do you? I don't know if my heart can take any more happiness today"

"It will have to" Arthur answered enigmatically, and he moved to close Merlin's suitcase. "Let's go to our new room. Or should we say home?"

"'Home' has a nice ring to it" Merlin answered, helping Arthur with the suitcase, both of them holding it between them to share the weight even if there was really no need.

"So this is it" Arthur announced when they reached a door and produced the key to open it. "You'll see how much nicer it is"

Arthur opened the door and entered, quickly stepping aside for Merlin to go in too. When Merlin entered the room, his mouth fell open. Yes, it was a much bigger room: apart from the bed and a table area, like in the other, it had a television set, a desk and a bathroom only for them. But that was not what had touched Merlin's heart so deeply. It was how the whole room was lit only with candles, the table dressed like on a fancy restaurant and some soft music sounding from their old radio.

"This is..." Merlin started, but before he could find the right word to say, Arthur interrupted him with a warm and loving kiss to his cheek.

"So may you grant me the honour of a date? Nice dinner and a movie. Are you up to it?" Arthur asked with a big smile, and by the expression on Merlin's face it was quite clear what his answer was going to be, even if it wasn't expressed by words.

A delighted smile broke into Merlin's lips at Arthur's scheme, and the only thing he could do was to embrace Arthur strongly to him. Arthur might feel guilty about Merlin leaving everything behind to be with him, but there was no way Merlin could regret it, seeing as Arthur managed to make him happier and happier every day with those little details that filled his days with love and excitement.

"How can you be so wonderful?" Merlin asked, breaking the embrace to look at him.

"It must be that you deserve it" Arthur answered, with a shy smile.

"I don't think I deserve that much"

"If you only knew..."

"And hey, what's that thing about a movie?" Merlin decided to change the subject before he got too emotional. "I don't think we can't afford going to the cinema yet"

"Of course we can't but we are as lucky as to have a DVD player! Can you believe it? The former occupant of this room left it here, so Gaius said we could use it. I'm sorry about the movie, though, there's only 'Die hard' or one of the 'Harry Potter' films to choose"

"I think 'Harry Potter' would be more in order. Tonight's all about magic, isn't it?"

"It sure is" Arthur answered with an adoring smile, just before planting another sonorous kiss on Merlin's cheek and moving a chair away from the table for him to sit. "Would you please sit down, sir?"

"I'll be honoured to do so" Merlin responded, mockingly polite, but he obeyed anyway.

They had their romantic dinner, and couldn't feel happier about it, even if it was only the candles and the love they felt for each other what made it special. Even if they had started the meal in front of each other, they had been moving closer and closer together around the round table to the point where their desserts were eaten in each other's arms, Merlin's arm having gone around the back of Arthur's chair to bring him closer, Arthur's hand on Merlin's thigh.

"Should we move this to the bed?" Merlin suggested when they were finished, and Arthur slapped him playfully on his leg.

"Not so fast, you pervert" he teasingly admonished him. "Aren't you going to let me finish the date as planned?"

"I meant to watch the film! Who's the pervert now?"

"Okay, that's on me" Arthur admitted. "But only this time!"

Arthur inserted the movie on the DVD player and hurried to lie beside his boyfriend, already on the bed, with their heads resting against the headboard of the bed to properly watch the television.

It wasn't much later when Arthur went into a cuddly mood and rested his side against Merlin, just wanting for them to be touching. Merlin smiled indulgently and lifted his arm to throw it around Arthur's shoulders, so the latter only had to recline against Merlin's chest to feel at bliss. The contented sigh he let go was good prove of it, Merlin thought with a smile, and he squeezed him more strongly to him, both of them snuggling under the covers.

"I don't get it" Arthur commented, frustrated, after a while of watching the film. "Why is this Voldemort...?"

"He who must not be named" Merlin interrupted.

"Oh, shut up" Arthur chuckled.

"What were you going to ask?" Merlin asked, laughing too at seeing Arthur so happy.

"Why does he hate Harry so much? And why is it up to Harry to finish him?"

"You know that, it's in all the other films"

"I've never watched any of them"

"Really? I mean... really? So you have never seen or read 'Harry Potter'?" Merlin asked, dumbfounded.

"I swear I haven't"

"But he is... a wizard" Merlin said, as if that explained all that was important.

"I know"

"Wizards rule"

"Do they?"

"I don't know if this thing between us is going to work..." Merlin joked, and he received a chuckle and a nudge on his ribs for good measure.

The movie was not finished yet when Merlin felt the entire weight of Arthur's head falling on his upper chest, as he had silently fallen asleep. Maybe it was because with the two of them having jobs and a secure place to stay a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders; or maybe he had finally seen how happy he made Merlin and had stopped feeling guilty about it at last. Merlin didn't know the reason, but he didn't care: the important thing for him was that Arthur was finally able to fall asleep at a reasonable hour, and with a contented little smile set on his lips. Merlin turned the television off with the remote and very very carefully lifted Arthur's head so he could slip underneath him and lay down completely, and then he tenderly positioned Arthur's head again on him and covered them both, making extra sure Arthur's exposed shoulder was well covered, so he wouldn't get cold and wake up.

Merlin suddenly realised there was no way he could be feeling better than this: comfortably lying down, Arthur's body fully pressed against his side, his head resting on his shoulder, his breath warming and tickling his neck at the same time... Yes, maybe they were a little too young to be depending only on themselves and they had had to leave a lot behind, but Merlin could see how much they had grown in just a few days, and how the scatterbrained and cheeky teenager he had been had already been buried under a newly-found maturity that he felt suited him so well. And it was all thanks to Arthur, to the wonderful and amazing person Arthur was, he though with a loving smile as he deposited a tiny kiss on his boyfriend's forehead and closed his eyes to sleep too. No, no way he could ever regret it.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bailieboro:**_ _Awww, thanks! Due to everything happening to him, Arthur always seems an insecure and sometimes weak person, so I like giving him some confidence and courage from time to time ;) As always, thank you so much! ;)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

Merlin and Arthur separated the next morning with a loving kiss and a encouraging hug, as both of them were about to start their new jobs. Before letting him go, Arthur once again checked Merlin's scarf was well wrapped around his neck and Merlin once again checked there was no trace of worry or sadness in Arthur's eyes. They both knew they acted like an old married couple, but far from being embarrassed about it, they loved it, as they made them feel secure and proud of each other's love.

The day went by without much incidence, except for the two of them learning to do their jobs, giving the best of themselves and missing each other like crazy. So when the time for Merlin to finish his working day came, Arthur decided to surprise him at the petrol station. That, and the fact he couldn't wait any longer to see him, of course.

"Hey, love" Arthur tried to catch his attention from behind as Merlin was putting on his jacket, jokingly patting his shoulder, and Merlin immediately turned around, a smile already on his lips at his boyfriend's voice.

"Hey!" he answered merrily, as he placed a quick peck on Arthur's lips and warmly embraced him. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be nice to go and pick my boyfriend from work" Arthur answered with an adoring smile that made Merlin fall in love with him all over again.

"It is nice, you're right" Merlin answered, appreciating, as he put his arm around Arthur's shoulders and they both started walking together back home and away from the winter cold.

"So how was your first day, mister professional?" Arthur joked, trying not to show too much how proud he felt of him, and kissed his cheek before he himself put his arm around Merlin's waist as they walked.

"It was good" Merlin answered, nodding enthusiastically. "My boss is very nice, he patiently showed me all I needed to know to start"

"That's good. You deserve to be treated nice" Arthur joked, squeezing Merlin's waist to bring him closer to him, although there was a lot of truth in his words.

"No more than you" Merlin answered honestly, with a loving smile. "And how was your day?"

"It was good too" Arthur answered, contentedly. "I helped Gaius clean the common areas and then went shopping for groceries while he tidied up the rooms. He was even nice enough to let me go a little early so I could come and pick you up. I think he loves us very much and wants to spoil us a bit"

"I guess you gave him one of your good-boy smiles and he fell at your feet, right?"

"Maybe" Arthur answered, blushing a little in embarrassment.

"You're incorrigible" Merlin chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm not that bad" Arthur protested.

"Yes, you are, but I love you all the same"

"Awww, look at you getting all sentimental" Arthur playfully pouted in emotion.

"And look at you, making it look like a joke!" Merlin answered with mock indignation.

"I'm not! I love it when you become a soppy moron!"

"Well, thanks" Merlin sarcastically said, and Arthur chuckled at him.

"You're always welcome"

"I can't believe we've got so lucky all of a sudden" Merlin suddenly said, more seriously, after a couple of minutes in comfortable silence. "I think my boss suspects there's something out of the ordinary with me, but far from being scared about it, he offered me not so sign a contract if I didn't want to and to get paid under the table, which is great so our names don't get registered anywhere"

"I guess it was time for us to get a bit of luck, wasn't it?" Arthur asked with a smile, but Merlin knew him enough to read some sadness under it even if he tried to hide it.

"It surely was" Merlin answered softly, placing a reassuring kiss to Arthur's temple, and then he tried to change the subject so as for Arthur's mind not to dwell in the reasons that brought them there. "By the way, I thought I'd made it clear that we needed to buy you a pair of gloves. Look at your hands" Merlin said, picking up Arthur's free hand with his own, without letting go of his shoulders, "they're all blue and chapped from the cold"

"Ok, mother hen is back" Arthur joked, although he secretly loved when Merlin worried about him.

"And with vengeance, I might add" Merlin joked back, letting go of Arthur's shoulders to hold his hand instead, rubbing it in his to warm it up. "Put your other hand in your pocket, we are going shopping right now"

"Yes, sir" Arthur imitated the military hand salute with a smile before immediately obeying, and Merlin chuckled at him, while they both kept on walking together, contented after a long day in which they had become adults who were able to take care of themselves and each other. Things were definitely looking brighter for them. Finally.

A couple of days passed in which things remained mostly the same: they separated in the morning, they spent the day working, and then Arthur would pick Merlin up from work –now with gloves on his hands– and they would walk together back home as they explained everything that had happened to them that day to each other. And then they would spend the evening resting, watching TV, talking or whatever came to their minds. They only thing they cared about was being together, and they couldn't be happier about how things were going.

After their fourth day since they had started working, Arthur got into bed after having supper, intending to watch a history documentary on television he was very interested in. Merlin had jokingly grumbled about it when he had told him before supper, calling him a spoilsport and an pseudo-intellectual, but had not insisted for him to let it be, as he knew he really enjoyed those kind of programmes.

So it was a little surprise for Arthur when Merlin got into bed to watch the documentary with him. He usually was quite bored by those kind of programmes and he'd prefer to grab a magazine to read or listen to some music on his headphones. But that night he quietly laid down on the bed next to Arthur, who was resting his back against the headboard, and nestled on Arthur's chest, carefully tucking his head under Arthur's chin, who surprised as he was, didn't lose a second to envelope Merlin with an arm around his shoulders.

That's how Arthur realised Merlin was not in the least interested in the documentary, and had probably just been looking for comfort in the shape of physical contact. Merlin usually liked to hold Arthur in his arms whenever they cuddled; yet that night, he was the one in the need to feel covered, protected. And that immediately made all the alarms go off in Arthur's head and for him to lose all interest in the documentary. There was and would never be anything more important than Merlin's welfare.

"Merl?" Arthur said softly, almost whispering, so as not to disturb the calmness of the room.

"Yeah?" Merlin answered, equally soft.

"Are you okay?" Arthurasked, almost tentatively.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Merlin answered with a smile, looking up at his boyfriend's face from his chest.

"I don't know, but you seem... sad" Arthur answered honestly.

"I'm okay, love, don't worry" Merlin dismissed him, turning his eyes to look at the screen again.

"Are you...?" Arthur didn't dare to ask what was on his mind.

"What is it, sweetie?" Merlin asked, sensing his hesitation.

"Have you started regretting it? For us to come here, I mean. I'd just like to know because I'd understand completely" Arthur confessed his biggest insecurity.

Merlin smiled fondly at his boyfriend and stretched his neck to kiss his cheek.

"I haven't regretted it for a second, okay? I'm so happy here with you, especially now that things are looking brighter for us. There's no way I could regret it" Merlin answered, completely honest.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Arthur insisted.

"Okay, I'm feeling a bit down today" Merlin confessed suddenly "but I swear I don't regret anything. It's just... I miss my parents. And the boys"

Arthur felt a familiar stab of guilt in his heart, one with which he was learning to live, but today it felt stronger than ever due to the sadness emanating from his boyfriend's expression. Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead and strengthened his grip on him, trying to make him feel better.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he gently reprimanded his boyfriend.

"Because I knew it would make you feel guilty" Merlin simply answered.

"I'm not feeling..." Arthur tried, though Merlin knew better.

"Yes, you are, don't even try to deny it" Merlin joked, and Arthur chuckled at it.

"I'm so sorry you miss them so much" Arthur lamented sincerely.

"I guess it's just natural to do it, isn't it?"

"Of course. Especially considering you didn't have any reason to walk away from them"

"How about accompanying the person I love?" Merlin reminded his boyfriend with a smile.

"You know what I mean. You went away to accomplish something, not to run away. That's the difference: you miss them because you were not prepared to leave them behind"

"I guess you're right" Merlin admitted. Why was Arthur always so wise?

"And that's what I've been fearing all along. And why I didn't want you to come"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I miss them, they're my family. But I can live with it. If I had lost you... I don't think I could have stood it"

"It's still not fair you had to choose"

"It was never a choice in the first place, Arthur. It was the only option. Just as I know it would have been for you, if it had been the other way around"

"And can't you explain this to your parents?" Arthur suggested, hesitantly. "Maybe if you'd call them..."

"I just can't talk to them. I can't begin to imagine how disappointed they'll be in me" Merlin whispered sadly. So that was what had been worrying him all along, Arthur thought.

"Will they?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure they are not happy you are not near them right now, but I don't know... the fact they have not reported your disappearance must mean they trust you to make your own decisions, don't they?"

"What if I call them and they want to convince me to come back? I can't break their hearts again"

"I understand, and as I told you it's your decision. I just... I think they'd be happy to hear you. And maybe it would make you some good too" Arthur reasoned, all the while playing with Merlin's hair between his fingers.

"I know. Maybe... maybe I could give them a call tomorrow morning. It's Saturday and neither them nor us have to work, so I guess it would be a good time" Merlin said, not sounding too convinced.

"I think it's a great idea" Arthur nodded, just before placing a loving kiss on Merlin's forehead.

"Okay, and now stop talking and start listening to the television. You've missed enough of that documentary of yours"

"You know what? Suddenly it doesn't look that interesting..." Arthur said in a suggestive voice as he reversed their positions and he straddled Merlin's hips to the bed and approached their faces until their lips were merely inches apart from each other's.

"Do you have any other ideas to spend the evening?" Merlin mockingly asked, even as his hands had already found their way under Arthur's jersey and were softly caressing the skin of the blond's lower back.

"Maybe" Arthur hoarsely answered before breaking the distance between them and capturing Merlin's lips in a searing kiss that instantly made him forget.

"So... no pool playing today?" Lancelot asked his friends as they all sat around a table in their favourite bar. It was unusual for Gwaine and Percival not to be at the pool tables, Lancelot realised, and that's why he had asked about it.

"No, Gwaine is not in the mood today" Percival replied, making a stupid voice as if he was imitating Gwaine, throwing him an angry look that told Lancelot that Percival was not happy with his best friend.

"Am I not allowed to have a low day?" Gwaine protested, and Lancelot had to bit his bottom lip to avoid laughing at both their annoyed expressions.

"And why would that be?" Lancelot insisted.

"Mister couldn't-care-less-about-my-grades is suddenly feeling troubled 'cause he failed an exam" Percival sarcastically answered for him.

"It's not that funny when you are the only one who fails..." Gwaine added, quite moody. "I miss Merlin"

"Come on" Lancelot protested with a laugh. "Since Arthur arrived, Merlin didn't fail any more exams. You've been the only one for some time now"

"Okay, now you're just throwing salt on my wounds" Gwaine protested, but they could clearly see he was having a hard time trying not to smile.

"He's failed every single exam since the year started, and now all of a sudden it's a problem" Percival protested once again, clearly annoyed at his friend's lack of interest in playing with him today.

"Weren't you the one who told me to take my studies more seriously?" Gwaine pointed out to Percival.

"But that means studying before an exam, not pouting like a little girl when you've failed it" Percival answered, and Lancelot had to chuckle.

"Oh, I'll play with you, Percie" Lancelot offered, to avoid a confrontation.

"Thanks, Lance!" Percival answered happily, his face already shinning again.

"Hey, if you're both going to play..." Gwaine started.

"Oh, now you want to play?" Percival asked, incredulous, already on his feet and walking to the pool area, so Gwaine hurried to keep up with them.

"I don't want to be left alone here!" he yelled after his friends.

They were about to start a game when Lancelot's phone started ringing.

"One second, boys" Lancelot said as he hurried to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Lance. It's Hunith" Merlin's mother greeted him. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Yes, yes, of course" Lancelot kindly answered. "Is everything alright?"

"Have you talked to Merlin and Arthur lately?" Hunith asked in a rush.

"Em... no, just that call some days ago I already told you about" Lancelot answered, sensing something was happening.

"I hope they are okay"

"I'm sure they are, Hunith. Try not to worry too much"

"It's not just that. We need to talk to them urgently. And now we can only wait for them to call home or to call you, can't we?"

"Why? Is everything okay?" Lancelot asked, feeling worried all of a sudden.

"Lance, something's happened. And they need to know"

Next morning, just as promised, Arthur and Merlin calmly had breakfast, as it was their free day, and then they made their way towards the public phone at the entrance of the boarding house, with the intention of calling Merlin's parents.

Merlin stood in front of the phone and sighed deeply, trying to get the courage to do it. Arthur, who had not moved from his side, immediately put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, wanting to make sure he knew how much he supported him.

"I guess now it's as good a time as any" Merlin commented, just trying to postpone the moment.

"Yes" Arthur simply answered, before giving him an encouraging smile.

Merlin nodded at him gratefully, and then he slowly picked up the phone receiver and rested it against his ear. He moved his fingers to the buttons and he shakily dialled a number he knew very well.

"It's ringing already" he informed Arthur, who just nodded at him.

A ring. Two. Nobody picked it up. Three. Merlin could just picture his mother hurrying towards the phone from another room of the house, complaining about his husband not doing it even if it was sitting right next to it. Four. She must be so close to picking it up now, Merlin thought. Suddenly it all seemed too much and Merlin closed his eyes in surrender.

"I... I can't" Merlin lamented with a broken voice, hanging up the phone before it was answered. "I thought I could, but I don't"

Arthur could hear some tears in Merlin's voice, even if they were not in his eyes, so he cupped the back of Merlin's head, gently caressing the hair there, and joined their foreheads together.

"It's alright, love. I'm sorry I insisted, I should have seen you were not ready" Arthur apologized.

"Maybe... maybe some other day" Merlin pleaded for Arthur to understand.

"Of course. When you're ready" Arthur reassured him with a caress to his cheek.

"I'm such a coward..." Merlin lamented, shaking his head and looking down so as not to meet what he thought would be a disapproving gaze from his boyfriend.

"What?" Arthur exclaimed, putting his finger under Merlin's chin to make him lift his face so he would just have to look at him. "No way, Merlin, I'm not letting you think that about yourself. Come on, you're the bravest person I know. Look at what you did, you left everything behind and started a new life from scratch, and it was just for me!"

"You think so?" Merlin asked, with something as hope in his voice.

"Of course I do! You're my hero" Arthur praised him, enveloping in a bear hug.

"I don't think I'm a hero at all" Merlin contradicted him, but he buried his face in Arthur's neck, comfortable with the support.

"You are to me" Arthur insisted.

"Then that's more than enough"

"You can call home any other time. Whenever you're ready. And I'll be right at your side when you are"

"I love you" Merlin told him with a smile, breaking the embrace to be able to look at him, and then he cupped Arthur's cheeks and kissed him tenderly.

"Not more than I love you" Arthur answered lovingly, glad Merlin was already feeling a bit better.

"I think we could discuss that..." Merlin joked as he enveloped Arthur in a half hug and they started walking in each other's arms back to their room and away from the phone, unaware of the big event that had taken place back at home and that would change their lives.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Nanesantos70: _**_hahahaha, I never said anything about Uther being dead! Hope I don't disappoint you with the real news... Thank you! ;)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

Merlin opened his eyes and sighed, confused. What was he doing awake? It was... four in the morning, according to his watch? Surely not a reasonable hour to wake up. Even Arthur was sleeping, and it was not that frequent for Merlin to be awake as Arthur slept. Well, it didn't matter, he thought as he turned to lie on his side, facing his boyfriend. To contemplate Arthur's beautiful profile as he waited for sleep to find him again was a good enough option.

As he looked at Arthur's face, which a second ago he had thought it looked completely peaceful, he noticed Arthur's eyes moving swiftly underneath his eyelids, as if he was trapped in a very vivid scene in his dreams. Merlin approached him and that's when he noticed Arthur was murmuring something in his sleep. Even if Merlin couldn't really understand a word coming from Arthur's lips, by his tone and his light moaning it was clear it was not a good dream. Maybe that was what had made Merlin wake up: the instinct of protecting Arthur from whatever may hurt him. Merlin couldn't stand to see his boyfriend suffer, so he decided maybe it would be good to wake him up.

Just as Merlin was about to rest his hand on Arthur's shoulder to gently shake him awake, Arthur suddenly shuddered and his eyes opened abruptly, scaring the hell out of Merlin for the abruptness of it. However, Arthur still had to register Merlin's presence at his side, judging by how scared he looked.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, his hand carefully reaching for the hair falling on Arthur's forehead, and was surprised to find it wet from sweat.

When Arthur didn't answer immediately, still lost in the limit between dream and reality, Merlin got worried and gently grabbed Arthur's chin to turn his face to look at him.

"Arthur?" he repeated, a little louder, and this time Arthur's eyes focused at his in almost absolute darkness and Merlin let out a relieved sigh.

"Merlin" Arthur acknowledged his presence, noticeably gulping. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, sweetie" Merlin answered gently, as he let go of Arthur's chin to start stroking the hair on the top of his head in a calming motion once again. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry I woke you" Arthur honestly apologised, covering his face with his hands, breathing deeply to try and go back to normality.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Merlin gently offered, knowing it had not been an ordinary nightmare, judging by Arthur's mental state at the moment.

"I can't, I don't really remember" Arthur answered with a sigh, uncovering his face and turning to look at the worried face of his boyfriend.

"You don't remember anything about your nightmare?"

"Hardly anything. Just that my father was in it and that I woke up terrified" Arthur shuddered at remembering the deep emotion he had felt at awakening, and Merlin hurried to put his arm around Arthur's waist and bring him close to him to embrace him, kissing his cheek in the process.

"Your father can't hurt you here" Merlin reminded him. "You know that, don't you?"

"He could if they found us" Arthur answered, his voice a little shaky.

"They'll not find us" Merlin answered, with more confidence in his voice that he really felt.

"You can't be sure of that. I'll never be safe until I turn eighteen"

"I hate that man so much for making you live in permanent fear..." Merlin confessed before he could stop himself. He had always tried to be prudent with words when talking about Arthur's father, knowing how much of a delicate issue it was, but having to watch his boyfriend waking up terrified in the middle of the night, even when he was miles away from that monster, was more that he could stand.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it" Arthur apologized, fearing his boyfriend had a low opinion of him because of his vulnerability.

"Oh, sweetheart, I understand... I'm not angry nor disappointed at you. How could I ever be? You're perfect to me. I just... I hate him"

"Don't. Hate is a very destructive emotion, and I don't want you to ever change. Not for him. He's not worth it"

"How can you be so forgiving, after all he's done to you?"

"I'm not. I haven't forgiven him. And I don't think I'll ever will. I can't forgive him for all the pain, and fear, and shame he put me through..." Arthur whispered, his voice breaking a little more with each word.

"The way he treated you... how he didn't hesitate to beat his own son for no reason... it's something I'll never be able to understand"

"But that wasn't the worst of it, you know? The physical pain, I mean. I could have stood it if there had been the slightest hint of caring in him. What I will never forgive him for is..." Arthur tried to explain, but a knot of tears had formed in his throat and didn't let him continue.

"What is it, love?" Merlin gently insisted, feeling Arthur needed to let it all out.

"How alone and miserable he made me feel... as if it didn't matter at all I existed"

"Oh, love" Merlin felt like crying himself about how much and how deep than man had hurt his boyfriend. "You know that's not true now, do you?"

"Isn't it?" Arthur asked, desperate to believe him.

"Of course it isn't! You're my whole life! If only for my sake, you're the most important person in the world"

"Don't you ever leave me, please" Arthur pleaded in a broken voice, just as he turned on his side to bury his face on Merlin's neck, embracing him strongly as if he just wanted to disappear in his arms.

Merlin, surprised at first at Arthur's emotions, quickly put both his arms around Arthur's body and squeezed him strongly to his chest, sensing that's what he needed at the moment. That nightmare and the fear it had caused, plus the awful memories he kept of his father, had really affected him, but fortunately Merlin was there to make it all okay again.

"I could never leave you, my love" he whispered in Arthur's ear, squeezing him once again and depositing a soft kiss on his temple. Merlin felt Arthur's tension starting to melt in his arms and he knew he was doing things right. If he had to be Arthur's pillar of strength for him to trust the world again, so be it. He would not delegate that task to anyone else.

"Promise?"

"I swear"

None of them moved from their position, each in a big need of feeling the other's body in contact with his own. Arthur felt asleep after some minutes just like that, practically lying on top of Merlin, his face hidden in the crook of the brunet's neck, enveloped in strong arms that never failed to make him feel secure. Merlin, though, stayed awake a little bit longer, willing to guard his boyfriend's sleep and make sure no more nightmares invaded his mind, not losing his grip on him even a little bit even after he closed his eyes in slumber too.

* * *

"Will you stop fidgeting already? You're exhausting me!" Gwaine protested as Lancelot changed position compulsively for the hundredth time.

The three friends were sitting on the sofa in Lancelot's garage on Sunday morning. Even without Merlin and Arthur there, they had decided to keep on with the band, as they knew the couple would come back someday and they wanted to be prepared for the big moment.

That day, though, they were not really in the mood for any rehearsing: the news from the day before had really shaken them, and they were anxious to be able to get in contact with Arthur and Merlin to be able to tell them. So they were just sitting, taking comfort in each other's company.

"I can't help it! I'm nervous" Lancelot answered, irritated about Gwaine's lack of understanding.

"Calm down, Lance" Percival offered, more kindly. "They'll call soon enough and we'll be able to explain everything"

"But when? They need to know as soon as possible. Why the hell didn't I ask for a way to reach them? We knew something like this could happen" Lancelot lamented.

"Lance, we never imagined something like this would happen" Percival tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, I know" Lancelot admitted.

"And there's a reason for them not to give us a way to reach them, and that is they didn't want to be found" Gwaine reminded him.

"Believe me, they would want to know that" Lancelot contradicted him.

"I know, but all we can do now is wait and hope they'll call sooner or later"

"I hope it's sooner rather than later..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin and Arthur were having a late breakfast, as they had woken up pretty late after the whole nightmare incident. Arthur smiled as he remembered how he had awaken, completely wrapped in Merlin's arms, and feeling more secure and content that he had in a while.

"What are you smiling at?" Merlin asked, grinning himself, as he sat opposite him on the table in the room they shared.

"Nothing, really. I was just remembering how lucky I am to have you" Arthur answered, completely honest.

"I don't know if you're lucky, but you do have me, that's for sure" Merlin promised with a loving smile that Arthur reciprocated.

"Merlin, last night..." Arthur started, but Merlin could sense the blond getting serious or worried and he didn't want to hear anything about it.

"Let's forget about last night, it was just a nightmare. You're safe now" Merlin gently interrupted him.

"That's not what I wanted to say. Last night... I was feeling scared and vulnerable, and I made you promise something I didn't have the right to even ask"

"What? To not leave you?" Merlin asked in bewilderment. How did Arthur not have the right to ask him that, when Merlin had already given him his heart without condition?

"Yes. I know you love me, and you know I love you like crazy but... I'm not your responsibility. I mean... it's not up to you to take care of me, not in that way. I know you want to be with me, you've proven that enough. You're here, after all. But the day may come when you don't want to be with me anymore..."

"That's never going to happen" Merlin interrupted him, almost offended by the idea.

"Please, listen to me. I'm not saying it WILL happen but if it does... I just want you to know I'll never hold you to that promise. If the day comes when you don't want to be with me anymore then... I don't want you to stay just because you feel you have to"

"I'll never be with you without wanting it, because I will never stop wanting you" Merlin told him, completely honest, as he picked Arthur's hand and held it between both of his, eliciting another smile from Arthur.

"I don't think I'll ever stop wanting you either. But I needed to tell you that"

"You know I didn't come with you out of pity or compassion, do you?" Merlin asked, wanting to make sure Arthur understood he was there only because he loved him.

"Yeah, I guess I know" Arthur nodded with a wide grin, and Merlin relaxed at the knowledge that Arthur was finally starting to assimilate he really deserved to be loved.

"Good" Merlin nodded jokingly as he let go of Arthur's hand and continued with his breakfast.

"You know what I thought?" Arthur said after a couple of minutes in silence, deciding to change the subject. "I know you're not ready to talk to your parents yet, but there's a way to let them know we are okay"

"Yeah? How?" Merlin asked, curious.

"We could call the boys again. I'd love to talk to them anyway, it's been too long since we last did"

"Do you think so?" Merlin hesitated, still not comfortable with the idea but knowing Arthur was right about the need to let his parents know they were okay.

"Why not? The boys are great, and I know you miss them"

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, how about we do it after breakfast?"

So when the two boys finished their breakfast, they got dressed and headed to the entrance of the boarding house, where the public phone was located, and Merlin immediately dialled his best friend's number and waited for him to pick it up.

"Hi, mate" Merlin greeted him jovially as soon as Lancelot was on the other end of the line.

"Merlin, how are you?" Lancelot asked immediately, not believing his luck that they had just decided to call in that precise moment.

"I'm good, mate, just great" Merlin answered warmly.

"And Arthur?"

"He's great too, as beautiful as ever" Merlin joked as he put his arm around Arthur's shoulder to pull him closer and kiss his temple, eliciting from him one of those shy smiles Merlin loved so much. "I don't think he loves me that much, though, he keeps insisting for me to go back home every few minutes"

"You idiot" Arthur whispered, eliciting an adoring smile from his boyfriend.

"Merlin, you do have to come back" the urgency in Lancelot's voice immediately caught Merlin's attention back.

"What? What are you talking about, Lance?" Merlin asked, puzzled.

"You haven't talked to your parents, have you?"

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"Something's happened. Something big"

"Well, say it!"

Arthur remained still and silent, just looking at the expression on his boyfriend's face, realising something of great importance was being said by how wide Merlin's eyes had got and how his muscles had tensed at the news.

"What? Are you serious?" Merlin was almost yelling, and Arthur was getting more and more worried by the minute. What could be that important as to make Merlin act like that? Would his parents be alright? Had something happened to one of the boys? Were they in serious trouble for running away?

Merlin looked at Arthur's expectant face, as he had no idea of the bombshell that Lancelot had just announced, and he knew he couldn't just tell him in a rush while talking to Lancelot; after all, it was probably the most important news he had ever received, and he deserved to be told calmly.

"Lance, I'll call you later, ok?" Merlin told him, his eyes not leaving Arthur's face for a second. "Bye, mate. And thanks"

"What is it?" Arthur asked the second Merlin hung up the phone, knowing by Merlin's face that it must be something really important.

"Sweetie, I've got to tell you something" Merlin told him, breaking the half embrace they were in to be able to properly stand in front of him, but picked up both his hands instead.

"Go ahead, you're scaring me" Arthur encouraged him, even as a sense of apprehension was already gripping his heart.

"You know my parents reported your father the day we left?" Merlin asked, and waited for Arthur to nod before he continued explaining. "Well, it seems it was a good idea after all. Arthur... your guardianship has been removed from your father. You will never have to go back to him"

Merlin could see how Arthur was trying to say something but no words came to him, so big was the shock and the relief he felt. Before he could find his voice, his eyes started filling with tears and Merlin lost no time in engulfing him in a strong embrace, understanding the rush of emotions on his boyfriend, as sobs starting breaking at last.

"I can't believe it" Arthur mumbled between sobs at last, his face hidden in the crook of Merlin's neck.

"I know" Merlin answered, placing a gentle kiss on the side of Arthur's face, not so far from tears himself. "He will never hurt you again"


	26. Chapter 26

**_Balieboro: _**_hahahaha, thank you, darling! Don't worry so much, do you think Uther is going to bother fighting for Arthur when he never cared for him in the first place? I don't think so... But you never know! ;)_

**_Nanesantos70: _**_OMG, I wasn't planning to kill Uther... At least not yet ;) Thank you!_

**_Sierra-Atticus Graves: _**_Thank you so much! ;)_

**_Cooky13134: _**_hahaha, sorry!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

Arthur found himself sitting on a sofa in the deserted common room without even knowing how he had got there. He was still tightly wrapped in Merlin's arms –in fact, he was practically sitting on Merlin's lap, so close together they were–, so he guessed his boyfriend had taken control of the situation and had gently pushed him there, to take him out of the way of prying eyes and to have him to sit after the telephone conversation. And that was probably for the best: the news he had received had been so big and surprising that he was still shaking.

Arthur sniffed and breathed deeply a couple of times, trying to compose himself even if Merlin hadn't rushed him one bit and was patiently holding him and stroking the back of his head. Arthur lifted his face from Merlin's shoulder and looked at him, all the while drying his tears with the tip of his fingers.

"Are you okay, love?" Merlin answered, softly, as if he didn't want to scare him.

"Yeah, I just... I'm a bit overwhelmed" Arthur answered with a shy smile.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't. It's a huge thing. I'm kind of shaking myself"

"How did it even happen?" Arthur asked, still feeling he shouldn't dare to believe it in case it happened to be only a dream. "It's so... unbelievable"

"According to Lancelot, the formal complaint my parents filled along with the testimony of the policemen that saw your bruises and of some neighbours that had heard the fights were very helpful. And if that wasn't enough, the fact that he hadn't even reported your disappearance surely was"

"So I won't ever have to go back to him?" Arthur asked, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it from the lips of the person he trusted the most.

"Never" Merlin answered, widely smiling, strengthening his grip on Arthur's shoulders.

"Then we have to go back" Arthur affirmed resolutely.

"Really? Are you sure of that?"

"What? Of course, that's why we left, isn't it? It was the only reason, it doesn't make sense anymore. We have to go back"

"But are you sure about it? I mean... look how well we are doing. We can make it"

"Of course we can make it, but that's not the question, is it? If I don't have to live with my father, there's no reason for us to be here. For you to be far away from your family anymore"

"How about to be together?" Merlin pleaded for Arthur to reconsider his decision.

"We'll be together there too, right?" Arthur tried to reason with his boyfriend.

"But in which conditions? I guess you'll have to go to a children's house, won't you? What if they send you far away and we can't even keep going to the same institute?" Merlin's fears were quite obvious to Arthur, but he needed to make him understand it was the right decision.

"I'm sure that won't happen" Arthur answered, trying to convince him. "And even then I'd still be able to come and visit, and you can visit me too, right? It's not a jail"

"You mean... it's okay for you to be living together on our own, as adults, and now having to go back to being fucking teenagers, not the owners of our own lives, only seeing each other every now and then? I don't think I can go back to that" Merlin explained, his voice breaking. "Not after everything we've lived together"

"No, of course it's not okay, but it has to be like that" Arthur answered, softly caressing the hair on the back of Merlin's neck, trying to comfort him even if his own heart was breaking too. "Merlin, I know it's going to be difficult. But I promised you and myself that I wouldn't keep you away from your home for even one second more than necessary. And it isn't anymore, so we have to come back. I owe you that"

"I don't like you feeling you're in debt with me. You aren't. We are in this together, what happens to you happens to me too, you know. And I know you would have done the same for me"

"That doesn't mean I stop appreciating how great you've been to me all this time. Even if you don't see it that way, I'll be forever in your debt, and I'll make it up to you somehow, however long it takes"

"Just loving me the way you do is enough for me, believe me"

"And I'll keep loving you the same way even if we are not living together. You know that will never change, don't you?"

"So we're really coming back, aren't we?" Merlin said resignedly.

"It's only a few more months, remember?" Arthur tried to make him feel better, but to no avail.

"I'm starting to hate those words" Merlin joked, as tears of resignation that he refused to let fall filled his eyes. He knew Arthur was right and they had to come back. But that didn't mean it was going to be easy.

Arthur smiled sadly at him and embraced him to his chest in a comforting gesture, trying to be strong for him and not letting him see how much his own decision to go back was breaking his heart too. As happy as he felt about not having to live with his father ever again, he felt devastated about ending their big adventure and stop having Merlin only to himself in their own home –even if it was just a room in a boarding house. But he had to be fair, he had to give Merlin what he needed, and that was to be at his own home, with his family, with a proper future more according to his young age.

"Everything will be alright" Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear while he kept stroking his hair, and not letting his own tears fall, shutting his eyes with force to avoid them slipping down his cheeks, was one of the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

* * *

Arthur sighed as his face came in contact with the window of the train. He couldn't move if he didn't want to wake Merlin up, as he was softly slumbering on his shoulder, always getting drowsy on trains. Arthur felt once again hot tears springing to his eyes, making his eyes itch when he didn't let them fall, stubbornly refusing to let himself fall into despair. He knew they were doing the right thing, and he knew their coming-back was not the end of anything. On the contrary, it was the beginning of a new life together as it always should have been, a normal life for a couple their age, even though he felt as if he was marked by some unknown destiny that would never let him have a normal life. And, by extension, neither would Merlin.

Merlin. Good, old Merlin, resting peacefully at his side, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder, apparently contented and satisfied. But he wasn't, Arthur knew better. He knew Merlin's heart was aching as much as his was, and that he would have gladly stayed with him if he had just asked him. Just as he had left everything behind just for him in the first place. That's why they had to come back: he had done enough, and now it was Arthur's turn to give him some kind of security, a normality more according to his young age, even if that left Arthur alone in some children's home away from Merlin. Who knew, maybe they would get lucky and he wasn't sent too far away and he could keep going to the same institute. And even if it wasn't so, it was only for a few months, right?

"You okay?" Merlin's sleepy mumbling startled Arthur, as he had been deeply lost in his thoughts.

"You startled me" Arthur answered with an embarrassed smile as Merlin snuggled even closer to him, his breath tickling Arthur's neck, and grabbed the blond's hand to entwine their fingers together. "I thought you were asleep"

"I was" Merlin replied with a yawn, never opening his eyes. "But you didn't answer my question"

"Which question?" Arthur knew his attempts to evade answering were pretty poor, but he was counting on Merlin's drowsiness to help him.

"I asked if you're okay" Merlin insisted, his words slurred by sleep.

"Of course" Arthur lied, wanting to be true to his promise and be strong for Merlin. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I just had the feeling you were not okay" Merlin answered, by then more asleep than awake.

"You must have dreamt it" Arthur answered as he squeezed Merlin's hand, moved by his constant worry about him.

"Just... wake me up if you need me" Merlin offered just before his light breathing indicated he had fallen asleep again.

Arthur smiled, feeling a rush of love for this wonderful person sitting next to him who seemed to love him so much in spite of everything he, although involuntarily, had put him through, and softly deposited a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you" Arthur answered as a lonely tear finally escaped his eye, unnoticed.

* * *

The travelling didn't take so long this time, as they took a much direct route back home –no changing between trains, no waiting in small and deserted stations–, so after all day and night at the train they finally got back to Camelot.

They decided to walk on their way home from the station, as they had spent enough hours just sitting on the train and they really needed to stretch their legs. So with a slow but firm pace, hand in hand, they started walking towards Merlin's house.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to go to your home?" Arthur asked once again, his voice filled with insecurity.

"Of course it is. My parents will know what to do" Merlin answered, patiently, for what it seemed like the hundredth time.

"Maybe, but..." Arthur started, but did not finish the sentence.

"But what?" Merlin encouraged him to go on.

"Nothing" Arthur answered with a tiny shake of his head.

Merlin sighed and smiled fondly as he let go of Arthur's hand to put his arm around his waist and bring him to him.

"Are you worried about their reaction?" Merlin asked, kindly.

"A little" Arthur admitted, looking down so as to avoid Merlin's gaze. "I'm the one who took their son away, after all"

"How many times?" Merlin asked, amused. "It was not you who took me away but my own two feet. Besides, they know me; they know there's no way to stop me once I make a decision"

"Yeah, I know that too" Arthur added with a little smile, eliciting a chuckle from Merlin.

"Then stop worrying about it, love" Merlin pleaded, squeezing Arthur's waist once more before letting go of it to pick up his hand again. "They won't hold it against you. Besides, where would you go otherwise?"

"I don't know... the police? They'll know what to do too"

"Yeah, but... no way I'm letting you go out of my sight until I know exactly what's going to happen" Merlin answered, completely serious this time.

"Thanks" Arthur answered simply, but Merlin understood all the emotion behind it.

"Don't thank me. That's what boyfriends are for, right?"

"I think you exceeded your duties as a boyfriend a long time ago" Arthur answered, jokingly, although there was complete honesty behind his words.

"Don't be silly. You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, right?"

"I surely do"

"Just as I know you'd do anything for me too, right?"

"You bet I'd do" Arthur promised without hesitation.

"Then we're even" Merlin finished the conversation when he saw Arthur was about to protest. "And that's the end of it, okay?"

Arthur chuckled at his boyfriend's antics, but obeyed nonetheless.

"I'm sorry about Gaius" Arthur commented, changing subjects. "He was so good to us and I left him in the lurch from one day to the next"

"He understood. He had known there was something odd about us from the beginning and he still took us in, assuming the risk"

"He only wanted to protect us"

"I know, he was great"

"I hope he wasn't too disappointed at me for leaving in such a hurry"

"Disappointed? Come on, he even gave us food for the trip! Even if he didn't know anything about the reasons that took us there, he seemed to understand everything pretty well"

"Pity your boss didn't understand it so well..." Arthur mumbled, and Merlin groaned at the memory.

"Yeah, he was not so happy to see me go after taking the trouble of showing me how everything worked on the previous days, or 'losing his time with me', as he put it. But I think I saw a little smile on his lips after he told me off. He wasn't so bad either"

They were so engrossed in their conversation they hadn't realised they had arrived to the door of Merlin's house. His heart started beating faster than just a second ago about the prospect of having to face his parents after all the suffering he undoubtedly had caused them. Merlin sighed deeply, and then looked at his boyfriend to get some courage out of him. Arthur just smiled encouragingly at him and nodded, giving him the strength he needed. Merlin nodded back and turned again to the door and, without any more hesitation, he rang the bell to his home.

Hunith opened the door not even half a minute later, and for a moment she was so surprised as to see his son and his boyfriend standing there that she seemed not to be able to move. But only a second later, she chuckled nervously and threw her arms around her son, squeezing him tightly to her chest.

"You... ungrateful prat" she whispered scoldingly, but Merlin could see through her pretence and knew she was not angry nor resentful, only relieved to have him back.

"I've missed you too, mum" Merlin answered playfully.

Arthur smiled tenderly at the scene, turning a bit to the side to give mother and son some intimacy. If he hadn't been completely sure about coming back before, he surely was now: Merlin needed his family, and they needed him too. That's how it was supposed to be, and a stab of guilt found its way into his heart once more at thinking he shouldn't have taken Merlin out of there in the first place. But he was back now, where he belonged, and Arthur wouldn't have to come back to Uther. Everything was alright now, wasn't it? So why was he feeling so sad?

He didn't have any more time to dwell on his feelings when he felt Hunith's arms going around him, squeezing him as tightly as she had held her son just a second ago, accompanied by a comforting hand –no doubt belonging to Merlin– resting on the small of his back. And it was such a wonderful feeling that he never wanted that moment to end.

"Welcome home, boys"

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Only three more chapters to go, people! :(_


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 26**

"I'm so sorry about... everything" Arthur lamented once both he and Merlin were sitting in front of the latter's parents. "Please, don't be angry at Merlin, it was all my fault"

"Arthur, we've already talked about this" Merlin interrupted him, enveloping Arthur's hand with his own. "In fact, we've talked about this a million times. It was me who made the decision to go"

"Yes, but if it hadn't been for me..."

"I will not let you take the blame of everything"

"Boys, can we say something?" Balinor intervened, trying to hide the smile that threatened to break into his lips when the two boys turned their eyes towards him, astounded. "There's no blame to place on anyone. We are not happy about what you did, but we understand. We are not angry. At either one of you"

"Aren't you?" Arthur asked, hopefully, and Hunith rested her hand over Arthur's free one across the table for a moment to reassure him.

"Of course not, dear. Our heart broke when you had to go back to your father after... after what he did" Hunith didn't mention the beating that Arthur had received, but there was no need as everyone knew perfectly well what she was referring to. "We totally understand you couldn't stand to be with him anymore"

"And we know our son... He's too stubborn for his own good, isn't he?" Balinor intervened, looking reproachfully at his son, but the fondness on his eyes belied his words.

"Or loyal" Arthur gently contradicted him, eliciting a loving smile from his boyfriend –and from his boyfriend's mother.

"Whatever it is, we wish you hadn't gone away like that. But it doesn't matter anymore, you're here now and everything's going to be alright at last" Balinor reassured them.

"Are you both okay?" Hunith asked, resting her gaze alternatively between the two boys.

"Yeah, we are mostly okay" Merlin answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Just... sad about having to separate"

"Do you... do you know where I'll be sent to?" Arthur asked, his heart suddenly filled with apprehension, and both he and Merlin held their breath until they knew the answer.

"Oh, honey... I thought we had made it clear. You are not going anywhere, you're staying here. We're taking you in" Hunith was happy to announce.

"What?" Arthur asked, his eyes wide open, and he looked at Merlin to discover he had the same expression on his face.

"Oh, dear, you thought we were going to send you away?" Hunith went on, feeling sorry about the fear and pain both her son and his boyfriend must have gone through at the prospect of Arthur being sent away.

"We thought... he would have to go to a children's home, or something, and we were only hoping it wouldn't be too far away" Merlin added, not being able to keep the smile out of his lips any longer, as he squeezed Arthur's hand in his own.

"No, you're staying here, if you want to. You're family now" Balinor intervened.

Arthur was so moved by everything that he could hardly find the words to express what he was feeling, but he knew it wasn't fair they had to take care of him just because his own father hadn't, and he couldn't just accept it.

"But you can't afford to have me here" Arthur lamented.

"We'll make it, don't worry" Balinor answered with a reassuring smile.

"No, you're so generous, but I can't accept that" Arthur sadly insisted, and Merlin couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Why can't you accept someone doing something for you for once?" Merlin pleaded for Arthur to understand he deserved to be helped. "Why can't you accept you deserve it? Sometimes people just want to help people who need it... especially if they love them"

Arthur took a moment to look at Merlin's eyes, and then he did the same to each one of his parents. He looked like he was about to reject it again, when he finally understood Merlin's words. Even if he always thought he didn't deserve the good things that happened to him, to Merlin's family it was the contrary: he didn't deserve all the bad things that had happened to him. And they wanted to help him because they knew how much Merlin loved him. Because he was part of the family now.

"I will get a job" Arthur offered, implying with his words that he accepted the help, to which Merlin could only smile in relief.

"We both will" he added, nodding at his boyfriend.

"We'll see if that's necessary. For now you both need to concentrate on your studies. You've neglected them long enough"

"So... that's it?" Merlin asked, with so much hope in his heart that he could hardly stop smiling. "He's staying here?"

"Well, he'll have to go to a children's home for several days until everything is arranged and his guardianship is legally given to us" Balinor answered, and then turned to Arthur. "But then you'll come back here and all this nightmare will be over, I promise"

Arthur only nodded, too overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events to really know what to say, but it was obvious to everyone all the emotion going on inside of him.

"I will never be able to thank you. You barely know me and..." Arthur wasn't able to finish the sentence, his voice breaking with emotion, and Merlin hurried to put his arm around him to pull him closer and rest his forehead against Arthur's temple in a comforting gesture.

"We know enough" Hunith answered, finding it difficult herself not to burst crying at the poor boy's gratitude and modesty. Yes, she really knew little about him, but there was something in him that made her trust him completely and want him to remain close to her son. How perfect they were for each other would be easy to see even for someone who didn't know them. And even if they all had to tighten their belt for a while, she knew it would be worth it. That boy needed a family and that's what they were going to be for him.

* * *

After Arthur and Merlin had explained the latter's parents a bit of their adventure –deciding to leave out the harder parts so as not to worry them, like when Merlin had almost fought that man at the cafe or how down they had felt sometimes–, Balinor called social services to inform them of Arthur's comeback, and how they were ready to follow the necessary procedure until Arthur became a part of their family. It was not even an hour later that a social worker appeared, accompanied by a police officer, so they could escort Arthur to the children house he would be staying in until everything was arranged.

"You just have to take some clothing and whatever personal stuff you think you might need, but you don't need to take everything with you. After all, we are hoping you'll be coming back soon, aren't we?" the social worker explained, kindly.

"How soon?" Arthur asked shyly, trying not to feel too scared about the whole thing.

"Hopefully it will only be three or four days. A week at the most"

"Can I take my phone?" Arthur asked, needing the security of knowing he would have a way to keep in contact with his boyfriend even if they were separated.

"Yes, of course. It's not a prison, you know?" the woman spoke as reassuringly as she could, knowing how scary these situations tended to be.

"I have a problem. I still have a few things in my father's house. My phone, basically, and some other stuff. I'd like to have them back"

"Of course, we were guessing you would want that, that's why the officer came with me. We'll go right away, just before going to the house"

"Thanks"

"I'm coming too" Merlin intervened, confidently.

"I'm sorry, but his under state's custody now, and..." the social worker tried to explain, but Merlin didn't let her finish.

"Just to his father's house" he pleaded. "Then I promise I won't so much as open my mouth about it. But I need to be with him when he has to see him again"

"Merlin, I'll be okay" Arthur tried to reason with him, but Merlin wouldn't hear of it.

"We've not come such a long way for me to leave you on your own now. It won't be easy for you, I just know it, and I want to be there for you, just in case you need me"

Arthur smiled at him tenderly as he brushed his knuckles across Merlin's cheek in a grateful gesture, just before he turned to the social worker with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Okay, I guess it can't do any harm. But just to his father's house" he told Merlin in a kind warning.

"I promise" Merlin answered as he stood up and picked Arthur's hand in his to make him follow.

* * *

The police officer was the one who rang the bell to Uther's flat. The man took his time to answer the door, to the point they were about to leave when he finally opened it. His eyes, moving slowly due to the amount of alcohol in his system, jumped from one person to the other until they stopped at his son's face and he wickedly grinned at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked his son, not even seeming to register the fact he was accompanied by three other people, including a police officer.

"Mr. Pendragon" the policeman intervened, trying to save the kid from having to talk to that man if he didn't want to. "I'm here to accompany the boy to get his things out of your place and make sure nothing happens. You can deny us the access to your home, of course, but then we'll get a court order and we'll do it anyway. It would be easier if you let us do it now and all this matter is over and done with once and for all"

The man seemed to weigh the policeman's words for a long time, and the others couldn't decide if it was because it was a hard decision to make or because he was so drunk his thinking was too slow to really comprehend what he'd been told. After a whole minute in silence, though, he opened the door widely and moved to the side to let them enter, never taking his eyes of his son. Merlin, however, made sure to put himself between Arthur and the man when they crossed the threshold, not wanting him to be at arm's length of his father under any circumstance.

Arthur immediately moved to his former bedroom, which he quickly saw it hadn't been touched at all from the thin layer of dust which was already covering the furniture. Arthur took a quick look around and he swiftly produced a plastic bag from his pocket and started filling it with some things he had left behind on his escape, specially making sure to pick up the phone he had left on his bed.

"So you're here again" his father spoke from the door to the room, making all the four people in the room turn to him.

"I just came for my things" Arthur mumbled as an answer, not really wanting to get into a conversation with that man.

"Your things?" his father asked with an ironic chuckle.

"Yes, my things. Don't worry, I'll only take what I already had previous to coming here. I don't want anything coming from you, though I pretty much doubt there's a lot of that"

"Is that the guy you were shagging?" his father asked pointing at Merlin with a move of his head, his voice full of venom, and Merlin shuddered at all the hate in that man, marvelling at the differences between father and son: where Arthur was all love and kindness, his father was wickedness and hate. Merlin doubted he had ever known two people more different from each other.

"Yes, that's the one" Arthur answered, and Merlin almost smiled at the pride he felt on Arthur's voice when acknowledging his relationship with him.

"Some nerve you have to come back with him" Uther went on.

"I'm not coming back and you know it" Arthur answered, already having packed all he needed and wanted and going out of the room without even looking at his father.

"So you're just going with him"

"Yes" Arthur answered confidently, almost defiantly, and this time it was Merlin who felt a sense of pride that Arthur would so openly admit their relationship to his father, even after all the trouble it had brought him.

"I can't believe it" the man spoke, obviously repulsed at the idea.

"Why do you care so much?" Arthur asked angrily, finally turning back to look at his father, trying to understand the working of his mind.

"No son of mine will..." Uther started, but Arthur interrupted him immediately.

"Stop that right now and don't pretend you've acted like a father to me" Arthur was so hard with his words that for once he left his father speechless. "Just let me ask you something: how long did it take you to realise I was gone?"

Arthur noticed how his father was left speechless, and he nodded in understanding with a humourless laugh. His father then grinned insolently, trying to gain some time to think of a good answer, but Arthur didn't even give him the option.

"What a shame of a father" Arthur told him before he could stop himself, and he noticed how his words infuriated the man once again, to the point he forgot they were not alone and roughly grabbed the front of Arthur's collar.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" he yelled at Arthur's face, all the while shaking him to reinforce his words.

Merlin felt a fury burning in his guts like he had never felt before at being the witness of what his boyfriend had been going through for the past year. If that man did that in their presence, what would he be able to do if Arthur and him had been alone? He didn't want to complicate things even further, though, so with great difficulty he stifled his desire to punch the lights out of him –he knew Arthur would never approve it, and the last thing he wanted to do was to upset Arthur any further–, so he contented himself with putting his hands over the man's arms to try and remove them from his boyfriend's body.

"Don't touch him" Merlin advised the man, though he needed not to worry, as the policeman hurried to put an end to the situation.

"You will let go of him immediately" he ordered threateningly, all the while grabbing the man's arms and taking him away from his son.

Merlin took the chance to put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder in a protective and comforting gesture, but he was surprised and glad to discover no trace of fear in Arthur's face: the time to be afraid of his father had passed, Merlin knew, and all Arthur wanted now is to put some distance between them forever and forget about him at Merlin's side. And Merlin couldn't feel prouder of him.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay away from him" the man answered, unceremoniously slapping the policeman's arm from him. "But you can see he only wanted to provoke me, coming here with that... boy"

"He came with me because he's my boyfriend and cares about me" Arthur explained, even if he knew his father didn't deserve it.

"Your boyfriend! Don't say it as if it was something normal, you damned poof... Congratulations, it was the only thing left for you to be a complete failure as a son" the man spat at his son's direction, his voice full of hate, but he only managed to elicit a smile of him.

"If you think that about me, then I know I'm doing things right. Goodbye, _father_" Arthur said confidently, and then let himself be pushed to the door by a hand on the small of his back, undoubtedly belonging to his boyfriend. And never again did he look back.

* * *

As they made it again to the street, Merlin knew he had to keep his promise and say goodbye without making a fuss about it. The social worker, though, was kind enough to move a few steps away from them to give them the chance to say goodbye before she had to accompany Arthur to what would be his home for the next few days.

"I'll see you soon" Arthur promised as he stood in front of his boyfriend and looked at him meaningfully.

"Very soon" Merlin added.

"This is not an ending"

"Not at all. It's just a beginning. The beginning of something wonderful"

"I can't wait for it to start" Arthur confessed with a hopeful smile, as Merlin cupped his cheeks and joined their foreheads together. "Will you be alright?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Merlin replied with a fond chuckle.

"I'll be okay, because I'll know what's waiting for me outside"

"Then I'll be okay too"

"I forbid you to feel sad, okay?" Arthur joked, the wide smile never leaving his face.

"I won't" Merlin promised. "But am I allowed to miss you, even if it's just a little?"

"Okay, just a little" Arthur conceded, and then he captured Merlin's lips in a slow and loving kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too" Merlin answered, giving Arthur a kiss of his own.

"I'll text you as soon as I can"

"You better do"

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hands and held them in his own for a second before he brought one of them to his lips and kissed it, and then he let go and started moving away from his boyfriend, walking backwards, still looking at him.

"I'm not saying goodbye" Arthur announced with a smile, that Merlin couldn't help but to reciprocate.

"Good" he answered with a chuckle, and with a wink of his eye directed at his boyfriend, Arthur finally turned around and walked away with the social worker and the police officer, leaving Merlin standing alone. Merlin grinned once again to himself when he thought about his boyfriend's beautiful smile, and then started walking back home. Surprisingly enough, even for him, he wasn't feeling sad or lonely, or anything that was not good, 'cause in his heart there was only room for all the love and the hope he was feeling. It was a matter of just a couple of days. A couple of days in which they even would be able to keep in contact through their phones. And then Arthur would be at his side forever.

How could he be anything else than ecstatic?


End file.
